Equilibre
by mc arno
Summary: Harold est un jeune viking détesté par son village, à qui il cache qui il est réellement; En tentant de devenir l'un d'entre eux tout en préservant son secret, il trouve un ami et commence à marché avec lui vers leurs destins épic, qui déterminera l'avenir du monde.
1. Prologue: Prophétie oublié

**Bonjour chères lecteurs. Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire « dragons », Celle là sera plus sombre, plus mystérieuse, et elle est classé T, pour une bonne raison, il y aura beaucoup de sang, et donc beaucoup d'action, Sinon « Dragons » ne m'appartiens pas, et je publierais comme d'habitude tout les mardi, sauf s'il y a un problème. Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Prologue : Prophétie oublié

Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, la foudre est tombé sur une pierre, cette dernière fut alors marqué d'une prophétie, engendré par les dieux eux même.

 _Un jour, deux êtres viendront._

 _Ils seront aussi différents, qu'identiques._

 _Après un rude combat les opposants, et deux sacrifices._

 _D'ennemie, ils deviendront amis._

 _Ensemble, ils protégeront l'équilibre._

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'ils prouvent leurs valeurs, à la cause qu'ils défendent._

 _Et à ce moment, ils ne feront plus qu'un, pour l'éternité._

 _*#*_

« Ça c'est Beurk à dix jours au nord de sans espoir, et quelques degrés au sud d'un froid de canard, ancré solidement sur le méridien de la misère », dit une voix alors qu'on se rapproche en volant de l'île en question. On se rapproche de plus en plus de l'île, pour finir par voir deux phares de roches, taillées en forme de vikings, deux grands brasiers se trouvent dans leurs bouches, éclairant les navires qui cherchent à rejoindre Beurk. Après les phares, on voit enfin un village niché à fleur de roche : « Mon village en un mot « balaise », et sept générations y ont déjà vue le jour, pourtant toutes les maisons sont neuves. », dit de nouveau la voix avec une sonorité très nasale, on se rapproche d'un pâturage où des moutons mangent tranquillement l'herbe : « Beurk ça pêche, ça chasse, et ses merveilleux couchées de soleil. La seul fausse note c'est les bestioles... », à ce moment là un mouton est enlevé dans les airs : « … Ailleurs les gens ont des souris ou des moustiques... », continue la voix alors que nous trouvons enfin son propriétaire, un petit viking de quinze ans, avec les cheveux aubruns, des yeux verts, et portant une tunique verte, un pantalon de la même couleur, et un gilet en fourrure,en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison : « Nous nous avons des... », afin de révéler un reptile aillé qui poursuis plusieurs vikings avant de ce tourné vers le porteur de la voix et de craché du feu : « Dragons », dit-t-il tout en refermant la porte de sa maison effrayé. Le feu jaillissant par les fissures du bois, oblige notre héros, à sortir de la maison, où il se retrouve en plein cœur d'une bataille, des vikings tentent de sauvées des moutons, tout en combattant les dragons : « Des gens normaux partiraient, mais pas eux, ils sont des vikings, ils ont tout comme moi des problèmes d'entêtement. », alors que notre héros, commence à traversé le champ de bataille, il parle encore : « Je m'appelle Harold. Grand nom je sais, mais il y en a des pires, et celui-ci me plaît, comme ça je ne fais pas peur aux gnomes et aux trolls. », alors qu'il remonte des escaliers en bois, passant entre les vikings qui ne font que lui dire de retourné chez lui. En continuant à courir il arrive en face d'une rue, mais un bras l'empêche d'y allé, le ramenant en arrière, tout en criant : « Harold ! », puis on voit un grand homme avec une barbe, et une moustache rousse et des yeux vert, portant une cape en peau d'ours, et un casque sur sa tête, il est en colère, et le fait savoir : « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? Hein ? Rentre à la maison ! », lui ordonne-t-il, tout en le libérant, pour qu'il reparte dans la direction opposé. Un viking vient faire son rapport : « Chef Stoick, on a des vipères, des gronkes, des braguettaures, au et Hoark a vue un cauchemar monstrueux. », déclara-t-il rapidement, alors qu'une explosion retentit derrière eux, jetant une braise sur l'épaule de Stoick, ce dernier ne s'en dérange pas, comme il continue la conversation : « Des furie nocturnes ? », le viking répondit du tac au tac : « Non pas encore. », Stoick sourit avant de dire : « Parfait. ».

Harold court toujours, quant un viking crie : « Hissez les torchères ! », à ce moment, plusieurs vikings s'exécutent levant d'immenses torches en feu dans les airs, montrant les dragons volant dans tous les sens, jetant leurs feu à plusieurs bâtiments. Harold arrive enfin à la forge, qui est en pleine effervescence, le forgeron, prend néanmoins le temps de dire bonjour à Harold... enfin si on peut considéré cela comme un bonjour : « A te voilà enfin ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient emmenés ! », dit-t-il sans pour autant arrêter son travail, Harold ayant enfilé son tablier, et rangeant un outil lui réponds : « Bien sur que non, ils ne sauraient pas quoi faire de tout ça ! », déclara-t-il tout en se désignant lui même, le forgeron tout en changeant de mains lui dit : « Ils ont besoin de cure dents. », Harold tout en récupérant des armes amené par différents villageois : « Le gros ballot aux mains de rechanges, c'est Geulefort,je suis son apprenti depuis que je suis tout petit... Enfin plus petit que ça. », Alors qu'il prends les commandes tout les vikings qu'il sert ne cesse de lui dire : « Je être servis par Geulefort et non toi. », dans un ton rempli de haine, Harold soupira, mais il ne dit rien : « Comme vous pouvez le constatez je ne suis pas le plus apprécié... A cause de ma force physique, et de mon aspect, il pensent que je suis inutile. », il continue de travaillé dans la forge alors qu'un feu ce déclare dans une maison environnante. Une voix féminine, mais autoritaire ce fait entendre : « Allez on s'y mets tous ! », Harold tourne le regard vers les adolescents qui viennent éteindre le feu : « Ça c'est Varek, on a été amis, mais c'est fini de sa fautes... », commença la voix de Harold dégoulinant de colère, puis ç continua : « Les jumeaux Kranedur, et Kognedur, ils partagent tout un yak en peluche, une cuillère, et un cerveau... », et encore une fois : « C'est pour ça qu'ils sont les laquais de Rustik, mon sois disant cousin, qui le frappe quotidiennement », et encore une fois : « Et puis il y a Astrid, ça dois être l'une des pires, elle fais comme si je n'existait pas, avant j'avais le béguin pour elle, mais c'était avant.. », sur ces paroles il retourna à l'intérieur de la forge, prenant au passage une épée à aiguisé. Alors qu'il était en train d'aiguisés l'épée il pensa : « Je vais leur montré qu'ils se trompent sur mon compte. Ils ne savent rien sur moi, à par de mes inventions, et c'est avec celle s-ci que je compte bien être respecté. », Alors qu'il pris une hache pour l'aiguisé à son tour il continua à pensé : « Avec mes armes je tuerais un furie nocturne, et si tout se passe bien je n'aurais pas à me servir de mes compétences. », à ce moment précis un sifflement aiguë se fit entendre, en même temps qu'un cri de viking : « Furie nocturne couché-vous ! », et en effet quelques secondes, après le cri, une boule de feu violacé frappa une catapulte, d'où ses opérateurs sautèrent juste à temps.

Harold se précipita à la fenêtre de la forge, pour voir la destruction engendré par le feu du furie nocturne. Maintenant Harold avait un regard déterminé sur son visage, mais encore un petit problème « Comment sortir ma machine de la taille d'une brouette, sans être vue par Geulefort ? », alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan le manchot, unijambiste vint le voir, tout en changeant sa prothèse : « Harold reste ici ils ont besoin de moi. », il était sur le point de partir, avec désormais une hache à la place de sa prothèse, quand il se retourna pour lui dire : « Sage... Reste ici... Enfin tu as compris... AAAAH », s'écria-t-il avant de se jeté à corps perdu dans la bataille. Harold sourie alors « Bon le problème est réglé. », il s'empara alors en un éclair d'une étrange brouette qui se trouvait dans l'arrière de la forge, avant de se précipité dehors avec celle-ci. Mais il fut néanmoins raillé par les vikings qu'il croisa : « Retourne à l'intérieur ! », un autre hurla : « Où va-tu ? », Harold détournant à peine le regard vers eux leur répondit : « Je reviens ! », Et il continua de courir avec sa brouette ? Avant d'atteindre le bord d'une falaise éloigné de la bataille, pour déplié la machine, dévoilant ses arches mécaniques superbes, et il se positionna aux commandes de celle-ci, regardant le ciel, ne voyant rien, il sortit de la poche intérieur de son gilet en fourrure une pièce blanche en forme de larme courbé : « Maman s'il te plaît aide moi... », supplia-t-il à la pièce, puis il entendit un sifflement, il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir une boule de feu violacé explosé ce qu'il resté de la catapulte, la lumière que créa l'explosion permis à Harold de voir le corps noir du furie nocturne pendant une fraction de seconde, juste assez de temps pour ses réflexes aiguisé de tiré sur la créature.

*#*

Ce raid se passe à merveille ! Pensa un petit dragon noir qui survolait la guerre au sol, les dragons et les vikings se combattants pour les maigres ressources de cette île, il soupira à cette pensé, les deux camps perdaient des êtres chers, et pourquoi ? Pour qu'une reine gloutonne et paresseuse puisse mangé à sa faim ! Il n'approuve pas ces méthodes, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va laissé mourir ses camarades, familles, dans le feu. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vole jamais de nourriture, ne se montre jamais, mais qu'il détruit des objectifs militaires importants, comme les catapultes par exemple. Ce dragon était aussi très intelligent, et un tireur d'élite, c'est pour cette raison qu'il lance une nouvelle attaque sur la base de la catapulte détruite, pour que les vikings ne puissent pas la reconstruire avant longtemps. Il descendait donc en piqué sur le socle de la catapulte, créant son sifflement, qui fait froid dans le dos, il vise puis tira une boule de plasma, qui détruisit efficacement le socle de la catapulte, alors qu'il était encore tout heureux de ne pas avoir manqué sa cible. Il entendit un mince sifflement dans l'air, un sifflement venant d'un bola ? Il réussi à la dernière seconde à évité le projectile, puis il regarda autour de lui rapidement, avant de voir enfin le tireur « C'est un danger si il a failli me tué, il pourra tué les autres facilement », pensa-t-il alors qu'il fonça vers son agresseur à pleine vitesse, créant de nouveau le sifflement aiguë.

*#*

: « Merde manqué ! », souffla Harold quand il entendit le sifflement distinctif du furie nocturne, il ne perdit pas une seconde en faisant un salto derrière lui évitant la boule de feu violacé qui détruisit son engin, il tomba à coté d'une arbalète abandonné là et chargé, il pouvait encore distingué le dragon, donc il n'hésita pas et tira vers celui-ci, qui réussi à faire demi-tour évitant la flèche. Quoi ! Pensèrent simultanément les deux créatures, tout en faisant une grimace surprise par l'action de leur adversaire Le furie nocturne se ressaisit le premier fonçant droit vers le petit humain ses griffes prêt à le tranché en petit morceaux, l'homme se décala mais pas suffisamment, le dragon noir fit un sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'humain bougé sa main, faisant sortir une lame caché de son poignet, et avec cette dernière para le coup de griffe du dragon, réussissant même à entaillé légèrement la peau de celui-ci. Le furie était choqué si on ne puis dire aucun autre humain qu'il a rencontré ou dont il a entendu parlé, ne serait capable d faire ça ! Une seule solution l'attaqué à distance, puis rapidement l'attaqué au corps à corps, il mit donc son plan à exécution tirant deux boules de plasma, sur son agresseur, qu'il esquiva étonnamment bien pour un humain aussi petit, puis il se jeta sur lui ses griffes sortis. Harold arriva à se dégagé de la trajectoire de l'animal juste à temps, mais il reçu quand même une petite coupure sur son bras. Harold serra les dents alors qu'il récupéra des poignards qu'il avait caché dessous son gilet se préparant pour la prochaine attaque. Le dragon était fière de lui mais encore un peu étonné qu'un humain maigrichon réussisse à évité ses griffes deux fois. Mais sa stratégie fonctionnait et il allait donc continué sur cette lancé. Il retira donc deux autres boules de plasmas sur l'humain qui les évita soigneusement, avant de foncé sur lui pour lui donné un nouveau coup de griffe, mais d'un seul coup Harold jeta ses couteaux vers le dragon avec une précision extrême, le furie n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour les évité, en faisant une vrille, mais les couteaux avaient quand même réussi à le touchés, la preuve est le sang qu'il sent s'échappait de son dos. Il était blessé, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il va renoncé au combat ! C'est un furie nocturne nom de dieu ! Il continua donc son attaque surprenant Harold qui bloqua comme il put le coup de griffe avec sa lame caché, il réussi à en sortir indemne en faisant un saut en arrière avec une rotation à 180°. Il atterrit sur une petite falaise, mais grâce à ses compétences il réussi à grimpé sur celle-ci, aussi facilement, que s'il courrait pour monté une pente, faisant certaines acrobatie tout en montant, pour évité les tirs de plasma, que lui envoyait son redoutable adversaire de plus en plus étonné que cette humain arrivait à le combattre, sans y laissé des plumes. Harold arriva finalement au sommet de la petite falaise, et une chance pour lui il y avait des armes abandonnés ! Il saisit donc une lance et sauta en l'air, alors que le furie nocturne l'attaqua de nouveau avec ses griffes, mais ce coup-ci c'est Harold qui blessa le furie en créant une large entaille sur son dos avec sa lance, ce qui fit à la créature hurlé de douleur. Le dragon reparti dans la nuit avant de réapparaître en tentant de mordre Harold. Qui évita l'attaque du mieux qu'il put, mais ce n'était pas suffisant il reçu une morsure d'une dent de furie nocturne dans sa poitrine, le faisant hurlé de douleur, mais Harold riposta en faisant jaillir sa lame caché de son poignet, et de la planté dans le ventre du dragon noir. Il se séparèrent à cause de leur vitesse, tout en hurlant de douleur.

Harold regarda sa blessure, puis le dragon qui volait en sur place près de la falaise regardant aussi sa blessure, puis il vit une autre arbalète chargé, sans réfléchir il l'attrapa, puis il courut vers le bord de la falaise, le dragon volait vers lui, leurs yeux se sont rencontrées, et ils y virent la même détermination de vivre. Alors qu'Harold sauta de la falaise pointant son arbalète sur le dragon il réalisa que cette créature aussi voulait vivre, il était donc conscient de ce qu'il se passait, Harold ferma les yeux et pensa alors « Merci maman, je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, j'arrive... », sur cette dernière pensé il ouvrit les yeux, et dévia son arbalète légèrement sur le coté gauche, tout en voyant le feu violacé du dragon commencé à remplir sa gueule, puis il tira.

*#*

Le furie ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était blessé par un de ses stupides humain, qui ne pense qu'à tué ! Il tourna la tête pour voir l'humain saisir une arbalète chargé, puis courir vers lui. Le dragon n'hésita pas « c'est lui ou moi », pensa-t-il en volant vers lui, alors qu'il sauta de la falaise vers sa direction, ils échangèrent un regard de détermination de vivre. Le furie nocturne ferma alors les yeux alors que son feu se préparait dans sa gueule « Je comprends mon erreur maintenant, les humain aussi veulent vivre comme nous... J'arrive maman... », sur ceux il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et décala sa tête légèrement vers le bas à gauche, puis il tira.

*#*

Une personne habillé de blanc ce trouvant dans une grande salle inconnue, regardait une vision qui lui montrait ce qu'il se passait actuellement pour les deux créatures. La personne se révélant être une femme d'une grande beauté afficha un sourire avant de parlé d'une voix enchanteresse : « Enfin les élus sont trouvé, leur quête va enfin commencé ! ».

*#*

le tir de plasma du dragon, ainsi que la flèche de Harold furent tiré simultanément, ce qui fit que la flèche, trancha l'aileron arrière gauche du furie nocturne, et que le tir plasma détruisit le dessous de la jambe gauche de Harold. Le furie nocturne hurla de douleur, comme l'humain, ne pouvant plus contrôlé son vol à cause de son membre arraché, il se cracha prenant Harold avec lui, ce dernier s'accrocha aux écailles du dragon, maintenant leurs deux blessures se collèrent ensembles,leurs sangs se mélangèrent tout en scintillant d'une couleur or. Et dans un cri inhumain, et non plus de dragon, la pair s'écrasa loin des regards, vers le gouffre des corbeaux.

 **La suite mardi prochain, et je prends toujours les reviews, alors vous pouvez en postés autant que vous le souhaitez ! Allez à la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 1: Amitié et boulversement

**Bonjour tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Les reviews que j'ai reçus son encourageante, merci pour ça à Agamemnon, et Caliste, vous ne serez pas déçu ! Le chapitre suivant va sûrement vous paraître étrange, donc je vous demanderez de le lire attentivement, sinon vous n'allez plus rien comprendre, pour la suite de la fic. Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Amitié et boulversements.

Le jour s'était déjà levé de puis plusieurs heures, éclairant fortement une petite crique, qui semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un crash, au vue de la terre retourné, et des arbres écrasés. En effet deux corps se trouvaient là, l'un était un petit dragon noir (petit c'est un euphémisme.), et l'autre était celui d'un humain maigrichon vêtu d'une tunique verte, d'un gilet de fourrure, d'un pantalon vert, et de bottes de fourrures, il était sur le dos toujours inconscient, quant au dragon lui se trouvait inconscient sur le coté. Rien ne semblait bougé, même pas le vent, un oiseau néanmoins gazouilla, se qui fit bougé légèrement les yeux des deux créatures.

Harold entendit un gazouillement d'oiseau « Ça y est je suis mort... », pensa-t-il avant de ressentir des douleurs sur tout son corps, lui prouvant qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Péniblement il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le ciel, dont il était attiré irrésistiblement, il fronça des sourcils, il n'avait jamais pensé au ciel de cette façon avant, pensa-t-il, commença à se relevé, mais sa lui faisait un mal de chien, il se plaignit donc : « Tout sa à cause de cette obsession de tué un dragon !/ _Tout sa à cause de cette maudite reine !_ », Harold se stoppa dans ses mouvements tournant lentement la tête vers la voix forte et grave qui venait de parlé, et là son visage prit un air terrifié lorsqu'il vit deux yeux verts acides le fixé avec la même stupeur : « AAAAAH !/ _AAAAAH !_ », crièrent simultanément les deux créatures rampèrent loin de l'autre dans la terreur. Le furie nocturne faisait des yeux ronds de surprise et de peur puis il parla : « _Mais tu sais parlé !_ », Harold qui avait toujours le même visage que lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec la créature, Harold poursuivra quand même l'étrange dialogue : « Non c'est toi qui parle ! », Harold était tellement terrifié qu'il sortie sa lame caché de son poignet, l'amenant pour se protéger au cas où, quant au dragon lui il prépara une explosion de plasma dans sa gueule, pour la même raison que Harold, ils se tenaient là prêt à attaqué l'autre, la guerre froide dura bien dix minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harold prit la parole : « Donc... Tu peux me comprendre... Et moi aussi... C'est ça ? », Demanda-t-il dans un soupçon de curiosité mêler à sa frayeur, le furie nocturne élargie ses pupilles, avant de répondre d'une voix comme s'il mangeait en même temps de parlé : « Oui... Donc tu n'attaques pas ? », Harold leva un sourcil, avant de dire : « Non... Tant que tu ne m'attaques pas... », le dragon soupira avant de dire toujours avec la même voix : « Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? », Harold se détendit un peu plus au fait que le dragon voulait trouvé une issue pacifique à leurs problème, Harold se mit alors à réfléchir, puis il dit finalement : « On a qu'a posé nos armes, c'est à dire j'enlève toutes mes armes, et toi tu ranges tes griffes, et tu arrêtes ton feu... Tu en penses quoi ? », le dragon noir sembla réfléchir pendant une minute, mais réfléchir plus profondément qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, même en se concentrant, bizarre se dit-t-il, mais il laissa passé ça pour le moment, puis il dit avec sa voix bizarre : « _A trois on le fait ok ?_ », Harold hocha la tête en approbation, puis ils comptèrent ensemble : « Un... », Harold se débarrassa de ses couteaux, les jetant sur le sol, le furie lui rentra ses griffes : « Deux... », l'humain rentra sa lame caché dans son poignet, alors que le dragon commença à réduire le feu à l'intérieur de sa bouche : « Trois ! », le dragon noir arrêta son feu pour de bon, alors que Harold retira un bracelet en fer de dessous ses vêtements, avant de le posé par terre. Les deux soupirèrent longuement, avant de se détendre un peu plus. Enfin le dragon parla à nouveau : « _Étrange..._ », Harold leva ses sourcils dans la confusion, alors que le furie nocturne continua : « _Je ne sens plus aucunes de mes blessures..._ », dit-t-il tout en tournant sa tête dans tout les sens, pour bien s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait plus de blessures, puis son regard tomba sur sa queue, où son aileron arrière gauche était manquant, mais la peau était cicatrisé. Harold quant à lui ouvrit ses yeux ronds, alors qu'il inspecta son corps, pour s'apercevoir comme son ennemie qu'il n'avait plus de blessures, puis son regard tomba sur là où sa jambe gauche aurait dut se trouvé, il haletait de peur sa jambe était parti mais cicatrisé comme par magie. Alors à ce moment là les deux créatures échangèrent le même regard de terreur, se souvenant très bien de se qu'il s'était passé, ils examinèrent leur « camarade », voyant que lui aussi avait perdu un membre. Tout le monde aurait put deviné la suite, de reproches fait à l'autre, mais lorsqu'ils parlèrent, la chose fut tout autre : « Je suis désolé pour le mal que j'ai fait, c'était stupide de ma part./ _Je suis désolé pour le mal que j'ai fait, c'était stupide de ma part._ ».

Les deux clignèrent des yeux de confusion, se fut le furie nocturne qui parla en premier : « _Tu... t'excuse... ? Mais... pourquoi ?_ », demanda-t-il encore choqué des propos de l'humain, Harold parla alors d'une voix sans vie et remplie de culpabilité : « Je m'excuse, car j'ai essayé de te tué, afin de prouvé aux gens que je ne suis pas inutile, j'ai enfreint une des règles de mon credo, pour mon égoïsme... C'est pour ça que je m'excuse. », ses yeux reflétaient la vérité, et la culpabilité, le dragon ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, cette être humain s'excusait à lui, même après qu'il lui ait détruit son moyen de déplacement, il est donc d'une grande bonté pensa le furie : « Et toi pourquoi tu t'excuses ? », dit l'humain au furie nocturne, avec un regard curieux, le dragon noir fut surprit par la question, mais il y répondit quand même : « _En fait je suis désolé, car je pensais que les humains étaient stupides, et qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à nous tuées, quand j'ai vue ton potentiel au combat, j'ai voulu te tué pour protéger mes frères, et prouvé ma valeur..._ », Harold fronça les sourcils « Lui un furie nocturne doit montré sa valeur... Mais c'est illogique c'est le meilleur dragon qu'il existe dans le monde », pensa Harold, alors il posa sa question : « Tu dois prouvé ta valeur, mais tu es le meilleur dragon qu'il existe dans le monde ! », le furie regarda avec curiosité le garçon alors c'est ça que penses les humains de lui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose chez les dragons : « _Oui je dois prouvé ma valeur, car je suis un avorton furie nocturne, par conséquent personne ne me respecte depuis que mes parents sont morts..._ », le regard d'Harold commença à s'adoucir, comprenant parfaitement le malheur du pauvre dragon, car il subissait presque la même chose, voyant que son compagnon était encore perturbé par la dernière question, il tenta de le consolé : « Je comprends... Je suis traité à quelque chose prêt de la même façon dans mon village... », le furie nocturne sortit de sa transe pour regardé encore plus curieusement le garçon : « _Toi tu subis la même chose, mais tu es le guerrier le plus fort que je n'ai jamais vue !_ », Harold soupira profondément avant de parlé à nouveau : « Oui... En fait ils ne savent pas que je peux me battre de la façon dont je me suis battus hier... », le dragon noir tourna sa tête sur le coté ouvrant un œil plus grand que l'autre, Harold compris ce que voulait lui dire son... « ami ? », et continua alors sa parole : « Ils pensent que seul ce battre et tué des chose, peut montré qu'on est un viking, mais moi je ne pense pas comme eux... », le dragon parla alors dans la curiosité, il était tellement curieux qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'approchait du petit humain : « _Dans ce cas pourquoi leur caches-tu ça ?_ », Harold ne voulait pas répondre à la question, mais quelque chose lui disait de continué, donc il continua : « En fait c'est une longue histoire... Et toi pourquoi les dragons ne veulent pas voir ta valeur ? », dit-t-il tout en se rapprochant inconsciemment du dragon aussi lentement que lui le faisait, le furie se sentait bizarre, jamais personne avant ne lui avait demandé des choses sur lui, donc il répondit simplement : « _C'est aussi une longue histoire..._ », à peine eut-t-il terminé sa phrase que son estomac cria famine, à son grand désarrois, Harold rigola de cela, comme il mit sa main dans une poche de son gilet, provoquant la méfiance du dragon, mais il finit par en sortir une belle morue d'Islande, qui allécha le dragon. Harold la posa dans ses mains à plats, et mit ses mains devant la bouche du dragon, qui avait un regard choqué : « Bon tu le prends oui ou non ? », demanda-t-il tranquillement, le dragon était encore plus choqué, mais il arriva néanmoins à parlé : « _Quoi tu me donnes ta nourriture... Mais je t'est arraché ta jambe.._ », il fut coupé par Harold à ce moment : « Et moi je t'est coupé ton aileron, alors prend cette nourriture tu en as plus besoin que moi ! », déclara-t-il fermement lui mettant le poisson plus devant la bouche, le furie était de plus en plus choqué, cette humain à qui il a fait du mal lui donné sa seule nourriture, pour qu'il puisse survivre, c'était de la folie, mais il ne pouvait pas refusé il avait trop faim, donc il donna un petit signe de tête approbateur, avant de lentement rapproché sa bouche ouverte, révélant qu'il n'y avait pas de dents : « Pas de dents, je sais que c'est mou le poisson, mais il faut quand même le kro... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le furie sortit ses dents de ses gencives et attrapa le poisson qu'il goba d'un seul coup, Harold était pétrifié : « Krok... Mou... », le dragon lui donna un regard surpris, avant de dire : « _Comment tu sais mon nom ?_ », Harold cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de dire : « Ça m'est venue en te regardant... », puis il eut un large sourire sur son visage avant de dire : « Sérieusement tu t'appelles Krokmou ?! », dit-t-il tout en essayant de ne pas éclaté de rire, Krokmou lui donna un visage blasé en répondant d'un rire jaune : « Ah ah ah très drôle je sais, mais il y en a des pires ! », finit-t-il sa phrase en tentant de défendre sa cause, Harold allait répondre, quand son estomac gronda à son tour, il se senti embarrassé, comme Krokmou se sentait coupable, puis il eut une idée, il commença à faire des bruits étranges, avant de régurgité sur Harold la moitié arrière du poisson qu'il lui avait donné, Harold se détendit, avant de comprendre ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, du coup il regarda Krokmou pour avoir une confirmation et ce dernier lui dit alors : « _Ben alors tu ne le manges pas ? Il es frais de l'estomac !_ », Harold se retiens alors de vomir, quant il prit le poisson, et se força à le mangé. Après avoir failli vomir cinq fois il avait terminé son repas avec un frisson de dégoût, pendant que Krokmou se frotté ses lèvres avec sa langue, avant de dire : « _Comment tu l'as trouvé ?_ », Harold fit alors un sourire forcé, qui voulait dire qu'il était bon, Krokmou alors l'imita, en rentrant ses dents, sans le remarqué les deux n'était plus à un bras l'un de l'autre Harold soupira alors qu'il tendit lentement son bras vers Krokmou tout en détournant sa tête, le dragon fut étonné par ça, mais il n'hésita qu'une seconde, avant de mettre son museau dans la paume de main de Harold. Les deux créatures soupirèrent de soulagement se regardant à nouveau, ils étaient plus heureux que jamais maintenant, Harold dit dans un petit rire : « Salut... ! », Krokmou fit un petit rire draconien à son tour avant de dire aussi : « _Salut !_ ».

*#*

Une heure avait passé, et les deux nouveaux amis commençaient à bien se connaître, puis Harold arriva à une question qui lui brulait les lèvres : « Et donc pourquoi un furie nocturne, le meilleur dragon du monde doit prouvé sa valeur ? », Krokmou sembla surprit par la question, il baissa la tête honteusement, puis il soupira avant de raconté son histoire : « t _out commence avec mes parents... Ils ont voyagé jusqu'ici, ils voulaient trouvé un endroit où leur fils, moi.. Pourrait naître en paix, et grandisse pour devenir le plus fort de tout les dragons, mais tout à changé... Quant ils se sont rapprochés du nid de la reine... De la Mort Rouge, ils ont été dupé par celle-ci, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle les a capturés... Elles les a maltraité, et mal nourri, afin qu'ils cèdent et soit à son service, mais ça n'a pas marché, donc elle les as tuées..._ », Harold écoutait attentivement chacun de ces mots, voyant que l'histoire de Krokmou était semblable à la sienne, à quelques différences près, il n'eut pas le tant de continué sa pensé que Krokmou continua son récit : « _Puis je suis née, je voulait partir, mais elle m'a menacé d'envoyé toute une armé de dragons à ma poursuite... Donc je suis resté, mais j'étais née comme le plus faible des furie nocturne.. Donc jamais personne ne m'as paris au sérieux, j'étais victime d'intimidation, malgré le fait que je soit un furie, je suis considéré comme l'avorton, le faible petit dragon, qui ne vaut même pas un regard, car je ne tuais pas d'humain, et que je ne ramenais pas de nourriture à la reine... Voilà l'histoire de ma vie..._ », finit-t-il tristement, Harold se pencha compatissant vers lui, avant de posé sa main sur sa tête, Krokmou releva la tête pour voir un visage compatissant à sa douleur, puis Harold dit d'un ton réconfortant : « Je sais ce que tu endures... Mon histoire est quasiment la même. ».

Krokmou mit un visage plein de confusion en face de Harold, mais avant qu'il ne puisse formulé sa question, Harold le coupa : « Mon histoire commence avec ma mère, Valka Valharrama, ma mère venait du sud, elle a été entraîné par les meilleurs combattants de certaines sociétés secrètes, puis elle s'est enfuit vers le nord, afin de trouvé des dragons, elle en était follement amoureuse... Elle est devenue justicière sur le chemin, protectrice de la veuve et de l'orphelin... », Krokmou était pendue aux lèvres du garçon lui faisant signe de continué : « Recherché par tous pour ses compétences de guerrière, elle avait néanmoins réussi à gardé son identité secrète, et il valait mieux pour elle, avec tout les gens qu'elle tuait... », le dragon était sous le choc, la mère d'un si gentil garçon était une tueuse ! Incroyable pensa-t-il : « Enfin bon bref, à force de voyagé, elle arrivé sur Beurk ici.. Elle a rencontré mon père le chef de ce village Stoick la brute... », encore un choc pour Krokmou qui aurait cru que ce petit viking soit le fils d'une montagne de muscle comme Stoick : « Ils se sont marié, et on eut un enfant... Moi... », Harold reniflait péniblement alors que des larmes commençaient à s'échapper de ses yeux : « Ma mère est morte au moment où je suis venus au monde... », le furie pouvait sentir la détresse du garçon, ainsi que sa tristesse à ce souvenir, donc il mit son museau sur sa jeune poitrine, en disant tout doucement : « _Je suis désolé... Je comprends ta douleur..._ », le viking sourit alors péniblement à son ami reptilien, avant de continué son récit : « A partir de ce moment je fus haï par tout les beurkiens... », Krokmou fit les gros yeux à son nouvel ami, comment on pouvait haïr un bébé ? Harold lui donna la réponse : « Ils se sont occupé de moi car se fut les dernières volontés de ma mère, mais ils me détestaient car j'étais petit faible, différent... », Krokmou pris la coupure pour tenté de lui remonté le morale : « _Mais c'est cette différence qui fait que tu es en train de parlé avec moi en ce moment, chose qu'aucun vikings n'aurait jamais fait, tu es plus courageux et plus fort qu'eux, rien que pour le fait de d'être battu avec moi, mais d'ailleurs comment as-tu appris à te battre ? Car je n'avais jamais vue ça avant !_ », Harold dont le morale avait été regonflé répondit à la question de son ami après l'avoir remercié : « Merci Krokmou... Bref à l'age de trois ans je savais déjà lire et écrire, Geulefort le forgeron du village est la seul personne qui me respectait... Et un jour je suis allé en foret pour pleuré, et je me suis senti attiré par un groupe de buisson. », le dragon était interloqué « il avait été attiré par des buissons ? », Harold vit la confusion sur le visage du dragon et continua : « Je suis donc entré dans ses buissons, et j'ai trouvé une grotte immense, avec des cibles, des cartes, et bien exposé un livre, intrigué je me suis rapproché de celui-ci, pour découvrir une note au dessus de celui-ci tenue par un petit objet blanc, cette note disait « Pour mon bébé Valka », j'ai donc ouvert le livre à la première page. », Krokmou hocha la tête en accord, attendant de savoir se qu'il y avait de marqué dans le livre de la mère de cette humain : « Il y avait écrit, pour toi mon bébé toutes les façon de ce battre que j'ai apprise ou créer, ce livre est à toi si je ne suis plus à tes cotés, mais si tu veux devenir un guerrier comme je le fus, il faudra que tu respectes mon credo, jusqu'à que tu crée le tien... », Krokmou semblait intrigué par les paroles de son acolyte. Credo ?: « _Mais c'est quoi un credo ?_ », demanda-t-il tout à coup, Harold fit un sourire avant de répondre : « C'est un ensemble de règle dictée par quelqu'un, dans ce cas ma mère, ou moi même, fixant des limites à ne pas dépassé. », Krokmou continua son regard et il dit sa prochaine phrase avec une curiosité extrême : « _Alors qu'elle est ton credo ?_ », Harold lui répondit alors du tac au tac : «

Jamais ma lame ne tuera un innocent.

Jamais mes talents, ou mon identité devra être révéler.

Toujours je protégerais les nécessiteux.

Ma lame pourfendra chaque créature mauvaise en ce monde.

Même si pour cela je dois me sacrifié.

Je suis la justice, la voix du peuple.

Je suis le justicier de l'ombre.

», termina-t-il son serment avec ferveur, tout en plaçant son poing droit sur son cœur, et le gauche sur son omoplate gauche. Krokmou était subjugué par la puissance du serment, il voudrait tellement lui aussi protéger de telle valeurs, il posa alors toujours dans sa curiosité une autre question : « _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne leur a jamais prouvé que tu était plus que digne d'être un viking, mais pourquoi apprendre tout ça, et en même tant créer un credo si tu vas passé ta vie ici ?_ », Harold soupira tout en baissant la tête : « Je ne compte pas resté ici, j'avais prévue de construire un bateau, et de partir continué ce que ma mère avait commencé. Et le credo est celui de ma mère, je n'en est toujours pas trouvé un mieux... », Krokmou avait la gueule ouverte de confusion, à quinze ce garçon avait déjà prévue de partir pour vivre seul, envers et contre tout, il est incroyable ! Pensa Krokmou, puis une idée germa dans son esprit, et il décida d'en faire partagé son ami : « _Écoutes je ne pense pas resté sur cette île non plus,et je ne compte pas retourné chez la reine, donc je pensait qui si on s'entraidait, on pourrait sauvé nos vies, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre quand dis-tu... Mon ami ?_ », dit-t-il, avec la fin de sa phrase hésitante, comme il tourna légèrement la tête un peu honteux de ses paroles. Harold lui était médusé, premièrement, car un dragon venait de lui demandé d'être à ses cotés, et en plus qu'il l'avait appelé ami ! Un grand pas pour lui son premier ami, donc il n'hésita pas longtemps avant de crié de joie : « Que je suis d'accord ! », Krokmou sauta sur ses pattes dans une joie immense, il avait enfin un ami, avec lequel il comptait bien découvrir le monde, et le protégé, il donna un regard à son ami, qui leva ses bras en l'air dans la victoire, heureux des événements actuelles, il pleurait de joie. Pour la première fois de sa vie Krokmou n'était plus seul ! Tout en remuant il senti que son objet était sur le point de tombé de ses écailles, donc il se reprit, dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre l'objet en question, mais il tomba néanmoins, dans un tintement qui attira l'attention de Harold.

Harold se dirigea vers l'objet en rampant et le prit entre ses mains, puis son visage eut une surprise immense, voyant que cette objet était la même pièce qu'il avait dans sa poche, la même forme, le même petit trou au milieu de la larme, la seule différence était qu'elle était noir. Il tourna son regard vers le furie nocturne qui était en train de le regardé, Harold posa enfin sa question : « Krokmou... Où as-tu eu cette pièce ? », le dit dragon tourna sa tête sur le coté dans la confusion, pourquoi Harold lui demandait ça, et pourquoi avait-t-il cette expression étrange sur son visage, il répondit donc dans la crainte de ce qui allait suivre : « _C'est tout ce que mes parents ont laissé derrière eux..._ », Harold acquiesça sa réponse avant de sortir sa pièce blanche de son gilet, faisant à Krokmou le même effet qu'à Harold, il posa donc la question de Harold à celui-ci : « Mais... D'où vient cette pièce ? », Harold encore choqué répondit tout en regardant attentivement les pièces : « C'est tout ce qu'il reste de ma mère, c'était dans la grotte, c'est ce qui tenait la note sur le livre... », Kromou allait parlé, mais il fut interrompue par son humain : « Bizarre on dirait que sa va ensemble... », et alors qu'il parlait il encocha les deux pièces parfaitement, maintenant l'objet ressemblait à un disque, formé de deux larmes recourbé, l'une noir, et l'autre blanche, les deux trous se trouvaient maintenant l'un en dessous de l'autre, mais quelque chose n'allait pas : « _Il semble que se soit un puzzle..._ », dit Krokmou toujours fasciné par l'objet : « _Mais il lui manque des pièces... La question est donc, où sont-t-elles ?_ », Harold hocha la tête en accord avant de continué l'analyse : « On dirait un mélange parfait entre deux choses qui sont radicalement opposé... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? », Ils continuèrent d'y pensé, quand tout à coup une voix se fit entendre au loin : « HAROLLLD ! », le garçon se crispa c'était Gueulefort, il le cherchait ! Il fallait partir tout de suite, mais comment Krokmou ne peut pas volé, et lui ne peut pas marché ! La seule solution est donc : « _Il faut se caché dans le grotte !_ », déclara Krokmou ayant peur du viking qui se rapprochait à grands pas de leur sanctuaire, Harold fit un sourire, tout en hochant la tête, puis aidé du furie nocturne ils se cachèrent dans la grotte, attendant que le forgeron du village soit passé.

*#*

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils attendaient, et l'après midi était presque terminé, ils entendirent les cris du vieil homme encore deux minutes, avant que plus rien, Krokmou pouvait dire grâce à ses sens développés : « Il est en train de rebroussé son chemin », dit Harold concentré sur les sons, Krokmou était bouche bée une fois de plus, cette humain entendait aussi bien que lui ! Où tout du moins en se concentrant bien, il décida de partagé ses pensées avec son nouvel ami : « _Harold aucun humain ne peut entendre ça à une telle distance ! Votre physique ne vous le permet pas !_ », Harold cligna des yeux dans incompréhension, puis il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus fort qu'avant leurs crash, même s'il n'a plus qu'une jambe : « Tu as raison Krokmou, mais on se posera la question dans un endroit plus sur », Krokmou hocha la tête en accord, dans la crainte d'être découvert par un viking, et il se concentra plutôt sur un moyen de sortir de la crique. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harold, il vit ce dernier avec un grappin rudimentaire dans les mains, Krokmou cligna des yeux dans la surprise : « _Mais... D'où sort ce grappin ?_ », Harold fit un sourire malicieux à son ami reptilien avant de dire : « Il y a beaucoup de chose dans mon gilet... », puis il ria un peu à la tête du dragon, puis il se reconcentra et avec un air sérieux il dit : « Si tu agrippes la parois avec tes griffes, et que moi je suit sur ton dos, nous sécurisant à l'aide du grappin pour monté, dans un quart d'heure nous serons libres ! », le dragon noire fit un sourire édenté pour montré son approbation au plan de Harold, alors qu'il le laissa grimpé sur son dos, puis avec un mouvement de bras Harold accrocha le grappin à un roché près de la paroi. Enfin il commencèrent péniblement leurs escalade, ne remarquant pas que le soleil se couchait. Au moment où il commença à touché l'eau dans le but de disparaître, les deux nouveaux amis s'arrêtèrent, puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de dire : « Tu as senti ça ?/ _Tu as senti ça ?_ », Harold répondit en premier : « Oui, mais sortons d'ici avant d'en reparlé... », et sur ceux ils continuèrent l'escalade alors que le soleil se couchait de plus en plus. Ils étaient maintenant épuisé et à bout de force, quand ils étaient presque en haut, Harold murmura péniblement : « Allez... encore un petit effort... On y est presque... », et au moment où ils allaient finalement atteindre le sommet de la crique le soleil se coucha complètement laissant la place à la nuit. D'un seul coup les deux créatures se mirent à s'illuminer légèrement couleur or, alors que leurs corps se transformèrent rapidement, Harold senti son corps devenir plus grand, ses yeux changés, et de nouveaux membres apparaître, alors que Krokmou se senti rétrécir, et perdre des membres, la différence de poids entre les deux les fit dégringolé vers le fond le crique.

Harold se réveilla en premier, il tenta de se massé sa tête avec ses mains, mais il senti des griffes lui caressé la tête, en panique il ouvrit ses yeux et se regarda les membres incriminés. Il grogna de peur, les deux pattes qui venaient de touché sa tête étaient en fait deux pattes de dragons avec des écailles blanches, ces pattes étaient là où devait se trouvé ses mains, il paniqua un peu plus lâchant un cri de terreur, tout en entendant un cri qui semblait venir... de lui ? Il se tourna donc vers la source du son, et ce qu'il vit le fis presque tombé dans les pommes.

*#*

Krokmou se réveilla peu de temps après Harold il voulait se remettre sur ses pattes, puisqu'il était actuellement sur le dos, donc iil se balança sur le coté. Où il put constaté qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il ouvrit les yeux, là où ses pattes auraient dut être. Mais il vit des mains d'êtres humains ! Il commençait à paniqué, il tourna alors la tête sur le coté pour voir qu'il portaient les même vêtements que Harold, à la différences qu'ils étaient plus sombres, voire noir. Là il paniqua vraiment criant de peur, il entendit alors un cri en dragonesque, qui semblait venir... De lui ? Il se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et ce qu'il vit le fis presque évanouir, mais il put quand même crié dans la terreur quelque chose.

*#*

Les deux êtres crièrent en même tant : « _Mais c'est moi !_ /Mais c'est moi ! », en effet l'un face à l'autre se trouvait Harold et Krokmou, enfin leurs corps, légèrement différent. Harold portait les même vêtements à la différence qu'ils étaient plus noir qu'avant, ses cheveux avaient également une teinte plus sombre, et il était pétrifié, quant à Krokmou lui était exactement le même sauf que ses écailles étaient blanches comme la neige. Ils se regardèrent dans une terreur commune avant que le Harold ne parle : « Harold... ? Mais... Pourquoi tu... Tu... Es moi ! » lâcha-t-il finalement, le Krokmou le regarda de la même manière avant de dire sur le meme ton effrayé : « Krokmou... ? Je pourrais te posé également la même question ! »

 **Voilà ce chapitre est plein de réponses, de questions, et de sentiments, mais surtout de mystères ! Et j'adore ça. Bon à Mardi prochain avec un autre chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3: boulversements

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre plus court, pardonnez-moi j'ai été très occupé, mais le chapitre de la semaine suivant sera plus long. Merci pour vos reviews, dans ce chapitre le mystère s'épaissit. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Bouleversements...

Harold ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, devant lui se trouvait... Lui ! Quoi que plus sombre ? Mais ce n'est pas ça l'important, c'est qu'il était devenue un dragon, son dragon pour être plus précis, et que son dragon était devenue lui ! Ils se regardèrent dans l'incrédulité avant de parlé : « _Comment est-ce possible ?_ », demanda Harold, Krokmou le regarda alors qu'il tenta de se relevé tout en s'aidant d'une branche, il réussi mais il n'avait aucun sens de l'équilibre, se qui le fit bougé comme un viking qui avait trop bu d'hydromel, il déplaçaient son bras libre autour de son corps afin de tenté de resté debout : « Comment font les humains pour tenir debout ! », déclara-t-il exaspéré, Harold aurait bien voulu rire de lui, mais son corps de dragon n'est pas facile non plus à géré, ses ailes ne cessèrent de se pliées, et de se déplié, alors que sa queue le frappa accidentellement plusieurs foi.

Bref leurs situations étaient hilarantes, ils peinaient rien que pour arrivé à contrôlé les gestes les plus simple, comme se déplacé. Harold commença à être exaspéré par la situation, et donc il décida de faire la seule chose possible dans ce cas, il se coucha par terre, et il ne pensa à rien. Et ça à marché son corps ne se déplaçait plus dans tout les sens, il regarda alors Krokmou qui était aussi en grande difficulté, et il lui cria : « _Couches-toi par terre, et ne pense à rien ! Ça vas t'aidai pour le début !_ », Krokmou obéi sans hésité, il se coucha donc sur le ventre, ne pensant plus à rien, puis il regarda son ami : « Harold sa aide en effet, mais on ira pas bien loin comme ça. », dit-t-il sarcastiquement le dragon lui fit un clin d'œil ou se qui se rapprochait le plus d'un clin d'œil vue comment il était fait. Harold réfléchit deux minutes, puis une idée vint à lui : « _Krokmou dit moi comment resté sur mes pattes, sans que tout_ _mes membres, ne fassent la fiesta, et moi je te dirais comment te tenir debout. Ça marche ?_ », le garçon sembla réfléchir, puis il dit : « Déjà pense bien que tes ailes, ta queue, tes ailerons, sont des éléments solide, comme de la roche, puis mets toi debout, en marchant à quatre pattes... Tu sais comment marché à quatre pattes hein ? », Harold se sentait insulté par la question, il répondit donc : « _Comme toutes les créatures vivantes dans ce monde !_ », il exécuta alors les commandes de son ami, et il réussi à se tenir debout au bout de dix essais, même qui lui demandait une énorme effort de concentration pour contenir tout ses membres.

Il soupira un coup avant de tourné la tête vers son ami, et de lui dire : « _Pose ton pied au sol devant toi._ », le garçon s'exécuta attendant la suite des consignes : « _Place tes mains derrières ton dos, puis pousse le sol, en même temps que tu pousse sur ta jambe, pour allé vers le haut.._ », encore une fois le garçon s'exécuta du mieux qu'il put, il y avait de l'amélioration, mais il était encore bancale, Harold fit un sourire amusé à ça, il contrôlé de mieux en mieux son corps de dragon, alors que Krokmou était encore embêté à se tenir debout, il continua alors ses explications : « _Bien avec ta main droite attrape la branche, puis passe là dans ta main gauche sans tombé, puis aides-toi de celle là pour finir de monté ton corps, tu dois être droit sur ta jambe valide._ », Krokmou fit la manœuvre du mieux qu'il put, et après deux essais raté lamentablement, il arriva à se tenir debout, tremblant sur sa jambe, pas très immobile, mais debout. Harold soupira de satisfaction, ils arrivaient à se tenir debout, après quoi ? Une demi heure de combat contre leurs corps, maintenant vient une parie plus délicates, car ils étaient debout serte, mais immobile, ils allaient devoir se déplacé, un autre grand défi, Harold voulant retrouvé une stabilité moyenne, commença à avancé une patte après l'autre, il était fière de lui, ce fut compliqué de se déplacé, mais pas impossible, tout allait bien il avait presque réussi à rejoindre Krokmou quand il se déconcentra, et sa queue se prit dans ses pattes le faisant tombé sur Krokmou, qui s'éfondra sur son dos : « _AAAAAAAAH ! Mais comment tu fais pour géré ces membres !_ », hurla-t-il énervé contre sa queue, Krokmou quant à lui essaya de se relevé du dos de Harold, pour finir... Par tombé à plat ventre sur le sol à coté d'eux, il hurla des mots pas très catholique, mais heureuse ayant la tête contre le sol, on n'entendait qu'une forme de grognements.

Après une nouvelle demi heure de déboires, les deux amis se trouvaient de nouveaux debout, et en se servant de l'autre il arrivaient à se déplacé : « Miracle ! », cria Krokmou qui avait enfin réussi à se déplacé, avec l'aide de Harold, les deux étaient maintenant exténué par leur journée, et leurs malheurs du soir, donc aidant Krokmou, Harold réussi à le faire s'asseoir sur un rocher auquel il se cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le furie blanc quant à lui se coucha sur ses pattes au moment où il s'installa, Krokmou avait réussi à trouvé son équilibre sur le rocher, et les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, avant d'entamé une discution sur leurs états actuelle : « Bon comment c'est possible ? », demanda calmement le garçon maigre au dragon blanc : « _Je pense que ça a un rapport avec notre combat, mais comment je ne sais pas._ », dit-t-il d'un ton sérieux, Krokmou fronça les sourcils, avant de parlé à nouveau : « Tu as raison, mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien put se passé... », les deux réfléchirent, puis quelque choses sauta à la figure de Harold : « _Nos sangs se sont mélangé !_ », déclara-t-il soudainement, Krokmou y réfléchit deux secondes, puis il parla : « Mais comment le sais-tu ? », Krokmou le regarda implicitement avant de dire : « _Pendant qu'on s'écraser, nos plaies se sont touchés, et nos_ _sangs se sont mélangées, et en plus il s'est mit scintillé couleur or._ », Krokmou le regarda choqué avant de continué le raisonnement : « Oui mais le scintillement doit y être pour quelque chose, et puis pourquoi nous nous transformons en l'autre maintenant ? Hein on aurait put se transformés dès que nos plaies sont entrées en contact non ? », demanda-t-il intrigué, Harold réfléchit quelques secondes « C'est vrai ça pourquoi maintenant, et pas tout à l'heure ? », un détail semblait lui passé sous nez, il réfléchit encore puis d'un seul coup deux minutes après la question, une partie de la réponse lui sauta vint : « _Eurêka ! Le couché de soleil !_ », cria-t-il heureux, Krokmou était perdu par l'attitude de son ami : « Le couché du soleil ? », demanda-t-il ne comprenant toujours pas, Harold s'arrêta de gigoté avant de dire : « _Cette sensation au début du couché du soleil tu t'en souviens ?_ », krokmou hocha la tête en accord attendant la suite : « Et quant il s'est couché la sensation est devenue plus forte, et on s'est transformés. », A ce moment là Krokmou comprit ce que voulait lui dire son ami : « Donc ça signifie.../ _Qu'au levé du soleil on a des chances de redevenir nous même !_ ».

Harold parla tout en secouant sa tête de bonheur : « _Oui on a dut se transformé la nuit dernière après le crash, mais on était inconscients, donc on ne s'est pas rendu compte de notre transformation ! Quand on s'est réveillé le jour était déjà levé, donc on a rien senti !_ », termine-t-il gaiement, Krokmou finit l'histoire pour son ami : « Ce qui explique aussi un tas de choses, mon niveau de compréhension augmenté ainsi que mon intelligence, ma meilleurs maîtrise de mes pattes, et le fait qu'on peut se comprendre parfaitement tout les deux. », Harold hocha la tête en accord, avant de dire : « _Quant à moi ma force accru, la compréhension de ta langue, et une plus grande agilité, mon sens de l'écoute plus développé... Même si je n'en avais pas besoin..._ », finit-t-il pour lui même, puis il repensa aux événements de cette journée, et il y a avait encore quelque chose qui ne collait pas, mais quoi, c'est Krokmou qui apporta la réponse : « Oui mais pourquoi avons-nous été totalement guéris ? Sauf pour nos membres manquant, meme si le partage de sang, apporte une réponse à la question, ça n'explique pas tout... », le furie blanc hocha la tete réalisant ce que son ami venait de lui dire, puis il parla à son tour : « _Il y a aussi ces pièces... Elles sont faites pour allé ensembles, mais il y avait une chance sur un milliard, qu'elle se rencontre. Il doit y avoir un lien..._ », dit subjectivement le dragon, le garçon hocha la tête en accord avant de baillé bruyamment et de dire : « Bon on reparlera de ça demain après le levé du soleil... On est fatigués, allons dormir. », dit-t-il tout en commençant à se roulé en boule sur l'herbe froide, Harold voyant ça se coucha à coté de lui et l'entoura de ses ailes façon protectrice, Krokmou trop fatigué ne protesta pas il dit tout de même avant de s'endormir : « Merci. Bonne nuit Harold... », et il tomba endormi, Harold tout en fermant les yeux à son tour lui murmura : « _Bonne nuit à toi aussi Krokmou..._ ».

*#*

Le lendemain les deux amis se réveillèrent tôt, bien avant le levé du soleil, ils attendaient donc impatiemment son levé assis cote à cote sur un rocher. Enfin le soleil commença à se levé laissant la même sensation étranges qu'hier qu'en il se coucha. Harold avec sa vision de furie nocturne observa le terrain alors que le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui brillait dans un creux de la falaise, intrigué il se leva, avec son ami qui était étonné, mais qui décida de ne rien dire. Alors qu'il se rapprocha de l'objet, le soleil était totalement levé, et comme hier soir son corps se mit à changé, pour redevenir lui-même, dans une lueur couleur or. Il ramassa alors une branche à coté de lui, et il continua son approche de l'objet. Krokmou quant à lui était tellement heureux qu'il tenta de volé, pour s'écraser juste à coté de Harold qui tentait de récupérer le mystérieux objet. Il réussi à le sortir de sa cachette, et il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Krokmou se rapprocha de son ami temporairement figé sur place, et alors qu'il allait demandé s'il allait bien, il vit à son tour l'objet dans la main de Harold, et il resta bouche bée. Harold ayant réussi à se reprendre, sortie de son gilet le médaillon, le mettant cote à cote de l'objet, Krokmou dit d'un ton soufflé : « Ça _ne peut pas être ça..._ », Harold secoua lentement la tête avant de dire : « Mais pourtant ça semble bien allé ensemble... », il regardèrent tout les deux encore stupéfait une petite pièce ronde noir se trouvant dans la main de Harold...

 **Voilà la suite mardi prochain, et ce sera plus long je le jure !**


	4. Chapter 3: Mentir pour vivre

**Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre rempli d'émotions, et de la mise en place de la première partie de la fic. Mais avant ça je vais répondre aux reviews, je vous remercie pour celle que j'ai eu sa me motive, enfin bon Aelita pour répondre à ta question, oui il y aura une histoire de selle de prothèse, j'en parle dans ce chapitre, et mon chère Agamemnon le destin est implacable j'en reparle légèrement dans ce chapitre. Sinon pouretre d'accord avec vous quand je parle du « Médaillon », il s'agit de l'assemblage des pièces de Krokmou et Harold. Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Mentir pour vivre.

La pièce noire ronde dans la main de Harold semblait parfaite pour le médaillon, donc après avoir retrouvé ses esprits il donna un regard interrogatif à Krokmou qui hocha la tête en accord. Harold rapprocha alors la petite pièce ronde de la partie noire du médaillon, et tenta de l'inséré, mais à sa grande surprise, elle n'entra pas dans le médaillon, il essaya de forcé la chose, en mettant plus de force sur l'objet, Krokmou le regarda curieux que Harold n'arrivait pas à insérer la pièce, donc il demanda : « _Un problème ?_ », Harold tourna la tête vers son ami, avant de dire : « Je n'arrive pas à inséré la pièce dans le médaillon ! Pourtant ça semble si parfait... », le furie avait un regard plain de confusion, en regardant la petite pièce, puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et il décida de la partagé à son ami : « _Essaye de la rentré dans le trou de la partie blanche. On a rien à perdre._ », le garçon se mit à réfléchir deux seconde à la déclaration de son ami, puis il hocha la tête, et mit en place la pièce devant le trou de la partie blanche du médaillon, et à sa grande surprise il y entre comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre de yak. Il tourna sa tête vers le dragon noir, qui lui exposa un sourire édenté remplie d'arrogance, Harold fit alors un sourire taquin, avant de dire : « Alors bébé est heureux ? Il a eu raison sur ça, maintenant il peut retourné sucé son pouce... », Krokmou le regarda avec une mine abasourdie, Harold se mit alors à rire, Krokmou pas amusé par la plaisanterie, profita du manque d'attention du garçon, pour le faire tombé par terre en donnant un coup de queue, au ras du sol. Harold cria de surprise en tombant, il regarda au dessus de lui pour voir la tête de Krokmou faisant un sourire en coin avant de dire : « _C'est qui le bébé qui ne tient pas sur ses jambes ?_ », il répondit alors du tac au tac : « Sauf que moi j'ai besoin d'aide pour tombé pas comme certains ! », Krokmou se mit alors à boudé, alors que son compagnon humain lui se releva toujours à l'aide d'une branche, et il se tourna vers lui qui détourna la tête. Harold soupira avant de tendre sa main et de dire : « On est quitte ? », Krokmou tourna légèrement la tête vers lui avant de soupiré tout en levant sa patte pour attrapé sa main, et de la secoué en disant : « _On est quitte. Et maintenant on fait quoi pour tout ça !_ », dit-t-il tout en désignant vaguement leurs situations.

Harold commença à se dirigé vers la falaise, avant de dire : « On sort d'ici, on va à la grotte de ma mère, puis je nous construits des prothèses, on apprends à contrôlé nos transformations, et on se tire d'ici ! », Finit-t-il joyeusement, Krokmou se montrant on ne peut plus d'accord avec le plan, se dirigea vers Harold qui récupéra la corde d'hier, et monta sur le dos de son ami. Puis il remontèrent comme hier soir la petite falaise, une fois au sommet après un vingts minutes d'efforts, ils se laissèrent tombé par terre, haletant c'est dur de remonté une petite falaise avec des membres en moins ! Après cinq minutes de pause, ils relevèrent ensemble, puis Krokmou regarda son ami, avant de lui demandé alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la foret : « _Tu es sur d'où on va au moins ?_ », Harold se retourna et lança un regard noir au reptile avant de dire : « Fais moi confiance, je vis ici depuis quinze ans. », Krokmou acquiesça tout en continuant leur chemin.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'ils marchaient enfin qu'ils faisaient le mieux pour marcher, ils étaient arrivé devant un buisson de baies venimeuse quant soudain : « HAROLD ! », ce dernier se crispa, comme son dragon il savait qui c'était Krokmou se mit immédiatement en attitude défensive le sentant approché, alors que Harold lui poussa le dragon dans le buisson, avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de ce jeté lui même dedans. Le furie était les quatre pattes en l'air dans une sorte de petite galerie quand son ami le rejoignit, à travers le buisson, Krokmou se mit alors à protesté : « _Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça !_ », Harold lui ferma sa gueule avec ses mains, avant de murmuré : « C'est l'une des deux personnes qui m'aime, donc on ne lui fait pas de mal, et puis suit moi. », Et sans un mot de plus il s'enfonça dans la galerie, avec le dragon sur ses talons, puis ils arrivèrent à une sorte de petit lac à peine plus grand que le dragon noir, Harold se stoppa avant sauté dans l'eau abandonnant sa branche, Krokmou fut horrifié à l'idée de perdre son seul ami, il se précipita au dessus du petit lac transparent, pour ne rien voir en celui-ci, surprit, mais toujours paniqué, il sauta dedans, et il vit un accès complètement immergé sous les eau manant à un bassin, visiblement plus grand, et surtout il vit Harold en train de remonté à la surface de celui-ci, donc il se précipita derrière lui. Il sauta de l'eau en un bond, alors qu'Harold avait du mal à sortir de l'eau en raison de sa jambe manquante, mais il réussi avec l'aide de Krokmou. Une fois sortit e l'eau il se releva, alors qu'il se fit giflé par Krokmou avec sa queue pendant qu'il le gonda : « _Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru me retrouvé tout seul une seconde fois !_ », Harold vit la sincérité dans les yeux de son ami, donc il baissa la tête comme un enfant avant de la relevé comme lui même, et de dire : « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen... », à sa déclaration le furie regarda autour de lui, afin de voir une grotte immense, avec sur le coté gauche une bibliothèque bien remplie, juste à coté, il y avait un grand bureau remplie de dessins, de papier, de fusains, et d'encre, en parlant de dessins il y en avait partout sur les murs, il y avait aussi à coté des meubles un mannequin en paille, avec au dessus de lui une robe pour homme blanche en extérieur, et rouge à l'intérieur, elle fut munie d'une longue capuche, enfilé sur la tête du mannequin, une ceinture rouge sang était aussi présente autour de la taille, et devant la tenue, il y avait un pupitre avec un livre épais au dessus de celui-ci. Le reste de la grotte semblait être consacré à l'entraînement, stock d'armes, cibles pour tir à l'arc, mannequin en paille, obstacles, piste de course, mur d'escalade sans prises, piscine, bazar, et une immense porte dans le mur ?

Krokmou était bouche bée, tellement d'ailleurs, que cela à laissé le temps à Harold de farfouillé dans le bazar, une petite pièce avec un fouillis d'objets à l'intérieur, il en ressortie avec une jambe prothétique ( **La même qu'a la fin de Dragons 1** ) à la main, la moitié était en bois, et l'autre en métal, il regarda si sa pouvait allé pour sa jambe gauche, après tout il avait prévue cette jambe pour Geulefort, il l'entreposa juste ici jusqu'à son anniversaire fut venue. Après une minute, et son effarement total la prothèse lui allé comme un gant alors qu'elle était destiné à Geulefort. Krokmou après dix minutes retrouva ses esprits grâce à une tape sur son épaule de son ami humain, qui se tenait debout à coté de lui... Quoi ! Il se tenait debout à coté de lui avec une jambe en moins, il regarda donc son humain plus précisément, afin de voir qu'il avait une prothèse pour remplacé sa jambe, tout ce qu'il put dire fut : « _Whoa..._ », Harold se mit à rire avant de dire : « C'est la grotte de ma mère, mon lieu d'entraînement, de liberté... Là où je suis moi... Et aussi où fut le cadeau du viking qui me cherché... », Krokmou le regarda curieusement avant de dire : « _C'est qui ce viking ?_ », Harold se tourna vers lui avec un visage mi heureux, mi mal à l'aise : « L'un des deux seules vikings qui m'aiment pour ce que je montre... C'est Geulefort, mon mentor, le forgeron du village, et plus un père pour moi que celui qui est dans ma maison... », Krokmou ronronna pour réconforté son ami sachant que c'est un sujet sensible, il demanda alors : « _Bon et c'est quoi le plan, tant qu'on ne part pas ?_ », dit-t-il en voulant changé de sujet, Harold lui fit un sourire qui le remercié de son action, alors qu'il commença à dire ce qu'ils vont faire, tout en fouillant dans le bazar une fois de plus : « Je vais rentré au village, leurs faire croire que je suis toujours l'inutile, qui a survécu par chance en se faisant attrapé par un dragon, qu'il m'a fallu deux jours pour revenir. De cette façon je dissipe les soupçons, et je peux travaillé sur ta prothèse... », Krokmou le coupa alors : « _Cela va être dur comment tu compte leur faire croire ça avec une jambe en moins ? Ils vont forcément te posé des questions, et sur la prothèse également..._ », dit-t-il inquiet pour son ami, Harold se tourna vers et souri tout en tenant bien haut une botte et un pantalon : « Non car j'ai une botte secrète... ».

Krokmou regarda confus son ami, alors qu'il sortait du bazar, puis il se dirigea vers le bureau, le dragon le suivie ne sachant toujours pas où il venait en venir donc il lui demanda : « _Et tu compte faire quoi de ta botte ?_ », Harold sortit plusieurs morceaux de bois et de métal, ainsi que de la paille, de la corde, de la ficelle, et du cuir, ainsi que des outils : « Mentir avec, quelle question ! », Krokmou était de plus en plus décontenancé, donc il décida de regardé le travail de son ami qu'était en train de faire à la pauvre botte. D'abord il mit un planche de bois au fond de la semelle, puis il mit dessus un morceau de bois ressemblant à un cylindre découpé en deux qui prenait la partie allongé de la botte, mais il laissa intact l'entré de la botte jusqu'à la planche, une fois l'opération effectué il bourra de la paille dessus le demi cylindre. Une fois l'opération terminé il assembla différentes pièces de bois et de métal qui sortait désormais de la botte, avec un espace suffisamment grand au centre, pour pouvoir y faire entré sa prothèse, et la coincé dedans, Krokmou commençait à comprendre, où son compagnon voulait en venir avec « Pour mentir ». Harold bourra le reste de la botte avec de la paille laissant vide l'espace central, puis il s'assied et détacha sa prothèse, qu'il entoura de cuire, cousu avec le fil, il bourra alors la partie contenant le bois de la prothèse avec de la paille également, enfin il remit sa prothèse, attaché directement à sa jambe, grâce au cuir, puis il changea de pantalon derrière le bureau pour évité que Krokmou ne le voit, puis il enfonça sa prothèse dans la botte, la bloqua avec un bruit de « Clic », et pour finir il recouvra le tout de son nouveau pantalon, également vert foncé.

Krokmou était médusé pour la centième fois de la journée, on dirait qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa jambe, Harold le regarda, puis il fit : « Voilà tu en penses quoi ? », le furie sortit de sa transe avant de dire : « _On dirait que tu n'as jamais perdu de membre !_ », Harold sourit à cela avant de commencé à faire les cents pas, Krokmou lui demanda donc : « _Pourquoi tu marches dans tout les sens ?_ », Harold ne s'arrêtant pas de marché lui dit rapidement : « Pour m'habituais à la prothèse, afin qu'ils ne remarquent rien. », le dragon noir acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Après plusieurs heures, Harold avait retrouvé ses facultés physiques d'avant l'incident, et même s'il était difficile de le faire avec un prothèse, il y arrivait à nouveau, Krokmou regarda impressionné son ami qui avait retrouvé toutes se capacités en même pas cinq heures, Harold soudain s'arrêta épuisé, il se tourna vers son ami à écaille, et dit : « Bon voilà, maintenant aides-moi à déchiré un peu mes vêtements, pendant que je me maquille au charbon, et que je m'entaille un peu ma peau avec la lame caché, pour faire croire que j'ai des blessures. », Krokmou fut un peu réticent, mais au vue du regard de son ami il soupira avant de commencé à faire son travail. Dix minutes plus tard, Harold était méconnaissable, et avec ses mensonges, son histoire passerait comme une lettre à la poste. Après deux minutes de finalisation, Harold se mit devant la porte du mur, et l'ouvra pour révélé que la grotte était sur une falaise, donc il se retourna vers son ami avant de dire : « Bon je serais de retour ce soir avec de la nourriture, donc ne t'inquiète pas et souhaite moi bonne chance. », Krokmou fit un air sérieux sur son visage avant de parlé : « _Et si_ _tu n'es pas là ce soir je viendrais cherché..._ », Harold le coupa alors : « Tu es vraiment un meilleur ami ! », Krokmou fit alors un sourire en coin avant de dire : « _… La nourriture !_ », Harold croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de dire : « Reptile égoïste. », puis il sentit le museau du dragon sur sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne lui dise : « _Et toi... Sois prudent, ce sont eux les monstres._ », Harold l'étreignit, puis après deux minutes, il le relâcha tout en disant : « Je le serais. A tout à l'heure ! », Krokmou lui fit signe de la tête en accord, puis enfin le garçon commença à descendre de la falaise, pour retrouvé son mentor qui le cherchait encore. Une fois que son ami eut disparu dans la végétation en bas de la falaise le dragon rentra dans la grotte, et grâce à ses pattes, il réussi à refermé la porte, un exploit, c'est le premier dragon capable de le faire, c'est comme si ses pattes étaient plus maniable... Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il préféra se couché dans un coin de la grotte, et il tomba instantanément endormis.

*#*

Geulefort ne savait plus quoi faire il avait cherché pendant deux jours l'enfant, alors que son propre père n'a même pas remarqué sa disparition tout comme le reste du village remarqua mentalement le vieux forgeron. Stoick l'exaspère trop souvent ses derniers temps, et il n'a jamais montré une once de fierté à son fils, il le hait pour ressemblé trop à sa défunte femme, il le tiens même pour responsable de sa mort ! Depuis lors Harold a toujours essayé de rendre son père fier, en tentant de tué un dragon, mais il a bien peur que cette fois-ci Harold ne soit allé trop loin, et ne se soit fait enlevé. Ça le rendait triste rien que d'y pensé, Harold était comme le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu, et malgré son idiot de père, il ne le laisserait pas mourir, et il le ramènerait chez lui à sa maison. C'est pour ça qu'il parcourait actuellement la foret de long en large en espérant le retrouvé, car s'il avait disparu il s'en prendrait à lui-même jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il approchait d'un petit buisson alors qu'il venait de hurlé pour une énième fois le nom de son jeune apprenti, quand il entendit soudain les feuilles du buisson bougé, il prépara sa prothèse hache, on ne sait jamais il pourrait y avoir un dragon là dedans. Puis il vit sortir alors qu'il allait tué la pauvre créature, celui qu'il cherchait depuis deux jours : « Ha...Rold ? », demanda en bégayant au jeune garçon sorti du buisson, ce dernier hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux. Geulefot ne résista pas plus longtemps, et il étreignit le jeune garçon qui pleuré dans son col.

Après deux minutes ils se décollèrent, et le forgeron remarqua enfin l'état pitoyable de son apprenti, ses vêtements étaient déchirées, et brûlées de partout, il saignait à différents endroits, il avait du mal à tenir debout, et souffrait de mal nutrition, et son visage était choqué, et en pleur, il était brisé pensa-t-il. Geulefort n'avait raison que sur une chose la mal nutrition, c'est la seule chose que l'apprenti justicier n'a pas simulé, sinon tout le reste n'était qu'un spectacle pour le rendre crédible, tout même sa façon de tenir debout, et ses larmes aux yeux, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour berné son mentor. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il n'a pas le choix comme toujours.

Geulefort lui demanda alors : « Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé garçon ? », Harold sourit mentalement, alors qu'il préparait sa voix pour qu'elle semble tremblotante : « J'étais... Allé testé mon invention... Quand un dragon m'a attrapé... Il a détruit ma création... Puis a commencé à volé vers l'ouest... Mais je me suis débattu, et il m'a fait tombé sur le rebord d'une falaise... Mais par chance je n'ai rien eu de cassé... Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour reprendre des forces, et pour se sentir mieux... Puis après je suis descendu et je t'est trouvé... JE SUIS TELLEMENT HEUREUX DE TE VOIR ! », finit-t-il en sanglotant et en se précipitant une fois de plus dans les bras de son mentor tout en versant des larmes, ce dernier le serra tendrement, en chuchotant à son oreille : « Chuuut, tout va bien maintenant, on va rentré chez nous, et tout ira mieux après... », Harold ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le dos, même si sa lui faisait mal de devoir mentir à son mentor, il le fallait pour sa protection, et celle de son ami. Après la fin de l'étreinte Geulefort le saisi par la main et il dit : « Rentrons au village maintenant. », Harold acquiesça en hochant la tête, mais avant de partir il dit : « Papa va être en colère après moi... », Geulefort soupira, puis il dit fermement : « Il y a de quoi, mais s'il le fait il aura affaire à moi, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ton absence ! », Harold soupira de soulagement et de tristesse, même s'il a prévue de partir, c'était son père et ce qu'il pensait de lui le touche énormément.

*#*

Ils étaient presque au village, Harold afficha une expression nerveuse sur son visage, il ne veut plus retourné chez son père, mais il doit le faire, supporté tout le monde pour un ami et lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas renoncé, il entra donc le village aux cotés de Geulefort, immédiatement tout les regards se sont tournées vers eux. Et ce qui semblait être des expression de bonheur, de joie, et même d'extase ? Ce sont transformé en froncements de sourcils, regards de dégoût, détournement de tête, expression colérique, et si le corps de l'adolescent montrait de la culpabilité, et de la peur, à l'intérieur il n'en était rien, et pour trois raisons : Numéro un il les déteste autant qu'eux voir plus, numéro deux il est plus fort qu'eux, et numéro trois il a un ami qui l'attend et qu'il protégera. Oui il l'aime énormément son ami, et il prêt à tout sacrifié pour lui même si ça ne fait que deux jours qu'ils ne se connaissent, même à sacrifié son humanité, et son âme aussi noire soit-t-elles.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient de plus en plus dans le village le duo se rapprocha du chef qui ne les avait pas encore vue, il était actuellement occupé à supervisé la construction d'une maison, pour une nouveau couple, qui allait se marié dans les prochains jours, c'est également pour cette raison qu'il a reporté son voyage vers le nid initialement prévue deux jours plutôt à la semaine prochaine, ce qui recula inévitablement la formation dragons, mais bon un mariage est un mariage et on fait des sacrifices pour celui-ci. Stoick regarda les hommes travaillé avec joie, puis d'un seule coup leurs visages sont devenues sombre de dégoût, il leva un sourcil à cela, puis il vit qu'ils regardaient derrière lui. Intrigué il se retourna et son visage à son tour est devenue sombre, mais de haine, de soucis, et de culpabilité, mais c'est la haine qui avait clairement le dessus dans ses émotions. Il regardait un Geulefort en colère, et son fils clairement mal à l'aise, il soupira et ne put se demandé qu'une seule chose « Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? ». Geulefort allait crié après Stoick, mais il fut prit de court pas ce dernier qui hurla à son fils : « TU ES PUNI ! JE NE VEUX MEME PAS SAVOIR CE QUE TU AS FAIT ! », Geulefort fut choqué par la réaction abrupte de son vieil ami, oui ils étaient amis depuis que le manchot unijambiste avait reluqué la femme de ce dernier. Harold nota mentalement « Il est une étrange façon de rencontré un ami... », après sa note il revint à la situation présente, alors oui il faisait beaucoup de choses inqualifiables pour protéger qui il est « Ce faire insulté jours après jours sans bronché, être un paria pour le village, un moyen de pression de son père sur les autres adultes, un sac de box pour Rustik et ses acolytes, mais laissé son père lui hurlé dessus sans qu'il n'ait donné la moindre explication... JAMAIS ! », donc il répondit : « J'ai été emporté par un dragon du raid, après avoir tenté de le tué ! », cria-t-il comme le ferait un désespéré.

Stoick ainsi que tout le monde était choqué de ce que l'enfant venait de dire, mais après cinq secondes il retrouva son état habituelle, et il fit des yeux noir à son fils avant de hurlé une nouvelle fois : « TU VOIS TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE DE BIEN, SORTIR PENDANT UN RAID DE DRAGON COMME SI LES BETES NE SUFFISAIT PAS ? TU MERITES CE QU'IL T-ARRIVES, MAINTENANT PLUS DE MAIS ET RETOURNE A LA MAISON, GEULEFORT TU L'ACCOMPAGNE ET TU L'ENFERME ! », sans plus de mots il se retourna et fit signe aux constructeurs de reprendre leurs travail, ce qu'il firent une fois remis du choc, Geulefort secoua négativement la tête alors qu'il poussa un Harold choqué par les mots de son père, il ne soucis vraiment pas de lui alors. Geulefort s'excusa auprès du garçon pour le comportement de son père, durant le voyage qui était incrusté de mauvais regards, mais ils s'enfichent tout les deux, le forgeron car Harold était comme un fils pour lui, et il savait ce qu'il valait ou presque... Quant à l'adolescent, lui avait l'habitude et il savait que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps. Finalement ils arrivèrent à la maison du chef, où Harold se détacha de son protecteur, et entra silencieusement dedans, puis il fit un sourire forcé à son deuxième père qui clairement détesté qu'il est à enfermé le garçon. Il soupira un bon coup avant de faire lui aussi un sourire forcé, puis de fermé la porte à clefs.

Une fois la porte fermé Harold laissa un sourire en coin comme il alla dans sa chambre à l'étage, où ils y avait son lit, son bureau, et des tonnes de dessins, maquettes, schémas accroché partout. Une fois arrivé il se changea de vêtements et sortit son carnet qu'il mit sur son bureau afin de commencé les plans de la prothèse de Krokmou. Alors qu'il travaillait sur celle-ci il ne put s'empêcher de repensé à tout se qu'il s'était passé dans les derniers jours : « Le combat avec Krokmou, la perte de sa jambe, la liaison, et l'amitié avec le furie, l'assemblage des pièces du médaillon, leurs plan, la transformation il avait hâte d'être le soir afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait découvrir là dessus d'ailleurs... Et enfin le mensonge... », il n'était pas bien fier de ça pour Geulefort, mais il le fallait, la preuve fut la réaction de son père, il n'aurait aucun remords à le tué s'il découvrait tout ses secrets. Il serra son fusain beaucoup plus fort, puis il dit fermement : « Et c'est pour ça que je dois mentir, pour un ami, pour moi, pour mes connaissances... Mais surtout pour notre vie à tout les deux... ».

 **Bon à mardi prochain, et n'hésiter pas à envoyé des reviews et à posé des questions, j'y répondrais d »une manière ou d'une autre.**


	5. Chapter 4: Problème

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre court, désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. J'avais prévus une séquence drôle, mais je la ferais dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon pour les reviews je vous remercie tous pour votre soutient. Aelita Stoick est un personnage complexe, mais pour ta question je pourrait te dire que c'est moitié haine, moitié amour, meme si c'est la haine qui est le plus visible. Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Problème.

Cela faisait maintenant une quatre jours que Harold était revenue au village, sous son masque de faiblard. Mais ça valait le coup de se faire traiter comme de la bouse de yak, car maintenant il avait un ami qui l'attendait patiemment toute la journée dans la grotte de sa mère, attendant son retour. Harold et lui avait commencé à réussir à maîtrise leurs transformation, même si elle se produisait inexorablement à chaque couché de soleil, mais ils ont appris de nombreuses choses au cours de ce temps comme par exemple, que Harold avait reçu certaines capacités des furies nocturnes, comme une meilleur audition, qui lui permet d'entendre venir les gens à plusieurs kilomètres de distances. Il avait aussi une force dix fois supérieur à celle de son père, c'est quelque chose se dit-t-il, il avait également vue son agilité augmenté par vingt, déjà qu'il était très agile, maintenant plus rien ne pouvait le suivre, et grâce à son ami reptilien il était également en train d'apprendre le dragonesque la langue des dragons et à l'étonnement total de son professeur il apprenait beaucoup plus vite que lui même quand il fut bébé. Krokmou de son coté c'est retrouvé plus intelligent que jamais il commençait même à comprendre certaines des tactiques d'attaques de son ami, ce dernier tenta inexorablement de montré à son ami comment analysé une situation, et la stratégie et il devait l'avoué pour un dragon il était déjà plus fin stratège que le meilleur viking sur l'île. Quoi que ce n'était pas bien compliqué pensa Harold. Krokmou était aussi plus agile de ses pattes, à la stupéfaction de son ami humain, il avait même réussi à reproduire une de ses prises pour brisé la nuque sous sa forme de dragon !

Il était très simple pour Harold de se faufilé sans être vue, après tout personne n'avait remarqué ses disparitions soudaines pour allé s'entraîner. Cela faisait même trois ans qu'il ne dormait plus dans la maison de son paternel, qui ne s'en était toujours pas rendu compte ! Mais actuellement ça l'arrangeait bien pour ce faufilé et allé voir son ami reptilien. Le projet de la prothèse avançait aussi doucement mais sûrement. En fait tout ce passé pour le mieux actuellement... Enfin pour le mieux lorsqu'on cache ce qu'on est à tout le monde et que son seul ami est un dragon cracheur de feu qui peut se transformé en lui la nuit, c'est dans cette situation que Harold se retrouvait au mariage de deux vikings, ce dernier avait reporté la formation dragon à laquelle son père voulait absolument qu'il participe... Enfer et damnation pensait-t-il maintenant qu'il était ami avec l'un de ces dragons l'idée même de tué un dragon lui donné des nausées, mais bon ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, il avait encore du temps pour trouvé un plan et mieux apprendre à contrôlé ses dons nouvellement acquis. Donc assis dans sur son siège à coté de son père à la table du conseil il regarda sans vraiment s'intéresser aux festivités devant lui, les hommes n'arrêtaient pas de boire des litres et des litres d'hydromel, alors que certains dansés, d'autres encore étaient inconscients... Et d'autres faisaient les trois à la fois ? Cela déboussola Harold de voir son mentor en train de dansé tout en buvant de l'hydromel et de tombé lentement inconscient, comment voyait-t-il cela facile, il avait appris à décrypté le corps des gens ainsi il pouvait supposé leurs pensées aux vues de leurs émotions refoulés.

Lui cependant ne souriait pas, il ne bougea même pas on aurait put le confondre avec une statue, Stoick son père par contre lui était le plus actif des vikings, il arrivait à raconté trois histoires à la fois ! Harold n'était pas du tout intéressé par cela concentré sur les possibilités que lui ouvrait son ami, ensemble ils seraient capable de faire tombé des rois, de protégé des îles entières et même plus ! En pensant à cela il se souvint de la prothèse de Krokmou donc il commença à filé aussi lentement et discrètement que possible hors de l'enfer qu'était ce mariage. Quand il fut arrêter par une main, la main de son père qui le regarda sombrement avant de commencé à parlé.

« Harold où vas-tu ? », demanda sérieusement le chef, ce à quoi Harold s'efforça de ne pas roulé des yeux, avant de répondre.

« Au petit coin je ne me sens pas vraiment bien. », Dit-t-il tout en faisant semblant d'avoir mal au ventre, Stoick soupira bruyamment avant de dire.

« Pas un viking jusqu'au bout... Entendu mais soit de retour pour ce soir, autant que cela me fasse honte le fils du chef doit être présent lors de l'union final et définitive du couple. », Harold regarda paniqué s'il ne faisait rien son secret serait découvert et il serait soit tué ou banni... Enfin s'ils arrivent à le trouvé, le plus gros problème étant qu'il ne pourra plus accédé à la forge pour construire l'aileron artificielle de Krokmou. Stoick resta patient pendant environs vingt secondes, puis il demanda à son fils dans un murmure colérique.

« Ok ? Si tu ne viens pas je peux t'assurer que tu auras la plus grosse punition de ta vie ! », finit-t-il un peu plus fort mais pas suffisamment pour que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou son fils ne l'entende. Harold déglutit avant de simulé une fausse peur et de dire.

« Je serais là... Sans fautes... », Stoick le regarda encore sombrement deux minutes avant de retourné à raconté ses histoires, alors que Harold s'enfuyait par la porte, une fois sortit il regarda qu'il n'y ait personne au alentours, puis il utilisa ses compétences secrètes tirées directement de sa mère pour allé dans la foret, le spectacle était ahurissant, il grimpa sur une maison en une seconde, puis il commença à courir sur le toit de celle-ci avant de sauté sur le toit d'une autre, puis d'une autre gagnant toujours plus de vitesse, il arriva ensuite aux arbres dans lesquelles il se jeta sans même réfléchir, grâce à ses bras il se déplaça d'arbres en arbres telle un singe, mais avec la vitesse, la précision, et agilité d'un furie nocturne. Il se laissa tombé au sol, où il commença à courir à une vitesse surprenante. Soudain au coin d'un buisson un énorme loup était là près à le tué. Harold lui n'afficha aucune expression sur son visage alors que d'un mouvement de doigts il sortit sa lame caché de son poignet gauche, il mit son bras loin derrière lui attendant d'être à porté du loup. L'animal se jeta sur lui dans l'espoir d'un bon repas, mais Harold se contenta de le contourné légèrement sur la droite en faisant une rotation sur lui même, alors que le loup était en l'air la lame du garçon lacera son flanc, puis sans perdre de vitesse le garçon continua sa course. Pendant que le loup s'effondre lamentablement au sol en train de se vidé de son sang. Harold arriva rapidement à l'entré grotte. Il calcula alors dans sa tête en même tant qu'il rentra sa lame caché« Super Berk la grotte en quatre minutes ! Nouveau record ! », puis il se faufila à l'intérieur de la grotte pour parlé avec son ami du grave problème qui allaient leurs tombées dessus.

*#*

En arrivant dans la grotte il trouva le dragon endormis à coté de son bureau, donc sans faire le moindre bruit il se faufila auprès de lui et le réveilla à coup de chatouilles, ce qui eut l'effet de faire sortir le dragon endormis dans la seconde, et dans un rire incontrôlable. Après cinq minutes de combat les deux arrêtèrent leurs enfantillages, puis redevinrent sérieux, ils s'assirent face à face à même la pierre, ce fut Krokmou qui parla en premier.

« _Alors pourquoi es tu venus si tôt aujourd'hui ?_ », Harold se crispa légèrement en entendant la question puis il soupira avant de répondre.

« On a un problème... », commença le garçon, mais il fut coupé par son ami.

« _Quelle genre de problème ?_ », Harold le regarda sérieusement avant de dire.

« Un qui pourrait nous envoyé dans la tombe prématurément... », Krokmou se tena alors encore plus droit à la déclaration attendant la suite de la déclaration.

« Il y a un mariage... Et je dois être présent impérativement ce soir, sinon ils pourraient se douté du poteau rose. », Krokmou acquiesa avant de paraître un peu inquiet en prononçant ces prochaines paroles.

« _Et comment tu vas faire ? La nuit tu es un dragon, et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Mais tu es un furie nocturne blanc comme la neige ! La cible parfaite pour ces tueurs.._ », finit-t-il avec un dégoût profond dans sa voix, durant la semaine il avait appris le classement viking des tueurs de dragons, et tué un furie était en haut de la liste. Toujours en regardant son ami, celui-ci réfléchissait encore un peu avant d'affiché un grand sourire et de dire.

« C'est pas moi qui va faire quelque chose... », dit-t-il laissant une pose dramatique à laquelle le dragon était suspendu, puis il termina sa phrase.

« C'est toi. ».

 **Alors à mardi prochain avec un chapitre plus long et drôle.**


	6. Chapter 5: Ré verso

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre plus long, et qui m'a fait bien rire, mais il se peut que je suis allé un peu loin à vous de jugez. Pour les reviews, Aelita je te rassure, et désolé pour les autres, mais je ne supporte pas le hiccstrid, donc il n'y en aura pas, et pour la deuxième questions ils ont encore beaucoup à faire avant de partir donc je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre ça prendra. Voilà c'est tout bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Ré verso

« _Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée !_ », déclara Krokmou alors qu'il était en train de regardé des dessins de Harold sur les gens de son village, et tenté de retenir tout les noms et les visages. Harold en face de lui semblait agacé par le discourt défaitiste du dragon, il soupira alors tout en baissant le livre vers le sol et le retournant de telle manière que Krokmou ne pouvait pas le voir, puis il parla d'un ton frustré.

« L'idée ne ma plaît pas non plus, mais on a pas d'autres options je n'est pas terminé ta prothèse, donc tu te concentre ! », Harold dit autoritairement à la fin de ses paroles, puis il prit au hasard un dessin, ce fut celui de Geulefort, il soupira avant de demandé au dragon : « Bon qui c'est ? », demanda-t-il en montrant le dessin à Krokmou qui pencha la tête pour avoir une meilleur vue du dessin, puis il dit hésitant : « _Heuu... Stoick ?_ », Harold baissa la tête et le livre dans la défaite, avant de dire : « Noooon, c'est Geulefort ! », Krokmou fit un sourire édenté pour tenté de calmé son ami, cela fonctionna et Harold se calma, puis il parla à nouveau.

« Bon... La reconnaissance faciale on n'a plus le temps... Le soleil se couche dans deux heures, et je dois être à la grande salle avant le soir ce qui signifie qu'il nous reste une heure et quart grand maximum, avant que tu doives prendre ma place... Bref passons donc à comment j'agis avec eux, je t'en est déjà parlé, mais il faut approfondir le sujet. », termina le garçon, Krokmou regarda à lui dans l'attente de la suite, Harold soupira avant de se rasseoir en tailleur sur le sol de la grotte, actuellement ils se trouvaient tout les deux devant la porte du mur grande ouverte pour voir l'heure qu'il est, Harold recommença donc à parlé.

« Bon tu connais le vrai moi, mais tu dois te faire passé pour le faux moi, celui qui est semble être inutile. Donc n'utilise pas les techniques de combats que je t'ai montré, parle le moins possible, et essaye de te caché dans les recoins sombres, et par dessus tout ! N'attire pas l'attention sur toi ! », finit Harold très sérieusement il tenait plus que tout à sa couverture. Krokmou lui fit alors un sourire édenté avant de dire : « _Pas de problèmes... Mais on pourrait plutôt continué ma formation sur les gens de ton île ?_ », A son tour Harold fit un sourire avant de ressortir son carnet de dessin, et de refaire les exercices de mémorisations, en donnant de temps en temps un petit cours à son ami sur comment différencier certaines personnes.

*#*

Dire que Harold était nerveux serait de l'optimisme, il était complètement paniqué, d'ici deux minutes il devrait laissé Krokmou rejoindre le village, et il était aussi prêt que possible pour un entraînement mental de trois heures non stop. Krokmou quant à lui ne pouvait pas ne pas montré son enthousiasme à découvrir le village dans lequel son ami à grandi, mais il était aussi dégoûté de rencontrées ces vikings qui faisaient tant de mal non seulement aux dragons, mais aussi à ceux de leurs propres espèces, mais il se tenait prêt il allait plongé dans la piscine, quand Harold le stoppa avec ses paroles tout en enlevant sa prothèse, afin de la lui donné, car étrangement la prothèse disparaissait lors de leurs transformations aux couché et au levé du soleil : « Ils ne vont jamais croire que tu es moi il y encore beaucoup de choses que tu dois apprendre au sujet des humain... », Krokmou le regarda avec sympatie avant de dire.

« _Je sais... Mais on n'a pas trop le choix, et puis ce sera un excellent entraînement, pour quand nous partirons d'ici, il faut que je sache intervenir avec les humains, pour te protégé comme tu le fais.._ », il tourna alors la tête vers la porte de la montagne grande ouverte et il vit le soleil venait de commencé à se couché, alors il senti la même sensation que la première nuit, oui la sensation de transformation. Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était arrivé pour les unir à ce point, mais une chose était sur ils n'ont pas encore découvert tout les secrets de celle-ci. Il soupira donc puis il parla : « _Bon c'est l'heure..._ », il attrapa donc la prothèse toujours encastré dans la botte dans sa gueule puis il allait partir quand tout à coup il sentit des bras mince autour de son coup, il regarda pour voir Harold l'étreignant comme le ferait un frère, puis il chuchota à son oreille : « Reviens en un seul morceau mon ami... », et sur ceux il le lâcha. Krokmou fit un sourire édenté avant de plongé dans la piscine et de partir retourné au village. Harold pendant ce temps prépara les portes du flan de montagne pour qu'il puisse les fermées facilement une fois qu'il serait un dragon Harold à toujours aimé regardé le soleil se couché, ça y était presque il pouvait le sentir, et d'un seul coup quand le soleil laissa place à la nuit son corps se mit à scintillé très légèrement, et il se transforma en furie nocturne emportant avec lui ses vêtement, une fois transformé il soupira avant de fermé la porte, et de partir s'entraîner au contrôle de son corps.

*#*

Krokmou courait à travers la foret à une vitesse prodigieuse, en évitant tout les obstacles, il passa à coté d'un loup mort mais il n'en fit rien. Enfin il était à la lisière de la foret, devant lui se dressait le village, il regarda le soleil et le vit sur le point de céder sa place à la lune, donc il se cacha derrière un gros rocher dans l'attente de sa transformation inévitable, deux minutes plus tard le soleil était couché et il était transformé en humain. Ne perdant pas une seconde il clipsa la prothèse comme il l'avait fait ces dernières nuits, puis il entra dans le village vide, tous étaient à la grande salle, donc il put y allé tranquillement tout en passant devant un bâtiment que Harold avait nommé « Forge », il se vit dans un miroir prêt de l'entrée, et il n'en revenait pas il voyait Harold avec des vêtements et des cheveux plus sombres quasiment noir, ainsi qu'une couleur de peau légèrement plus foncé que la version original. Après deux minutes à s'être contemplé il repris sa route vers la grande salle, il gravit les marches de celle-ci, regardant avec mépris chacune des statues sur le coté des marches montrant le plus souvent un viking tuant un dragon. Enfin bon il arriva finalement aux portes, il respira une bonne bouffé d'air avant de commencé à poussé la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit comme si un yak avait fonçait dedans à pleine vitesse dedans, Krokmou se mit une gifle mentale, il n'avait pas contrôler sa force, et maintenant tout le monde le regardait « ça commence bien... », pensa-t-il avec sarcasme. Les vikings furent dans un premier temps surpris que ce soit Harold qui est réussi à ouvrir les portes de cette façon, mais il oublièrent rapidement leurs curiosités, et ils reprirent leurs attitudes pleines de dégoûts, regardant vers lui et l'insultant, à leur grande surprise Harold ne dit pas un mot et ne daigna même pas leur adressé un regard alors qu'il commença à fermé les portes de la grande salle avant de partir s'asseoir à coté de son père. Alors qu'il marcha entre les tables il fut toujours suivie par les regards mauvais des vikings qui s'énervaient de plus en plus qu'il ne montra rien du tout, à leurs égards il finit tout de même par s'asseoir à coté de son père sans un mot, par contre Stoick lui avait des choses à dire, non pas dire hurla plutôt : « ET C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU ARRIVES ? », Harold ne regarda même pas surpris par l'explosion de colère de son père comme les autres vikings, non lui il était plutôt intéresser, par l'étrange objet à coté de son assiette, se demandant à quoi il pourrait servir. Stoick fut d'abord décontenancé par la réaction de son fils, enfin plutot l'absence de celle-ci, mais sa colère reprit le dessus comme il continua de hurlé : « TU ES PUNI POUR TROIS JOURS, TU SERAS OBLIGER DE FAIRE PRENDRE A GEULEFORT UN BAIN ! », tous hoquetèrent à la déclaration du chef, il faut le croire chargé dans un nid de dragon furieux serait de la rigolade comparé à ça, Geulefort cependant commença à réprimer : « Non mais je ne veut pas de bain ! J'en ai déjà pris un il y a deux ans et en plu... », il se tut alors qu'il regardait comme tout le monde Harold en train de se peigner les cheveux avec sa cuillère, ne faisant attention à rien d'autre son mentor surpris demanda alors à ce dernier : « Heu... Harold qu'est ce que tu fais ? », Krokmou reconnaissant la voix de Geulefort vue qu'il l'avait déjà entendu dans la foret se tourna vers lui et dit alors.

« Je me peigne cette outil est super pratique pour cela. », Geulefort était bouche bée, puis il demanda : « Et alors que penses-tu de ta punition ? », Krokmou alors continuant de se peigné détourna le regard vers un miroir accroché au mur afin de savoir si cela lui convenait, puis il dit : « Ce que Stoick hurle depuis dix minutes ? », demanda-t-il à Geulefort qui répondit : « Oui... », et avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose Krokmou dit sans ce déconcentré de son maquillage : « J'en ai pas écouté un mot. », dit-t-il avec un calme surprenant tout les vikings étaient maintenant bouche bée, le gamin avait déjà répondu à Stoick, mais c'est la première fois qu'il fait ce que village faisait pour lui il les ignora, surtout Stoick. Ce dernier se remis assez vite du choc avant de hurlé de nouveau tout en le prenant par le col de son gilet pour qu'ils puissent se regardés face à face.

« TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI HEIN MAINTENANT TU ECOUTES ! », Krokmou avait terminé de se peigné, et complètement mit de coté ce que Harold lu avait dit sur sa façon de se comporté en raison des nouvelles choses qu'il était en train de découvrir. Puisson regard se posa sur son assiette, et il en fut très intéressé, sachant que Stoick ne fut pas une grande menace pour lui, il enleva donc son gilet afin de resté en tunique, puis il prit son assiette avant de s'éloigner tranquillement vers un recoin sombre, sous le regard médusé des beurkiens, et celui fou de rage de son père. Ce dernier allait donné une leçon monumental à son fils qu'il poursuivie donc à grand pas. Krokmou s'arrêta alors devant le jeune couple, puis il se rappela de ce qu'Harold lui avait plutôt dans la journée « Tout ce que tu dois faire est de bénir le couple en ta fonction d'héritier, et aussi au nom d'un dieu, et de leur remettre un cadeau... », Krokmou sourit alors ayant une idée, il les regarda bien puis il pensa à un dieu puis un lui vint à l'esprit, il avait entendu beaucoup de vikings en parlé, donc il se dit que ce fut le bon plan.

« En mes fonctions d'héritier de Beurk et de Stoick la brute chef actuel de Berk, moi Harold Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom je béni ce mariage au nom de Hel, et vous remet ce magnifique couvre chef pour l'occasion. », finit-t-il en plaçant l'assiette dans les bras du mari statufié par la déclaration du garçon comme tout le monde, et surtout Stoick car par la déclaration de son fils il fut aussi responsable que lui dans cette affaire. Krokmou cependant se ficha royalement des viking alors qu'il alla dans le recoin sombre pour boire un peu d'hydromel du tonneau s'y trouvant, mais il n'utilisa pas de chope, non il saisit le tonneau par les deux cotés avant de le soulevé facilement à ses lèvres et de boire le quart de son contenue. Stoick se remit une nouvelle fois du choc, puis il recommença à allé vers son fils presque en courant, ce dernier venait de reposé le tonneau au sol, et d'essuyé sa bouche avec sa manche. Krokmou ne jugeant plus sa présence nécessaire partit doucement vers les portes, et voyant Stoick se rapproché fou de rage il décida alors d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation, et quoi de mieux que de monté sur ces montagnes de graisses que sont les vikings, pensa-t-il, donc sans plus attendre il grimpa sur les épaules d'un viking qui se déstabilisa sur le coup, puis il attrapa son gilet au passage, vue que Stoick était à coté de lui, avant de commencé à marcher de viking en viking vers la sortit, les faisant tous tombés au passages. Une fois arrivé aux portes, il les ouvrit et se retourna pour voir le père de Harold bloqué par les tas de vikings tombés un peu partout et avec la couleur de son visage rouge sang, et enfin il se souvint d'une dernière chose que Harold lui avait dit : « Bonne nuit Papa je vais me couché ! », et sans rien dire de plus il se retourna et partit en prenant soin de fermé les portes.

*#*

Une fois qu'il fut partit les gens dans la grande salle commencèrent à protesté contre son attitude. Tout le monde criait tous plus fort que les autres afin de faire entendre leurs voix. Stoick fut très rapidement énervé, non il était dans une émotion qui se traduit par « Je vais tué sauvagement quelqu'un », puis il respira un bon coup avant de hurlé si fort que toutes les créatures à moins de deux cents mètres de lui devinrent sourde sur le coup : « FERMEZ-LA TOUS ! », immédiatement plus aucun sons ne fut entendu, Stoick posa sa main sur son front montrant qu'il fut très énervé, puis il dit un ton toujours aussi furax, mais toutefois plus doux : « Bon je vais arrangé ça et Harold va venir faire des excuses publics ! Rustik, Kranedur, Kognedur, Varek, et Astrid, allez le ramené, de force si nécessaire. », finit-t-il tous se demandèrent pourquoi eux et pas quelqu'un d'autre, mais la réponse leurs sauta aux yeux ce furent les seules assez proche des portes et encore debout pour faire quelque chose avant que Harold ne leurs échappe. Sans plus de mots que : « OUI CHEF ! », ils sortirent en courant de la grande salle alors que Stoick tenta de réglé les problèmes que son fils avait causé en trois quarts d'heure.

Les adolescents sortirent en courant de la grande salle et regardèrent pour voir le fils Haddock, ils observèrent pendant une minute, avant que Astrid avec sa vue perçante et aidé de la lumière du quartier de lune, le repéra finalement en train de s'enfoncer dans la foret, elle alerta donc ses amis : « Il es là ! », dit-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, puis elle continua avec : « Allons-s-y ! », et aussitôt dit aussitôt fait les adolescents se mirent à courir vers la forme qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la foret.

Krokmou savait qu'il était suivie, dommage qu'il n'est pas sa vue de furie nocturne et alors il aurait bien rigolé. Mais il n'avait que sa vue d'humain bien pratique pour beaucoup de chose, mais pas pour marché de nuit, et même amélioré grâce à leur échange peu commun, elle n'était tout simplement pas suffisante pour lui. Dans la frustration il se mit alors à courir en évitant du mieux qu'il put les obstacles sur son chemin, soudain remplie de frustration il ferma les yeux pensant à sa vision de furie nocturne, puis d'un seul coup quand il les rouvrit le blanc de ses yeux avait disparu laissant place à des yeux de furie nocturne, il fut étonné car maintenant il voyait comme s'il était en plein jour et s'en réjouit. Il regarda derrière lui voyant très clairement cinq adolescents à sa poursuite, alors il grimpa dans un arbres, et fit un sourire sadique attendant que les cinq pestes ne passe dessous lui.

Astrid frappa du poing contre un arbre comme ils l'avaient perdu, Rustik lui cria de déception : « Mais c'est pas vrai comment on a put perdre Harold l'inutile ! », Kranedur surit au commentaire avant de dire : « Lui qui n'est même pas capable de soulevé une hache ! », Kognedur alla ajouté quelque chose quand soudain elle fut assommé par une paire de pied tombant d'un arbre, et dans un silence total. Krane était un peu perdu car il savait que sa sœur ne résisterait pas à un commentaire bien placer donc inquiet, ce qui rare pour un des jumeaux il dit : « Kogne ? Kogne tu vas bien ? », Varek de son coté avait peur d'un seul coup alors que Astrid se prépara pour un combat et que Rusik allait se vanter, mais il senti qu'on lui toucha son dos et instantanément il tomba paralysé et inconscient.

Les trois derniers survivant se mirent dos à dos tournant sur eux même dans l'attente de quelque chose, ils avaient tous peur, cependant il n'y avait que Varek qui osa le montré en tremblant légèrement, puis d'un coup il senti un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma, et il monta vers le haut des arbres sans que ses compagnons ne s'en rendent compte. Astrid demanda soudain : « Alors ça va, Kranedur, Varek ? », Kranedur dit oui, mais Varek cependant ne dit rien, Astrid reposa alors la question : « Varek ? », puis les deux encore debout se retournèrent pour ne voir que le vide, là c'est clair ils étaient tout les deux terrifiés, ils se regardèrent, puis soudain Kranedur fut attiré vers les ténèbres. Astrid tenta de le rejoindre, mais trop tard elle entendu des sons étouffés, puis plus rien à part le son d'un corps tombant au sol. Elle se tourna alors dans tout les sens pour évité d'être surpris quand elle entendit une sorte de voix, mélangé à des sifflements et des grognements **(imaginé la voix de Harry Potter quand il parle aux serpents.)** , elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais la voix semblait venir de partout et nulle part à la fois. Krokmou de son coté tourné autour de la fille blonde en murmurant en dragonesque : « _Viens m'attaquer je suis là..._ », puis soudain c'est ce qu'il attendait Astrid se précipita pour frappé le vide, et sans plus attendre il la paralysa de la même façon que Rustik. Puis il secoua ses mains avant de dire : « C'était amusant. », puis il repartit vers la grotte pour continué l'entraînement avec Harold.

*#*

En entrant dans la grotte il vit Harold dormir paisiblement à coté du mur d'escalade clairement tombé de ce dernier de fatigue, il ferma donc les yeux et quand il les rouvrit il avait de nouveau une vision humaine. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais Harold l'entendit et se leva avant de lui demandé : « _Déjà de retour ? Ça c'est bien passé ?_ », Krokmou se tourna vers lui et il dit : « Oui c'était divertissant à ma grande surprise mais j'ai honoré, j'ai regardé, j'ai appris, puis je suis parti, et au fait j'ai trouvé un nouveau pouvoir en passant. », Harold le regarda avec curiosité avant de demandé : « _Et qu'est ce que c'est ?_ », Krokmou fit un sourire vers et lui dit alors : « On peut échangé nos visions, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment. », Harold acquiesça faisant une note mental pour amélioré ce pouvoir, puis il redemanda à son ami pour être sur : « _Mais tu es sur tout c'est bien passé ?_ », Krokmou se tourna et dit alors : « Tellement qu'il se pourrait qu'ils te lancent des fleurs demain. », Harold fut un peu surprit au début par la déclaration, mais il finit pas haussé les épaules, puis accompagné de lui-même ils retournèrent à l'entraînement.

 **Bon voilà à mardi prochain, et si le cœur vous en dit laissé une review, ça me fait plaisir de savoir se que vous pensé, et c'est un moteur à écriture.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ennuis à l'horizon

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre court (je dois révisé en ce moment), mais intéressant à mon avis. Sinon pour répondre aux reviews, Aelita oui Harold a en effet pris un bon savon, mais ce ne sera pas son plus gros problème... Tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Ennuis à l'horizon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il disait déjà ah oui « Ils te lanceront des fleurs tu verras ! », les fleurs ressemblaient plus à des pierres qu'a des fleurs, mais bien fait pour lui je n'ai pas put encore travaillé sur sa prothèse ! », marmonna Harold alors qu'il était en train de lavé un Geulefort hurlant dans un piège baignoire qu'il avait lui même conçu. Cette action est presque impossible fait par les autres vikings, mais il n'est pas un viking, c'est un... Un... Un... Ah il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en plus, quelle honte ! Alors qu'il frotta son mentor derrière les oreilles à travers les barreaux du piège il ne put s'empêcher de pensé « Mais on est quoi en faite ? Moi et Krokmou, on est pas humain, mais on n'est pas dragons non plus, en plus il y a ces mystérieuses transformations physique qui vont avec, mais ils commencent à les maîtrise ils ont appris le jour suivant le mariage que durant la période du couché, ainsi que celle du levé de soleil ils pouvaient se transformés à volonté, mais seulement durant cette période. Avant ou après ils ne peuvent pas et cela leurs pose de gros problème, comme la visite de Krokmou au village en tant qu'humain ! A son retour Harold eut droit à quatres punitions plus horribles les unes que les autres : il fut forcé de présenté des excuses publiques, et personnel à tout les membres du village, de lavé Geulefort, ce fut pas une partie de plaisir, car même avec tout ses dons, il avait mis deux jours à le retrouvé ! Et un de plus à le piégé pour ce retrouvé dans la situation présente, ensuite il devrait allé cherché dix arbres en foret tout seul (Seul... Avec un ami dragon, qui est responsable de la situation actuelle), et enfin la dernière la plus horrible de toute : Il fut intégré à la formation dragons de Geulefort ! », Tout le monde voulaient qu'il y aille soit disant pour devenir responsable... Mais il savait qu'ils voulaient surtout qu'il se fasse mangé par un dragon ! Et oui soupira-t-il, ils me détestent à ce point.

Geulefort se débattait de plus en plus, mais Harold avait presque terminé de le lavé, et autant le dire, l'eau était de la même couleur que la mort. Harold était certain que s'il mettait un doigt dedans ce dernier se dissoudrait dans le liquide. Harold sortir de ses pensées, quant il s'aperçut que le forgeron avait cessé de se débattre et le regardait dans les yeux sans aucune expression avant de dire : « C'est bon je suis propre je sens la rose, maintenant libère moi ! », Harold rigola un peu au commentaire de son mentor, puis il renifla bruyamment l'air, avant de décidé qu'il était assez propre, donc il s'approcha de la cage avec un sourire plein de malice, avant d'ouvrir cette dernière, et de s'écarter de la bête furieuse qui venait de s'en échappé à mac 5, pour allé se réfugié derrière un rideau de douche que Harold avait au préalable installé non loin du piège, avec une serviette et des vêtements de rechanges pour le manchot unijambiste.

Harold fit un sourire en coin à la situation comique avant de commencé à démonté le piège, en commençant par versé le liquide mortel se trouvant à l'intérieur dans la mer. Il fit le plus attention possible alors qu'il récupéra la baignoire remplie avec ses deux mains du fond du trou qui avait servis de piège à son mentor. Le piège en lui même fut très ingénieux, il se trouvait en pleine foret et se composait d'un trou avec une baignoire rempli en son centre, le trou fut recouvert par un tissus qu'Harold avait confectionné pour ressemblé à un sol herbeux, mais ce tissus fut retenu par plusieurs ficelles tendus, relié elle même à une corde qui allait dans un arbre à proximité, et dans l'arbre ce trouvait la cage suspendu dans les airs Il suffit juste de tiré sur les ficelle, en marchant sur le tissue afin de déclenché le piège. Ce qu'a fait Geulefort en utilisant comme appât un de ses sous vêtement. Harold ne préfère pas se souvenir de comment il en est venue en possession, ça lui fait froid dans le dos rien que d'y pensé.

*#*

Il y est il est en train de versé l'eau, ou ce qui fut appelé de l'eau autrefois dans la mer, ne se doutant pas qu'il est surveillé par cinq paires d'œils curieux caché dans les buissons, à deux kilomètres de là aidé d'un appareil qu'il avait créer, mais qu'on lui avait volé, une longue vue. Astrid était actuellement celle qui regardait, et autant le dire elle était impressionné par le garçon : « Qui aurait cru qu'il ait tant de force dans les bras... », murmura-t-elle doucement à ses collègues, qui étaient aussi surpris qu'elle, Varek parla alors : « C'est bizarre... S'il a tant de force alors pourquoi se laisse-t-il frappé physiquement et émotionnellement par les village ? », Astrid aussi se posait cette question, pendant ce temps Harold s'essuya le front avec la manche de sa tunique. Rustik qui une nouvelle fois n'avais pas réfléchis avant de parlé cria soudain d'un ton arrogant : « Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chances contre moi ! Et en plus c'est un lâche ! », il se fit tordre le bras par Astrid très mécontente d'avoir été dérangé.

Elle se détourna de son objectif afin de fixé Rustik, il avait mal, et si les regards pouvaient tué, Rustik serait déjà un tas de cendre fumant, puis elle murmura bruyamment : « Crie plus fort Stoick ne nous a pas entendu ! Et puis ne le sous estime pas, je te rappelle que c'est en le suivant qu'on est tombé sur cette étrange créature, qui nous a attaqué, et paralysé jusqu'au levé du soleil en moins de dix minutes, alors que lui est resté toute la nuit dans la foret sans avoir une égratignure ! Il cache beaucoup de chose et je veux savoir quoi ! Alors la ferme ! », puis elle se détourna de lui et regarda de nouveau dans la longue vue volé à Harold pour le voir s'étirer les bras avant de regardé vers elle. Non pas possible ! Pensa-t-elle il n'a pas put me voir je suis trop loin... Harold quant à lui fait un geste avec ses doigts montrant de ses yeux aux siens, sans quitté le contact visuelle. Pour Astrid sans fut trop elle se cacha dérrière un arbres : « Cachez-vous ! », les jumeaux le regardèrent hébété avant de dire : « Pourquoi ? », Astrid senti la colère l'envahir, donc elle la laissa s'exprimer : « Maintenant sinon je vous arrache la tête ! », sans plus discuté les jumeaux maléfiques se cachèrent à leurs tour derrière un arbres suivie de leurs compères.

Après deux minutes Astrid Pris son souffle, et sorti légèrement de sa cachette pour espionné à nouveau le jeune garçon, mais quand elle regarda elle ne vit que le vide ! Il n'y avait même plus la baignoire, elle soupira de soulagement, avant de se tourné vers les autres, qui étaient encore perdu par les actions qu'elle venait de faire, Varek demanda alors : « Astrid pourquoi devons-nous nous caché ? », elle ne montra aucune expression autre que la surprise quand elle déclara : « Parce que Harold m'a vue... », Varek fut bouche bée comme les autres, alors que Rustik sortit de sa cachette, et cria tout en faisant des signes évidents à son cousin : « Impossible ! Même Stoick n'y arriverait pas, et en plus c'est... Inutile dont on parle là ! », Astrid pris un petit peu de temps avant de répondre : « Rustik il faut l'admettre... Il n'a pas l'air si inutile que ça... ».

*#*

Merde ! Pensa Harold alors qu'il courait dans la foret portant la baignoire sur son épaule, ils me surveillaient ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Krokmou tu as rendu notre plan encore plus délicat, car maintenant on a à compté sur des adolescents envahissants ! Comme si un village plein de vikings têtus ne suffisait pas ! Bon je range mon matos, puis j'ai des discutions à faire avec mon ami. Et sur ceux il se précipita vers le lieux du piège où il pourrait rassemblé tout les éléments afin de continué son plan Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait il se retrouva à la clairière où Geulefort n'avait pas encore terminé de s'habiller, donc avec ses techniques de furtivités issue de sa mère il rassembla le matériel, sauf pour ce qui concernait Geulefort, il mit tout sur son dos et couru vers le village avec la discrétion d'un aile de la mort. Une fois arrivé il ne perdit pas de temps et rangea le matériel avant de se rendre à la grotte de sa mère.

Le voyage ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, il avait pris plus de temps car il se sentait observé, et il décida de mettre les curieux sur une mauvaise piste avant de rentré voir le furie. Il venait de sortir de la piscine et il regarda autour de lui avant de voir une grande forme noir se précipité sur lui et lui léché le visage avec sa langue gluante avant de se relevé de sa victime et de dire : « _Harold ! Pourquoi es-tu revenus si tôt ? Il y a un problème ?_ », Harold soupira alors avant de s'asseoir sur le sol en tailleur tout en enlevant avec un profond dégoût la bave se trouvant sur lui. Enfin il parla avec un profond sarcasme : « A cause de tes actions... Maintenant je suis surveillé par des personnes en permanence déjà que c'était l'enfer, maintenant ça va l'être encore plus ! Surtout avec ta petite attaque sur les ados... Doc j'ai un plan mais j'ai besoin de toi... », Krokmou hocha alors la tête pour montré son accord au plan, meme s'il n'est pas encore au courant de ce dernier : « bon demain je commence la formation dragon Glup », finit-t-il tout en mettant sa main devant sa bouche : « J'arrive toujours pas à le dire sans avoir envie de vomir, bref tu vas passé dans leurs chambres cette nuit, et y accroché quelques jolies petit messages... », Krokmou se mit alors à sourire diaboliquement avant de demandé sur un ton allait avec le sourire : « _Quels genre de messages..._ », Harold à son tour prit un sourire mauvais avant de dire : « Le genre qui vous empêche de devenir un viking... ».

Ainsi vers minuit cette nuit là, une ombre pouvait être vue ce déplaçant de maison en maison, déposant une petite lettre à chacune, avant de repartir dans la foret sans faire un bruit.

*#*

« Ils seront parfait ! L'équilibre a bien choisi ! », dit une femme blanche dans une salle immense regardant actuellement une vison des aventures de Harold et Krokmou, elle ne pouvait cessé de sourire, puis elle continua : « Ils seraient parfait, mais arriveront-t-ils à prouvé leurs valeurs ? », dit-t-elle alors qu'elle se déplaça vers une porte immense, qu'elle ouvrit, et alors quelle regarda à l'intérieur elle finit enfin son monologue : « Car c'est leurs valeurs qui leurs permettront de sauvé cette puissance... », Enfin la salle est visible, elle rayonne de lumière vertes, un chemin de pierre apparemment suspendu dans les airs l'amène devant une balance gigantesque que tiens dans l'ait comme par magie, la balance de gauche est illuminé de couleur noir, alors que celle de droite est illuminé de couleur blanche, quelque chose semble se déroulé sur celle-ci, mais la femme prononce alors ces dernières paroles : « Il en faut de la valeur pour protégé l'équilibre... », et sur ceux elle ferma la porte après être entré dans la salle.

 **Bon voilà à mardi prochain ! (Et je prends toujours les reviews)**


	8. Chapter 7: Petites victoires!

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre court, désolé je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, mais je vais essayer de m'organiser pour faire de plus gros chapitre promis. Sinon pour les reviews oui Harold n'aime pas tué des dragons, mais il y a des exceptions, comme ici, sinon la dame reviendra bientôt ne vous en faites pas. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Petites victoires.

Harold courait entre les ruelles afin d'échappé à ses « fans », comme les nommaient Geulefort, ce qu'il fit en deux temps, trois mouvement, il se trouvait désormais à plat ventre sur un toit d'une des maisons, d'où il put regardé la foule de vikings passé avec dégoûts, il fit même une petite grimace qui allait avec ses pensés. Il était dans de sales draps autant le dire ça faisait une semaine qu'il avait débuté la formation de dragons, et autant le dire il avait fait fort ! Première leçon : Un gronke, enragé lâché dans l'arène par Geulefort sans prévenir, celui là avait fait beaucoup de dégâts, il avait même faillit tué Astrid, il regarda la scène caché derrière un panneau de bois, avec un sourire satisfaisant sur son visage, mais tout à coup le gronke changea de direction, et alla vers lui ! Il se sentait mal à l'aise, mais confiant malgré tout, il pouvait entendre la créature volante, et oui ce petit échange de sang avec Krokmou lui permettait non seulement de le comprendre lui, mais tout les dragons également ! Alors que le dragon venait vers lui il n'arretait pas de crié : « _Krokmou ! Je sais que tu es là reptile inutile, je peux te sentir... Viens me libéré de ces monstres ! Immédiatement !_ », A ce moment là Harold avait ressenti comme si le temps ralentissait, il était en colère, non furieux que son ami soit si maltraité par sa propre espèce, donc sans hésité il se déplaça sur la droite à la vitesse de la lumière, le gronke fut surprit par l'action, mais le suivi malgré tout, Harold quant à lui l'esquiva sans aucun problème, jusqu'à ce que le gros dragon ne tire sur lui, mais comme à chaque attaque celle-ci le manqua. Étonnée il recommença alors jusqu'à sa limite de tir, créant par la suite un petit brouillard sur l'arène. A ce moment là Harold fit un sourire sombre, comme il changea ses yeux en les fermants, puis en les rouvrant en mode furie nocturne.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait c'est étrange de voir à travers les yeux d'un furie nocturne, il voit comme en plein jour dans à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, l'eau, le brouillard, le noir de la nuit, mais surtout ce qui fut impressionnant ce fut le zoom qu'il pouvait faire en clignant des yeux, il pouvait voir à dix kilomètres, comme si c'était à dix mètres ! Et autant le dire c'était du gateau pour lui de trouver les point faible de ses ennemis grâce à cela. Donc il regarda attentivement le gronke, alors qu'il tournait autour de lui à grande vitesse, ignorant les ordres de Geulefort sur le fait de fuir, puis il commença à parlé en dragonesque.

« _Alors gronke ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je suis là pourtant, et pas enfermé comme un animal de compagnie ! Qu'il est satisfaisant de te voir payé pour ce que tu m'as fait... Mais pourquoi ne participerais-je pas moi même à la fête ? Hein ?_ », depuis l'extérieur on pouvait entendre d'espèces de murmures étranges, que personnes ne pouvait identifié, même pas ceux qui les avaient entendus quelques jours plutôt. Le dragon lui était dérouté comme il sentait un courant d'air se déplaçai autour de lui, il savait que c'était le furie nocturne, mais ces paroles sombres ne semblaient pas venir de lui, il l'avait déjà entendu parlé de cette façon, mais ces mots on dirait presque un humain... Mais il se repris vite se disant que ce fut impossible. Donc il chercha le furie dans la brune tout en disant de façon pas convaincante : « _Je n'est pas... Peur de toi !_ », Harold souria encore plus sombre, comme il se jeta sur le gronke par surprise en disant : « _Tu devrais..._ », il l'attrapa alors par la queue et avec sa force surhumaine il balança le dragon contre le mur très fort, faisant même craqué ce dernier, le dragon hurla de douleur, mais Harold n'en avait pas terminé avec lui, comme il se jeta de nouveau vers lui, et se mit à le battre à coups de poings.

Le malheureux gronke ne pouvait que crié de douleur, puis il s'arrêta, et sans se mettre dans le champs visuelle de la créature il murmura à son oreille, ou ce qui sembla être son oreille : « _Maintenant tu va me respecté cette cicatrice te servira de rappel..._ », le gronke ouvrit ses yeux grands voyant où il venait en venir, mais trop tard... Harold assomma le dragon d'un seul coup , avant de faire sortir sa lame caché de son poignet, et de l'enfonçai profondément dans la tête du gronke évanouie, laissant une belle cicatrice.

Actuellement il descendait du toit pour ce dirigé vers la grotte, comme il continua à pensé au événements qui on suivit ce règlement de compte en faveur de son ami furie. Car lorsque le brume se dissipa tout les vikings présent étaient bouches bée d'un gronke battu presque à mort contre un mur avec devant lui un Harold au regard noir comme la mort. Très vite la nouvelle c'est répandue, comme quoi le Harold l'inutile avait presque tué un gronke rien qu'à la force de ses poings, et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé, tout d'abord par les questions... Au ces maudites questions ! IL réussissait presque à les évités au cours de la journée, presque... Puis cela fut suivi par les fans ! Hel sur terre, ils vous suivent partout afin de savoir la moindre chose sur vous ! Et le pire c'est que presque tout le monde est un fan à lui ! Donc comment dire, il est surveillé de partout, surtout de ses collègues adolescents, qui se tiennent néanmoins à distance depuis les petites lettres que Krokmou leurs a posté... Mais je vois bien qu'ils ne renonceront pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai caché mes dessins de Krokmou dans sa grotte, et l'aileron juste au sommet de l'arbre dans lequel je grimpe.

En effet Harold entre les fans, les questions, les ados, avait réussi à mettre au point un prototype de prothèse pour Krokmou même s'il ne l'a pas encore fait essayé. Il faut qu'il le fasse d'ailleurs aujourd'hui même ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Car après sa première victoire, il avait fait une série de victoires. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, il essaya par tout les moyens de ne pas gagné, mais les dragons de la formations en ont décidé autrement, car toute la semaine ils l'ont attaqué sans cesse, au point que les jumeaux ne sont pas sortit une fois depuis l'incident gronke. Mais ces victoire ont un contre coup négatif, il est plus surveillé que jamais !

En entrant dans la grotte il repensa aussi à leurs recherches avec Krokmou au sujet de leurs problèmes, Krokmou a d'ailleurs appris à lire et écrire en un temps record, même pour Harold c'était du jamais vue... Quoi qu'on pourrait dire la même chose de sa part apprendre à lire et écrire mieux que tout les vikings de l'ile réunis en un mois, pour un garçon de trois ans ce fut également un exploit pour quelqu'un de son age. En attendant leurs problèmes semblent continué sur le long terme, Ils avaient épluché durant des heures toutes les nuits des tonnes de livres, et il n'arrivaient pas à trouvé une similitude entre leurs problèmes et tout ceux décrits dans les livres, en une semaine presque tout les livres de Valka avaient été lu par le duo à la recherche de réponses. Et pour le moment le seul qui semble amené un semblant de réponse est un livre venant tout droit d'orient plus exactement d'un temple d'un pays nommé Tibet. Dans ce livre ils avaient put voir de nombreux dessins de leur médaillon, mais complet il semblerait que ce soit un symbole représentant l'équilibres des forces du bien, et celle du mal. Toute la religion de ce pays serait basé là dessus ils pensent que chaque mauvaises actions entraîne une réaction par une bonne action, mais que si on fait trop de mauvaises action ces dernières se retournent contre celui qui les a commis. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment peuvent-t-ils être lié à ça ! Harold avait beau retourné la question dans tout les sens, il ne comprenait pas ! Et oui pour une des rares fois dans sa vie il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ! Mais bon il faut qu'il arrête d'y pensé aujourd'hui, est le jour des premiers tests de vol !

Sur ces bonnes pensées il sauta dans la piscine, et nagea afin de débuté les fameux tests. Sortant de la piscine il fut accueilli par une langue bien baveuse de son compagnon dragon qui semble très heureux de le voir, vue qu'il lui fait sa toilette intégrale, passant même la prothèse dans le processus, en effet il était ravis de le voir. Après cinq minutes à se débattre contre le dragon il finit par ce relevé ce regardant, puis regardant le dragon il laisse échappé un gros : « BEURK ! », en face de lui Krokmou lui fit un sourire édanté avant de dire en riant : « _Salut... Ha... Rold !_ », ce dernier retourne faire une plongé dans sa piscine personnel afin de se lavé de cette bave de dragon, après avoir fait quelques brasse il retourne sur terre le dos tourné à Krokmou, ce dernier intrigué se rapproche, mais il se fait avoir à son tour car Harold se tourne brusquement avant de craché toutes l'eau qu'il a dans sa bouche à la figure du petit dragon noir de jais, avant de se mettre à rire, puis finalement de dire : « Salut à toi aussi Krokmou ! », le dragon le regarde telle un enfant avant de dire : « _Ah ah ah... Tu aurais put dire bonjour tu sais ?_ », Harold le regarda avant de répondre : « Pas après le lavage à la bave. Mais bon on est pas là pour ça. », sur ceux il montra la ^prothèse, munie d'une selle ?

Krokmou regarda l'objet avec curiosité, puis une lueur s'est allumé dans ses yeux quand il sembla comprendre son utilisation, puis il tourna son regard vers Harold qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce : « _Est ce que c'est..._ », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Harold : « Oui ta prothèse, avec une selle pour moi. », Krokmou regarda Harold dans l'attente d'une explication, ce dernier caressa alors le dos de son cou, mauvais signe pensa Krokmou sachant que Harold ne faisait ça que quand il était nerveux : « Eh bien... Comment dire... Le seul moyen... Est que... Je je j... », le furie lui coupa alors la parole, commençant à être frustré par la tournure des événements : « _Est que je ?_ », Harold laissa tombé ses bras le long de son corps dans la défaite : « Faut que je te monte pour que ça marche... », Krokmou le regarda pendant un moment sans expression, avant de prendre une expression joueuse : Faudra attrapée d'abord... », et sur ceux il commença à courir autour de la grotte, avec un Harold qui le poursuivait tenant en l'air la selle.

 **Allé à mardi prochain avec un chapitre plus long enfin j'espère...**


	9. Chapter 8: Direction destiné

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, et ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi à le faire si long avec si peu de temps libre, car moi même je ne sais pas comment ! Sinon pour les reviews les lettres de Harold à ses amis peuvent être révélé, mais plus tard dans l'histoire. Voilà je veux remercié ceux qui me laisse des reviews, je leurs dédicace ce chapitre, qui est très intéressant je trouve. Et le prochain chapitre sera lui aussi très long, et très complexe donc il se peut que je prenne deux semaine pour l'écrire, conclusion ne vous affolez pas si je ne publie pas mardi prochain. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Direction destiné...

Après une course effrénée à travers toute la grotte durant plus de dix minutes, Harold réussi à attrapé son compagnon dragon, qui grommela que c'était de la triche de se servir de la morue se trouvant dans son gilet pour pouvoir l'attrapé... Néanmoins il fut bon joueur, car il laissa son humain installé la selle et la prothèse sur son dos, puis après quelques réglages fait par Harold, qui était satisfait de son travail il fit un sourire chaleureux à son ami avant de lui demandé la permission de monté en selle, qu'il lui donna sans hésitation. Maintenant il décrocha la botte cachant sa prothèse qu'il inséra dans une sorte de petite pédale spécialement conçu pour celle-ci sur le coté, puis il s'assit sur son furie nocturne ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la falaise en silence, puis Harold du sommet de son écailleux ami l'ouvrit plus vraiment certain de s ce qu'ils apparentaient à faire fut une bonne idée. Ils restèrent un moment contemplant le vide puis le cavalier prit une grande bouché d'air,avant de soupiré et de demandé à Krokmou.

« Tu es prêt mon pote ? », dit-t-il avec sa voix clairement nerveuse tout en s'accrochant plus à sa selle. Krokmou tourna la tête du mieux qu'il pouvait vers son ami avant de répondre le plus sérieusement possible.

« _Plus que jamais !_ », et sur ceux il se prépara à décollé attendant juste le cliquetis de sa prothèse lui confirmant que Harold l'avait ouvert, car en effet il avait pris le temps de lui expliqué comment fonctionné cette dernière.

Harold souffla une dernière fois avant de faire cliqué la prothèse en position ouverte, au son de l'objet en fonction Krokmou se mit à battre des ailes avidement afin de gagné la ciel, avec un Harold pas très rassuré sur son dos, mais étonnamment pensa Harold tout ce passe pour le mieux. Ils volaient tranquillement près de l'île, mais dessus l'océan assez lentement pour un furie nocturne. Harold ne dit rien du tout comme d'un échange de regard avec son ami ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, donc sans hésitation il appuya sur la pédale de la selle qui permettait de contrôlé la prothèse, et d'un seul coup ils descendirent en piqué vers l'océan provoquant le sifflement caractéristique du furie nocturne, le vent sifflait au oreilles de Harold, mais il s'en fichait, tout à coup tout ses doutes, toutes ses émotions négatives furent laissé derrière lui... pour la première fois il se sentait... Libre ! Avec une assurance presque effrayante il contrôla la prothèse sans même avoir de regard avec Krokmou. Ils allèrent de plus en plus vite faisant des figure que même les dieux redouteraient à essayés, en y réfléchissant plus profondément, Harold comprit une chose, il était pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Complet... Même avec un membre en moins, il fut complet et ce fut grâce à Krokmou... Il ne pourra jamais assez le remercier. Ce qu'il ignorait par contre c'est que le dragon pensait exactement la même chose au sujet de son humain, il décida alors de le regardé pour lui montré toute sa sympathie, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quant il croisa un regard identique à celui qu'il envoyait. Alors ils se mirent à sourires comme des fous avant que Harold ne dit.

« Merci pour tout Krokmou... », Krokmou le coupa alors : « _Non... A toi merci pour tout mon ami..._ », Harold avait les larmes aux yeux quand il entendit les paroles de son ami, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'enlacé dans ses bras aussi maigre soient-t-ils, le dragon se blotti alors du mieux qu'il put contre les bras de son humain en ronronnant d'amour fraternel. Après deux minutes de câlin les deux se retirèrent pour que Harold puisse dire enfin.

« Bon tu dois avoir faim, posons-nous et faisons -nous un festin ! », Krokmou acquiesça sans surprise, et il se posa sur un îlot plein de plaque rocheuse proche, assez prêt de la mer Harold descendit de la selle et se dirigea vers la mer, avant de dire à son ami reptilien avec un sourire sournois.

« Un concours ça te dis ? Toi contre moi, je vais cherché des poissons, et toi du bois pour le feu. », Krokmou souri alors comme son cavalier avant de dire : « _Pas de problème, je vais gagné les pattes dans le nez de toute façon..._ », Harold continua son sourire avant de dire : « Dans tes rêves ! », et sur ceux ils partirent tout les deux dans une direction différente à la recherche des éléments du pari.

Plus tard ils se trouvaient cote à cote ayant oublié le dit pari, savourant leur repas goulûment, alors que sans qu'ils ne le remarquent le soleil commençait à se couché, ils ne remarquèrent même pas la sensation de la transformation Ils étaient trop concentré sur le moment présent, et autant le dire ils l'adoraient, ils cuisaient le poisson sur le feu en silence, car Krokmou avait aussi développé un petit appétit pour les préparations humaines cuites, mais alors petit, tout comme Harold avait parfois la fâcheuse habitude de mangé un poisson cru dans la journée. Mais il fallait faire avec, car maintenant ce sera ça leurs vies, et ils avaient impatience de la débuté, au point que Krokmou posa finalement sa question qu'il avait sur le bout de ses lèvres depuis tout ce temps.

« _Maintenant que j'ai une prothèse, on peut partir ?_ », Harold soupira alors qu'il mangeait un poisson ce qui mit mal à l'aise le dragon, finalement Harold parla : « Je ne sais pas... Je voudrais perfectionné ta prothèse, et même après tout le mal qu'ils m'ont fait je veux leurs montré que les dragons ne sont pas tous des créatures assoiffés de sang... », Krokmou regarda son ami choqué par ce qu'il vient de dire, il se releva légèrement avant de crier sur lui : « _CA NE VAS PAS CE SONT DES HUMAINS, ILS NE CHANGERONT JAMAIS !_ », Harold perdit un peu l'équilibre, et faillit tombé par terre, mais il se rattrapa au dernier moment avant de regardé dans les yeux de son compagnons dragon et de dire : « Peut-être... Mais je dois essayé, et si ça marche ou pas, on partira quand même... S'il te plaît Krok pour moi... », finit-t-il avec un regard suppliant, le dragon tenta de résisté, puis il ferma les yeux dans la défaite avant de détourné le tête, et de dire.

« _Entendu... C'est quoi ton plan ?_ », Harold souri à ce la, puis il lui expliqua son plan en détail, Krokmou fut de plus en plus rassuré au fur et à mesure du plan, puis il s'arrêta quand le soleil se coucha. Après leurs transformation, ils remarquèrent un détail surprenant, ils n'avaient pas retiré leur prothèse l'un ou l'autre, et au moment de la transformation, il semblerait que les prothèses ce soient transformés en leur consœurs, de l'autre espèce. Après cinq minutes de silence observant le phénomène, ils réalisèrent quelque chose, et à ce moment là ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec peur, comme ils dirent leurs pensées.

« Harold tu vas devoir volé, si on veut rentré !/ _Je vais devoir volé, si on veut rentré !_ », s'écrièrent-t-ils ensemble.

*#*

Après être revenue à la grotte, après deux heures de vols interminables, et qu'ils aient failli mourir une bonne trentaine de fois, ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination, à leurs grands soulagements. Krokmou ayant une apparence humaine descendit de son compère dragon, et courut vers les livres de la bibliothèque, puis il ouvrit le premier qui contenait des cartes de l'archipel, et au delà de celui-ci. Il commença à les étudié, alors que Harold commençait à rassemblé à l'aide de ses pattes de furie nocturne amélioré, différentes affaires dont ils auraient besoin pour leur voyage. La nuit passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes aventuriers, et au levé du soleil ils furent presque prêt, plus que trois petits détails pour que le plan fonctionne, numéro un : Faire une prothèse autonome à Krokmou, et l'intégré à celle à pédale, car Krokmou a convenue qu'il n'avait jamais aussi bien volé, même avec son aileron gauche entier, et puis cette précaution pourrait les sortir du pétrin, mieux vaut être prudent. Numéro deux : Faire une autre lame caché, et détruire tout les inventions qu'ils ne prendraient pas avec eux. Numéro trois : Gagné la formation dragon, et essayé de montré aux vikings la vérité sur ces derniers avant le départ, puis partir après la tentative quoi qu'il arrive.

Un programme très chargé en perspective donc, c'est pour ça que dès qu'ils sentirent la sensation de transformation, Harold reprit immédiatement forme humaine, avant de commencé à partir pour la forge du village, mais avant de partir il fut retenue par la main de son double, qui fur Krokmou toujours transformé en Harold.

« Tu sais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... », commença-t-il nettement pas rassuré, puis il continua voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Harold : « On pourrait partir dès maintenant sans aucuns risques... », Cette fois il fut stoppé par Harold qui dit d'un seul coup : « On pourrait, mais ce serait lâche de notre part de gardé cela pour nous... Et en plus la cérémonie se produira au couché du soleil dans deux jours, et n'oublie pas que nous avons notre botte secrète, pour sortir de là incognito. », avec cela Krokmou fit un sourire, avant de lâché son ami, pour qu'il puisse se rendre à la forge, le regardant partir par la piscine.

*#*

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la création des hurlement pouvaient être entendus, ils furent d'une puissances inégalable, l'endroit d'où ils venaient fut si sombre que les ténèbres les plus maléfique pourrait être considéré comme blanc dans ce lieu, une brume tout aussi sombre, était également présente, et devant cette obscurité, ce trouvait une sorte de mur rayonnant d'énergie, l'une fut blanche, et l'autre noir. Ces énergies s'accommodait parfaitement entre elle. Soudain le mur perdit un peu de son éclat, et à ce moment les hurlements cessèrent, comme un gigantesque rayon, qui pourrait être facilement apparenté à du feu frappa le mur de toutes ces forces, créant une onde de choc pouvant rivalisé avec l'explosion de plusieurs soleils, à la fin de l'explosion on pouvait voir une micro fissure dans le mur.

Au même moment dans des montagnes, d'un continent inconnu des vikings, une bataille était en plein essor, dragons et humains contre... Et bien dragons et humains. Tout à coup une montagne explosa bruyamment, répandant de la lave en fusion sur le paysage aux alentours, les populations humaines et draconiennes qui ce trouvaient dans ce secteur furent rayé de la carte en quelques secondes, ne laissant pratiquement aucun survivants. Au grand dame d'une dame vêtu d'une robe blanche, qui regarda se déroulé la scène à travers une vision de la zone. Elle détourna les yeux de l'immonde carnage qui venait de ce produire, puis elle murmura à elle même, alors que la vision changea afin de montré le mur, et le lieu remplie de ténèbres.

« Dire que s'ils m'écoutaient on aurait put empêché ce drame... », elle regarda de nouveau la vision, montrant que le mur d'énergie, repris son éclat d'il y a quelques minutes, et que d'autres attaques de rayons le frappa, mais que contrairement à la précédente, elles ne firent aucun dégâts. Les hurlements recommencèrent alors, avec le même ton qui faisait froid dans le dos. La femme regarda un moment, avant que d'un geste de main elle effaça la vision, puis dit en se retournant vers une grande balance : « J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider élus... Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... ».

*#*

Sur Beurk, Harold se trouvait dans la forge, créant une prothèse autonome pour Krokmou, et l'intégrant dans celle qu'il avait déjà conçu. Parallèlement à ceci il fabriquait également trois lames cachés supplémentaires, une fois parti il ne savait as quand il pourrait de nouveau utilisé une forge, il fallait donc qu'il soit très prévoyant, emportant avec lui le plus de matériaux indispensable à la survies des deux compères une fois leur voyage débuté.

Après avoir terminé ses projets qui lui avait pris toute la matinée, il alla à l'arène où doit ce déroulé le test finale entre les adolescents, pour savoir qui tuera le cauchemar monstrueux, donc il commença son chemin vers celle-ci, avant d'être stoppé en pleine route par une montagne de muscle, qui au deuxième abord se nommait Stoick la brute Haddock. Harold fut d'abord surpris de le voir là, puis encore plus, quand il le pris dans ses bras, d'un câlin sincère ?! Il fut pétrifié, jamais son père n'avait exprimé son amour pour lui en publique ! Maintenant qu'il y pense... Pas en privé non plus, ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait son père faire un geste remplie d'amour à son égard, donc logiquement, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

« A mon fils, la chair de ma chair ! Je suis si heureux que tu es excellé à la formation de dragon ! », Harold ouvrit ses yeux dans la surprise, il était heureux pour la formation d dragon ! Il n'est heureux que de ça ! C'est... C'est... pensa Harold, avant de repoussé sauvagement son père, et d'atterrir sur le sol, alors que son père tomba dans la poussière, après Harold lança un regard remplie de haine à son géniteur, avant de crié, si fort, que ça ne l'étonnerait pas que Krokmou l'ait entendu de la grotte.

« La Formation ! Tu n'es heureux qu'à cause de ça ! Même pas un petit : Bonjour Harold est-ce que tu vas bien ? Non ! Pas toi c'est la formation ! Donc je ne compte pour rien d'autre à tes yeux qu'une arme ! », tout en criant il se rapprocha de son père toujours étendu au sol avant de craché à son visage, les villageois qui furent rassemblaient autour de la famille brisé par les cris, étaient aussi pétrifié, que le fut le père Haddock. Ils ne pouvaient que regardaient dans la frayeur les événements se produisant devant eux, ils n'avaient jamais vue Harold se mettre en colère, et encore moins furieux ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que le garçon arrêta l'humiliation de son paternel.

« Donc voilà ce que je suis à tes yeux ! Un objet dont tu peux décidé si tu peux en être fier ou le renié, sur un coup de tête ! Alors désolé Stoick Haddock, mais je ne suis pas un objet, et encore moins ton fils ! », et sur ces paroles troublantes, il repartit en direction de l'arène ne prenant pas une seule seconde attention des regards de villageois sur lui. Il ne c'était jamais senti aussi en colère, son père avait fait des choses horribles pour lui dans sa courte vie, mais ces quelques mots furent l'étincelle qui mit le feu à la bave de cauchemar monstrueux ! En une phrase Stoick venait de dire à lui, au village, non au monde ! Ce qu'il pensait de son fils, que ce n'était qu'un objet qu'on pouvait pavané, et que la seule raison de sa présence était d'être totalement comme son père ! Harold n'était pas un objet, ce fut un... Un... Un... Au et puis il ne sait pas ce qu'il est ! Un demi dragon ? Oui ça doit être ça, mais cela signifie qu'il n'est en rien comme son père, et même avant d'en devenir un, il n'était pas comme son père, et il ne le sera jamais ! Sur cette rage bouillonnante il stoppa sa marche, et tourna légèrement la tête afin d'avoir une vue, sur l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas relevé, et regardé vers lui avec une bouche bée il ajouta.

« Ne vient plus me cherché. Désormais j'ai ma propre famille quelqu'un qui ce soucie de moi, et de ce que je suis. », et sur ces dernières paroles, il partit en direction de l'arène pour passé le test qui déterminera le vainqueur de la formation de dragon, et il allait gagné ! C'était nécessaire pour le plan...

*#*

Le lendemain après-midi, sur une falaise surplombant l'arène, où aurait lieu, l'examen finale de la formation de dragon au coucher du soleil, se trouvait deux amis quelques peu excentriques... Car si vous appelez un humain et un dragon qui s'étaient arraché mutuellement une parti de leur corps lors de leur première rencontre dans un désir de prouvé à leur peuple leurs valeurs normal... C'est que vous êtes complètement et irrémédiablement fou ! Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresses, actuellement le duo improbable, dont l'un d'entre eux avait gagné la dite formation, se trouvaient au sommet de la falaise regardant l'arène se remplir petit à petit de monde. Ils étaient silencieux, on pouvait voir près d'eux un grand sac en cuir contenant tout ce qui allait leur être nécessaire durant leurs voyages. Harold inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux, avant de dire sans détourné le regard.

« Tu connais le plan ? », Krokmou ne tournant pas non plus la tête répondit dans un murmure à peine entendu par Harold : « _Oui... Mais je préfère celui celui ou on ne risque pas nos vies..._ », Harold eut un sourire comique sur son visage, avant de dire : « Pareil, mais on ne peut plus reculé... Et d'ailleurs c'est l'heure... A dans une demi heure quoi qu'il arrive mon ami... », Krokmou lui fit ronronnement qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord. Et sans perdre de temps Harold commença à descendre la falaise en mode furtif afin que les vikings ne puisse le voir. Une fois au niveau de l'arène il passa telle une ombre entre les vikings, ne leurs laissant pas le temps de le reconnaître, puis dans un l'instant d'un souffle il était entre les deux portes, qui permettent d'accéder à l'arène.

Geulefort était déjà présent, et scrutait la foule à la recherche de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Harold n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à deviné qui il cherchait, et sans un bruit il s'approcha de lui avant de crié à son mentor.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un Geulefort ! », le viking fit un bond de trois mètres au moment ou Harold parla, et tout les autres vikings se turent alors qu'ils étaient dans de grandes conversations, pour voir le jeune héritier prêt à entré dans la bataille. Ils en furent bouche bée qu'il avait réussi à passé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Pour tout le monde sauf pour cinq adolescents pas vraiment ravis d'être présent. Chacun d'eux étaient furieux contre Harold, et ils voulaient découvrir son secret, mais s'ils essayaient quoi que ce soit contre lui certaines informations pourraient être libéré... Et même si indépendamment aucun ne savait une informations sur ses autres amis, ils furent suffisamment solidaire, et effrayé pour tout faire pour ne pas énervé le jeune héritier.

Harold durant ce temps regardait par la porte intérieur de l'arène son père... Pardon son ex-père s'asseoir sur son trône avec une mine des plus dépité. Harold ne se sentait même pas chaud ou froid à cela, après tout ce n'était plus son père, et il l'avait bien cherché après tout ! Et de toute façon d'ici à quinze minutes à lui aussi ça risque de ne plus lui faire chaud ou froid qu'il soit son fils... Stoick leva son bras en l'air, avant de frappé son trône, ce qui produisit une onde de choc qui stoppa tout bavardages inutiles durant le spectacle. Puis un faible mouvement de main en direction de Geulefort, l'exercice allait débuté. Geulefort se tourna vers Harold alors qu'il sortait de l'arène, et l'encouragea en lui disant.

« C'est l'heure, vas-y Harold tus-moi ça ! », et sur ces paroles... Encourageantes ? Il sortit de l'arène, et se positionna à l'extérieur afin de libéré le cauchemar monstrueux, que son apprenti allait combattre. Pendant ce temps Harold entra dans l'arène dans un silence glaciale, puis il se dirigea vers l'armurerie mobile se trouvant au centre de l'arène, pour l'occasion, il saisit alors un poignard, et un bouclier, puis il se tenu droit devant la porte de la cage du cauchemar et il dit alors.

« je suis prêt ! ».

*#*

Aux mots du garçon, Geulefort ouvrit la cage, laissant sortir un cauchemar monstrueux rouge, avec une minuscule tache blanche sur le front. Le dragon était furieux, il commença à grimpé sur les chaînes qui composaient le toit de l'arène, crachant son feu à quelques vikings au passage, qui l'évitèrent très facilement, puis le cauchemar remarqua finalement le jeune humain au centre de l'arène, il le vit pour la première fois, car les cauchemars ne sont sorties que pour l'examen finale de la formation de dragon. Le dragon fut surprit qu'il ne sentait pas une once de peur chez l'humain, il se tenait immobile au centre de l'arène ayant presque un regard ennuyé sur son visage. Intrigué le dragon se rapprocha lentement de lui, et au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le garçon laissa tombé ses armes, et à l'étonnement de tout le monde se mit à murmuré au reptile une sorte de langage incompréhensible pour eux.

Le dragon sembla se calmé petit à petit, alors que la colère de Stoick montait en flèche, il se mit à crié : « On arrête le combat ! », mais à sa grande surprise Harold l'affronta du regard, puis il cria à son tour, tout en posant sa main sur le museau du dragon qui en fut concilient.

« Non ! Les vikings doivent voir qu'ils tuent des êtres pour rien ! Et c'est ce que je fait aujourd'hui ! », finit-t-il alors qu'il caressait avec délicatesse la tête du dragon, enfin jusqu'à ce que sa main se promena sur la tache blanche de la créature. A ce moment il fut surprit, non seulement par la tache blanche, mais aussi par son père qui hurla de tout ses poumons : « J'ai dit on arrête le combat ! », et sur ceux les vikings comprenant l'ordre camouflé de leur chef commencèrent à se levé armes en mains, pour entré dans l'arène, et tué le dragon en question s'enroula autour de Harold se façon protecteur. Harold quant à lui soupira bruyamment, avant de faire un petit hochement de tête vers le sommet de la falaise, et de crié

« J'aurais dut m'en douté... Mais avec cela à jamais abrutis de vikings ! », et tout comme il prononça ces mots un sifflement aigu à put être entendu, tout le monde savaient ce qu'ils fut, et le signal fut donné.

« Furie nocturne ! Couchez-vous ! », d'un seul coup tout les vikings furent couché au sol, alors qu'une ombre noir s'abattit sur l'arène crachant une de ses fameuses boules de plasma, et par la même occasion créa un nuage de fumé noir dans l'arène. Les prochaines chose que les vikings pouvaient entendre, furent d'autres tirs de plasma. Le dernier ouvrit la porte de l'arène, où plusieurs hommes tentaient de se rendre. Alors qu'ils allaient entré dans l'arène, ils furent jeté au sol par six dragons sortant à toutes trombes de leur prison. Tout les dragons de la formation venaient de sortir de l'arène y compris le cauchemar, ceux qui furent assez rapide et attentif pourraient sans doutes remarqué que la minuscule tache blanche sur sa tête avait disparu, mais ils furent trop occupé à investir l'arène. Tellement d'ailleurs, qu'ils ne virent même pas deux petites formes de la tailles d'un chat sortir de celle-ci, l'une fut blanche, et l'autre noir. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur une bourrasque de vent fit disparaître la fumé, révélant... RIEN ! Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, le furie nocturne, et leur ex-héritier venait de se volatilisé dans l'air ! Les prochaines furent consacré à la recherche de Harold le trompeur, comme ils l'avaient nommé. Mais cette tentative fut en vain, car ce dernier et son ami un peu spécial, eurent quitté l'île quelques minutes après ce qui sera nommé comme « l'incident de Beurk ».

*#*

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Harold et Krokmou avaient quitté l'île, sur le dos de Harold, vue que la nuit fut tombé. Les deux furent fiers alors qu'ils partaient à l'aventure, fier de la réussite du plan b ! Car en effet le plan en question se composait de plusieurs étapes, numéro un : Gagné la confiance du cauchemar en lui disant qu'on va le sortir de là en dragonesque. Numéro deux : Montré la vérité sur les dragons aux vikings. C'est là que les deux plans se séparent, si le a marchait, les vikings acceptait la vérité, et Harold partirait avec Krokmou à l'aventure, tout en libérant les autres dragons au préalable, mais si ça ne marchait pas, numéro trois : Krokmou venait cherché Harold en effrayant les vikings de son cri distinctif, puis créant un nuage de fumé, rejoignait Harold. Numéro quatre : Libéré les dragons. Et finalement numéro cinq : Ils utilisent leurs pouvoir pour changé à la taille d'un chat, en se transformant au préalable en furie nocturne tout les deux, tout ça grâce à l'aide du couché de soleil, puis partir de Beurk.

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivé là, en train de volé en sur place dans le ciel, ne sachant pas par où ils devaient commencé leurs aventures. Krokmou actuellement sous forme humaine parla tout à coup : « Tu dirais quoi d'allée au sud ? Il parait qu'il y fait plus chaud qu'ici. », déclara Krokmou, Harold allait acquiescé, quand soudain il senti une envie irrésistible de se rendre à l'ouest... C'était fou il n'y avait aucune île proche à l'ouest, mais son instinct lui disait d'y aller... C'est ainsi qu'il parla à Krokmou.

« _Krokmou cela va te paraître fou.. Mais mon instinct me dit que l'on devrait allé à l'ouest..._ », Krokmou le regarda sans surprise avant de lui dire : « Alors on est fous tout les deux car le mien aussi me le dit... », Harold regarda surpris, puis se repris comme il dit avec un sourire en coin : « _Alors direction l'ouest !_ », et sur ces paroles ils partirent en direction de l'ouest.

*#*

Après cinq heures de vol non stop faute d'île, Harold était fatigué, et il allait s'effondre dans l'océan, quant il vit à l'horizon une petite île en roche, une île qui ne devrait pas y être ! Mais il s'en fichait Krokmou était déjà endormis depuis une heure, merci la prothèse d'autonomie ! Sinon ils seraient déjà tombé dans l'océan depuis longtemps. Il n'allait pas tardé non plus à s'endormir, donc il décida de pressé le mouvement afin d'atteindre la petite île. Une fois arrivé il se coucha sur le sol, prenant avec délicatesse son ami et cavalier actuelle dans ses pattes, et le serra contre lui, alors qu'il ferma ses ailes autour de son corps. Avant de tombé dans les bras de Morphée, il remarqua que l'île ne se composait que de la petite plage où ils se trouvaient, et d'une petite grotte. Il n'en fit rien juste il s'endormit en ayant le sentiment d'être arrivé à bon port.

Le lendemain matin, Harold se réveilla sous sa forme humaine pris dans les pattes de Krokmou comme il l'avait hier soir avant d'aller se couché, il remarqua aussi que le dragon commençait à se réveillé, et une fois qu'il eut les yeux ouverts, les deux amis se saluèrent joyeusement pour la première journée de leurs nouvelles vies. Une fois levés, ils s'étirèrent regardant le soleil qui se trouvait déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Harold en déduit qu'il, était à peu près dix heures du matin. Puisn il se souvint de la grotte, il commença à y allé, suivie de près par Krokmou, alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers elle Harold sortit le médaillon de son gilet, ainsi qu'une petite pièce ronde blanche, qu'il inséra sans difficulté dans le trou de la parti noir du médaillon, sous les yeux médusé de son compagnon, qui finit par dire.

« _Tu... Tu... Tu as trouvé un autre morceau du médaillon ! Mais où ? Et quand ?_ », dit-t-il tout en tournant autour de son ami humain clairement amusé, qui finit par lui répondre, alors qu'ils entraient dans la grotte : « Je l'ait trouvé dans l'arène sur la tête du cauchemar monstrueux ! Combien de chance j'avais de la trouvé ? Hein ! Zéro et pourtant je l'ais, maintenant il ne manque plus que le collier, et le médaillon sera entier », dit-t-il tout en regardant son médaillon qui fut une réalisation du symbole yin yang, puis d'un coup il leva les yeux vers le fond de la grotte et il fut choqué, non troublé ! Krokmou voyant le désarrois sur le visage de son ami regarda à son tour au fond de la grotte, et il fut tout aussi choqué.

Harold se rapprocha lentement du fond de la grotte où se trouvait un socle, et sur ce dernier il y avait : « Impossible... », murmura-t-il , alors qu'il pris le collier, se trouvant sur le socle, et qui correspondait parfaitement au médaillon. Harold regarda Krokmou qui lui dit : « _En effet impossible... Termine le ! Vite on aura peut être enfin des réponses à nos questions !_ », Harold hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, alors que Krokmou enroula sa queue autour du garçon, tout en regardant attentivement que le médaillon soit complet. Harold déglutie, puis soupira avant d'insérer la dernière parti du médaillon. Et à ce moment précis, le médaillon se mit à brillé d'une lueur blanche et noir ! Et dans un flash lumineux les deux compères disparurent dans un cri de peur de leurs parts.

Lorsque Harold et Krokmou rouvrirent leurs yeux, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit bien étrange, qui les mena sans voix. Ils était au milieu d'un couloir et autour d'eux il y avait des portes, des couloirs, et des escaliers partout sur les murs, et même au plafond ! Sous le choc d'une telle vision, et du transport les deux amis s'évanouir.

 **Bon voilà comment le trouvez-vous ? Et sur ceux soit à mardi prochain, soit au mardi d'après !**


	10. Chapter 9: L'équilibre

**Salut chère lecteur, comme je l'avais prévue il m'a fallu deux semaine pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre qui est jusqu'à présent le plus long, et le plus complexe que j'ai écrit... Attention ce chapitre est primordiale pour la suite de la fic lisez le donc attentivement ! Il termine ce que j'appelle la partie un de ma fic ennuyeuse, mais nécessaire à l'histoire, à partir du prochain chapitre on entrera dans la partie deux, qui mérité vraiment je pense la note T. pour les reviews dites moi ce que vous pensé du chapitre posé moi des questions je tenterai d'y répondre du mieux que je peux, et pour ceux qui me soutienne depuis le début de la fic comme Aelita, Agamemnon et tant d'autre, je vous dédis ce chapitre haut en couleur, et qui je l'espère qui répondra à vos attentes. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : L'équilibre...

Harold et Krokmou déambulaient dans cette étrange labyrinthe depuis des heures maintenant, et ce fut presque sans espoirs ! Il n'arrivaient pas à trouvé leurs chemins, tout comme dans leurs vies. Ce fut perturbant surtout quand Krokmou vit Harold marché au plafond, montant un escalier s'y trouvant ! Mais le pire ce fut quand ils ouvrirent une porte, et qu'ils virent un garçon avec une prothèse, et un dragon avec une prothèse derrière, Krokmou s'empressa d'allée les rejoindre, pour ne trouvé que Harold ? Surpris les deux regardèrent derrière eux et quelle ne fut pas leurs choque de se voir en train de regardé derrière eux ! Sans plus attendre Harold ferma la porte, puis il fit signe à son ami écailleux de repartir. En tout où qu'ils se trouvaient, ils savaient que le temps passait également ici, vue qu'ils sentirent la sensation de transformation si familière, pour économisé son énergie Harold décida de se transformé un furie nocturne de la taille d'un chat. Un autre de leurs pouvoirs de transformation, ils l'avaient découvert avant l'incident de l'arène, Harold en déduis que cette facette de leurs pouvoirs, durant laquelle lorsqu'ils furent changé en furie nocturne et qu'ils puissent rétrécir, ne fonctionne que trois nuit par mois, les nuits sans lunes. Sous cette forme Harold perdait moins d'énergie vue qu'il se faisait transporté par Krokmou, et il consommait également moins de nourriture, une bonne chose vue leurs situation actuelle.

« Harold on tourne en rond ! Il faut trouvé une solution et en plus on fatigue là ! Tu as essayé de brisé ce fichue médaillon ! », s'écria Krokmou tout en faisant des signes avec ses bras et ses jambes, alors que le mini furie nocturne s'acharnait du mieux qu'il put sur le médaillon attaché au cou de son ami, finalement il soupira désespéré avant de revenir sur l'épaule de Krokmou et de dire.

 _« Oui mais rien à faire ce médaillon est indestructible ! Et tu as raison on fatigue, on ferait mieux de s'arrêter pour dormir puis on repartira au moment de notre prochaine transformation d'accord ?_ », Krokmou soupira la tête d'ennui avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Les deux amis se blottirent l'un contre l'autre dans l'espoir de dormir, mais le sommeil ne venant pas, Harold parla avec agacement.

« _Pourquoi les dieux nous détestent tant ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mérité tout ça... RIEN ! Et ce médaillon encore une blague cruelle de leurs part !_ », dit-t-il tout en pointant le médaillon de sa tête de furie nocturne. Krokmou savait que s'il ne faisait rien son ami allait faire une dépression nerveuse, donc il l'étreignit encore plus fort tout en lui murmurant.

« Ils ne nous détestent pas... Sinon on ne se serait jamais rencontré non ? », Harold le regarda dans l'attente de la suite de son discourt , et Krokmou se se fit pas prié pour continué : « Car franchement notre amitié est ce qui arrivé de mieux dans nos vies non ? », Harold hocha la tête en accord, comme le dragon sous forme humaine continua : « Toutes ses épreuves... Volé marché, courir, parler, cacher, se battre, révéler... On les a traversé ensemble, on traversera celle-ci de la meme façon, alors garde espoir nous trouverons des réponses à nos questions, une cause à défendre, et des amis... il faut juste tenir jusque là... », Sur ces derniers mots le duo ferma leurs yeux tombant dans le sommeil.

*#*

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, étrangement ils furent bien plus clair dans leurs esprits que la veille. Le changement avait déjà au lieu, puisque la pair était actuellement dans leurs corps d'origine, ils regardèrent autour d'eux comme pour vérifié que ce qu'il vécurent ne fut pas un rêve, amis malheureusement pour eux ce ne fut pas le cas, ils soupirèrent avant de se salué mutuellement, puis de se relevé après avoir pris un petit déjeuné aussi petit que silencieux... Au moment de partir Krokmou dit alors.

« _On tourne à droite à la prochaine sortie ?... Harold ?_ », ce dernier n'écoutait pas son ami comme il avait tourné sa tête dans la direction totalement opposé, puis sans un mot il commença à marché dans la direction où il regardait, Krokmou commençait à avoir peur que son ami ne soit devenu fou, et il lui couru donc après espérant faire changé à ce dernier son attitude, en vain comme il continua à navigué entre les murs les escaliers et les portes aisément suivie du dragon noir, alors que Krokmou fit une autre tentative pour ramené son ami à la raison, ce dernier parla finalement.

« C'est là... Je le sens... On est proche... », Krokmou regarda troublé à son ami tout en lui demandant tout en tournant à un coin de couloir : « _Proche ? Proche de quoi ?_ », alors qu'Harold entra dans une salle immense il ne se détourna pas de son objectif alors qu'il répondit à Krokmou : « Proche de ce qui nous a mené à cette île à ce labyrinthe, et à ça... », finit-t-il se stoppant devant une porte gigantesque, elle fut orné de gravures de dragons et d'humains se combattant, faisant la paix, de diverses espèces animales qu'ils ne connaissaient pas toutes, mais le plus flagrant fur le symbole qui se trouvait sur médaillon peint à plusieurs endroits sur la porte, et à leur niveau, il y avait une gravure d'une créature étrange. Elle ressemblait à un humain, mais elle avait des ailes et une queue de chauve souris, elle se trouvait sur les deux portes à la fois, elle semblait si puissante... et au niveau de la ceinture de la créature il y avait une fois de plus le mystérieux symbole qui était coupé en son centre exact par les portes. Les deux amis furent sans voix, jusqu'à ce que Krokmou dise.

« _Pas possible..._ », Harold hocha la tête en accord toujours bouche bée, avant de finalement dire : « Bon à trois on ouvre la porte, nos réponses doivent être derrière, ou au minimum la liberté... », Krokmou hocha à son tour la tete avant qu'il ne commence le décompte se préparant à poussé la porte.

« _Trois !_ ».

« Deux ! »

« Un !/ _Un !_ » dirent-t-ils simultanément, tout en ouvrant la porte, qui les baigna dans une lumière intense verte.

*#*

La pièce était baigné de lumière verte venant du sol, à deuxième vue il n'y avait qu'un escalier suspendu au dessus du vide, et qui menait à une sorte de plate-forme, et la lumière venait du vide se trouvant en dessous. Devant la plate-forme il y avait une gigantesque balance qui est suspendu dans le vide, l'un des plateau rayonnait de lumière blanche prouvant une pureté extrême, quand à l'autre il rayonnait de couleur noir comme les ténèbres, la barre qui tenait ces deux plateaux dans les airs, avait en son centre le mystérieux symbole du médaillon, qui resplendissait d'une douce lumière. Charmé par la beauté de cette étrange salle les deux amis s'avancèrent vers la plate-forme cote à cote, ils observaient encore la salle émerveillé. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient atteint le sommet de l'escalier. Et à leurs grande surprise ils virent une femme, qui ne trouvait pas dans la salle depuis qu'ils y rentrèrent. Elle avait le dos tourné à eux regardant avec concentration la balance. Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui traînait derrière elle s'amincissant au fur et à mesure, ses long cheveux furent de couleur céleste on pouvait voir qu'elle avait des oreilles en pointes, et une sorte de diadème sur sa tête. Ils allaient l'appelé, quand tout à coup.

« Harold et Krokmou... C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontré, avancé vous donc. », dit la femme et lorsqu'elle finit elle se tourna pour les voir. Son visage fut magnifique elle devait avoir dans les vingts ans, ses yeux furent bleu telle les océans, son sourire angélique fut impressionnant, et on pouvait désormais voir son diadème, se fut une sorte de demi couronne très fine avec en son centre, reposant entre les courbes harmonieuses de l'objet encore une fois le mystérieux symbole était présent. D'une vue aérienne on pouvait également remarqué que la plate-forme ronde avait également le même symbole dessiné sur elle. Autant la femme était belle, autant Harold et Krokmou furent intéresser par les réponses qu'elle pourrait leurs fournir.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure représentant l'équilibre... Mais je suppose que vous avez des questions à posé élus... », termine-t-elle mystérieusement, ce qui troubla nos deux aventuriers, qui furent légèrement bancales sur leurs jambes. Mais Harold se repris, comme il posa sa première question.

« Qui êtes vous ? », Krokmou poursuivie l'effort de son ami.

« _Est-ce vous la responsable de notre état? Pouvez-vous l'annulé ?_ », demanda-t-il avec espoir et force, alors que Harold continua aussi les questions.

« Vous nous avez appelé élus ? Mais élus de quoi ?! », demanda-t-il tout en s'avançant, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à posé une autre question la femme l'interrompit d'un geste de main. Étrangement il sentait un grand respect envers cette personne, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le furie nocturne avait les même sentiments. Puis la femme se mit à répondre.

« Vous posez beaucoup de questions, mais pas les bonnes, néanmoins je vais y répondre... Je m'appelle La gardienne de l'équilibre. Pour votre état si je suis responsable ? A cette question je répondrais oui et non, et je ne peux pas l'annulé... Et en effet vous êtes les élus de l'équilibre. », dit-t-elle énigmatiquement, tout en ayant un sourire en coin sur son visage, les deux compères furent surpris par les réponses, mais Krokmou retourna à la pêche au informations le plus rapidement.

« _Quoi ! Mais vous avez dit oui et non ! Donc une réponse clair serait la bien venu !_ », commença-t-il grogné, alors que la gardienne allait répondre avec un visage ennuyé, elle fut coupé par Harold.

« Vous avez parlé de l'équilibre ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Et qu'est ce que ça à avoir avec nous ? », demanda-t-il avec un regard clairement concentré, et près à tout pour les réponses à ses questions. La gardienne quant à elle se mit à sourire avidement, lorsqu'elle déclara.

« Tu as posé la bonne question ! Qu'est ce que l'équilibre ? Et bien la réponse à cette questions devrait répondre à bon nombres de vos questions, mais c'est une longue histoire... », elle n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que Krokmou répondit du tac au tac.

« _On a tout notre temps !_ », la gardienne, fut à son tour surprise, mais elle eut un nouveau sourire, alors que d'un geste de main elle fit apparaître une vision ayant un halo vert, et en son centre des images en mouvement avec des sons commencèrent à apparaître à leur tour, pendant que la gardienne leurs fit signe de s'approcher de la vision, puis alors que les images tournèrent elle se mit à les commenté.

« Tout commença à l'aube des temps... », une image d'une immense étendu noir fut étalé sur la vision, alors qu'elle poursuivra : « Au commencement il n'y avait rien... Sauf de la magie pure ! », à ce moment sur la vision passa une étincelle blanche : « Notre univers est gigantesque, et cette magie pure n'était présente qu'en faible quantité, et en étincelle... Au bout de milliards d'années, l'impensable se produis... », d'un seul coup sur la vision on vit deux étincelles se rentré dedans pour en formé une plus grande : « Quatre groupes d'étincelle de magie pur se rencontrèrent au quatre coins de ce qui sera l'univers, ces groupes d'étincelles attirerons plus d'étincelles, comme le sucre attire les mouches... », sur la vision plusieurs autres étincelles commencèrent à allé se mélangé au quatre groupes, qui se rapproché les uns des autres, tout en tournant .

« Après plusieurs millénaires, toute la magie pure fut concentré et réparti en quatre dofus, les dofus furent des œufs titanesque, composé uniquement de magie pure... », la vision montra les quatre dofus tournant en orbite les uns près des autres, tous furent lumineux, le premier d'une couleur rouge feu, le second marron comme le roc le plus foncé, le suivant fut d'un bleu océan, quant au dernier il avait une couleur ressemblant au nuages : « De nouveau le temps passa... Et après une longue attente les dofus écloront, libérant une magie infini dans l'univers... Et des dofus naquirent les titans élémentaires... », la vision passa sur quatre créature titanesque c'est le cas de le dire !

« Phaeris titan élémentaire du feu... », une créature rouge feu ressemblant vaguement à un cobra de la taille d'un gratte ciel avec une tête de dragon et deux bras long et munie de griffes, ces yeux étaient composé de flammes de même que deux grandes ailes dans son dos, et envoyait un sentiment de terreur pur passa devant la vision.

« Morax titan élémentaire de la terre... », l'image passa a une sorte de dinosaure marron foncé avec une rangé de dents terrible, aussi grand que le autres, il avait également une paire d'aile de chauve-souris sur son dos et ses membres avant ressemblaient à des mains très griffus, ces yeux furent aussi sombre que le roc et on voyait clairement la magies sortant d'eux.

« Empuse titan élémentaire de l'eau... », l'image passa désormais sur un serpent géant couleur océan, avec plusieurs dizaine de nageoires le long de son corps, il était visqueux, autour de son corps il y avait des cercle d'enchantements, et des ligne de magies qui courrait à la surface de ses écailles sauf pour ses épines dorsales, quant à sa tête elle ressemblait à celle d'un mosasaure, avec plus de piques, et une gueule plus grande pouvant engloutir une flotte entière, et ses yeux reflétaient la fureur des océans.

« Zaebos titan élémentaire de l'air... », la vision montra à présent une sorte d'aigle géant blanc comme les nuages, des stries grises de magies parcourait son corps, il avait une queue mi plumeuse, mi écailleuse comme tout le reste de son corps. Une membrane rappelant une grande nageoire s'étendait sur sa colonne vertébrale et en parallèle sur son crane, son bec était allongé, mais il était taillé de façon à ce quant il l'ouvre on puisse croire qu'il avait des dents. Ses pattes était allongé comme celle des dinosaures, et au articulations de ses ailes, il y avait deux petites pattes crochus comme ses patte lui permettant de marcher, ses yeux furent blanc et sans émotions.

« Et ils faisaient quoi ? Ils flottaient juste comme ça ? Non pas que ce ne soit pas intéressant loin de là, mais je vois pas le rapport avec nous ! », déclara soudain Harold coupant la parole à la gardienne d'un ton sec. Celle-ci d'abord surpris par l'ardeur de Harold repris vite son attitude normal alors qu'elle déclara fermement.

« J'y arrive ne vous en faites pas, mais ça irait plus vite sans interruption... Bref les quatre titans élémentaires avait en eux toutes la magie pure de l'univers, quant à celle répandu par l'explosion des dofus, cette magie deviendra la magie normal que tout le monde connais actuellement... », la vision passe sur une vue d'ensemble des quatre titans au milieu d'une aurore de magie, la vision passa soudain au titans utilisant leurs pouvoirs.

« S'ennuyant les titans battirent à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs gigantesque notre système solaire... Phaeris créa le soleil, Morax les mondes et les astéroïdes autour de celui-ci, Empuse amena la glace et l'eau sur les mondes, et près des rochers, et finalement Zaebos amena l'air presque partout... », la vision montrait les titans réalisé tout ces exploits en quelques minutes à peine, créant leur système et leur monde aussi facilement que Harold aurait afin de marché.

« Satisfait de leur travail, ils décidèrent de créer plus de système, et de monde créant ainsi notre univers, et enclenchant un processus magique qui continua leur travail seul, mais afin de créer tout cela il leur fallu près d'un million d'années... », la vision montrait désormais depuis la Terre l'apparition des étoiles au passage des quatre formes de couleur différente. Harold et Krokmou furent bouche bée devant ce spectacle, ce qui fit sourire la gardienne alors qu'elle continua son histoire.

« Mais... Durant leur voyage de création des événements imprévue se déroulèrent sur notre monde... », on voyait maintenant un faible éclat lumineux venir de la surface de l'océan se révélant être une bactérie. Les deux furent stupéfaits ils assistaient à la naissance de la...

« La vie naquis de la fusion des quatre éléments et de la magie ordinaire, qui commençait à évolué dans l'univers... Cette vie devint très rapidement nombreuse et plus sophistiqué... », les images montrait en accéléré les bactéries devenir poissons, puis reptile, et enfin habitant terrestre à écaille et à poil, soudain les images passèrent à un combat terrestre entre deux groupe de créature à écaille, et à poil.

« En arrivant la vie amena deux concepts avec elle... », l'image passa en vue aérienne, comme on pouvait voir un coté, devenant blanc pur, et l'autre noir comme la nuit : « … le bien, et le mal... Furent créer en même tant que la vie, ces deux magies étaient complètement opposé, et se haïssaient, elles avaient un contrôle quasi totale sur la vie, dès qu'elle vint au jour, décidant de son destin, afin de tenté de battre la magie opposé... ».

« Le problème fut que leurs actions risquaient d'anéantir la vie, donc une troisième puissance naquit de la création des deux autre... L'EQUILIBRE ! », finit-t-elle triomphalement, comme la vision montrait qu'au milieu des deux camps le symbole du médaillon et donc de l'équilibre apparu.

« Son but fut de maintenir la vie, et pour ce faire il ne devait pas choisir un des deux camps... Il agis plutôt, sur les magie, leur ordinants, de créer des destins qui n'affecteraient pas sa puissance, et donc ne désignerai pas de gagnant dans cette guerre entre bien et mal... », les deux furent un peu surpris à la déclaration de leur hôte, mais ils s'en accommodèrent, lui faisant un signe silencieux pour continué l'histoire.

« Cependant un jour les titans en eurent assez de joué au créateurs, et ils se dirigèrent vers notre monde à grande vitesse, ne remarquant même pas la vie en pleine essor sur les autres mondes... », la vision montra les titans traversant l'univers à grande vitesse afin de revenir sur Terre, le monde d'Harold et Krokmou.

« En arrivant ils furent surpris par la vie, qui se développé sur le premier monde qu'ils aient créer... », La gardienne fut coupé dans son récit par Krokmou alors qu'il regardait les visions sur les titans devenant visiblement furieux.

« _Et que firent-t-ils, ils ont l'air d'en vouloir à la vie ?! Qu'est ce qui les arrêtera !_ », commençait-t-il à crier du sommet de ses poumons de dragon. La gardienne le calma d'un geste de main, avant de continué le récit.

« Ils devinrent furieux ! Que ces parasites que fut la vie prenait leur monde qu'ils avaient créer pour eux seul... Ils décidèrent donc de détruire la vie ! », les images passèrent sur les titans préparant des attaques qui furent illuminé de magie pure de la couleur de leur élément propre. Pendant que la pair humain dragon se serré de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre dans l'attente du coup final des titans, alors que la gardienne poursuivie.

« Rien ne pouvait les arrêter, même pas le bien et le mal... Tout sembla perdu quand soudain... », alors que les titans allaient touché le sol du monde un immense symbole de l'équilibre apparu devant eux il fut éclatant de luminosité, et ce symbole tira une puissante salve de magie au titans qui furent projeté en arrière, vers un autre symbole de l'équilibre dans lequel ils passèrent comme si ce fut une porte. Harold et Krokmou furent une nouvelle fois bouche bée, alors que la gardienne continua.

« L'équilibre intervenu, il devait intervenir car il fut la seul puissance capable de rivalisé avec les titans, et si la vie fut détruite l'équilibre n'existerait plus par la même occasion, donc il enferma les titans dans la dimension d'Heipra, qui tout comme cette dimension fut séparé du reste de l'univers par la magie de l'équilibre. Les titans ne pouvant être détruits ou contrôlé se fut la seule solution... Depuis l'équilibre garde un mur d'énergie magique pour évité aux titans de revenir dans notre univers... », maintenant on voyait les titans tirant des rafales de leurs pouvoir à un mur noir et blanc sans aucun effet, comme l'image repassa aux animaux.

« Mais le bien et le mal n'avaient pas fini loin de là... dans leurs guerre éternel l'un contre l'autre, ils ne cessèrent d faire évolué la vie... », les dinosaures évoluaient devenant plus des bêtes à fourrure sanguinaire se spécialisant dans certaines actions, sous le regard émerveillé de Harold et son furie.

« Et un jour... Le bien créa l'humain la créature la plus intelligente qui exista, pour le contré le mal créa les dragons, des créatures en constante évolution et plus intelligente que toutes ses autres créations... », le duo vit sous leur yeux les humains et les dragons venir à la vie, et se combattant.

« ce furent leurs créations parfaites, trop parfaites... Ils étaient tellement intelligents qu'ils arrivèrent à se libérés du contrôle du bien et du mal, tout en restant leurs créations, et ils furent en mesure de choisir leurs propre destin, ce qui amena un déséquilibre... », la vision montrait des dragons et des humains se battant entre eux, ainsi que le mur d'énergie de l'équilibre faiblir.

« Ils peuvent affaiblir l'équilibre, ce qui signifiait que les titans pourraient revenir. Plusieurs millénaires plus tard une nation humaine très puissante nommé l'Atlantide en avance sur la techno-magie voulu conquérir le monde... », on voyait de puissantes machine se répandre à travers le monde prenant son contrôle, le spectacle fut horrible à voir, tellement que Harold demanda.

« Et que c'est-t-il passé ? »

« L'équilibre à réagit de façon brutale voyez par vous même... », dit-t-elle en désignant la vision, elle montrait le beau milieu de l'océan, quant d'un seul coup le symbole de l'équilibre apparu au dessus libérant une puissante salve d'énergie magique, qui engendra une vague, qui emporta tout l'océan, là où avait eu lieu l'explosion était terrain désormais, puis l'image montra le monde depuis l'espace, d'où on pouvait voir la vague commençant à englobé le monde.

« Cette Ultranamie dura un mois, il détruisit l'Atlantide en quelques minutes, et fit disparaître quatre-vingt dix-sept pour cent des espèce à la surface du monde, mais l'action suffisait à rééquilibré les choses, de manière à ce que les titans ne puissent pas revenir dans notre monde... », finit-t-elle en même temps que la vision de la vague ne montrant désormais qu'un monde totalement dévasté, où se promenait quelques humains, dragons et les autres espèces survivante du cataclysme. La gardienne ne tint pas compte de leurs visages ahuri alors qu'elle continua.

« L'équilibre savait qu'utilisé ce genre de méthodes allait finir par mener à la fin de la vie, donc il décida de ne les employés qu'en dernier recours, et il me nomma donc moi Gardienne de l'équilibre, afin d'empêché le fait qu'il est à recommencer... », la vision passa rapidement sur l'ascension de la gardienne à ses fonctions actuelles dans cette salle. Elle passa d'humaine à elle, dans un tourbillon d'énergie blanche et noir, elle était ravie, comme la scène suivante fut dans un endroit remplie de lumières blanches et noirs.

« Pour m'aidai dans cette tache je recruta une armée d'esprits venant du bien et du mal, dragons, humain ou autre... », les images montraient les lumières se joindre à ses coté se transformant en fantôme de leurs ancienne forme, mais avec une légère couleur verte. Harold fut étonné de voir ça comme il demanda à la gardienne.

« Mais les esprits ne vont pas au Walhalla à coté des dieux pour leurs festins ? », la gardienne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'éclaté de rire, puis de dire sous son souffle.

« Cela mon chère ah ah ah... N'est qu'une invention humaine.. La vérité est que des que les âmes quittent leurs corps, elles ont le choix du bien ou du mal, puis sont réincarné dans un nouveau corps lavé de toute leur vie passé, mais certains corps naissent avec de nouvelles âmes comme les vôtres... Mais sinon il n'existe pas de dieux, seulement des humains contrôlant de grands pouvoir c'est tout. », finit-t-elle devant un Harold visiblement déboussolé, mais elle ne s'en offensa pas, comme les vision reprirent pour montré une sorte de grands champs de bataille ce fut les humains contre les dragons semblerait-t-il.

« L'équilibre pour me rendre puissante me donna l'immortalité ainsi que le contrôle sur une infime partie de ses pouvoir... Pendant un certain temps avec l'aide de l'armé de l'équilibre, je réussi à maintenir l'équilibre, même lors de l'incident... », la vision passa au fameux incident où une bataille sans merci se déroulait jusqu'à ce que la gardienne utilise ses pouvoir qui rasèrent tout le monde, l'image passa juste après sur la balance basculant dangereusement vers le bien, la gardienne soupira de défaite alors qu'elle continua.

« Malheureusement le pouvoir de l'équilibre utilisé, déstabilise l'équilibre lui même, ce qui signifie qu'à partir de ce jour, jr ne put agir que faiblement, et sur une longue duré de temps, sur les événements de la vie... », Le temps passa rapidement sur la vision alors que l'armé disparu peu à peu intriguant de plus en plus Harold et Krokmou.

« je perdis très rapidement mon armé qui me trouva faible, et qui n'agis presque plus, leurs dernières actions sous mes ordres, furent pendant une guerre légendaire, puis après plus aucun ne me suivie comme chef... », les visions montrait que plus aucune troupes ne suivait la gardienne à son grand désespoir, les action brutales de l'équilibre ont repris leurs cours comme si de rien n'était. Au comble du désespoir cependant la gardienne sembla retrouvé l'espoir.

« Pour évité l'extinction de la vie... Je décida de faire une prophétie sur deux êtres un dragon et un humain, unis pour le meilleur et le pire, je savais que la prophétie ne réaliserai pas avant des siècles, mais je le fit quand même pour pouvoir leur posé une question... », les images finale de la prophétie furent sur un éclair frappant une pierre y écrivant la prophétie devant les yeux de la gardienne. Soudain les deux amis comprirent qui ils étaient dans cette histoire qui durait depuis le commencement de l'univers, ils prirent tout les deux un peu de recul comme Krokmou posa sa question d'une voix tremblotante.

« _Ça veut dire... Que nous sommes vos... Élus?!_ », la gardienne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant que Harold ne poursuivie les paroles de son ami.

« Alors on a pas le choix c'est ça ! On est obligé de vous aidez même contre notre volonté ! », cria Harold en colère, et il y a de quoi de savoir que sa vie entière ne fut qu'une mascarade afin d'arrivé à ce moment où il servira la gardienne. Cette dernière regarda avec culpabilité, avant de parlé à voix basse.

« Non... C'est là ma question... Voulez vous m'aidez ? Voulez vous être à la tête de l'armé de l'équilibre ? Et vous battre pour lui ? Car je n'ai pas de contrôle sur vos choix c'est pour ça que je le vous demande à genoux... S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ?! », finit-t-elle en pleurant à genoux et en fermant les yeux. Harold et Krokmou furent totalement abasourdi par la situation, cette femme les avaient conduit l'un à l'autre les avait transformé à jamais. Elle était la plus puissante de toute forme de vie, et pourtant elle était là à genoux les implorant de l'aidé... Harold ferma les yeux tout comme son ami et ils repensèrent à toute leurs vies. Être la risée du monde, ce besoin d'aidé à n'importe quelle prix, devenir plus fort que tous, leurs rencontre, leurs amitié, leurs choix... En rouvrant les yeux ils se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête imperceptible du reste du commun des mortel, ils avaient prient leurs décision...

La gardienne fut surprise de sentir une main sur son épaule et un museau sous son bras, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les visages réconfortants de l'humain et du dragon, qui sourirent, alors que Harold parla enfin après avoir remis la gardienne sur ces pieds.

« Madame, nous acceptons... Ce sera un honneur de combattre en votre nom et celui de l'équilibre... Acceptez-vous de nous engagez ? », termina-t-il solennellement en faisant son signe du garde à vous, tout comme Krokmou essaya de faire de même sous sa forme de dragon sans grand succès, après cela ils baissèrent la tête en signe de respect à la gardienne qui pleurait de joie désormais, mais elle trouva la force de dire.

« OU... Oui ! »

*#*

Harold était en train de mettre la tenu de sa mère dans une pièce à part, avec Krokmou redressant sa selle, alors que sans un son on pouvait entendre les voix de Harold et de krokmou se relayant pour prononcé quelque chose de magnifique.

« Jamais ma lame ne tuera d'innocent... »

Maintenant Harold mettait sa ceinture autour de la robe blanche pour homme de sa mère, devant lui sur son busten il ya avait une plaque de m étal avec le symbole de l'équilibre.

 _« Identité et raisons seront cachés pour l'éternité... »_

Pour la première fois Harold enfila ses lames caché sur ses poignets à sur ses vêtements montrant des bracelets allongé prenant tout ses avants bras incrusté de fines gravures.

« Pour la vie et l'équilibre je ma battrais avec acharnement... »

Harold noua en dessous de ceinture une autre ceinture rouge sang, tout en ouvrant le col de la robe pour révélé le médaillon, et l'intérieur de la robe rouge sang également.

 _« Même si je dois payé le prix ultime, j'empêcherais le retour des titans... »_

Maintenant Harold rajoutait à la robe une sorte de demi cape couvrant le coté gauche de son dos, alors que l'intérieur était également rouge sang, le tout fut tenu par une épaulette en fer gravé, et une ceinture en diagonale sur son torse, au centre de celle-ci le symbole de l'équilibre pouvait être vue en petit.

« Nul allié ne sera laissé pour mort... »

Il rajoutait désormais deux bande de tissus rouge vers le bas de sa robe, tout en enfilant un pantalon en cuir noir légèrement trop large, rajoutant une fine épée à son coté droit.

 _« Je suis le protecteur de la vie, je suis son défenseur envers et contre tout.. »_

Harold maintenant quitta la salle suivie de Krokmou, après avoir enfilé de longues bottes en cuir, et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, quand il l'ouvrit il fut accueilli par la gardienne souriante, et instantanément tout les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers eux, ces regards furent ceux d'une armé de fantômes qui furent légèrement verdâtres ce trouvant un étage en dessous du balcon vers lequel ils marchaient désormais, pendant que Harold cacha le haut de son visage en y mettant sa capuche lui donnant un air menaçant. Ils furent au balcon dans la classe la plus totale devant une armé de fantômes, et au cotés de la gardienne, pendant que le discourt silencieux se termina sur un cri des deux voix.

« Je suis un sang-mêlé/ _Je suis un sang-mêlé !_ »

 **Bon voilà à mardi prochain, et n'oublier pas les reviews je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, sur ceux à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 10: Cinq ans élargisse le monde

**Salut chère lecteurs ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre tardif, mais là quand même, pour les reviews j'ai un problème, je sais qu'il y en a mais je ne peux pas les lire, et donc pas y répondre, je vais essayé de résoudre le problème. Ce chapitre est riche en informations donc prenez le temps de les comprendre. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Cinq ans élargisse le monde...

Ça fait cinq ans... Que « l'incident de Beurk » a eu lieu, et tout à changé. La petite île a progressé au delà de toutes attentes pour une île de cette taille, elle est désormais une puissance avec laquelle compté... Et oui après l'incident de Beurk l'île fut annexé par l'empire barbaric, un empire qui a fait une fixation de réunir tout les vikings sous la même bannière, il existe depuis plus de 500 ans, mais s'il font tout cela pour l'économie, la guerre contre des humains, ou celle contre les dragons, et bien sur le pouvoir.

Grâce à cette entrée dans l'empire, les beurkiens on put découvrir le monde, grâce au connaissance de l'empire rapporté par des expéditions dans le monde. Et ils avaient fait beaucoup de découvertes surprenantes, premièrement comme le disais Harold de temps en temps, le monde est bien plus vaste et étrange qu'ils ne le pensaient. Ils avaient découvert des îles immenses sur lesquelles de grands empires se trouvaient : Romains, perses, pictes, indien, chinois, et même l'impensable pour eux un empire de cavaliers de dragons ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le supporté, surtout quand ils apprirent que cette empire fut là pour les derniers siècles, si ce n'est pas plus d'un millénaire.

L'empire barbaric ne pouvait pas déclaré une guerre contre eux, même avec leur puissante armée, il n'était pas assez puissant pour les battre, et en plus les raids de dragons continué sur la plupart de leurs îles, car malgré toute cette puissance ils étaient encore incapable de trouvé les nids des dragons. L'empire avait aussi recruté des magiciens, sorciers, ce qui ne plus pas aux beurkiens, mais ils devaient faire avec. Ces derniers ce sont révélé existant en grand nombres dans le monde et même dans l'archipel, Gothic fut l'une des plus grandes sorcières de l'archipel, Stoick fut tellement en colère ce jour que la vielle lui ai caché cela qu'il voulait la raccourcir d'une tête, mais il en fut empêcher par l'armé de l'empire basé sur Beurk. L'empire barbaric, ces frontières s'étendaient au delà de l'archipel, l'empire englobait maintenant toutes les petites, et grandes îles autour du cercle polaire nord, sauf celle où il y avait une trop grande quantité de dragons. Ce qui fit que du Groenland à Ostrov Nakhodka, en passant par l'Islande, Nunavut, Beurk, et le Svalbard capitale de l'empire, une grande d'île se trouvant dans la mer du Groenland, et sur laquelle se trouve l'empereur Amalrik IIème du nom.

Actuellement Beurk fut une sorte d'île ville fortifié complètement autonome, comme toutes les îles de l'empire, de cette façon chacune pouvait résisté à un siège indéfiniment jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts de l'empire, une idée d'un ancêtre d'Amalrik. Stoick la brute aux cours des années malgré son age avancé pour l'époque est devenue gouverneur de Beurk et à l'occasion conseillé personnel de l'empereur, à cause d'une sombre affaire d'assassinat un ans après l'entrée de Beurk dans l'empire. Il était aussi un commandant car lors d'une rébellion en Islande, c'est Stoick qui s'en occupa sur l'ordre de l'empereur, te il est devenu un héros de l'empire pour cela, ainsi qu'une bataille contre les picte dans la même année. Il fut bientôt connu sous le nom de « Stoick l'inébranlable ».

Harold n'a plus été revue depuis cinq ans, et tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui au moment de son départ fut détruit pour le bien de Beurk celons certains. Étrangement après sa disparition des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler sur deux mystérieux personnages avec des prothèses cachant leurs identités, menant une armé de fantômes, et montant des furie nocturne équipé également de prothèse, l'un des furies fut blanc, et l'autre noir. Ces personnes furent les sang-mêlés. Ils se battent pour « l'équilibre », mais personne ne sait qu'est ce que c'est. En tout cas quoi que soit, ils sont près à mourir pour lui, et ils sont devenus des légendes, craint par tous, à cause de leurs puissance effroyable, et surtout leur instabilité un jour ils peuvent vous aider, mais le suivant ils peuvent vous attaquez... Heureusement pour Amalrik ils ne sont pas venus dans l'empire. Ce qui fait aussi que la plupart des vikings doute de son existence.

Avec les rumeurs des sang-mêlés sont venus également des rumeurs sur un homme très mystérieux qui ce nomme Le maître forgeron ! Cette personne n'a fait parlé de lui que depuis cinq ans, et pourtant dès ce moment il est devenu aux yeux de tous le meilleur forgeron du monde, et c'est le cas de le dire à ce jour c'est la seule personne capable de forgé des armes avec de la magie ! Ce qui rends ces armes extrêmement forte, quasi indestructibles pouvant même lancé des sorts si nécessaire. Ces armes sont également très chères et rare, pas beaucoup de personnes dans le monde ont une arme créer par lui. L'empereur en possède une et il tente par tout les moyens de faire venir travaillé le maître forgeron dans l'empire, mais il est aussi insaisissable que l'air il ne cesse de bougé au grand damne de tout le monde. Et ces rumeurs n'ont pas échappé à Geulefort qui c'est mis en tête de le trouvé, ça fait un an qu'il est à sa poursuite de part le monde, sans grand succès jusqu'à présent.

Un autre point qui a changé durant les cinq dernières années. Les dragons, ils sont devenus plus agressifs, et des espèces qui jusque là ne se montré pas souvent, cela à rendu la vie un peu plus dure pour Beurk, mais ils ont aussi appris que les dragons se battaient entre eux de temps en temps à leur grande surprise. Et qu'à part les empires de cavaliers de dragons, les humains et les dragons sont en guerre quasi permanente et que à chaque fois que les humains crées de nouvelles armes de nouvelles espèces apparaissent afin de les contré à l'indignation complète des humains. Et un point qui faisait froid dans le dos aux beurkiens quant ils l'apprirent les furies nocturnes, tout comme les autres dragons de la classe des foudroyeurs existent toujours en plus petit nombres que les autres espèces de dragons, mais ils sont encore présent de part le monde.

Durant ce temps les adolescents de Beurk avaient également changé au cours des dernières années tous été entré dans l'armée de l'empire. Les jumeaux Kognedur et Kranedur étaient au rang d'espions d'élite, et oui l'armée à réussi à les changé et pour le mieux désormais ils font parties des meilleurs récolteurs d'informations de l'empire. Rustik est devenue un soldat d'élite, et malheureusement pour tout le monde il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était toujours arrogant et méchant, mais il avait appris à suivre les ordres, ce qui fut déjà un progrès immense dans le comportement du garçon. Varek quant à lui est devenu un stratège de campagne de génie ! Il avait déjà sauvé plusieurs batailles contre l'empire picte, qui semblait perdu d'avance, il est devenu plus confiant, et plus responsable, n'hésitant pas à intervenir lui même dans la bataille. Puis enfin il y avait Astrid qui est devenue un officier de haut rang menant ses hommes d'une poigne de fer comparable à celle de l'empereur, mais regardé au delà des apparences elle obéi aux ordres comme tout bon soldat devrait le faire, même si son caractère ressort énormément devant ses troupes.

Tout ces événements nous ont mené à aujourd'hui en début de nuit, sur le territoire des cavaliers de dragons à leur capital red castel une île se trouvant au sud du Groenland. Une brigade spécial est en train de se faufilé parmi les rues bien gardés afin d'atteindre le palais. Après deux jours de missions la brigade spéciale sous le commandement de Stoick l'inébranlable avait presque atteint leur but enlevé la princesse de l'empire des cavaliers « Astha la bienfaitrice », si la mission fonctionnait alors la futur guerre avec les cavaliers de dragons serait infiniment plus simple. La mission ne put réussir que grâce aux renseignements collecté par les jumeaux de Beurk, ainsi que le commandement fort de Astrid Hofferson, et bien évidement une stratégie de Varek Ingerman. Ils y étaient presque dans quelques minutes tout sera fini la princesse sera entre leurs mains, et les soldats n'auront plus qu'à retourné au navire dissimulé dans une crique des environs, pour enfin repartir à Beurk. Pourquoi Beurk, pour brouillé les pistes car ils penseront tout de suite qu'elle aura été emmené au Svalbard.

Stoick faisait les cents pas sur le pont du navire en bois attendant le rapport des jumeaux, ou mieux encore l'arrivé de la brigade avec l'otage. Cette mission était essentiel pour l'avenir de l'empire barbaric auquel ils avaient totalement adhéré, donc il ne fallait pas que la mission n'échoue ! Stoick était sur le point d'allée cherché les espions, quand tout à coup deux têtes blondes se présentèrent à l'avant du navire.

« Chef Stoick, la mission est un succès ! La brigade n'a eut aucun contre temps, et revient avec l'otage, ils seront à bord d'ici trois heures environs... On devrait se préparé à levé l'ancre, les cavaliers de dragons vont vite comprendre ce qu'il se passe, quant ils ne trouveront pas la princesse dans la palais. », déclaré à tour de rôles les deux espions de Beurk.

Ce qui poussa Stoick à soupiré de soulagement, avant de commencé à donné des ordres pour le départ en mer, d'ici un mois ils seront sur Beurk avec leur précieuse cargaison, et après cela le développement de l'empire continuera. Et tout ça grâce aux hommes et aux femmes de Beurk victoire !

*#*

Le lendemain matin à dix heures, l'alerte fut donné dans le palais des cavaliers de dragons qui vue de jour ressemble à une sorte de forteresse du moyen age, mais plus soigné niveau décoration. Les gardes couraient de partout dans les couloirs complexes du palais suivie de près par leurs dragons respectifs, car chacun ou presque dans l'empire avait son propre dragon, un groupe de garde portant des armures étincelantes, avec des capes vertes entrèrent soudain dans la salle du trône où l'impératrice pleurait à chaude larmes, alors que l'empereur se trouvait à une table plus loin discutant avec ses conseillés, et surtout Oriana sa général en chef, d'où la princesse aurait put se trouver. Le chef des garde s'approcha du roi, et s'agenouilla comme le reste du groupe, alors que leurs dragons entrèrent dans la vaste pièce, sous l'œil vigilant des dragons de la cour royale. Puis le chef des garde commença à parlé.

« Empereur Trajan nous avons fouillé toute l'île, ainsi que nous avons envoyer des patrouilles sur tout nos territoire pour la retrouver. », termina-t-il honteusement de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une piste sur la disparition de la princesse.

« Relevez-vous, et continuez les recherches dans l'empire c'est un ordre ! », l'empereur déclara fermement à ses troupes, quant elles partirent enfin de la salle du trône, il se tourna vers Oriana qui se trouvait près de la table où elle avait débattu des mesures à prendre, avec d'autres conseillés et lui même, comme il soupira bruyamment, avant de parlé.

« Vous pensez donc que ce serait l'empire barbaric, et pas Drago Poing Sanglant ? C'est surprenant, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas nos deux empires se détestent mutuellement depuis leur création. Mais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient rien tenté contre nous d'une telle ampleur ! Oriana quelle sont les mesures que nous pouvons prendre contre eux ? », finit-t-il stoïquement alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son trône. La femme dénommé Oriana se tourna vers son empereur, quant elle parla.

« Si c'est bien eux la seule solution sera la guerre, ce ne sera pas facile, l'empire barbaric combat des dragons depuis toujours et nos troupes seraient assez facilement tué, mais on pourrait leur faire très mal jusqu'à ce moment... Monsieur je ne vais pas vous mentir si on engage une guerre contre eux, ça ce jouera principalement à qui à le plus grand nombre de troupe... Ce sera une boucherie, la deuxième plus grosse depuis la guerre des U.D. », et sur ces dernières paroles qui jetèrent un froid glaciale sur la petite population, la guerre des U.D fut la plus grande guerre d'histoire d'hommes, ou de dragons, elle eu lieu il y a un peu plus de mille ans. L'empereur ferma les yeux réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait faire. Pendant ce temps la pièce baignait dans un silence de mort, quant tout à coup.

« Si c'est eux ce sera la guerre totale ! », Cria-t-il dans la salle du trône au désarrois des ces occupants, sans ce douté une seconde que quelqu'un de très puissant venait de voir toute la scène depuis une dimension inconnue des cavaliers de dragons.

*#*

Pendant ce temps dans l'empire romain, à une forteresse au sommet d'un col des alpes c'est la folie les alertes ont toutes été déclenché par les soldats, qui se précipitent sur les mur de la puissante forteresse dirigé par le centurion Claudius Morus. Un grand chef de guerre, mais également le maître d'un mouvement de révolution contre l'empereur actuelle Jules César, ces actions pourraient mené à une guerre civil au seins de l'empire romain, et c'est exactement pour cela qu'ils ont affaires au...

« FURIE NOCTURNE ! COUCHEZ-VOUS ! », hurlèrent plusieurs soldats révolutionnaires, alors qu'une ombre noire fonça vers eux avec le sifflement distinctif des furies nocturne, et laissa échappé une boule de plasma de sa gueule qui détruisit l'une des catapulte de la forteresse. Mais dans leur élans pour évité d'être frappé par le dragon, les romains ne remarquèrent pas la personne sauté de son dos au moment où il passa, pour arrivé sur un mur où se trouvait plusieurs soldats romains. Une personne vêtu d'une robe blanche, sa capuche sur sa tête, une demi cape dans son dos, deux bracelets étincelants sur ces poignets, une ceinture gravé avec le symbole de l'équilibre, le col ouvert montrant clairement le médaillon, une épée noire et verte de magie sur son coté droit, et une poignet d'épée sur sa jambe gauche. C'était lui... Un soldat le reconnu et se mit alors à crier.

« UN SANG-MELE ! », mais c'était déjà trop tard... 

La personne s'élança sans dire un mot, à une vitesse surhumaine au passage il sortit ses deux lames cachés de ses poignets, et dans un mouvement fluide, il poignarda plusieurs gardes sans même décélérer. Les soldats sur le mur tentèrent de le stoppé, mais rien à faire, il était trop rapide et mortelle, en quelques minutes une vingtaine d'hommes tombèrent de part les ombreuses prises connus de l'homme masqué, les romains dans la cour de la forteresse, voulurent tué l'ennemi avec des flèches, mais au moment de tiré deux boules de plasmas tombèrent du ciel tuant les trois quarts des archers d'un seul coup, ceux qui restèrent furent découpé en tranches ou envoyé au loin par des attaques directe du furie nocturne.

Le sang-mêlé pendant ce temps continua d'avancé parmi ses adversaires, sortant finalement son épée noire. L'épée était clairement magique vue que presque toutes les armes qui s'y confrontées furent coupé en morceaux net et sans bavure, comme pour les soldats les maniant d'ailleurs... Il était désormais dans la cour de la forteresse marchant calmement vers les quartiers du centurion, tuant tout les soldats se rapprochant de lui avec une facilité et un manque d'émotion troublant, il ne souciait pas des archers, arbalétriers ou catapultes, comme elles furent toutes éradiqués par une certain enfant de la foudre et de la mort.

Il y avait près de deux cents soldats dans cette forteresse, à l'heure actuelle il n'en reste plus qu'une soixantaine dont le centurion, qui ce terré dans ses quartiers, dans l'espoir fugace d'échappé au puissant guerrier. Ce dernier enfonça un bloc de dix hommes qui tentait de lui barré la route, mais ils furent très vite tous morts, de l'épée noire du sang-mêlé il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de sortir d'autres de ses gadgets révolutionnaires. Cinq minutes plus tard les derniers romains se trouvaient en train de se barricader dans les quartiers du centurion, espérant encore pouvoir échappé à leurs funestes destins, quant ils eurent fini ils se mirent en position de combats devant la porte attendant leur adversaire.

Toc... Un bruit de pas raisonna dans le couloir. Toc... La tension montait chez les légionnaires romains. Toc... Puis plus rien pendant une minute, quant soudain une explosion cobalt survenu derrière eux, suivie d'un furie nocturne munie d'une selle, et d'une fine armure couvrant ses parties vulnérables telle les ailes ou la queue. Ils allaient charger l'animal, quand leur barricade explosa révélant l'homme vêtu de blanc, qui avança calmement vers eux, avant de parlé pour la première fois depuis son arrivé

« Claudius Morus... Tes actions sont dangereuses pour l'équilibre... Tu as été condamné à la mort, et nous sommes venus te la donné.. », terminant sa phrase le sang-mêlé sortit un couteau d'une poche de sa ceinture et il l'envoya sur le centurion qui le reçu entre les deux yeux mort sur le coup. Puis il s'élança sur les pauvres romains avec son épée en main tout comme le furie nocturne, et en une minutes ils furent les derniers occupants de la forteresse à moitié détruite, qui était pourtant une magnifique citadelle romaine i peine deux heures.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir le médaillon se mit à scintillé, comme il projeta une vision de la gardienne de l'équilibre, regardant vers le sang-mêlé clairement mal à l'aise, le sang-mêlé et le dragon soupirèrent à la chose, comme ils demandèrent à l'unisson.

« Quelle est cette mission qu'on ne voudra pas faire ?/ _Quelle est cette mission qu'on ne voudra pas faire ?_ », la gardienne regarda encore plus troublé alors qu'elle parla enfin.

« L'empire barbaric à enlevé la princesse de l'empire des cavaliers de dragons, ça va déclenché une guerre, qui déstabilisera l'équilibre... », et avant qu'elle ne puisse allé plus loin le furie la coupa.

« _Et on doit donc allé libérer la princesse chez les barbares... Pas de problème pour moi et Harold, mais elle est où ?_ », la gardienne regarda encore plus nerveuse, et alors que Harold lui faisait un regard sévère sur le point de dire quelque chose il fut interrompu par la réponse qui gela la pair légendaire.

« A Beurk... »

 **Bon j'espère pouvoir répondre à vos reviews la prochaine fois, sur ceux à mardi prochain !**


	12. Chapter 11: Sauvetage

**Me revoici chères lecteurs, et je peux enfin lire vos reviews, donc je répondrai à la fois à celle du chapitre 10 et 11. Comme les petits malins comme Agamnemon l'auront remarqué c'est bien une tenue d'assassin's creed que porte Harold celle d'ézio auditore, et en effet les revoilà sur beurk, et les batailles à venir s'annonce intéressante, mais je vous laisse découvrir, Timothe merci de ton évaluation comme pour Aelita d'ailleurs no panique pour les empires on n'en parlera que 3 ou 4 grand maximum. Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Sauvetage.

« A beurk ?! Comme à Beurk ! », demanda Harold clairement opposé à l'idée de la gardienne, Krokmou quant à lui bougeait la tete dans tous les sens dans la colère.

« C'est de la folie on a décidé avec Krokmou de ne plus retourné à Beurk ! Et en plus ils pourraient nous reconnaître ! », continua-t-il dans sa lancé, avec le soutient de son ami à écaille, mais la gardienne à gardé son regard sévère, elle a fait des progrès durant les cinq dernières années, pour devenir plus autoritaire, et surprise c'est ce qu'elle est devenu. La pair savaient que c'était important pour l'équilibre, donc au moment qu'elle allé parler, les deux soupirèrent, avant de dire coupant la parole à la gardienne.

« Bon on va y allé, mais prévient Amélia s'il te plaît, sinon elle va s'inquiéter, et comme toujours durant notre absence tu prends le commandement de l'armé de l'équilibre, on y sera dans un mois temps de trajet, et en plus il y a quelques affzires à régler en cours de route. », Harold dit tout en se préparant avec Krokmou pour leur voyage vers Beurk, pour commencé il fit tourné sa prothèse en mode vol, comme celle de Krokmou passa en mode assisté, car Harold avait fait une prothèse autonome pour Krokmou, mais il volait néanmoins mieux que jamais, quant c'est Harold qui contrôle l'aileron. Pendant ce temps la gardienne fut sans voix à la réactions de ses généraux, mais quant elle repris du poil de la bête elle demanda.

« Mais pourquoi avez vous changez d'avis, et comment... », elle fut coupé par Krokmou, qui tourna sa tête vers elle tout en disant : « _Parce qu'on a prêté serment,et que c'est inutile d'en parlé plus longtemps, quant à l'armé, tu les menaces que s'ils n'obéissent pas, ils aient droit à une correction, comme celle du premier jour._ », finit-t-il calmement, alors que Harold monta sur son dos, et avant de partir, il lui dit.

« Au fait l'escouade ninja à une semaine de pluche de nourriture fantôme, tu les menaces comme le reste de l'armé s'ils n'obéissent pas leurs petites farces des pétards pour me réveillé ma gonflé... », la gardienne retrouva son sourire quand elle comprit finalement que les élus iraient jusqu'au bout de l'univers pour l'équilibre, mais par précaution et amusement elle demanda tout de même.

« Ils seront au moins cinq cents, vous ne voulez pas quelques hommes ? », demanda-t-elle les taquinant sachant dès lors la réponse, et sa ne tarda pas comme les deux amis tournèrent leurs têtes remplies de stupeur vers la vision, comme ils dirent simultanément.

« Et notre réputation alors !/ _Et notre réputation alors !_ », la gardienne se mit à rire, comme la vision disparu, et que Harold jeta un regard à Krokmou lui faisant signe qu'il était prêt, et sans autre discourt les deux décollèrent vers le ciel à une vitesse ahurissante, ne faisant quand même pas tombé la capuche d'Harold, vue que lui seul pouvait l'enlever grâce à un sort de la gardienne.

*#*

Un mois plus tard, sur beurk ça faisait un jour que le navire avait débarqué sur l'île avec sa précieuse cargaison, qui se trouvait désormais au cachot attendant que son utilité n'arrive. Ce qui était déjà fait, lorsque la menace de guerre venant de l'empire des cavaliers de dragons est arrivé, l'empereur les avait menacé, que si une seule goutte de sang d'un des membre de leur empire fut versé, que la princesse mourrait dans les jours qui suivait. La menace fut parfaite, car ignorant où la princesse se trouvait, s'il ne trouvait pas la bonne île dès le premier coup leur princesse mourrait quasi à coup sur, ce qui laissait le champs libre à l'armé barbaric pour attaqué l'empire des cavaliers de dragons. Mais pour le moment personne ne bougeait, à cause des représailles qui arriveraient immédiatement après le mouvement ennemie. Donc c'est la guerre froide actuellement, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'aujourd'hui''hui sur ordre de l'empereur lui même on fasse une célébration sur la capture de la princesse, afin de remonté le morale des troupes, ainsi que de brisé un peu plus la princesse, afin qu'elle réponde à son interrogatoire sur les forces de son empire.

Ce fut donc la fête sur Beurk, une immense foule se trouvait dans les rues dansant, chantant, buvant. Tout était parfait avec néanmoins quelques gardes autour de la fête pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de débordement envers les lois. Sur la grande lace du village il y avait maintenant une grande scène en bois, sur laquelle se trouvait Stoick, Spitelout, quelques gardes, et évidement la fierté de Beurk, les adolescents ayant participé à la capture de la princesse. Il était midi, dans une heure la princesse serait sur la scène, sous la surveillance de tous, même si un dragonnier tentait de la récupérer, il serait mort en moins de deux. Mais surtout dans une heure Stoick pourrait faire son discourt envers Beurk, pour la grande aide qu'elle fut à l'empire, et espérait en faisant cela ramené de nouvelles recrus à leur armé, et pour l'honneur de Beurk.

Ce qu'il ne se doutait pas c'est que sur une falaise au dessus de l'arène, se trouvait un furie nocturne mutilé, et son compagnon humain vêtu de sa robe blanche et de sa capuche camouflant son visage au monde, les deux amis soupirèrent voyant ce que Beurk est devenu une ville côtière, où vivent énormément de soldats et qui se réjouisse de démarrer une guerre, et de sacrifier des gens sans remords... Tout ce qu'ils détestent en somme, et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils sont partie, mais voyant ça, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser, c'est pire qu'à notre départ. Harold se tourna vers Krokmou, puis il dit.

« Tu te souviens du plan ? Car je veux être partit de ce misérable caillou qu'on ose appelé une île d'ici une heure et demi. », Krokmou fit un sourire édenté à son compagnon voulant tout dire, et sur ceux Harold partit dans la foret en direction du village, afin de mener sa mission à bien, alors que Krokmou d'un mouvement de queue bascula sa prothèse sur le mode autonome, et attendit en se baissant le moment opportuniste pour faire son entrée spectaculaire.

Harold quant à lui n'eut aucun mal pour évité tout les gardes, et se faufilé à travers la foule, qui étonnamment ne le remarqua même pas, malgré son style vestimentaire surprenant. Harold sourit sous sa capuches, toutes les technique de discrétions qu'il a apprises fonctionnaient à merveille sur ces crétins de vikings. Il décida de prendre un peu de bon temps, avant d'allée exécuté son plan, ce qui lui permettra également de se rapproché de la grande scène qu'il avait repéré en arrivant, il se doutait que ce sera là que la princesse serait exposé au public, mais il devait attendre qu'elle y soit pour mettre en route son plan de génie.

L'heure passa très rapidement, bientôt le son d'un cor se fit entendre dans le village signalant le début de l'exposition de la princesse, et du discourt de Stoick. Harold quant à lui décida d'écouté le discourt de loin, comme il resta quelques niveaux et plusieurs maisons et falaises en dessous de la scène, il ne voulait pas se faire remarqué tout de suite après tout. Et en plus le point positif, c'est qu'il pourrait stoppé le discourt de Stoick, et peut être arrivé à faire tomber le morale des beurkiens, et de l'empire barbaric par la même occasion.

« Mes chères concitoyens, aujourd'hui est un jour mémorable... Car aujourd'hui Beurk brille par ses exploits envers l'empire barbaric ! », commença Stoick en se levant sur la scène que les adolescents avaient quitté il y a une bonne demi heure pour profité de la fête, Spitelout fut derrière lui le soutenant avec de grands gestes de mains, ainsi que des applaudissement, comme le reste des vikings.

« Grâce à nous aujourd'hui l'empire pourra étendre ses frontière, et éliminé ces parasites qui se font appelé humains, mais qui volent à dos de ces démons que sont les dragons ! Qu'ils aillent tous à hel ! », continua-t-il son poing en l'air alors que les vikings huaient la notion des cavaliers de dragons, ne semblant plus se rappelé de l'incident de Beurk. Les insultes volaient pour les cavaliers de dragons, qui pourtant furent des plus pacifiques, sauf si vous les attaquez bien sur.

« Ils ne méritent pas de vivre tout comme les bêtes qu'ils montent, avec lesquelles nous sommes en guerre depuis plus de trois cents ans ! », cette phrase attira de nouveau la colère de la foule, alors que Harold de loin grâce à ses capacités de demi dragon avait également entendu la phrase, et il se sentait désolé, il pourrait arrêté la guerre entre le humains et les dragons, rien qu'en tuant les alphas et les omégas, mais le faire affaiblirait l'équilibre, ce à quoi il ne put se le permettre, car même si cette guerre fut horrible, ce ne serait rien comparés à la fureur des titans...

« Amenez donc la princesse de ces vermines, que vous sachiez à quoi ils ressemblent ! », cria soudain Stoick ce fut ce qu'attendait Harold . Sans attendre plus longtemps il se jeta sur le mur d'une maison, qu'il gravit en un dixième de seconde, puis il se mit à courir sur le toit de cette dernière, sautant de toit en toit sous le regard émerveillé des quelques vikings qui le virent. Puis il commença à gravir la première des deux falaises le séparant de la grande scène, alors que Stoick continua son discourt ardent. 

« Levez-vous beurkiens ! Tous ensemble face à eux et les dragons nous gagneront ! Ensemble... », il arracha la princesse des gardes qui venaient de l'amené devant lui, la prenant au garrot, et la soulevant plus haut que le sol, afin que tout les vikings puissent la voir, elle était très belle mince les cheveux bruns, et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange, malgré le fait qu'il a été meurtrit par l'interrogatoire infructueux sur elle : « Nous les exterminerons au nom de l'humanité et celui des dieux ! », continua-t-il ne se doutant même pas que son fils était en train d'escaladé à la vitesse du son la deuxième falaise.

« Le temps de la peur est terminé... Désormais l'age des vikings est arrivé, ensemble on y arrivera ! Malgré toutes les manigances des ces diables ! », termina-t-il en soulevant encore plus haut a princesse, pour qu'elle se fasse encore plus hué et insulté par son peuple, qui criait de joie et de égout de tout leurs êtres. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'aucuns d'eux ne vit une silhouette à capuche blanche s'étant arrêter sur le toit d'une maison, après avoir hardiment grimpé sur cette dernière. Et maintenant en train d'observer pour deux seconde la grande places remplie de vikings avides de sang « Ils veulent du sang ? Ils vont en avoir ! » pensa sombrement Harold avant de sauté dans un espaces entre deux maisons qui formé un cul de sac où il n'y avait personne, se rattrapant aux mur des deux à la seul force de ses mains, avant de tomber avec grasse à genoux sur le sol.

Puis sans attendre il se mit à courir vers la scène, où la princesse ligoté se retrouva sur ses jambes, le temps du triomphe de son agresseur. Il se faufila aisément à travers la foule sans perdre de vitesse, mais alarmant l'attention de Spitelout, qui le regarda avec attention, comme trois autres gardes sur son chemin qui tentèrent de le stoppé avec leurs mains se qui réussis, mais Harold sortit ses lames cachés, et de mouvements agiles des ses bras il tua l'homme en le poussant, et en lui plantant par la même sa lame en plein cœur. La foule forma un cercle autour des combattants, comme le deuxième commença à dégainer son épée, pour avoir droit au même tour que le premier, une lame enfoncé dans le cœur, lors d'une rotation du bras gauche de Harold, et dans sa lancé il coupa la gorge du troisième garde, qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, puis il tomba au sol avec le reste de ses compagnons.

Spitelout alarmé par la situation pointa l'homme mystérieux du doigts tout en ordonnant à quatre gardes de le tué. Pendant que les gardes se ruait ver lui Harold rangea ses lames cachés, et avança paisiblement vers la scène où son père était pétrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir. La foule se séparant à chacun de ses pas, puis alors que les gardes ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quatre mètre de lui il tira sa fine épée noir magique de son fourreau, la faisant tournoyé en l'air pour le style, avant de se mettre en position de combat. Il n'attendit pas que ces messieurs viennent à lui comme il courra vers eux. Les trois premiers avaient des épées, alors que le dernier avait une arbalète. Sans son il sabra le premier homme le tuant, avant de tourner sur lui même afin de tué le deuxième avec son épée, mais il l'évita et comme prévue l'épée sabra le troisième, alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de se faire attaqué, le deuxième aurait put tué le sang-mêlé dans les deux secondes suivant, si Harold n'avait pas eut un poignard dans sa main droite, qu'il avait attrapé discrètement en même temps que l'épée. Et d'un coup de poignard il trancha la gorge du deuxième, et alors qu'il termina son tour il lanç son couteau dans le crane du garde à l'arbalète le tuant sur le coup.

Puis il rangea son épée, avant de courir de nouveau vers la scène où les gardes déserté de peur de mourir de la même façon que les autres. Harold sauta alors sur la scène sa lame caché gauche sortit, comme il la planta dans le cou Spitelout son oncle au moment de l'atterrissage, alors que ce dernier poussa Stoick hors de la scène. Une fois qu'il fut bien mort, Harold se tourna vers la princesse toujours debout et ligoté sur la scène, et avec sa lame caché il coupa ses liens, et alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose. Il fit une chose qui surprit tout le monde, il la neutralisa en pinçant un de ses nerfs, avant de la balancé sur son épaule droite telle un sac de patate.

Stoick ayant repris un peu du poil de la bête hurla alors : « ARBALETRIERS ENCERCLER LE ! », et sur la commande une dizaine d'arbalétriers encerclèrent le mystérieux personnage capuchonné, puis il dit à son intention : « Rends toi ! Et peut être que tu vivras ! », Harold ne sembla pas du tout impressionné par la menace, comme d'un mouvement imperceptible de la main deux morceaux de bois en dessous de son brassard gauche s'écartèrent, puis d'un mouvement rapide il pointa son bras vers l'un des arbalétrier, et d'un autre mouvement de sa main tira une petite flèche en métal dans l'œil de se dernier le tuant, puis avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de tiré il sauta dans la foule et il courra sur leurs épaules afin d'atteindre le toit d'où il fit son observation en moins d'une minute, évitant les flèches lancé par les arbalétriers rescapé avec aisance.

Puis sans avertissement le sifflement caractéristique du furie nocturne se fit entendre, et une silhouette noire passa au dessus d'eux lâchant plusieurs explosions de plasmas sur les divers ponts vers les niveaux inférieur maintenant quasi désert, puis il passa au dessus du sang-mêlé qui courrait sur les toits portant la princesse sur ses épaules, et au passage il la jeta en l'air où elle fut récupérer par Krokmou au vol dans ses griffes avant de la mettre sur son dos, alors que son ami continué de descendre les niveaux afin d'échapper aux divers vikings le pourchassant, mais aucun n'arrivait à le rattrapé à cause de sa vitesse, et des ponts détruits, tous sauf un...

Stoick l'inébranlable en prenant des risques inconsidéré ainsi que des raccourcis pas très honnête finit par se retrouver devant le kidnappeur de leur prise, sur un toit près d'une des catapultes. Harold s'arrêta deux seconde par le choc de le voir à nouveau, ce qui fit un sourire se dresser sur le visage de Stoick comme il parla. 

« Bien joué démon, mais tu mourras ici, et tu rejoindra hel comme ce qui fut autrefois mon fils ! », dit-t-il d'un ton remplie de venin à son fils sans le savoir, tout en lui barrant le chemin de sa hache et de son imposante personne au sang-mêlé. Harold fut en colère d'entendre ça, non furieux ! Il regarda dans les yeux de ce qui fut autrefois son père, ce dernier trembla légèrement au regard de mort lui étant destiné, Harold à alors murmuré d'une voix grave, qui augmentait en volume.

« Démon ? Non je crois pas... Je suis pire que ça... », dit-t-il en menaçant comme il se mit dans une étrange posture de combat, qui déstabilisa Stoick, puis il continua alors qu'il s'élança et évita le coup de hache de son père : « Je suis... », et d'un coup de coude il fit tomber le conseillé de l'empereur du toit, veillant à avoir planté sa lame caché dans son ventre, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il meurs : « LE SANG-MELE ! », finit-t-il en hurlant avec colère tout en regardant le guerrier déchu, puis de reprendre sa course, sous les yeux effarées et blessées de Stoick.

Il poussa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin de la catapulte, et une fois arrivé à cette dernière il se plaça là où l'on place habituellement les bloc de pierres, puis il se retourna et salua ses poursuivant. Alors que le sifflement du furie nocturne se fit encore entendre dans l'air, il coupa les cordes avec sa lame caché, ce qui déclencha la catapulte, le propulsant en l'air, mais il sauta de celle-ci avant de se faire projeté au loin, au moment du saut il bascula sa prothèse en mode vol, puis il se fit récupéré par Krokmou, avant que le trio ne s'éloigna vers l'horizon laissant une horde de vikings enragé.

« _Alors ces retrouvailles ? Ça c'est bien passé ?_ », demanda sarcastiquement Krokmou alors qu'ils fuyaient vers la capitale des cavaliers de dragons à son ami humain.

« Pas les pires que j'ai eu avec lui. », Dit Harold d'un ton extrêmement sérieux qui effraya un peu son ami reptilien.

*#*

Quelques part en Irlande cependant dans une sombre pièce remplie de dragons enchaîné et ayant peur, se trouvé une table avec un seul homme, très large, etc évidement fort, il portait des une cape en écaille de dragon, et le reste de son corps fut recouvert d'une fine armure. Ses cheveux coiffé à la mode rasta ( **désolé pas trouvé d'autres descriptions pour la coiffure** ), lui tombait partout autour de sa tête, son visage fut sale, et pensif, alors que son regard fou se posait sur une carte d'Irlande, pratiquement rouge, sauf ce qui fut une cité à l'extrême nord de l'île.

Soudain les portes de la salles s'ouvrirent permettant à deux soldats d'entré dans la pièce, vêtu de la même façon que l'homme, sauf qu'eux portaient des casques à la mode viking, ainsi que des insignes montrant que ce sont des généraux Les dragons grognèrent légèrement à eux, comme ils s'avançaient jusqu'à la table, où se trouve l'homme solitaire, puis juste avant la table, ils s'arrêtèrent et firent un salue militaire à l'homme tout en se présentant leurs intentions.

« Chef Drago nous attendons vos ordres ! », l'homme maintenant nommé Drago, tourna vers eux avec un regard impassible, puis il regarda les dragons encore en train de grogné légèrement, mais ils s'arrêtèrent aussi sec quand son regard se posa vers eux. Il tourna son regard de nouveaux vers les hommes, puis il parla finalement. 

« Mes ordres ? Toute l'Irlande est sous mon commandement secret. Toute sauf la cité picte de Tenerife, donc vous la prendrez de force ! Pendant que je débute mon vrai plan avec mon atout de taille... », finit-t-il sombrement, tout en regardant une carte du monde attaché au mur et plus précisément vers l'empire barbaric. Les généraux déglutirent en entendant ça, les pictes furent des alliées des cavaliers de dragons, s'ils prenaient trop de temps ils se feraient massacré, dans un ultime espoir d'évité cela l'un des généraux demanda.

« Vous êtes sur ? Les dragons posent problème et... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que Drago prit une sorte de cane déposé au sol qui s'illumina à son touché d'une couleur vert mort, puis il se leva et se plaça à coté d'un des dragons qui tentait de s'enfuir en vain, les généraux déglutirent une nouvelle fois comme il parla.

« Et bien ce qui sont un problèmes autant humains que dragons recevront ce traitement.. », dit-t-il tout en laissant de l'énergie verte mort allé sur le dragon qui hurla de douleur avant de mourir carbonisé, à l'horreur des deux hommes et des dragons présents. Puis Drago continua : « Vous leurs rappelleraient des questions ? », les deux hommes se turent comme ils saluèrent leur commandant avant de partir de la salle préparer les troupes. Drago souri comme ils partirent avant de dire.

« Tout ce passa comme prévue bientôt plus rien ne m'arrêtera, même pas les sang-mêlés et leur armé Mouaaaaaah ».

 **Bon à mardi prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews !**


	13. Chapter 12: Piste et petites révélations

**Salut chères lecteurs me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Dans lequel je fais pas mal de révélations malgré le titre qui est ironique je le pense. Pour les reviews Aelita alors pour le dragon pas le choix se fut nécessaire, et pour la romance je pense que tu seras servie plus tot que tu ne le pense, quant à la tache sur leurs CV et bien tu verras dans ce chapitre. Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Pistes et petites révélations.

Stoick était encore fou de rage, on lui avait pris des mains il y a deux semaines un atout indispensable dans la guerre contre les cavaliers de dragons, et il n'avait rien put faire ! Le Sang-mêlé fut impitoyable quand il le combattit, ce fut même une chance qu'il s'en soit sortit vivant, mais ça l'énervait ce jeune homme l'avait battu comme s'il fut un pauvre cafard au milieu de son chemin. En tout cas il a rendu la princesse à son peuple, en leurs faisant promettre de ne pas déclenché de guerre, ce fut le comble pour lui, le Sang-mêlé avait fait tout ça pour la paix ! L'empereur quant à lui en déplacement sur Beurk à cause du sauvetage était à la fois en colère que ses plans furent détruit en quelques minutes, et aussi émerveillé. Maintenant il était fixé la Sang-mêlé existait bel et bien et il était encore plus fort que ce qu'on racontait, et si c'est vrai, alors l'armé de fantômes doit l'être aussi.

Alors que son conseiller Beurkien broyait du noir à cause de sa défaite, lui commençait à réfléchir à un plan qui le fit sourire largement, puis il commença à rire comme un fou. Alors que ses conseillers et les gardes présents commençait à croire qu'il devenait fou, Stoick demanda finalement.

« Mon empereur ? Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans le siège, autour de la table ronde de la grande salle. L'empereur commença à se calmer, quand il commença à la satisfaction de tous à parler : « C'est génial ! », cria-t-il finalement, les autres furent choqués par ces paroles, il venait de perdre leur plus gros atout dans une guerre qu'ils allaient déclarer, sous le nez de son armé, et par un gars et un dragon, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait être tant génial ?

« Empereur... Ça vous fait plaisir d'avoir perdu la princesse des cavaliers de dragons ? », demanda le conseiller d'Islande Henrik, sur un ton prudent, l'empereur le regarda avant de répondre très sérieusement, à part le fait qu'il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non pour ça je suis furieux, mais on vient enfin de découvrir la clef de toute guerre ! » déclara-t-il à la stupéfaction de tous, voyant leurs états de choc, l'empereur se repris, puis il commença à expliqué son plan.

« On a peut être perdu la princesse, mais ce Sang-mêlé est des plus intéressant... S'il a réussi à battre Stoick et toute la garnison de Beurk à lui seul et à son dragon même si ce fut un furie nocturne, c'est qu'il est très fort et intelligent. Imaginez un homme comme dans nos rangs il formerait tout nos soldats et nous serions invincible, sans parlé s'il a bien cette armé de fantômes... IL ME FAUT CETTE HOMME ! », finit-t-il alors que les conseillers réfléchissaient à sa proposition, puis il se mirent tous en avant dans leurs sièges, puis comme d'un seul homme ils dirent.

« A vos ordres empereur ! », Stoick alors leva la main signe qu'il voulait parlé, l'empereur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête montrant qu'il avait encore confiance au gouverneur Beurkien malgré ses déboires.

« Monsieur si vous le permettez je voudrais moi même allé le cherché, j'ai un compte à régler avec lui, et en plus j'ai une piste pour le trouver... », l'empereur ne fit qu'un vague signe de la main indiquant à Stoick de continué : « Son épée mon seigneur elle ressemblait à la votre, je pense donc que le Sang-mêlé se fournit en arme chez le mystérieux maître forgeron. Je pense donc que si on trouve le maître forgeron on pourrait avoir des indices sur notre homme, et en plus rien ne nous empêcheraient de le ramener également, car avec les forces du Sang-mêlé et les armes du maître forgeron rien ne pourrait nous battre. », finit-il calmement, les autres ayant réfléchis à ses paroles le soutinrent de petites phrases approbatives, alors que l'empereur resta de marbre pendant plusieurs longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que finalement...

« Excellent plan, vous partirez dans trois jours, prends les ressources nécessaires au voyage, sur ceux cession terminé ! », dit-t-il en regardant l'homme aux cheveux roux, gris, puis avec les remerciements de ses conseillers tous partirent à leurs occupations, alors que l'empereur partait il pensa « La joute a débuté... Que le meilleur empire remporte le Sang-mêlé ! ».

*#*

Les adolescents Beurkiens quant à eux furent assis sur le flanc de l'auberge repensant encore aux derniers événements en date, le Sang-mêlé, le sauvetage, l'échec de leur mission, l'arrivé de l'empereur, le conseil impérial en cours dans la grande salle. Rustik fut assez calme pour l'instant, mais un calme honteux de leur situation actuelle. Les jumeaux eux furent ravis de repensé à toute cette action, et ces destructions, même s'ils e sont amélioré ils restent les jumeaux Torston. Varek lui fut toujours fasciné par ce mystérieuse personnes et ses armes étranges, mais surtout par ses stratégies du tonnerre, celle qu'il avait utilisé le jour du sauvetage était incontournable ! Ce fut de la magnificence et du génie pur, et il voulait comprendre comment il avait réussi à créer un tel plan. Et Astrid elle était folle de rage que leurs gloires fut prise par une personne encapuchonné, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir afin de lui faire payé, en y repensant elle avait déjà eu cette sensation il y a cinq ans quand Harold avait gagné la formation de dragons en trichant... Mais pourquoi elle repense à cette inutile traître ?

« Si je revois ce Sang-mêlé je le tuerais sans hésité... », marmonna-t-elle sous son souffle, mais suffisamment fort pour que ses compères l'entende et commence les discutions tendu sur ce sujet.

« Ouais tu as raison bébé, il faut le tuer pour notre honneur, notre fierté et parce qu'il est dangereux pour tout le monde. », dit soudain Rustik tentant de flirter avec une Astrid furax, regretta vite sa tentative quand il fut balancer avec force par terre sous les rires des jumeaux, puis Varek continua.

« Oui il est dangereux, et pas seulement pour ces compétences de combats, mais aussi pour ses compétences tactique hors du commun, même moi je n'aurais jamais penser à un tel plan aussi génial. », dit-t-il sérieusement en regardant ses amis avec frayeur, puis ce fut au tour de Kognedur de parler.

« Ouais mais il est trop fort ! Il a même des armes créer par le maître forgeron... », dit-t-elle d'un air anodin, mais ce détail n'échappa pas à Astrid et Varek qui tournèrent immédiatement leurs têtes vers l'espionne en herbe.

« Comment ça il a des armes du maître forgeron ? », demanda Astrid avec colère non caché, elle en vint même à saisir Kognedur par le col et la monté de plusieurs centimètres pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur, Kognedur fut d'abord surprise, mais elle repris vite son expression blasé avant de répondre à la question de la blonde folle de rage.

« Ben en fait tout son arsenal... C'est évident j'ai déjà eu à espionné des gens avec des armes du maître forgeron, elles sont toutes différentes, à un détail, elles rayonnent toutes d'une faible lueur magie, comme le fut tout son arsenal, même si ce n'est pas évident à voir. Donc oui toutes ses armes vienne de chez le Maître forgeron. », finit-t-elle platoniquement sans aucune émotions. Astrid la reposa au sol alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un plan tout comme Varek, les autres les regardé avec curiosité comme les laissèrent échappé des murmures durant leurs réflexions, souvent des questions auquel l'autre répondit, mais pour les spectateurs de la scène ce fut du charabia. Soudain Astrid se tourna vers Varek et lui fit de même comme ils dirent ensemble.

« Donc si on trouve le Maître forgeron, on trouvera le Sang-mêlé !/Donc si on trouve le Maître forgeron, on trouvera le Sang-mêlé ! »

Les autres les regardèrent comme s'ils furent fous, voyant leurs regards Varek s'expliqua en premier, après s'être remis de sa crise de joie.

« C'est élémentaire, s'il a tout un arsenal qui vient de chez le maître forgeron, donc c'est qu'ils se connaissent... », commença-t-il, mais ce fut la dame aux longs cheveux d'or qui termina l'explication pour lui.

« Et vue qu'il doit renouveler souvent son arsenal, ça veut dire qu'il doit souvent allé le voir, par conséquent trouvons le maître forgeron, et le Sang-mêlé finira bien par montré le bout de son nez... Vous vouliez une occasion de le combattre on vous la sert sur un plateau d'argent, qui est avec nous ?! », termina-t-elle en levant son poing en l'air en criant, les autres adolescents eurent des sourires sur leurs visage comme ils levèrent également leurs poings en l'air et en criant.

« Nous ! ».

*#*

Trois jours plus tard sur le port les meilleurs guerriers de Stoick montait à bord d'un navire en fin de journée, chargeant des caisses de matériaux indispensable à leur mission. Les adolescents avaient pris un mois de congé bien mérité après tout leurs fidèles et loyaux services, donc Stoick ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux. Il se trouvait à la poupe du navire réfléchissant sur son adversaire. Il est rusé, malin, fort imprévisible, incontrôlable et à des armes hors du commun, sans compté les atouts qu'il pourrait avoir en manche... Aucun doute ce fut l'adversaire le plus dangereux que Stoick n'ait jamais affronté ! Il devra donc être d'une prudence extrême face à ce dernier. Il regardait l'horizon perdu dans ses pensés, quand soudain son second lui tapota son épaule pour avoir toute son attention, il se retourna donc, et après un salue, l'homme parla finalement. 

« Monsieur ! Tout est près on est paré à levé l'ancre, mais dans quelle direction doit-t-on allé ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton préoccupé qui n 'échappa pas à Stoick comme il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de dire à voix basse au seconde leur destination d'après des renseignement fourni par l'empereur.

« D'après nos sources la position actuelle du Maître forgeron serait dans la cité Picte d'Irlande du nom de Tenerife, donc cap là-bas, et dépêchez vous sinon on le manquera, il a la salle habitude d'être nomade... il ne reste jamais plus de deux mois au même endroit. », termina-t-il sérieusement avant de poussé son second vers la barre, avant de crier avec une haute voix : « En route ! Larguez les amarres, hissez les voiles et partons avec l'espoir que les dieux nous soit favorables ! », et sur ceux le navire fut près à partir en un clin d'œil, mais ce que Stoick ne savait pas fut que deux jeunes vikings aux cheveux blonds avaient entendu sa conversation à son second, et se trouvait désormais sur le quai leur disant en revoir. Les deux jeunes furent les jumeaux bientôt rejoint par le reste du groupe disant en revoir eux aussi, Astrid se plaça à coté de Kranedur lui murmurant.

« Alors avez vous réussis à entendre où ils allaient ? », demanda-t-elle le plus sournoisement possible sur le quai remplie à ras bord de gens venant salué les guerriers partant en mission. A la question les jumeaux se redressèrent de honte, puis krane lui lança un regard aussi froid que Niflheim avant que sa sœur ne commence en disant.

« Tu nous prends pour qui ? Bien sur qu'on a les infos, ils se dirigent tout droit vers Tenerife la cité Picte se trouvant en Irlande, ce serait là que le Maître forgeron se trouverait, mais on a un mois pour s'y rendre grand max, sinon il sera déjà reparti on ne sait où... », finit-t-elle toujours aussi sérieusement, ce qui surpris les autres adolescents. Comment avaient-t-ils réussi à avoir tout ses renseignements ? Car après tout ils sont top secrets ! Donc afin de trancher la question une fois pour toute, Varek le leur demanda.

« Comment vous avez réussi à savoir ça ? », à la surprise de tout le monde les jumeaux restèrent très sérieux quand ils répondirent.

« Secret professionnel si on vus le disaient on perdraient notre travail, et on l'adore, donc ça restera aussi secret que Loki quand il vient sur Midgard... Quand vous aurez fini de nous regardez comme des ahuris en avalant une mouche on pourrait peut-être se rendre au navire ? », dirent les jumeaux à tour de rôles à leurs amis médusé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais quand ils se reprirent, ils partirent de l'autre coté de l'île où les attendaient un petit navire suffisamment grand pour eux cinq. Ils avaient tout prévue de A à Z, donc ils n'eurent qu'à embarqué sur le navire, et à largué les amarres.

Alors que la petite embarcation s'éloignait vers l'horizon lentement une jeune fille aux cheveux d'or se tenait fièrement à l'avant du navire son regard bleu océan dur, vers le soleil couchant, elle plissa les yeux comme elle pensa la même chose que des milliers d'hommes, de femmes et de dragons de part le monde « Sang-mêlé... J'aurais ta peau ! ».

*#*

Loin de là en Irlande il faisait nuit quand arriva un cavalier de dragon, avec une jambe en moins, encapuchonné d'une robe noir comme la nuit, montant un furie nocturne blanc comme la neige munie également d'une prothèse à son aileron gauche. La pair légendaire volait lentement dans la nuit se dirigeant vers la cité picte de Tenerife. Tenerife une cité installé dans un cul de sac d'une petite montagne près de la cote nord est de l'Irlande, cette cité est magnifique accroché à la montagne, ravitaillé par le port se trouvant plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. La cité se trouva sur trois niveaux le plus haut dans la montagne fut la ville protéger par des murs en pierre moyennement robuste, avec une porte à l'emplacement du pont pour rejoindre la citadelle. Derrière ses murs se trouvait une rangé de catapultes bien positionné. Au sommet de la ville ce trouva la maison du gouverneur de la cité Théoan du clan Mc Quensie un homme bon qui veillait sur sa cité comme sur ses enfants.

Le dernier niveau fut relié au deuxième par un pont de pierre, passant par une sorte de bâtiment cubique de l'imposante citadelle de pierre qui protégeait la cité, devant le bâtiment renforcé cubique il y eu un plat menant à un rempart de dix mètres de hauts taillé à même la roche, dessous se trouvait une petite route descendante menant à la porte principal, protéger par un mur moins haut de trois mètre que le premier, enfin de l'intérieur. Car de l'extérieur se fut un mur de au moins cent mètres de haut taillé également dans la roche. En passant la porte on arrive sur un pont descendant amenant trois cents mètres devant l'entré du port. Sur le rempart de la porte il y avait également plusieurs espaces plus grands où se sont trouvé des catapultes, ce mur passa dans la tour de la citadelle culminant cent mètres plus hauts, pour s'arrêter à la falaise, sur laquelle fut bâti la cité civil, mais sur le coté on pouvait voir un escalier descendant de la fin du rempart jusqu'en bas de la citadelle nommé couramment « Le bastion », mais on pouvait séparer l'escalier du rempart grâce à une porte, tout comme le dernier mur avant le bâtiment cubique.

L'escalier menait jusqu'au dernier niveau de la cité la fin du cul du sac, protégé par un mur de quinze mètres de hauts et très robustes comme tout les murs de la citadelle, ce mur n'avait pas de catapultes ils sont plus exposé et donc plus facilement destructible, c'est pour cette raison que les catapultes se trouvent plus haut dans la cité, mais derrière le rempart de deux cents mètre de long se trouvait l'infanterie de la cité, et leurs terrains d'entraînement, alors que les soldats d'élites et les officiers se trouvaient plus généralement dans la citadelle. Mais l'endroit le plus sécuritaire de la cité fut certainement les grottes se trouvant dessous les maisons du troisième niveau.

Quoi qu'il en soit, nos mystérieux voyageurs volèrent lentement sans se faire remarqué jusqu'au troisième niveau, puis ils se posèrent à l'ombre d'une taverne alors que des gardes passaient, après avoir soufflé un bon coup il reprirent leur chemin à travers la cité évitant toutes les patrouilles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'atelier de forgeron de la cité. Où ils se faufilèrent dans une chambre sans faire de bruit, une fois arrivé ils soufflèrent un bon coup, et alors que le furie avec ses pattes plus agile grâce à leurs pouvoirs arriva avec difficulté à retiré sa selle et sa prothèse. L'homme se changea enlevant son équipement de combat pour mettre une chemise de nuit révélant un Harold ou plutôt un Krokmou changé en Harold, plus grand, plus fort, et plus sexy, qui étira ses bras en baillant, avant de se blottir contre le furie blanc déjà endormis dans un coin de la pièce, il s'endormira très rapidement.

*#*

Au petit matin alors que Harold avait repris sa forme normal et dormais encore cantre Krokmou, il furent réveillé par un seau d'eau lancé sur eux. Ce qui eut la capacité de réveillé les deux amis d'un coup sec, Harold sortant même sa lame caché qui ne le quittait jamais. Et alors qu'ils étaient en plein bran le bas de combat, au lieu d'ennemie ils rencontrèrent une jolie fille un peu moins grande que lui, habillé d'une tunique couleur argent, avec une sorte de jupe rouge, qui rejoignait une sorte de veste en tissu avec des manches trop petites et ouverte, elle portait aussi des bottes en fourrure. Elle avait des yeux verts, et de longs cheveux noir charbons traînant sur ses épaule, son visage ressemblerait à celui d'une sirène, s'il n'avait pas été en train de faire une grimace avec ses poings sur ses hanches clairement mécontente. Harold ne put faire qu'un sourire maladroit à cela car il savait ce qui allait arrivé, donc il essaya de prendre les devants.

« Amélia... Comment ça va ? », dit-t-il maladroitement voyant que sa tentative de faire bonne figure avec sa petite ami était mal partie, surtout en voyant le regard renfrogné qu'elle lui envoya, puis elle parla, plutôt cria à voix moyenne sur lui.

« Comment je vais ? Comme quelqu'un qui attends son petit ami qui est partie en mission pendant plusieurs semaines, sans mots à part les infos de la gardienne ! Et qui à du faire passé des alibis sur ta soudaine disparition dans la village ! Et que quand le petit ami revient, il ne me dit même pas bonsoir ou je suis rentré, sinon oui je vais bien ! », cria-t-elle avec un sarcasme aussi dur qu'une plaque de fonte, Harold grimaça à la situation alors que Krokmou tenta de discrètement filé dans un autre coin de la chambre.

« je ne voulais pas te réveillé mon cœur... Et j'ai eu plusieurs semaines plutôt épuisantes... Donc je voulait me reposé pour pouvoir faire correctement ça... », Dit-t-il en bégayant, et à la fin de la phrase il se releva et l'embrasa tendrement sur les lèvres tout en l'enlaçant autour de la taille, elle fut d'abord surprise et en colère, mais tout ses sentiments fondirent ne laissant place qu'à l'amour comme elle répondit au baiser en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Harold, sous le regard du reptile qui murmura pour lui même.

« _C'est beau l'amour et ça peut-être utile ! Ah ah ah..._ », finit-t-il rigolant de la situation, alors que le couple cassèrent leur baiser afin de plonger dans le regard de l'autre, puis Amélia demanda.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? », Harold souri pour cacher son mécontentement et sa colère d'être retourné à beurk, puis il répondit alors qu'elle se blottissait contre la poitrine musclé.

« Plutôt bien, même si j'ai détes... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre rompant le moment, ainsi que l'étreinte du couple.

« Maître forgeron êtes-vous de retour ? », demanda une voix derrière la porte, Harold soupira alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte et dit à l'homme sans l'ouvrir.

« Oui Je serais dans la boutique dans un quart d'heure le temps de me changé ! », déclara-t-il ce à quoi l'homme répondit d'accord avant de partir vers la boutique, Harold se tourna vers la fille et dit tristement.

« Bon on fêtera les nos retrouvailles après le travail sinon ils vont se doutés de quelque chose, et un furie nocturne dans une chambre avec un couple ne serait pas bon à trouver. », dit-t-il calmement et tristement, avant de commencé à mettre sa tenue, après un hochement de tête de sa compagne, sa tenue fut essentiellement la même que celle qu'il avait sur Beurk à la différence qu'il portait un foulard sur le bas de son visage cachant son identité, et des gants sur ses mains pour évité les brûlures. Une fois qu'il eut fini lui et Amélia se dirigèrent vers la boutique du forgeron, et dès qu'ils entrèrent des acclamations sont venus des autres forgerons.

« LE MAITRE FORGERON EST DE RETOUR ! »

 **Et voilà fin du chapitre je suis toujours à l'écoute de vos reviews, et à Mardi prochain !**


	14. Chapter 13: Alliance des plus étranges?

**Salut à vous chères lecteur et lectrices ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, des réponses, et une nouvelle. Commençons par la nouvelle après un commentaire d'Agamemnon me suggérant de pensé à prendre un lecteur bêta, j'ai accepté l'idée et lui ai proposé le rôle qu'il a aussi accepté. Donc ceci est le premier chapitre corriger par mon premier bêta Agamemnon que je remercie encore une fois de son travail ! Pour les reviews alors Amelia moi aussi j'aime bien Amélia et elle a en effet son petit caractère qui est très touchant, quant à Harold il endosse bien des rôles mais pas gardien de l'équilibre, limite je le vois plutôt comme un commandant acharné et bourreau, et il se peut qu'il endosse ou a endossé d'autres rôles tu le verras bien. Sinon je remercie encore tous ceux qui suivent ma fic, et c'est d'ailleurs à eux que je m'adresse pour un petit sondage en bas du chapitre, sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Alliance des plus étranges ?

Trois semaines ont passé depuis le départ des forces officielles et non officielles de l'empire Barbaric en direction de Tenerife. Maintenant Stoïck pouvait voir le port de la fière cité, il était magnifique, il recouvrait la totalité d'une crique de moyenne taille, et pourtant le port n'était rien comparé à la cité ancrée dans la montagne, légèrement plus haut. Les vikings furent estomaqués à la vue de la forteresse : c'était du grand art, et pas étonnant : dans la cité vivaient plus de dix mille habitants, composés d'une armée et des civils. Une cité de titans en somme, même si elle était petite comparée à Rome ou à la capitale des cavaliers de dragons. Normalement, retrouver un homme dans une telle cité aurait été un problème, mais à Tenerife il n'y avait qu'une seule forge, à l'abri au dernier niveau de la cité, et en plus le Maître Forgeron étant très connu, le retrouver ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Stoïck sourit sournoisement : « Ce sera une mission facile ! »

En débarquant dans le port, il pouvait voir toute l'agitation de la ville, des marchands de poisson courant d'un côté à l'autre, des gardes pour s'assurer de la sécurité du peuple, ainsi que de l'honnêteté des voyageurs. En tout cas cette cité respirait la vie au plus haut point, Stoick et ses hommes furent donc emportés dans la bonne humeur collective dès leur arrivée. En arrivant sur les quais, ils tombèrent immédiatement sur un garde qui portait une armure typique des Pictes : un casque en acier blanc, une cote de mailles recouverte de l'uniforme de soldat quadrillé des Pictes, une longue cape verte lui arrivant aux genoux, des bottes en cuir assorties au pantalon de la même matière, un bouclier accroché dans le dos et une épée à son ceinturon qui avait l'emblème de la cité : un cheval en forme de cercle.

« Bonjour chers amis de l'empire Barbaric ! Que voulez-vous dans donc dans notre grande cité ? » déclara le garde aux vikings, qui furent surpris que même ici quelqu'un sache parler leur langue, mais Stoïck se repris très rapidement et se présenta alors, ainsi que la trentaine de soldats l'accompagnant, avant de répondre à la question du soldat qui avait sorti une sorte de registre.

« Nous avons appris que le Maître Forgeron se trouvait ici, donc nous avons décidé de faire un détour afin de le rencontrer, et en même temps pour refaire nos armes et reprendre des provisions pour le long voyage de retour au Svalbard. » déclara-t-il d'une voix des plus honnêtes, ce à quoi le soldat ne hocha que la tête en guise de réponse, et nota rapidement ces faits dans son registre, trop rapidement au goût de Stoïck qui voulût l'interroger à ce sujet, mais il fut pris de court par le garde qui parla.

« Vous n'êtes pas les premier Vikings à le chercher. J'ai eu un homme manchot unijambiste blond tout à l'heure qui est venu pour le trouver également. » dit le garde sans lever le nez de son registre. Stoïck était bouche bée. « Se pourrait-il que Gueulefort soit ici aussi ? » se dit-il. Dans ce cas, il faurdra qu'il le ramène avec lui une fois sa mission terminée... Mais ce n'était le sujet le plus important, il devait récolter certaines informations.

« Mais dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi pressé ? », demanda Stoïck au garde qui leva enfin la tête de son livre qu'il avait rangé on ne sait où. Le garde regarda Stoïck très sérieusement avant de soupirer et de finalement parler du grand malheur auquel était en proie la cité.

« Vous venez le mauvais jour, si je suis tant pressé c'est que je dois remplacer plusieurs soldats de l'armée, tous allés vers le Sud du pays. » dit-il tristement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la curiosité du gouverneur viking et de ses soldats, qui se rapprochèrent afin de mieux entendre la conversation.

« Ils sont tous allés combattre une armée de Drago Poings Sanglants, qui marche sur nous actuellement, cette cité est la seule sur laquelle il n'a aucun pouvoir en Irlande, on sait qu'il contrôle tous le reste de l'île, même si on ne peut pas le prouver. Et il vaudrait mieux les arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici ! En tout cas l'alerte a été donnée, et nos alliés cavaliers de dragons arriveront d'ici un à deux jours, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement tout devrait bien se passer ! »  
Ces nouvelles bouleversantes frappèrent les Vikings : ils devaient se dépêcher de trouver le Maître Forgeron et de partir d'ici avant l'arrivée de Drago ! Oubliant ses autres questions, Stoïck remercia donc le garde avant de partir avec ses hommes en direction de la ville. Car s'il n'y avait que Drago ça passait plutôt bien pour eux, mais s'il y avait aussi les cavaliers de dragons, cela s'annonçait catastrophique pour le plan, ils devaient se dépêcher !

*#*

Une heure plus tard, le navire des jeunes guerriers de Beurk arrivait à son tour à Tenerife, et en descendant du navire il eurent connaissance des même informations que Stoick, à la différence qu'ils demandèrent où se trouvaient les vikings déjà arrivé à la cité, mais ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de constater personne n'était au courant de leur position actuelle. Avec détermination, le groupe de cinq personnes se dirigea donc vers la forge au sommet de la cité, tout en grommelant un peu le long du chemin, alors qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se faire arrêter par les quelques soldats encore présents dans la cité.

« On s'en sortira jamais ! On se fait arrêter pour contrôle à tout les coins de rue, on a à peine réussi à arriver à coté de la citadelle devant ce drôle de bâtiment cubique, et ça nous a pris plus de cinq heures ! », se lamenta Rustik alors qu'ils venaient enfin d'entrer dans ledit bâtiment cubique, ils soufflaient enfin. Plus qu'un pont à traverser et ils seraient au dernier niveau de la cité, et ils n'auraient plus qu'à trouver la forge ainsi que le Maître Forgeron.

« Ferme-la Rustik, ne te décourage pas. Plus que trois contrôles et on sera au dernier niveau, et avant Stoïck en plus, ils sont toujours coincés devant le pont de la citadelle, d'après les bribes de conversations que les jumeaux ont entendu ils auraient trop d'armes avec eux ! », sur cette déclaration le groupe d'amis passa une nouvelle fois un contrôle avec les gardes, clairement méfiant à leur sujet. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas leurs reprocher, l'empire Barbaric et les cavaliers de dragons n'étant pas en meilleurs termes, et la plupart des humains composant les soldats de l'armée de Drago étant des Vikings, ils avaient toutes les raisons d'être méfiants envers eux.

Après une autre demi-heure épuisante de questions et de contrôles, ils étaient enfin au dernier niveau de la cité, soupirant de soulagement. Maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver la forge, le Maître Forgeron, le kidnapper en toute discrétion, le faire parler, trouver les Sangs-mêlés et les capturer ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? On se le demande, mais dans leur hâte de trouver la forge ils ne remarquèrent pas un grand homme portant un casque de Viking au dessus de ses cheveux blonds, avec une jambe et un bras en moins, regardant vers eux pour ensuite les suivre. Il avait un regard curieux et enthousiaste quand il essaya de rattraper les jeunes guerriers, oui il était heureux il pourrait enfin prendre des nouvelles de chez lui !

*#*

Pendant ce temps, une poignée de cavaliers visiblement grièvement blessés revenait au port, les gardes et les gens les entourèrent, alors que plusieurs d'entre eux tombèrent de leurs chevaux sur le sol, inconscients, le dernier qui avait encore un peu d'énergie était avachi sur son cheval, à peine en vie. Alors que les citoyens pictes aidèrent les cavaliers inconscients, deux gardes arrivèrent à descendre le dernier de son cheval sans lui faire de mal, pour ensuite l'allonger par terre, sa tête reposé contre les genoux d'un des gardes, alors que l'autre le soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait en attendant un mage guérisseur, il lui demanda finalement :

« Henrik que s'est-t-il passé ? Où est l'armé ? Qui t'a mis dans un tel état ?! », demanda-t-il alors à son compagnon de plus en plus faible, ce dernier avec un sursaut d'énergie lui attrapa le bras et se redressa légèrement pour qu'il puisse avoir son regard dans le sien, puis il parla avec une voix haletante et faiblissante.

« On est... Tombés da... ns un piège... Ils so... nt trop forts... On a... é... té exterminés ! Ils arriv... ent il faut se préparer... », et sur ces derniers mots il ne bougea plus, ses yeux devinrent vitreux, comme le soldat qui le tenait était en état de choc et laissa même quelques larmes glisser sur son visage alors qu'un mage guérisseur arrivait enfin, et soupira en voyant le décès du soldat qu'il tenait. Il appuya néanmoins une main sur son épaule et il lui dit avec sympathie.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas arrivé à temps... », puis avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, il entendit un gémissement d'un des cavaliers rescapés, et se précipita pour le soigner. Le garde quant à lui se releva avec un visage sans émotions, et quant il fut enfin debout il hurla au sommet de ses poumons.

« SOLDATS ! PREPAREZ-VOUS A LA BATAILLE ! QU'ON PREVIENNE LE GOUVERNEUR ! », et sur ces paroles ce fut l'effervescence sur la place, les soldats courant se préparer alors qu'un messager fut envoyé pour avertir le gouverneur, et les civils quant à eux se ruaient chez eux pour saisir leurs biens et commencer à aller à la citadelle. Ça y est, le temps leur était compté...

*#*

Cependant, à l'entrée du pont de la citadelle, le groupe de Vikings de Stoïck était toujours à l'arrêt, les gardes ne voulant pas les laisser passer à cause de leur surplus d'armes, après avoir retiré la quasi totalité de leur arsenal, c'est-à-dire : 27 haches à double lame, 46 longues épées, 52 poignards, 14 arcs, 8 arbalètes, et 6 bolas, ils avaient enfin réussi à commencer à gravir le pont, quand soudain Stoïck tomba au sol, à cause d'une jeune fille qui lui était rentré dedans. N'étant pas connu pour sa grande patience il commença à hurler à la jeune fille :

« Vous voulez bien regarder où vous allez ! Surtout pour une fille avec ce physique d'avorton ! », cria-t-il en colère à la jeune fille, qui était un avorton pour les normes vikings, et seulement les leurs. La jeune fille fille assez petite, quant à elle se redressa sur ses jambes, révélant un visage d'une beauté pouvant rivaliser avec celle d'Astrid. Non, elle l'avait supplantée dans ce domaine. Elle portait une tunique couleur argent, avec une jupe rouge rejoignant une veste de la même couleur, ses cheveux noirs flottaient au vent, et ses yeux verts transpercèrent l'âme de Stoïck, elle était clairement en colère. Elle se grandit un peu en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds, tenant toujours le même regard à Stoïck qui avait un peu peur de celui-ci, tout comme ses hommes, puis elle parla enfin d'une voix douce, mais remplie à ras bord de colère.

« Oui, je n'ai pas regardé où je vais et je m'en excuse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour CRIER SUR LES GENS, ETRANGER MALPOLI ! », termina-t-elle en criant, ce qui attira l'attention des personnes montant le pont, puis sans rien d'autre qu'un regard de mort, elle continua la montée, laissant les vikings perdus et perplexes. Cette fille venait de hurler au général Stoïck l'Inébranlable comme s'il était un enfant de trois ans, et il n'avait même pas réagi ! C'est donc sur ces sentiments qu'ils regardèrent la jeune femme s'enfonçer dans la citadelle, avant de reprendre leur route à leur tour.

*#*

Les jeunes beurkiens étaient presque arrivés à la forge, quand soudain une main attrapa l'épaule d'Astrid, qui se retourna poignard à la main, et le mis sous le cou de la personne qui venait de l'arrêter. Quant elle réalisa enfin qui était la personne en question elle baissa le couteau et dit, étonnée comme ses compagnons, qui se retournèrent afin de voir l'agresseur armes en main.

« GUEULFOR ! », Gueulfor rigola à la situation, laissant aux beurkiens le temps de donner un meilleur regard sur lui, il était différent, et pourtant le même. Il portait toujours le même type de vêtements que sur Beurk, à la différence que maintenant il y avait une armure légère protégeant son torse, il avait aussi des épaulettes incroyablement bien sculptées, qui soutenait une cape rouge ardent dans son dos, qui lui arrivait tout comme les soldats au niveau des genoux. Et sur son casque de Viking, il y avait une sorte visière de casque en bronze, mais le plus gros changement était ses prothèses, plus grandes et certainement plus confortables. Mais sinon c'était toujours Gueulfor de Beurk.

« Alors les enfants, comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-il finalement afin de les réveiller de leur état de béatitude. Puis ils ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des gueules de cauchemar monstrueux avant de parler et de se jeter dans les bras de leur ex mentor de la formation de dragon.

« Un an qu'on t'a pas vu, et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à nous dire ! », dit Varek au centre de l'étreinte, serrant le vieux forgeron comme si sa vie en dépendait. La situation ajoutée à la question firent rire Gueulfor une fois de plus, alors que lui aussi enlaça tendrement les jeunes guerriers avant de parler de nouveau tendrement.

« Et oui, mais j'en ai vu des choses incroyables en voyageant, des civilisations, des gens, des techniques, des modes de vie, mais j'ai toujours raté le Maître forgeron jusqu'ici, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, ni à celle là que faites-vous ici ? », finit-t-il en cassant le câlin et en regardant un peu sévèrement les jeunes adultes qui étaient un peu gênés par les questions. « Pas bon signe » pensa Gueulfor, puis finalement Astrid parla.

« Et bien oui, on va bien... Et on est ici pour le Maître forgeron d'une certaine façon... », sa façon gênée quand elle parlait déplut à Gueulfor, surtout la partie où ils s'intéressaient au Maître Forgeron, car il savait ce qu'il se passait quant on s'interressait trop à lui, et il ne voulait pas que ça ce produise, donc il fit un regard un peu sévère, comme il dit.

« Comment ça, ici pour le Maître forgeron d'une certaine façon ? », Cette fois Varek qui semblait très stressé commença à parler en saccadé, visiblement trop stressé par la situation actuelle, un comble pour lui, qui pouvait diriger des centaines d'hommes sans cligner des yeux.

« Oui on est venu le ramener à Beurk ! Et lui prendre des infos sur les Sang-mêlés ! », déclara-t-il paniqué, la révélation fit du mal à Gueulfor, car s'ils le cherchaient pour ça, alors déjà il disparaîtrait comme par magie comme il le faisait tout le temps. Et en plus quel fou dégénéré mental partirait à la recherche des Sangs-mêlés ! Ils étaient trop dangereux et imprévisibles ! Mais ce qui le chiffonna le plus c'était que ce ne fut pas une petite mission, et elle était confié à ces jeunes gens, il devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Et qui vous a confié cette mission ? Car il aurait mieux fait de plus réfléchir et d'au moins envoyer Stoïck. », dit-t-il sérieusement. Il aperçu les regards coupables des jeunes guerriers et là il comprit enfin, et il ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur son front tout en soupirant avant de continuer la conversation.

« Vous êtes venus de votre propre gré et Stoick est quelque part dans les rues, c'est ça ? », demanda-t-il sévèrement, les jeunes adultes soupirèrent dans la défaite, tout en hochant la tête à leur ancien mentor. Gueulfor secoua sa tête avant de partir vers la forge, puis il s'arrêta quelques pas après avoir passé les jeunes adultes, et il leur dit alors.

« Venez avec moi, on va essayer d'avoir des infos sur lui, mais c'est tout, compris ? Et surtout laissez-moi parler ! », dit-t-il avant de reprendre sa route, flanqué des jeunes soldats beurkiens qui furent très heureux qu'il ne leur en veuille pas, mais encore plus de savoir que bientôt ils auraient des infos sur les Sangs-mêlés.

*#*

Harold était dans la grande forge de la cité, dans un coin où il travaillait seul, vu qu'Amélia était partie au port cherché un poisson très raffiné et cher pour Krokmou, après qu'il ait gagné un pari stupide entre eux trois. Et actuellement il était sur le point de forger une épée pour le gouverneur qui avait été suffisamment gentil pour les accueillir durant ces quelques mois. Il soupira de bien-être avant de commencer son travail. Il prit du fer de la meilleur qualité de la réserve et le fit chauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rouge, puis il le façonna en tige de métal toujours rouge et donc facilement pliable, qu'il déposa sur l'enclume.

Puis il fit la chose qu'il adorait dans cette partie de la fabrication : « la danse de la forge », comme il surnommait la technique. Pour commencer il ferma son œil droit, et quand il le rouvrit, c'était un œil de furie nocturne. Ce changement était fascinant pour lui, avec la vision d'humain il pouvait voir les couleurs telles qu'elles sont, ainsi que des choses que d'autres espèces ne verront jamais, et avec la vision de furie nocturne il pouvait distinguer des petites choses très loin, et il avait aussi la vision nocturne, et il pouvait un peu voir de la magie. Mais avec les deux il pouvait voir toutes les couleurs et la magie en suspension dans l'air, il se servit donc de ça, en plus d'une tenaille magique afin de saisir la magie. Et c'est ainsi qu'il commença sa danse, attrapant un filet de magie tournoyant sur lui même, puis il l'installa parmi les tiges de métal, après dix minutes de cet exercice et après avoir retrouvé sa vision humaine, il attrapa grâce à des outils l'ensemble de fer et de magie et les fit tournoyer ensemble comme pour tresser une corde.

Une fois la « corde » faite, il tapa dessus avec son marteau afin d'aplatir le tout, on voyait encore les deux éléments très bien à l'œil nu, mais Harold plia le métal plusieurs fois afin d'avoir un lingot hétérogène, puis il l'aplatit à nouveau, et il recommença à plier le métal. Il répéta cette opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le métal soit homogène, avant de forger l'épée et le fourreau de celle-ci dans ce métal. Une fois les formes de l'épée et du fourreau achevées, il fit les détails à l'aide d'une sorte de ciseau de bois très fin sur lequel il tapa avec son marteau. Faire toutes ces étapes lui prit une heure et demie de plus, mais le résultat était magnifique, l'épée scintillait de magie blanche comme l'air. C'est donc satisfait de son travail qu'il reposa l'épée sur le plan et se tourna vers le magasin de la forge, en sueur.

Et là il fut surprit de voir des gens qu'il connaissait de Beurk ! C'était pas prévu, et les voir l'énervait, mais il y avait Gueulfor parmi eux, donc il se détendit un peu, puis les voyant bouche bée, il supposa qu'ils étaient là depuis qu'il avait commencé l'épée, donc afin de ne pas perdre la main il décida d'engager la conversation avec sa voix étouffée par son foulard.

« Bonjour étrangers, que voulez-vous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Par la manière, je suis le Maître Forgeron ! », dit Harold d'un ton enjoué tout en faisant une petite révérence, en attendant ce qu'ils diraient. Et c'est Gueulfor qui parla finalement en premier, remis du choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je suis Gueulfor Belc, et eux ce sont Varek, Astrid, Rustik, Kognedur et Kranedur. Nous venons de l'empire Barbaric et nous voudrions vous poser des questions, si vous le permettez évidement. », dit franchement Gueulfor, ce qui n'étonna pas Harold le connaissant, il savait très bien mentir, et ne pas répondre aux questions ce serait faire du tort à sa couverture, donc il s'assit sur son plan de travail, et en même temps, il dit :

« Je viens de finir mon travail, alors oui vous pouvez me poser vos questions, mais il se peut que je ne réponde pas à toutes, après tout je suis « le mystérieux Maître Forgeron » ! », termina-t-il en riant un peu, ce qui mit ses visiteurs mal à l'aise. Mais il voulait que ce soit comme ça, et comme ils prirent tous un siège autour de lui, Gueulfor allait poser la première question, quand Rustik demanda d'un air stupide :

« L'épée elle est pour moi c'est ça ? », dit-t-il en essayant de prendre l'épée, mais sa main fut stoppée par un couteau qui fut planté juste devant elle, et le propriétaire masqué du couteau ne semblait pas très ravi de cette idée, comme il dit juste après avoir fait ça :

« Non, et essaye encore d'y toucher et tu subiras le même sort que cet égyptien qui avait tenté de voler une de mes armes. Pour le punir je lui ai coupé le bras et brisé tous ses os... ce n'est pas parce que je suis forgeron que je ne sais pas me servir des armes que je fabrique. », dit Harold d'un calme effrayant tout en retirant le poignard de la table afin de le faire tourner dans sa main sans aucune difficulté, sous les gros yeux de tous, puis Gueulfor toussa afin d'essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère, avant de finalement parler.

« On voudrait savoir comment vous connaissez les Sang-mêlés ? », le poignard tomba net par terre comme Harold avait cessé de jouer avec lui dans sa main, puis il regarda avec un sérieux abominable ses visiteurs avant de dire d'un ton aussi calme que la mort, quoique la mort serait certainement plus bruyante que ça.

« Ce sont des amis, et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, si vous me reposez une question sur eux je peux vous assurer que même si vous étiez six soldats d'élites vous ne ressortiriez pas entiers de cette boutique, compris ? », tous les vikings déglutirent en entendant cela, mais hochèrent la tête, puis Gueulfor repris la conversation le moins maladroitement qu'il put.

« D'accord... Avez-vous déjà croisé ce garçon alors ? », demanda-t-il en sortant un dessin d'une poche de son armure. Le dessin était celui d'un Harold de quinze ans, le Harold actuel eut des sueurs froides en le regardant, Gueulfor aurait-t-il comprit qui il était ? Il demanda donc pour en être certain :

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? », Gueulfor était déterminé à connaître la réponse, et il dit alors le plus respectueusement possible à son hôte : « Certains croquis que vous avez ressemblent à ceux qu'il faisait, donc je voudrais juste savoir une chose : est-t-il en vie ? Est-ce que mon apprenti est en vie ? », dit-t-il presque en pleurant. Harold quant à lui était impressionné, après tout ce qu'il avait fait , il le cherchait encore. S'il n'avait pas été sous la couverture du Maître forgeron il l'aurait serré dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas donc il lui dit plutôt.

« Alors ce qu'il m'a dit était vrai... Vous êtes vraiment son père pas par le sang, mais par le cœur... Il est encore en vie, voyageant de part le monde tout comme moi, il était tellement bon que je lui ai montré certaines de mes techniques... Il m'a dit de vous dire si je vous croisait un jour qu'il vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui, et qu'il vous aime comme si vous étiez son père... C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand on s'est rencontré à Rome il y a deux ans, j'espère que cela vous apaisera... », termina-t-il, le cœur chamboulé par tout les sentiments qui venaient de s'exprimer en lui. Gueulfor était tremblotant de bonheur, et des larmes s'écoulaient de ses vieux yeux. Quant aux adolescents ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Harold était toujours vivant quelque part dans le monde, mais Astrid posa une question, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas exprimer le moindre sentiment, enfin aux yeux du monde oui, mais à ceux de Harold non il pouvait voir qu'elle bouillait de colère.

« Où est-t-il désormais ? Et pourquoi gardez-vous votre visage masqué ? », demanda-t-elle, ce qui tendit rapidement l'ambiance , mais Harold répondit quand même aux questions comme à son habitude, même s'il se montrait un peu menaçant dans ses réponses.

« Je ne sais pas où il est actuellement, quant au foulard, c'est à cause d'une grosse brûlure sur la partie inférieur de mon visage, et si vous tentez d'y toucher, l'égyptien pourra se sentir chanceux de ne pas avoir eux affaire au traitement que je vous ferai. », dit-t-il encore d'un ton incroyablement calme et posé, mais c'était suffisant pour faire peur à ses visiteurs. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, et Amélia débarqua dans le magasin pour trouver la situation tendue, elle se stoppa, puis elle parla aux autres en les regardant à peine, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Harold.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Chéri on a un problème, on va devoir partir aujourd'hui, sinon on sera bloqués dans la cité pour un bon moment ! », s'écria-t-elle, à la surprise de tout le monde, pour deux raisons : numéro un, par le fait qu'ils soient en couple, et numéro deux, à cause du danger qui pouvait les bloquer ici pour un bon moment, mais avant qu'un des beurkiens ne puisse ouvrir son clapet, Amélia répondit à leur question muette.

« L'armée s'est fait massacrer, et Drago est en route pour réduire la cité et ses habitants en cendres, ces derniers commencent déjà à se réfugier dans la citadelle et les grottes, quant aux hommes ils sont mobilisés pour se battre à cause du manque de soldats. On doit donc mettre les voiles, je vais cherché nos affaires je te retrouve dans notre chambre. », et sur ces dernières paroles elle partit, emportant avec elle les outils de Harold, qui soupira avant de se lever.

« Bon, c'était sympa de vous rencontrer, mais je suis pressé, et donc je vous dis au revoir. Patron ! », un homme robuste arriva depuis le magasin, voyant le Maître Forgeron en train de lui donner l'épée qu'il avait fait, puis il lui dit.

« Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous mais je dois partir tout de suite, donc voici l'épée du gouverneur, et un peu d'or pour vous remercier de votre hospitalité ! », dit-t-il en remettant une poignée de pièces d'or au patron de la forge, qui en fut honoré, et qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord, puis le Maître repartit à l'étage où sa petite ami se trouvait déjà.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre il soupira comme il retira son foulard, pendant qu'Amélia réveillait Krokmou. Il aida ensuite à rassembler tous leurs biens au centre de la chambre, puis une fois l'opération effectuée, Harold posa une main sur l'épaule d'Amélia et fit pareil avec Krokmou, puis il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, avant de dire en dragonesque :

« Equilibrio téléportos ! », et aussitôt son médaillon sortit de dessous ses vêtements, brillant de noir et de blanc, puis en un éclair de magie de l'objet, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois et leurs affaires dans le labyrinthe de l'Equilibre comme le nommait la gardienne, plus précisément dans la salle de la balance. La gardienne les vit et fut heureuse de les voir comme elle dit :

« Bonjour Harold, Krokmou et Amélia ! Vous allez bien ? », ce à quoi Harold la regarda comme Krokmou avec un visage ennuyé, avant de prendre la gardienne de vitesse.

« Oui, on va bien, tu pourrais tenir compagnie à Amélia, le temps qu'on se change en Sang-mêlé, et qu'on protège Tenerife avec l'armée de l'Équilibre ? », la gardienne, prise de court, sourit en réponse tout en hochant la tête, et Harold se tourna vers Amélia qui était déjà inquiète pour lui.

« Tout va bien se passer Amélia, on reviendra comme on le fait toujours ! », et sur cette déclaration il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, avant de la quitter avec délicatesse, afin de préparer l'armée, et alors qu'il se changait dans sa tenue de Sang-mêlé il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Les Pictes, les Vikings, les cavaliers de dragons et nous dans une même alliance forcée ? Ce sera l'alliance la plus étrange de l'univers ! »

 **Bon voilà encore un chapitre de fait, quant à mon sondage, comme pour ma première fic je vous demande quelle histoire vous voulez que je publie après celle-ci. Évidement elle seras encore sur dragon, mais quelle scénario vous ferez plaisir, j'en ai plusieurs en stock. Mais ne paniquez pas cette fic ne seras pas fini avant au minimum six chapitres, mais je préfère prendre les devants ! Donc dans les scénarios que je vous propose nous avons : « Une sorte de crossover entre dragon et Wakfu pour ceux qui connaisse, donc ça impliquera du mystère de la magie et des dragons tout en restant à l'époque du film (si vous le désirez je peux même vous la faire version cinématique, un peu comme la fic new life for a hiccup movie version) », puis j'ai aussi en stock : « une histoire à l'époque actuelle avec des dragons, et où Harold s'enfuit avec Krokmou », et pour finir j'ai aussi celui-là : « Une histoire où Harold et Krokmou fuient Beurk et devienne des assassins. », voilà mes propositions faites votre choix en l'envoyant par reviews, je remercie encore Agamemnon et sur ceux je vous dit à mardi prochain !**


	15. Chapter 14: Derniers préparatifs

**Salut chères lecteurs me voici me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre corrigé par Agamemnon que je remercie de tout cœur pour son boulot du tonnerre. Je vais faire les statistiques pour ma prochaine histoire.**

 **Dragons crossover wakfu : 0**

 **Dragons et humain monde moderne Harold s'enfuie : 2**

 **Krokmou et Harold fuient Beurk et deviennent des assassins (d'assassin's creed, j'avais oublié de le mentionné désolé.) : 2**

 **Bon voilà les statistiques actuelles, le sondage restera ouvert jusqu'à la fin de la fic, s'il y a égalité je choisirais, donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir remplir les sondages Svp. Pour les reviews réponses : Aelita, Vicky03, et Timothe, je vous remercie pour votre appréciation de la fic, ainsi que d'avoir participé au sondage. Agamemnon déjà merci pour ce chapitre corrigé, pour la rencontre en Amélia et Harold c'est pas prévue tout de suite, mais tu sauras t'inquiète, et en effet le dernier était plus long, mais il ne détient pas le record du chapitre 9, merci pour ton sondage, et sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Derniers préparatifs.

Harold ayant terminé d'enfiler son costume classe de Sang-mêlé, il se dirigea vers la salle de l'armée avec à ses cotés son fidèle ami à écailles, plus connu comme Krokmou, le furie nocturne. Les deux marchaient vite vers la salle de l'arméee, mais avant d'y entrer ils s'arrêtèrent pendant une minute, écoutant à la porte de la salle. Harold fut d'abord surpris : c'était calme, et son armée n'était jamais calme ! Il allait entrer, commençant à s'inquiéter, quand tout à coup il entendit :

« Comment ça, je ne suis pas capable de tirer dans le centre d'une pomme à cent mètres de distance ! Bien sur que j'en suis capable, pas comme toi, archer de mes deux ! », il entendait crier de derrière la porte, Krokmou avait le sourire au lèvres tout comme son cavalier, en entendant la dispute enfantine de deux soldats qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

« J'en suis autant capable que toi, et je peux me battre au corps à corps, pas comme toi arbalétrier à la gomme ! », cria une autre voix qui au vu de l'accent semblait provenir de Gaule. Alors que les deux commandants étaient mort de rire au son de la dispute futile, ils se reprirent, se rappelant pourquoi ils étaient là, et ils poussèrent grandes ouvertes les portes de la salle. Cette dernière était immense et ils se trouvèrent immédiatement au balcon sur lequel ils avaient fait leur première arrivée en face de l'arméee de l'équilibre. Le plafond était soutenu par de grandes colonnes en marbre blanc, en dessous se trouvait à peu près de tout : tables pour manger, cuisines, fauteuils, lits, et même une bibliothèque fantôme !

En dessous de lui, il y avait une trentaine d'archers venant de tout les coins du monde, leurs regards directement posés sur lui, car ils savaient que leur chef était arrivé. Et au premier plan il y avait un archer et un arbalétrier qui semblaient prêts à s'étriper mutuellement. L'archer étaient grand et il portait une armure qui venait apparemment de Rome, une armure classique de légionnaire, avec une cape rouge, un carquois et à coté de celui-ci un magnifique sabre obtenu on ne sait où. Il avait également en main un arc magnifiquement sculpté, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un regard de mort posé sur l'arbalétrier. Ce dernier quant à lui portait une armure picte classique avec la cape verte, se mariant à la perfection avec la légère lueur verdâtre émanant de lui. Il ne portait pas de casque, laissant ses longs cheveux bruns en cascade sur ses épaules, son regard était aussi terrifiant que celui de son compère. Terrifiant ? Pour les humains et dragons normaux oui, mais pour l'armée de l'équilibre et le Sang-mêlé, de leur point de vue c'était banal, tellement en fait que Harold et Krokmou roulèrent des yeux à la situation. Ils allaient arrêter leur auto-humiliation, quant soudain ils sentirent une présence se rapprochant d'eux.

Harold se retourna et sortit une de ses lames cachées qu'il mit juste sous le cou de l'intrus, alors que Krokmou préparait une explosion de plasma dans sa gueule. Puis soudain ils réalisèrent qui ils avaient attrapé, et donc ils baissèrent leurs signes de menace en soupirant de soulagement, puis Harold lança un regard irrité au « nain » qui était derrière lui. « Le Nain », comme on l'avait surnommé dans l'armée, arrivait à la moitié de la hauteur de Harold, couvert d'une lourde armure faite sur mesure à cause de sa petite taille. Mais autant il était petit, autant sa barbe était aussi grande que celle de Stoïck, et il était également aussi lourdement armé que ce dernier, une grande hache à double lame sur son dos, et à sa ceinture se trouvait diverses petites haches et poignards. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que certains, il avait une poigne du tonnerre, pouvant rivaliser avec celle de « l'Ours » !

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, Harold l'avait aperçu dans la salle. « L'Ours », comme on le surnommait parce qu'il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, était un guerrier aussi grand que gros et fort, il était immense : d'au moins deux mètre cinquante de haut, et pesant cent soixante-quinze kilos (comment je sais ça ? Vous ne voulez pas savoir!) .Il avait également un gros nez, des cheveux d'un rouge éclatant qui finissaient en tresse sur ses épaules, une moustache aussi rouge que ses cheveux, des yeux bruns. Il portait une fine armure s'adaptant à son corps (je plains le pauvre forgeron qui l'a faite!), elle était finement taillée sur tout son corps, lui donnant un air de supériorité, mais à cause de son ventre elle était aussi hilarante. Son arme de prédilection était une masse géante à pointes qu'il attachait dans dos, et dont le sommet frottait légèrement contre le petit casque ailé posé sur sa tête. Et, anecdote amusante, le plus grand guerrier de l'armée de l'équilibre était lié d'amitié avec le plus petit dragon de l'armée.

Un dragonlibri : ce dragon était aussi petit que le pouce du guerrier, il avait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et de petites ailes de chauves-souris, quant à sa gueule elle ressemblait à celle d'un serpent. Quant à son nom, c'était « Idefixis », pourquoi ce nom, personne ne savait, même pas lui ! Mais bon pour en revenir au moment présent, Harold donnait un regard irrité au nain, avant de finalement parler.

« Naxos ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous surprendre, le dernier qui a essayé a été embroché et brûlé, avant d'être enfermé dans une prison magique, tu le sais ! », gronda-t-il. Le nain maintenant nommé Naxos ne fit aucun mouvement, pas le moins du monde surpris par son chef, mais il fit quant même un sourire maladroit avant de dire d'un ton faible, avec toutefois un accent écossais prononcé :

« Oui chef, désolé... Mais je voulais savoir : où va-t-on ? Et est-ce que ce sera une grosse baston ? », finit-il curieusement, alors que Harold se frottait une main sur son visage avant de sourire et de dire d'un ton moqueur :

« J'ai beau te connaître, LE NAIN, mais tu restes toujours aussi imprévisible ! », déclara-t-il en riant alors que Naxos devenait rouge de colère, il avait un petit problème d'ego au sujet de sa taille, mais qui pouvait le lui reprocher ? Harold adorait le mettre en pétard quand il lui jouait des tours comme ça, et alors que Naxos allait se jeter sur lui, il fut interrompu par une flèche perdue qui vint se planté dans la porte d'entrée. Cette action rappela leur devoir à Harold et Krokmou, qui tournèrent leur attention vers les rivaux amateurs de flèches un peu plus bas avant d'hurler simultanément :

« Partemis, Ornoux, arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, sinon vous serez de corvée de pluches fantomatiques pendant deux semaines ensemble !/Partemis, Ornoux, arrêtez vos conneries maintenant, sinon vous serez de corvée de pluches fantomatiques pendant deux semaines ensemble ! », le cri de leurs chefs les firent se geler instantanément, comme ils se positionnèrent au garde à vous devant ces derniers, tout comme le reste des soldats et Naxos qui avait rejoint leurs rangs, au grand plaisir des Sangs-mêlés qui continuèrent alors de parler.

« Bon, on va pas vous mentir, on a un problème et un gros, donc on va avoir besoin de tous les archers, arbalétriers, soldats, et dragons disponibles ! Donc qu'avons-nous , Naxos ? », Demanda Harold, alors qu'il regardait les faibles troupes dont il disposait, après un rapide compte de la part de Naxos il dit avec son accent :

« Sang-mêlés, nous avons une centaine d'archers, une dizaine d'arbalétriers, et vingt cavaliers de dragons sans vous compter chef, quant aux soldats il n'y a que la bonne vielle équipe du bon vieux temps ! », s'exclama le petit Picte. Harold de son côté fut très contrarié par ces nouvelles, car ils n'étaient que cent-cinquante environ pour défendre une grande cité, et en plus à part l'élite il n'avait pas de soldats à terre, pas de catapultes, et pire que tout, presque pas de dragons ! Il en fut d'ailleurs surpris comme il demanda :

« Où sont les dragons ? », ce fut Ournoux qui lui répondit que les dragons étaient partis pour la guerre d'Amérique avec la plupart de l'armée, quant aux autres qui n'étaient pas présents, ils s'occupaient actuellement de diverses missions sur le globe. C'était du boulot de maintenir l'équilibre dans un monde qui veut le détruire sans le savoir. Il soupira donc longuement aux mauvaises nouvelles, avant d'ordonner :

« Bon on fera avec, tous en armure et réapparaissez dans le monde et allez fissa à Tenerife, on vous attend au port, et je vais prévenir la gardienne de nous envoyer les cavaliers de dragons au sol dès qu'ils reviendront. Des questions ? », une seul main se leva, celle d'un breton blond vêtu d'une fine armure mal forgée, portant un petit casque à corne et des tresses dans ses cheveux, mais également dans ses moustaches. Krokmou soupira lourdement sachant ce qui allait arriver, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête en direction de l'homme afin qu'il parle.

« What's he saying ? », dit-t-il d'un fort accent breton. Harold l'ignora, mais soupira néanmoins à la chose comme il hurla à ses troupes de se dépêcher. Puis ils quittèrent la salle pour retourner dans celle de la gardienne, et lui transmettre ses instructions qu'elle accepta sans broncher, puis avant de réactiver son médaillon il fut stoppé par Amélia qui était sur le point de pleurer, lorsqu'elle dit d'une faible voix à son intention :

« Tu as intérêt à revenir... Sinon je te jure que je trouverai ton fantôme et que je le tuerai avec une épée céleste ! », finit-t-elle en pleurant, essayant de détourner la tête de son aimé. Harold avait alors fait un sourire compréhensif avant de l'amener à lui et de l'embrasser, ce qui fit arrêter ses pleurs comme elle plongea également dans le baiser passionné qui avait lieu. Puis tendrement il quitta ses lèvres, gardant quant même sa main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement, avant de dire d'un ton doux :

« Je te promets que je reviendrai. ». Amélia le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire convaincu, mais triste, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'elle et touche l'épaule de Krokmou. Avant de dire la formule magique, il dit quand même avec humour :

« Je reviendrai, on se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement ! Equilibrio teleportos ! », et sur ces dernières paroles les deux amis disparurent dans l'éclat du médaillon afin de revenir à Tenerife.

*#*

Alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la chambre du Maître forgeron, Krokmou fut encore une fois déçu du fait que quand le médaillon était utilisé, il ne pouvait faire que l'aller-retour. En somme, si on l'activait du point A pour aller au point B après, le prochain voyage ne pouvait être que du point B au point A. C'était très contraignant, et il en allait de même pour l'armée de l'équilibre quand ils étaient amenés sur Terre. Mais au moins ils avaient un pouvoir bien pratique pour se déplacer dans le monde, ils pouvaient voyager dans les ombres d'un point A à un point B, et seulement sur Terre, mais évidemment cela avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. En faisant ceci ils pouvaient voyager aussi vite qu'un furie nocturne à pleine vitesse, mais par contre pour qu'ils puissent utiliser ce pouvoir ils devaient au minimum se déplacer de cinquante kilomètres.

« Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cette armée, on a un problème plus urgent ! », se gronda mentalement le dragon, ils étaient en plein milieu de Tenerife et ils devaient aller au port discrètement, dans une cité se préparant à la plus grande guerre de son histoire. Car en effet Tenerife était capitale pour la paix dans le monde. Si cette cité tombait, l'empire Picte entrerait en guerre contre l'armé de Drago, et l'empire romain profiterait sans aucun doute de cette guerre pour attaquer l'empire Picte. Ce qui aurait pour conséquence d'amener les cavaliers de dragons dans la guerre afin d'aider leurs alliés. Et ce n'est qu'une occasion comme celle-ci qu'attends l'empire barbaric pour prendre les cavaliers de dragons en traître ! Bref, si Tenerife tombe, on aura droit à une putain de guerre mondiale !

« Krokmou on doit sortir d'ici, mais heureusement ce soir est une nuit sans lune, donc on peut te transformer en petit dragon, quant à moi je me faufile parmi la population pour la sortie, on se retrouve sur les quais du port avec l'armée comme convenu ? », demanda harold à son compagnon écailleux qui était encore plongé dans ses pensées, mais qui hocha la tête en accord à la proposition. Et ainsi les deux amis sortirent en toute discrétion de la cité en direction du port.

*#*

Pendant ce temps dans la citadelle, Théoan préparait du mieux qu'il put ses forces armées peu nombreuses. Et c'était un vrai casse-tête quoi qu'il fasse, et même en demandant à tout ceux qui avaient reçu une formation militaire de l'aider, ça ne marchait pas ! C'était un vrai désordre dans la salle de commandement dans la tour, des soldats courraient dans tout les sens, et à l'extérieur n'en parlons pas, les forces qui restaient rassemblaient tout le monde dans les grottes et s'équipaient pour la bataille à venir. Finalement, Théoan soupira de frustration en même temps qu'il frappait la maquette de la cité devant lui.

« Rien à faire ! On est pas suffisamment nombreux ! Quoi que je fasse on tiendra jamais jusqu'à l'arrivée des cavaliers de dragons ! », soudain un soldat entra dans la salle et se présenta alors au gouverneur.

« Gouverneur ! J'ai là des soldats d'élite de l'empire Barbaric voulant nous aider, leur commandant se nomme Stoick Haddock, dois-je les faire entrer ? Il y a aussi des jeunes adultes qui semblent se prendre une bonne correction ! », Théoan tilta quant il entendit le nom de Stoick Haddock, un grand guerrier et un excellent commandant, et s'il voulait aider alors autant prendre son aide, donc il répondit sans aucune attente au soldat.

« Bien sûr, faites-les entrer ! On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible ! », s'écria-t-il au soldat qui hocha la tête avant de partir chercher les vikings, et même si Théoan n'était pas ravi de devoir travailler avec des Vikings, il n'avait pas le choix : s'il ne le faisait pas, Tenerife tomberait et qui sait ce qu'il s'ensuivrait. C'est donc sur cette charmante note que Beurkiens entrèrent dans la salle. Immédiatement Théoan savait qui était qui, les soldats sur la droite y compris le manchot unijambiste étaient des soldats, quant à ceux sur la gauche avec les joues rouges de claques, c'étaient certainement les jeunes guerriers qui avaient sûrement fait une bêtise plus grosse qu'eux, et devant se tenait Stoick qui s'approcha de lui avant de parler.

« Gouverneur Théoan, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais passons directement aux choses sérieuses : en quoi puis-je vous aider ? », demanda Stoick tout en se mettant en face du gouverneur et en lui serrant la main. Le gouverneur eut un petit sourire sournois comme il avait vu que les rumeurs sur Stoick étaient vraies, puis il parla.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Stoick l'Inébranlable, et vous pouvez nous aider en effet, l'armée de Drago sera là demain matin, et je n'ai pas assez de troupes pour les retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos alliés cavaliers de dragons (à cette mention tous les vikings firent une grimace, montrant leur haine pour ces derniers), donc j'ai besoin de suggestions pour pouvoir tenir la cité en les attendant, ainsi que de votre aide dans le combat. », Stoick, tout comme les autres beurkiens, hocha la tête, puis il se concentra sur la maquette devant lui, et en effet ils étaient mal barrés, donc Stoick voulut changer de stratégie pour le bien de la cité.

« Bon, soyons clairs on a pas assez de troupes pour défendre toutes les fortifications... Donc replions-nous dans le bastion ici, détruisons le pont, et bloquons l'escalier secret qui relie le mur inférieur au bastion, et dans cette position on pourra tenir suffisament longtemps jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts ! », dit Stoick en pointant les zones sur la maquette, c'était un plan ingénieux, mais il y avait beaucoup de failles et le gouverneur les repéra immédiatement et en fit part à Stoick.

« Ce serait un bon plan, mais il y a beaucoup de failles, premièrement l'ennemi à des dragons et peut donc survoler toute la zone du mur inférieur sans aucun arrêt, à part les catapultes, pour se rendre au dernier niveau de la cité. Deuxièmement, la seule voie d'accès restante étant l'escalier, ils pourront se cacher facilement entre les bâtiments d'entraînement, pouvant se rapprocher plus facilement du bastion. Et finalement ils pourraient mettre un pont temporaire, et ils pourront ainsi attaquer la porte, et avec la force d'un dragon elle cédera au bout d'une heure, avec de la chance. Quant à l'escalier il peut facilement être dégagé et on aurait un nouveau front sur lequel se battre, non ce plan ne peut pas marcher, on doit trouver autre chose ! », s'expliqua Théoan rapidement au vu de la situation actuelle, ce qui laissa Stoick perplexe. Mais finalement ils continuèrent à débattre, créant d'autres plans tout aussi mal fichus pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, puis soudain Théoan soupira profondément avant de dire.

« Rien à faire, si on a pas de renfort bientôt, on est mort ! », et alors que Stoick allait répondre quelque chose comme quoi avec le bon plan ils gagneraient, le son d'un cor plutôt étrange (Le cor en question est celui de l'arrivée des elfes dans le seigneur des anneaux.) retentit, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de tout le monde dans la salle, mais c'est Astrid hache en main qui demanda au gouverneur qui se rendait à une lucarne proche :

« Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'ils arriveraient demain matin ? », soudain le gouverneur se mit à rire de joie, frappant même ses mains ensemble puis hurlant aux hommes gardant la porte.

« Ouvrez la porte ! Laissez entrer nos amis ! », et sur cette tirade le gouverneur se précipita vers la porte de la citadelle, avec tous les soldats, suivis des Vikings, bientôt ils étaient sur le mur au dessus de la porte, entendant les soldats crier « ouvrez la porte ! », et soudain ils virent quelle était la raison de tout cela, et leur sang se mit à bouillir. iIs ne pouvaient pas le croire ! C'était lui !

*#*

En train de gravir le pont ascendant de la citadelle, il y avait le Sang-mêlé noir avec à ses cotés son furie nocturne blanc, et derrière eux se trouvaient quatre guerriers émettant une légère lueur verte, très différents : un gros, un petit, un archer et un arbalétrier tenant fièrement un étendard vert avec le symbole de l'équilibre sur ce dernier. Et derrière eux marchait une centaine d'archers portant par endroit également l'étendard de l'équilibre, derrière eux se trouvaient des cavaliers de dragons, et à la fin de la file il y avait des arbalétriers. Tous marchaient en cadence, mais ce qui était le plus remarquable dans cette armée était la diversité des soldats, même en étant des fantômes ils venaient des quatre coins du monde.

Ils entrèrent avec la même cadence dans la citadelle sous les yeux époustouflés des soldats et la rage des vikings, mais plus particulièrement de celle de Stoick. Finalement l'armé s'arrêta devant le bâtiment rectangulaire, et alors que le Sang-mêlé et son dragon s'avancèrent vers le gouverneur heureux, qui tendit sa main pour les accueillir. Le Sang-mêlé serra alors la main tout en plaisantant.

« Gouverneur Théoan, quel plaisir de vous revoir. J'ai amené des amis, on m'a dit que vous manquiez de personnel. », dit-t-il avec un sourire, Théoan se mit alors à rire béatement, avant de finalement parler.

« Toujours aussi drôle et salvateur Sang-mêlé, je te remercierai jamais assez. », dit-t-il a la surprise des beurkiens. « Ils se connaissaient ? Merde ! » pensèrent-t-ils, cela allait compliquer leur mission, mais surtout le pire de tout ils allaient devoir travailler avec lui ! C'était insupportable pour leur honneur, mais ils feraient l'effort.

« Dirige bien ta cité, soit bon, accepte une condition à mon aide et nous serons quitte. », parla le Sang-mêlé noire sérieusement, mais le gouverneur perdit à peine son sourire quant il demanda :

« Quelle condition ? », le Sang-mêlé se mit à sourire sournoisement, faisant un peu peur à tout le monde, puis avec un ton amusé il déclara finalement à ses futures alliés d'un jour :

« Demain j'avais déjà mon programme, donc je vous aiderai avec votre plan de bataille et le positionnement des troupes, mais ce sera le Sang-mêlé blanc qui les dirigera demain. Voilà c'est tout ! », Les Vikings étaient sans voix, cet homme allait préparer le champs de bataille pour son collègue et partir comme ça, quel culot. Le gouverneur en revanche ne réfléchit pas plus deux secondes avant de dire haut et fort.

« Marché conclu ! Vos troupes pourront se rendre derrière le mur inférieur pour la nuit, et voici d'autres alliés du moment. », dit-t-il en montrant les beurkiens, alors que le Sang-mêlé dans une langue inconnue disait à ses troupes de se rendre à leur positionnement nocturne, puis il se retourna, face aux beurkiens. Il les regarda longuement, jusqu'à ce que Stoick tende sa main en signe de paix, mais il ne la saisit pas et alors que le gouverneur allait intervenir il se fit damer le pion par l'homme encapuchonné.

« Ne gaspillez pas votre salive Théoan, le Sang-mêlé blanc les connaît et je suis au courant également. Bonjour Stoick le kidnappeur, ne vous fatiguez pas à nier je suis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Beurk, et je sais aussi que vous êtes venus dans cette cité afin de kidnapper notre bon ami le Maître forgeron, pour qu'il vous fasse des armes, et ensuite lui faire dire où nous sommes pour nous forcer à vous enseigner nos techniques de combat, et également pour vous approprier l'armée derrière moi. », dit-t-il d'un calme effrayant. Les beurkiens perlaient d'énormes gouttes de sueurs comme leur plan avait été dévoilé en intégralité en quelques secondes, et alors qu'un Théoan furieux allait les enguirlander, le Sang-mêlé repris la parole.

« Mais je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur pour cette fois, on a besoin de tout le monde dans cette guerre, même des nuisibles qui tentent de tuer un soldat de l'équilibre avec une arme normale. », dit-t-il en se retournant pour voir Rustik, dont personne n'avait remarqué la disparition, essayer de frapper un arbalétrier dans le dos. Mais pris la main dans le sac, il rangea son arme dans son étui sous le regard de mort des Pictes et des Vikings.

« De toute façon ça n'aurait pas marché, le seul moyen de blesser ou d'en quelque sorte tuer un fantôme, c'est avec une arme magique ou ensorcelée. Pas comme son épée en somme, et même si vous arrivez à en faire disparaître un, il subira à nouveau la souffrance de la mort, mais il sera enfermé dans une prison magique pour un certain temps, tout dépend de la puissance de l'arme qui le frappe. Et par conséquent au bout d'un certain temps il sera libre et reviendra plus furieux que jamais. Voilà, bon je vous attends dans la salle de commandement de la citadelle ! », et sur ces derniers mots il s'éloigna vers la tour de la citadelle, laissant les Vikings en proie aux reproches des Pictes.

Le reste de nuit passa rapidement alors que le groupe de leaders faisait le plan de bataille pour le lendemain, et vers quatre heures du matin le Sang-mêlé noir partit, laissant sa place au blanc qui arriva plus tard dans la matinée. Tout était calme en ce matin, trop calme, le Sang-mêlé le savait, il soupira en même temps qu'il voyait enfin l'armée ennemie à l'horizon, puis il dit.

« C'est maintenant. La bataille pour Tenerife va commencer... »

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et un conseil d'ami retenait bien les petits détails ils pourraient vous surprendre, encore merci à Agamemnon et à Mardi prochain !**


	16. Chapter 15: La bataille pour Tenerife

**Bien le bonjour chère lecteur me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre fraîchement corrigé d'Agamemnon que je remercie pour son attention à cette fic, ainsi que ses commentaires. Voilà un petit point sondage alors nous sommes actuellement pour l'histoire suivante à ces niveaux :**

 **Dragons crossover wakfu : 0**

 **Dragons et humain monde moderne Harold s'enfuie : 2**

 **Krokmou et Harold fuient Beurk et deviennent des assassins : 3**

 **Pour le moment c'est la fic « assassin » est en tête, et si les sondages n'évolue pas je l'écrirais, je réfléchis déjà au scénario et ça prends forme. Pour les reviews alors Aelita merci de ton commentaire en effet Harold et Krokmou sont très bon en chef de guerre on le verras mieux dans ce chapitre, et j'ai aussi adoré écrire la gueule des beurkiens comme dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs. Orthon McGraw merci pour ton commentaire et ton vote ça me fais énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, comme celle de tous mes lecteurs. Voilà sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : La bataille pour Tenerife.

Après sa réplique pas très optimiste le Sang-mêlé couru jusqu'au garde le plus proche, et il lui prit son cor, et grâce à ses poumons renforcés de demi-dragon il souffla si fort qu'il réveilla toute la citadelle. Puis il laissa simplement tombé le cor avant de repartir vers l'armé de l'équilibre chevauchant Krokmou qui était arrivé à tir d'ailes grâce à la fonction autonome de sa prothèse. Enfin le duo se trouva sur le mur inférieur quand Harold cria enfin.

« Soldats à vos postes, la bataille va débuté ! », tous les soldats de l'armé de l'équilibre attrapèrent leurs équipement avant de se rendre à leurs positions. Krokmou grogna fort attirant l'attention de tout les cavaliers de dragons et leurs amis à écailles, puis le groupe disparut dans les airs à la suite de Krokmou qui était monté après une dernière salutation à son ami. Vue de la citadelle la formation défensive fut pour le moins étrange, surtout pour les vikings. Astrid voyant la formation se mit en colère et commença à hurlé à tout vents :

« Mais c'est quoi ce plan de bataille de merde ! Il pourrait mettre plus de soldats sur le mur, mais non pas lui, n'importe quelle stratège ferait ça nom de Thor ! », Varek à la surprise de tous fut très contrarié par la façon dont son ami réagissait, donc avec la surprise de tous il attrapa Astrid par les épaules et lui hurla alors dessus, avec une telle férocité qu'on aurait-dit que c'était un cauchemar monstrueux qui hurlait :

« Ferme là Astrid et arrête de critiqué ce que tu ne veut pas comprendre, ce plan est l'un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais vue alors la ferme ! », l'explosion dont il venait de faire preuve, fut tel qu'il attira l'attention de tous les soldats se trouvant dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de lui, quant à ceux comme Astrid ce trouvant près de lui ils furent tout simplement gelés par la chose. Mais Astrid Hofferson sans peur ne reste jamais gelé bien longtemps, comme elle se libéra de l'emprise de Varek et alors lui hurla à son tour :

« Le meilleur plan que t'est jamais vue hein, et comment ça ! », Varek la regarda sérieusement avant de commencé ses explications...

*#*

Toutes les troupes étaient finalement en position, tout les soldats de la cité et étrangers à celle-ci ce trouvaient dans le bastion, et aux manettes des catapultes, les cavaliers de dragons quant à eux dirigé par Krokmou qui avait une nouvelle fois sa prothèse en mode autonome étaient devant les mur, mais accrochés aux falaises attendant le moment opportun, Harold, Partemis, le breton et Naxos se trouvaient sur le large mur inférieur sur la première ligne d'archer le mur en ayant trois lignes, mais pouvant facilement en accueillir six. Derrière le mur à dix mètres de celui-ci il y avait le reste des archers également en ligne, et devant eux l'ours et Idefixi sur son épaule, et enfin Ornoux et les arbalétriers se trouvaient sur les toits des bâtiments d'entraînement un peu après les archers. Tout était enfin prêt, l'armé ennemie faisait retentir son cor, dans le cul de sac où se trouvait la cité, balançant leurs armes pour l'accompagné.

Harold savait que c'était maintenant que tout allait se joué, contrairement à sa tenue de Sang-mêlé habituel, celle-ci avait un carquois dans son dos, et il sortait un étrange objet de sa ceinture, des sortes de barres pliées ensemble avec une petite chaîne rappelant une corde reliant deux des bouts, il appuya sur un bouton sur le coté des barres, et elles se dépliaient rapidement et gracieusement, et maintenant Harold avait un arc en main.

L'armé de Drago s'arrêta à environ cinq cent mètres du mur inférieur de Tenerife et au début du pont montant de la cité. L'armé devait bien compté trois milles hommes, mille cinq cents dragons, quatre cents catapultes, et une centaine de machines non identifiés. Un homme en armure d'or s'avança seul vers le bastion en montant le pont sous les yeux de Théoan qui était en première ligne sur le mur, juste en dessus de la porte principal, ses hommes avaient déjà chargé leurs catapultes et leurs arcs furent chargez et près à tirer. L'armé derrière commença à frappé leurs armes entre elles en rythme effrayant et bruyant s'entendant même dans les cavernes de la cité. Enfin l'homme était juste devant la porte, puis en regardant Théoan il déclara avec arrogance :

« Gouverneur Théoan ceci est ridicule ! Joignez-vous à nous et cette cité et ses habitants seront épargné ! Et en plus vous croyez vraiment pouvoir nous battre en collaborant avec les Sangs-mêlés ! », Théoan allait répondre à la menace quant la voix du Sang-mêlé était entendu du mur inférieur.

« Les même Sangs-mêlés qui on botté le train à vos armés pour les cinq dernières années entre autres ! », le sang du soldat Dragonien était en ébullition et son corps tremblait de colère, il levait un poing en l'air pour répondre à la réponse désinvolte de son ennemie quand soudain un flèche lui transperçait le cœur. L'action suffisait à stoppé le vacarme de l'armé de Drago, ce pour quoi les dragons en étaient reconnaissant. Le tireur était surpris et surtout très mal à l'aise du haut du bastion, le corps en vie tomba tout à coup du pont allant s'écraser au sol telle une crêpe, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un des hommes de l'armé hurlait de charger, bientôt suivie par tous ses camarades.

« La bataille commence... », murmura Théoan sinistrement depuis sa position, pendant ce temps tous les archers de l'armé de l'équilibre chargeaient leurs arcs également alors que Naxos demandait à Partemis où se trouvait l'ennemie, vue qu'il était trop petit pour voir par dessus le garde corps renforcé du mur derrière lequel se trouvaient les archers. Partemis lui fit une remarque pleine d'esprit tout en visant les soldats en approche. Les catapultes des deux camps commençaient à tiré de part et d'autres du champs de bataille. Mais les rochers lancé par les catapultes de Drago étaient arrêter avant d'atteindre leurs but grâce à l'intervention des cavaliers de dragons du Sang-mêlé qui étaient descendu de leurs falaises et attaquaient dragons et catapultes de Drago à porté de tir sans se faire descendre. Alors que l'armé terrestre de Drago n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres du mur inférieur Harold cria :

« Visez à la tête et au cœur ! Attention... Tirez ! », et instantanément tous les archers sur le mur tiraient une volé de flèches aux soldats de Drago, suivie d'une autre, tellement rapide qu'on aurait-dit un flot ininterrompue de flèches. Maintenant que l'armé de Drago était à 50 mètres du mur, Harold fit un grand mouvement de bras avec son arc en hurlant :

« Tirez ! », et de la même façon que les archers sur le mur, ceux derrière celui-ci tirèrent des volées de flèches ininterrompues, réduisant grandement les troupes au sol de Drago, alors que les tirs de catapultes et les dragons étaient stoppés du mieux que le pouvaient la force aérienne de frappe de Harold. Théoan voyant les troupes ennemies arriver au pied du mur inférieur, ordonna à ses hommes d'envoyer une volée de flèches pour aider leurs alliés, qui lui en furent reconnaissants. Finalement l'armée de Dragon avait atteint le pied du mur, et plusieurs hommes sortaient des arcs et des arbalètes légèrement lumineuses or ou violet, puis ils tiraient sur les fantômes en haut du mur, et à la surprise de Théoan et de ses hommes, les fantômes touchés par ces flèches hurlaient de douleurs, certain étant même projetés de l'autre côté du mur, avant de disparaître dans une sorte de mini-explosion.

Ils furent remplacés au pied levé par des archers se trouvant de l'autre coté du mur. Pendant ce temps des échelles étaient mises sur le sol devant le mur, des guerriers montant sur le bout de celle-ci, quand elles étaient dressés contre les murs, toujours sous le flot incessant de flèches venant de l'autre coté du mur,qui faisait énormément de victimes. Voyant les guerriers monter sur les échelles qui étaient en cours de positionnement Harold ordonna alors...

Flash Back

« Oui, le meilleur, les troupes sur le mur sont peu nombreuse pour une raison, et c'est de simplement bloquer le passage des assaillants qui voudraient passer dessus, et également détruire les moyens que l'ennemie peut avoir pour percer le mur. », Varek dit d'un ton très sérieux, alors que Astrid roula des yeux et lui demanda alors avec rage tout en faisant bouger sa hache :

« Et ça sert à quoi cette stratégie débile hein ? », Varek souffla, contrarié, comme il commença à expliquer la suite du plan du Sang-mêlé pour défendre la cité à une viking têtue et qui ne voulait rien entendre qui ne soit pas d'origine viking :

« A protéger un maximum d'humains de la cité, toutes les forces armées humaines de Tenerife sont dans le bastion et aux catapultes, c'est-à-dire le plus loin possible des troupes ennemies, mais ces troupes ne servent pas qu'à ça, non elles créent également une excellente diversion de nos plus grosses forces de frappe. », dit-il à une Astrid clairement en colère de ne toujours pas comprendre le plan, et qui le fit savoir en menaçant Varek de sa hache, mais le grand viking restait de marbre comme il dit d'un ton assassin qui fit perdre tous ses moyens à Astrid :

« Nos plus grosse forces sont dans l'ordre les catapultes, les soldats du bastion, et les archers derrière le mur à la distance idéale pour pouvoir tirer par dessus facilement grâce à une pente, sans pour autant pouvoir servir de cibles aux archers ennemis, quant aux catapultes et dragons de l'ennemi, ils seront stoppé par les cavaliers de dragons du Sang-mêlé. Mais pour que tout cela fonctionne ils ne doivent pas franchir le mur inférieur, quant aux soldats tombés ils seront remplacés illico presto par des archers des troupes derrière le mur. », Varek criait de façon impressionnante et convaincante à la blonde en furie qui ne savait plus quoi dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne parle finalement avec un sourire victorieux et de façon mesquine :

« Et avec si peu d'hommes, comment va-t-il survivre à la première vague d'échelles, hein ? », finit-elle de façon désinvolte, et avec une posture équivalente à son ton. Ceci énerva encore plus Varek qui hurla dans son visage :

« C'est à ça que servent les arbalétriers et les épées des archers ! ».

Fin du Flash Back

*#*

« Des épées et des flèches ! », à ce moment précis où les soldats de Drago était sur le point de sauter sur depuis leurs échelles en cours de positionnement, les archers du mur échangèrent leurs arcs contre leurs épées, et s'agenouillèrent épées pointées vers le haut. Les arbalétriers étaient connus comme les tireurs d'élite de l'armée de l'équilibre, et alors que les ennemis étaient en train de sauter, ils tiraient en plein dans leurs têtes, quant aux survivants ils s'empalaient directement sur les épées, ou la hache pour Naxos, ainsi que les lames cachées de Harold. Une fois ce petit désagrément corrigé, Harold ordonna alors :

« Formation : en scie sauteuse ! », et aussitôt la première ligne de combat sur le mur fut partagé entre des archers et des épéistes, et Naxos qui à lui tout seul prenait deux échelles afin de tuer les soldats qui tentaient de monter, sans grand succès, et avec de faibles pertes pour l'armée de l'équilibre. Pendant ce temps, vers Partemis et Ornous...

« Trente-deux ! », hurla l'archer, tuant un autre soldat, alors que son compère tuaient trois soldats à la fois, c'est pas pour rien que c'est un tireur d'élite tout de même :

« Vingt-six, je ne vais pas me laisser dépasser par un archer prétentieux ! », et ça continua ainsi pendant l'équilibre savait combien de temps...

Loin de toute cette agitation, une colonne d'ennemis en formation de tortue avançait sur le pont en direction du bastion, résistant aux tir impuissants de flèches et de pierres jetés depuis celui-ci, mais le pire était que la formation était désormais trop proche pour risquer un tir de catapulte, et les cavaliers de dragons avaient déjà du pain sur la planche. Stoick, trop fier pour demander de l'aide à celui qui l'avait battu, continuait de hurler aux troupes de tirer, alors que Théoan se frappait le visage, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il était si têtu. Heureusement Harold avait vue la situation, et demanda alors de l'aide d'une certaine progéniture de la foudre et de la mort elle même. Qui accepta sans plus tarder. Et bientôt le sifflement caractéristique du furie nocturne pouvait être entendu dans le cul de sac, et l'instant d'après une boule de plasma frappa la colonne qui fut immédiatement brisée, et qui avait du mal à se reformer à causes des tirs du bastion. Même si Stoick était renfrogné à cause du fait qu'ils repoussaient l'attaque grâce à l'aide d'un dragon, il était quand même heureux.

La puissante forteresse résistait tant bien que mal à ses envahisseurs, leur faisant même plus de dégâts qu'eux ne lui en faisaient. Le Sang-mêlé souriait sous sa capuche, ils pourraient tenir la forteresse suffisamment longtemps pour que les renforts arrivent. Mais bon même s'ils tenaient, il y avait un point faible dans leur stratégie défensive, le mur inférieur, si l'ennemi arrivait à le passer, alors ils seraient en difficulté. Dans cette optique, il tuait plus de soldats montant aux échelles avec ses lames cachées, quand soudain il entendit son ami :

« Harold ! Il est pour toi celui-là ! », il regarda dans les airs pour voir un énorme cauchemar monstrueux blindé s'approcher dangereusement du mur. Il tua alors un soldat avec hache et s'empara de son arme, avant de la jeter dans les airs. Le cauchemar se la prit entre les deux yeux malgré l'armure, le tir avait fait mouche et le cauchemar se crasha contre le centre du mur, laissant sa bave inflammable s'écouler le long de son corps en miettes juste en dessous de la position de Harold. La colonne avançait de nouveau vers le bastion, mais Théoan n'en fut pas impressionné, comme il disait :

« Est-ce tout ce dont vous êtes capable, Drago ! », à l'insu de tous, plusieurs hommes amenaient des bébés bragettaures juste sous le corps du cauchemar, et libéraient leurs gueules qui se mettaient immédiatement à cracher leur fameux gaz explosif. En même temps un soldats passa à travers les rangs, il était malade, mais il amenait une torche pour tout faire exploser. Voyant cela le Sang-mêlé lui décocha deux flèches, qu'il reçut, il allait s'effondrer, quand dans un dernier sursaut de vie il se jeta directement sur le corps du cauchemar.

BOUM !

L'explosion retentit dans le cul de sac au même moment que le mur partait en lambeaux, ainsi que la partie la plus proche de l'armée de Drago. Mais surtout elle décima une partie des troupes du Sang-mêlé se trouvant sur le mur. Ces fantômes n'étaient pas sensible à grand-chose, mais les explosions créées par de la magie, ou le feu des dragons, également magique, était suffisant pour les emprisonner. Alors que Harold volait pour retomber du mieux qu'il pouvait sur ses pieds, son arc étant brisé,Théoan se détourna de la vision cauchemardesque pour voir la colonne en formation de tortue perdre des hommes qui tombaient dans le ravin, au passage d'une chose énorme Cauchemar à corne de rhino, pourquoi on l'appelait de cette façon, tout simplement car il était aussi gros qu'un cauchemar monstrueux, sauf qu'il ne volait pas et avait une gigantesque corne de rhinocéros sur son crane renforcé anti-flèches. Ce dernier commençait à frapper de plein fouet la porte de la citadelle, retenue par les vikings se trouvaient derrière pour l'empêcher de céder.

Pendant ce temps au mur inférieur, le Sang-mêlé était allongé sur le sol, ayant du mal à se relever, alors que ses troupes attendaient des ordres, et toutes celles de l'ennemi pénétraient à l'intérieur du mur. Voyant son ami et chef en difficulté, Naxos se mit à courir sur son versant de mur avant de sauter hache en main directement sur les troupes ennemies en criant :

« Sang-mêlé ! », aussitôt arrivé en bas il commença à se battre, mais seul contre autant d'hommes il fut poussé par terre pour son jugement fatal. Mais c'était sans compter sur le dit Sang-mêlé qui avait réussi à se redresser sur ses jambes et à empoigner son épée sombre, qu'il balançait vers le bas en criant à ses troupes :

« Abattez-les ! Formation contre-attaque défensive ! ». Dès les premiers mots, tous les archers et les arbalétriers tirèrent simultanément une énorme volée de flèches sur les envahisseurs, qui furent alors repoussés de quelques mètres par la violence de l'attaque. Et suite aux ordres de leur chef, toutes les lignes sauf les deux dernières et les arbalétriers qui continuaient à tirer des flèches à leurs visiteurs, sortirent leurs épées, et coururent vers le trou du mur, alors que les troupes ennemies venaient également vers eux. Les soldats rejoignirent le Sang-mêlé qui les suivit dans la course contre l'ennemie. Le front était très rude et rempli de sang, mais les troupes du Sang-mêlé résistèrent, soutenues par les trois lignes arrières, pour le moment ils tenaient le coup, mais pour combien de temps ?

Les sorciers ennemis et alliés ne pouvaient guère s'occuper de combattre, étant occupés à essayer de sauver le plus de soldats possibles, mais ceux qui le faisaient se combattaient entre eux, donnant lieu à un véritable feu d'artifice aux pieds des murs de l'imposante forteresse. Pendant ce temps, Krokmou et les cavaliers de dragons restants faisaient tout leur possible pour survivre et faire survivre Tenerife en combattant près des machines de guerre et des dragons, mais voyant la situation désastreuse du mur, ils étaient revenus à son niveau pour défendre le ciel et les soldats de Tenerife.

Pendant ce temps à la porte principale, c'était le chaos. Les troupes terrestres se trouvaient toutes à soutenir la porte alors que les archers tentaient désespérément de tuer le dragon qui l'enfonçait. Malgré leurs efforts pour tenir la porte fermée, celle-ci n'étant pas suffisamment robuste se brisa en son centre en une large ouverture. Le dragon arrêta ses attaques le temps pour les soldats de tenter de pénétrer dans la forteresse. Tentative futile puisqu'ils furent reçus par Stoick, Théoan et les vikings qui étaient dans la cité, autant le dire beaucoup de crânes volèrent en éclat, mais il y avait néanmoins des pertes, pas aussi lourdes que leurs ennemis, mais des pertes quand même. Sans compter sur la porte qui risquait de finir de s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre.

Au niveau du mur inférieur, c'était un carnage des deux côtés, beaucoup d'hommes de Drago passaient à travers la bataille d'épées plus bas et se dirigeaient désormais vers les trois dernières lignes restante hors de la bataille. L'armée, malgré les flèches lançées désespérément par ces dernières était presque à portée d'épée et de lance, quand soudain la première ligne d'archers échangea ses arcs contre des épées et les tint à deux mains, pointées vers le sol, alors que la deuxième ligne tirait une dernière volé de flèches destructrices avant de faire de même. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à portée, la première ligne, d'un mouvement gracieux et synchrone remonta ses lames, qui ouvrirent les estomacs des ennemis au passage avant de se lancer également dans la bataille. La deuxième ligne les suivit rapidement en sautant par dessus eux et en pourfendant les crânes des ennemies au passage. Les arbalétriers quant à eux essayaient d'empêcher le plus d'ennemis possible de partir loin de la bataille.

Malheureusement, le repli des cavaliers de dragons signifiait que les dragons ennemis étaient plus proches, et maintenant s'engouffraient dans la brèche du mur pour rejoindre la bataille, voyant cela Harold souriait comme il attrapait la poignée sur sa jambe gauche, ou ce qu'il en restait, pour déployer une épée flamboyante et se jeter à corps perdu sur les dragons, et tuant les hommes de façon horrible et instantanée à son passage. Il faisait une boucherie... Un travail ! Excellent, repoussant presque tous les dragons, mais en regardant derrière lui il voyait que leur ligne ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, donc il prit une grave décision :

Repliez-vous au bastion, je vous couvre ! », et aussitôt dit il jetait des capsule de gaz de bragettaure de son épée dans la foule du combat créant des explosions et de la fumée, suffisamment pour permettre à ses troupes de se replier volontairement ou presque, je ne dirai pas de nom. Naxos ! Pendant que notre héros faisait une excellente diversion à l'armée ennemie, il était encerclé, mais grâce à l'aide des catapultes, et occasionnellement des cavaliers de dragons il tenait suffisamment longtemps pour permettre au restes de ses troupes survivantes de protéger l'escalier et de le barricader.

Il allait se faire empaler l'épaule par une lance perdue, quand un tir d'arbalète bien calculé fit dévier l'objet de sa course. Au sommet du mur du bastion, Ornoux tirait des flèches bien calculées pour aider son chef à s'échapper. Harold ne voyant plus de raison de rester dans la fourmilière, se propulsait à l'aide se jambes d'hybride afin de se rendre jusqu'au mur, puisque l'escalier était couvert par les archers, Partemis, et le breton qui ne cessait de répéter sa phrase en anglais, ne sachant rien dire d'autre, mais ne le prenez pas à la légère, c'est un diabolique lanceur d'armes en tout genre, du poignard à la hache en passant par les massues et les planches à clous. Il passait par dessus tout les soldats de l'armée en un temps record sachant qu'il était seul, puis il commença à escalader le haut mur du bastion à mains nues, alors que les dragons, et les archers ennemies tentaient de le tuer. Un arbalétrier faillit réussir, mais au dernier moment Harold fit une pirouette à 360° et au passage sortit sa petite arbalète intégrée avec ses lames cachées et tira la petite flèche de fer dans le cou du tireur, avant de continuer sa montée, et de finalement arriver au sommet des murs, essoufflé.

Il avait beau être fort, toute une armée à lui tout seul, c'était un peu trop. Harold remerciait rapidement Ornoux lui faisant signe de tenir l'escalier avec les autres arbalétriers tout le long du mur, puis il partit trouver Théoan devant la porte, se battant côte à côte devant le trou avec les vikings. Naxos était dans l'escalier interne secret qui reliait le mur inférieur au bastion et faisait un carnage total. Arrivant sur les lieux, il en profita pour tuer quelques soldats ennemis qui entraient, alors que l'Ours tentait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au combat, tenant sa lourde masse en l'air. Le Sang-mêlé saisit l'épaule du gouverneur en lui demandant :

« Il faut renforcer la porte, combien de temps vous faut-t-il ? », Théoan le regardait dans la confusion deux secondes avant de dire d'un ton sérieux :

« Un quart d'heure ! Que veux tu faire ? », à cette question Harold souriait sournoisement avant de tourner les talons, en direction de l'ours et de l'embarqué dans son chemin avant de crier aux vents et aux oreilles de Théoan :

« Vous aurez votre quart d'heure ! », et après cela les deux guerriers disparurent de sa vue montant sur le mur en dessus de la porte, avant de faire comme Naxos avec le mur inférieur et de sauter sur le pont ascendant de la forteresse. Une fois arrivé, l'ours poussa un cri inhumain avant que d'un coup de masse, il ne balance le dragon enfonceur de porte, ainsi que plusieurs soldats de Drago vers le mur inférieur, tout comme le Sang-mêlé était également dans la bataille avec ses deux épées. Et alors qu'un soldat ennemi allait frapper l'ours avec une arme démoniaque, un petit faisceau de feu arrivait de son épaule et le grilla. Idéfixi avait frappé et il n'arrêtait plus, ce qui aida énormément les deux guerriers fatigués de toute la bataille.

Après avoir réussi à renforcer les portes, Harold jeta l'ours au dessus du mur avant de grimpé sur ce dernier et de l'y retrouver. A sa grande satisfaction les dragons tenaient les tirs de catapultes et d'arbalète géante ainsi que les dragon en vol en respect, tout comme Naxos tenait l'escalier secret et le reste de son armée tenait l'escalier visible de la fin du bastion. Il avait bon espoir qu'ils puissent tenir la position suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Mais c'était sans compter sur les machines spéciales restantes, qui étaient désormais suffisamment proches du bastion pour accomplir leur sombre besogne. C'étaient des grandes arbalètes qui ne pouvaient être rechargées qu'avec l'aide des dragons, et elles projetaient d'immenses grappins qui s'empalaient au sommet des hauts murs du bastion, et à la suite des grappins il y avaient trois échelles titanesques qui était en train de se mettre en position avec des dizaines de soldats déjà sur elles.

Les deux premières étaient déjà en position avant que Harold ne puisse dire ouf. Et les soldats du bastions tentaient de repousser les attaquants, sans beaucoup de succès, se faisant vite déborder, même avec l'aide de l'ours. Harold ne perdait pas de vue la troisième échelle qui allait être en position d'ici deux minutes. Les quelques combats entre sorciers faisaient énormément de lumière, mais Harold avait réussi à obtenir deux de ses couteaux à lancés, et avec ces derniers il coupa les deux cordes retenant la grande échelle qui s'écrasa en morceaux au sol, tuant des dizaines d'hommes et quelques dragons quelques secondes plus tard.

En parlant de dragon, certains d'entre eux avaient réussi à atteindre les catapultes et à les détruire avant que les quelques cavaliers de dragons et Krokmou ne s'occupe d'eux, mais trop tard. Ils étaient seul désormais comme une nouvelle explosion retentissait, et les soldats de l'escalier se repliaient, tirant des flèches vers ce dernier. Voyant la tournure des événements Théoan et le Sang-mêlé criaient simultanément :

« Repli immédiat ! Tous dans la citadelle ! », et dans un repli le plus organisé possible toutes les troupes survivantes se replièrent à l'intérieur de la citadelle par la seul porte connue, celle du bâtiment rectangulaire, même les cavaliers de dragons. Comble de la malchance, la porte cédait enfin laissant un flot d'ennemies pénétrer dans la forteresse, en plus de ceux des escaliers et des échelles.

Étonnamment, ils emmenait un bélier ordinaire afin de briser les portes du bâtiment, certainement parce qu'il n'avaient plus de dragon bélier. Pendant ce temps leurs dragons attaquaient la citadelle de toute part, repoussés par les quelques tir des cavaliers de dragon à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Ils se barricadèrent derrière la porte, attendant leurs ennemis. La barricade était faite de tout et n'importe quoi, des chandeliers, des bancs, des tables, et tous aidaient à les mettre en position, même le Sang-mêlé. Théoan regardait impuissant cette sauvagerie, puis il fit tomber son casque avant de finir par dire :

« Tenerife va tomber... », Harold le regarda sévèrement en entendant le commentaire, donnant le banc qu'il portait à deux de ses hommes avant d'aller voir le gouverneur, et de faire de grands gestes de bras devant lui avant de dire avec exaspération :

« Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vos hommes sont tombés pour la défendre ! Et ils la défendent encore, vous ne pouvez pas baisser les bras, même si cela paraît désespéré ! », Harold continuait avec ardeur et prestance, on dirait presque qu'il redonnait espoir aux soldats tenant la porte, la poussant plus fort qu'un ours, d'ailleurs le nôtre, ainsi que les autres amis fantômes proches du Sang-mêlé la tenait également. Théoan secoua la tête en dépit de ce que disait Harold, il continuait sa diatribe pessimiste :

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse face à ce mal qui est presque au même stade de monstruosité que l'enfer lui-même ! Que voulez-vous que nos hommes fassent à cela ! », Criait-il désespérément, Harold ne sourcilla pas un instant à la surprise de tout ceux qui pouvait voir son regard, c'est à dire les vikings et quelques hommes de Théoan qui n'étaient pas encore en train de tenir la porte. Il avait un regard de compassion, et d'amour. Il posait sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de Théoan, le poussant à le regarder dans ses yeux, il était aussi surpris que les autres, et encore plus quand Harold disait :

« Venez donc avec moi... Vous tous, même si c'est notre baroud d'honneur, on combattra, jusqu'au bout... », derrière lui Krokmou s'était rapproché hochant la tête en accord avec la décision de son ami mais il ne faisait aucun son par peur de détruire ce futur moment historique, alors que toujours plongé dans le regard sérieux l'un de l'autre, Harold terminait sa phrase qui inspirera des centaines de gens de part les siècles et les millénaires : « Ensemble. ».

Théoan se redressa alors, regardant le Sang-mêlé ainsi que les troupes présentes dans la dernière ligne de défense de la cité de Tenerife. Après avoir vu les regards d'accord de ses hommes et de ceux du Sang-mêlé, il posa également sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche du Sang-mêlé, avant de le regarder avec détermination, puis de dire :

« Je viendrai avec vous... Le cor Picte résonnera une dernière fois à Tenerife ! », tous les soldats levèrent leurs bras et hurlèrent en accord une nouvelle fois avec Théoan. Harold cependant entendit quelque chose tout comme Krokmou, des battements d'ailes lointains... Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, ils ne mourraient pas aujourd'hui. Surtout quand le médaillon se mit à luire de ses deux faces, signalant l'arrivée des renforts tant espérés. Théoan pendant ce temps avait récupéré les derniers chevaux et les montait avec quelques uns de ses meilleurs hommes, ainsi que le groupe de Stoick qui acceptaient ce qu'ils pensaient être la plus noble des façons d'entrer au Walhalla. Harold montait sur Krokmou, alors que Théoan se rapprochait de lui en mettant son casque d'or qu'il avait laissé tombé quelques minutes plus tôt, pour lui dire :

« Allez mon ami il est temps de tirer l'épée ensemble. », Harold souriait au commentaire dessous sa capuche avant de dégainer son épée sombre qui brillait de magie verte, la porte était sur le point de céder malgré toute l'aide pour la tenir. Théoan dégainait son épée faite par le Maître forgeron tout comme le reste de ses cavaliers, mais avec des épées ordinaires les troupes à terre également sortaient leurs armes pour la bataille finale. Théoan inspirait profondément alors qu'un coup plus fort que les autres faisait trembler la porte, avant de crier :

« Si tel est notre destin, alors courrons messieurs, courrons à la bataille et à la mort ! », sur ces dernières paroles la porte tomba, laissant entrer quelques ennemis, mais Théoan fit se cabrer son cheval dans l'attente, et les cavaliers de dragons lancèrent une énorme attaque de feu tuant une grande partie des dragons en l'air, et attirant sur eux l'attention des derniers. Le cor des pictes résonnait enfin dans la pièce, que dis-je dans le cul de sac, comme Théoan s'élançait dans l'armée ennemie prise au dépourvue avec à ses cotés le Sang-mêlé, ses hommes et des vikings en hurlant :

« Pour la liberté ! », et sur ce, la petite colonne de cavaliers courut dans l'armée ennemie les tuant en les renversent ou à coup d'armes en tout genre, ils prenaient la route pour finir par débouler en trombe sur le pont ascendant, balançant toute créature sur celui-ci dans le vide. Au bâtiment les soldats à terre attaquaient avec toutes leurs forces leurs assaillants, essayant de les bloquer pour de bon, tous unis, dragons, vikings, pictes, fantômes. Enfin la colonne était arrivée en bas du pont, et ils le défendaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient du haut de leurs montures, même si certaines (Krokmou), étaient plus agressives que les autres. Alors que les archers de Drago étaient enfin de retour de leurs surprise et prêt à tirer, un cor se fit entendre de nouveau dans le cul de sac. Le cor de l'armée de l'équilibre. Du bas des roches sombres de la falaise de gauche sortaient tout à coup une gigantesque ligne de cavaliers de dragons terrestres. Chevauchant une dizaine de type de dragons, allant du vélocidard aux phacodragon, un mélange subtile de vipère et de phacochère, comment est-ce possible ? Aucune idée ! En tout cas la grande ligne sonnait le cor une fois de plus avant de hurler aux vents :

« Pour les Sang-mêlés, et l'équilibre, chargez ! », et dans la seconde qui suivit, tous les cavaliers chargèrent à pleine vitesse, toutes armes en mains, quelques archers tiraient déjà des flèches sur les ennemis, principalement les quelques sorciers encore en vie. Et finalement ils pénétraient dans l'armée de Drago comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre. Massacrant tout les ennemis au passage quels qu'ils étaient. Entendant la détresse de leurs troupes celles à l'intérieur de la citadelle commençaient à sortir pour affronter la nouvelle menace suivie de près par les survivants militaires de Tenerife. Les dragons faisaient de même, mais avant qu'ils n'aient une chance d'attaquer, un sifflement bien connue de par le monde se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs boules de feu violacées venant du côté de la falaise droite.

« Les cavaliers de dragons... Enfin ! », murmurait Théoan en continuant à se battre. Une demi heure plus tard la bataille était terminé, presque aucun soldat de Drago n'y avait réchappé. Les soldats du camp victorieux parcouraient le champs de bataille se rassemblant, et cherchant des proches ou des rescapés de la bataille. Les Sang-mêlés quant à eux ordonnaient à leurs troupes fantômes de rejoindre la gardienne dans le labyrinthe après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres loin de la cité. Ils obéirent immédiatement, laissant les deux amis seuls, ce que remarquaient les vikings et les cavaliers de dragons. Ces derniers descendaient sur terre afin d'aller voir le gouverneur :

« Gouverneur Théoan, heureux que vous soyez encore en vie ! Nous avons fait le plus vite que nous pouvions, mais ils semblerait que vous ayez obtenue une nouvelle fois de l'aide extérieur... », terminait sombrement l'un des trois cavaliers de furie nocturnes enfin à terre. Théoan ne prit même pas compte de la remarque comme il allait leurs serré les mains en les remerciant de leurs venus. Pendant que les vikings se rapprochaient le plus discrètement possible du Sang-mêlé qui les avaient entendu, tout comme Krokmou, mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils cherchaient un haut gradé survivant assommé de préférence. Au bout de cinq minutes grâce à leurs sens incroyable ils trouvaient finalement un colonel de l'armé. Harold l'attachait sur le dos de Krokmou rapidement, alors que les beurkiens tentaient de l'attrapé, mais au moment où Stoick était à deux mètre du jeune homme ce dernier déploya son arbalète caché vers sa direction sans quitté son travail des yeux, et en disant :

« Stoick l'inébranlable, et ses hommes ne faites plus un geste ou bien il pourrait y avoir plus de sang versé sur cette terre qu'il n'y en a déjà. », tous les vikings arrêtaient immédiatement leurs actions regardant avec horreur leur chef menacé de mort, alors que pendant ce temps les cavaliers de dragons et leurs furies nocturnes approchaient également de la zone à pas de loup, mais pas suffisamment, et ils le surent par la déclaration de leur cible :

« Cavaliers de furies nocturnes faites la queue comme tout le monde ! Un à la fois ! », terminait-t-il en terminant de ficelé son prisonnier, avant de se redressé face à ses ennemies, mais avant il changea sa prothèse de position en mode vol discrètement. Puis finalement il dit à ses adversaires prêt à en découdre de façon nonchalante :

« Cela aurait été avec plaisir que nous prenions une tasse de thé ensemble, mais j'ai une promesse à tenir, et un Drago à trouvé, donc en revoir. », sur ces derniers mots il libérait sa dernière capsule de gaz sur le sol, la faisant explosé, créant un nuage de fumé, c'était suffisant pour qu'il pouvait sauté sur Krokmou et s'échapper à tir d'ailes du guette à pan. Les cavaliers de furies nocturnes après avoir reprit leurs esprits montaient également leurs dragons à sa poursuite. Laissant les beurkiens estomaqué sur place, une fois la fumé dissipé on pouvait voir un Stoick et une Astrid fou furieux hurlant :

« Il nous a encore échappé ! »

 **Et bien voilà un chapitre riche en émotion, ainsi que mon plus long jusqu'à présent. Bon le sondage reste encore ouvert à tous, et je prends toujours les reviews. Sur ceux à Mardi prochain !**


	17. Chapter 16: Menace grandissante et

**Bien bonjour chères lecteurs, avant de commencé je veux vous dire désolé surtout à toi Agamemnon. J'ai eu des problèmes dans ma vie cette semaine à été assez bouleversants, donc je n'ai put écrire que ce petit chapitre racontant le début de la rencontre Amélia-Harold, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyé mon béta donc il est non corrigé. Voilà j'essairais de faire mieux la semaine prochaines, n'ayant pas de reviews auxquels répondre je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et encore désolé...**

Chapitre 16 : Menace grandissante et souvenirs 1

Quelque part au large des îles Féroé une gigantesque flotte de plus de mille navires de toutes tailles avançaient sur la mer tiré par une armé de dragon en armure, ainsi qu'une créature restant dessous la mer qui est impossible à repéré. A la tête du convoie il y avait Drago, se tenant fièrement, ses hommes manœuvraient les navires avec l'aide des dragons, leur but une petite île gardé par de grands reptiles cracheurs de feu, de récif et d'une nappe permanente de brouillard signalant la mort... Le but de la mission n'était connu que du tyran à l'origine de l'armé.

Soudain un navire de guerre de l'empire barbaric pouvait être vue fonçant vers eux tirant sans somation des rochers. Peu était bien aligné avec la flotte, quant à ceux qu'ils restaient Drago ordonnait aux dragons de se sacrifié en se mettant en travers de ces tirs. La flotte ainsi que le navire de guerre se fonçaient dessus à grande vitesse, un général de Drago venait à son chef avant de lui dire d'une voix pas très rassuré :

« Chef ?... Chef ?... », continuait-il légèrement plus fort, mais à sa grande déception Drago ne clignait même pas des yeux se contentant de regardé le navire ennemie fonçant vers eux avec un regard impassible, toujours tenant sa fidèle arme en main, le général commençait vraiment à avoir peur comme il demandait une dernière fois avant l'impact des navires :

« Chef ?... », cette fois ci cependant Drago réagissait, il soulevait doucement son arme qui se mettait à briller d'une couleur vert mort, puis d'un coup sec il envoyait une salve de cette énergie au navire qui explosait ne laissant rien que des brindilles volant dans les airs. L'explosion ne dérangeait même pas la flotte continuant à avancer vers leur destination finale :

« Si tu doutes encore une fois de moi je peux t'assurer que le sort de ce navire ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferais... Compris ? », disait Drago sans même donné un regard à son général sentant sa peur, alors que la mystérieuse énergie verte était toujours présente. On entendait rire derrière lui, mais avant qu'il ne pouvait dire quelque chose pour les réprimander Drago s'en occupait toujours sans détourné le regard de l'horizon :

« Quant à vous bande de couards vous êtes dans le même bateau que lui, et risquant donc la même punition, redoublé de travail maintenant faignants nous devons arrivé là-bas le plus vite possible ! », un déglutissement collectif pouvait être entendu sur le pont, avant que les hommes ne reprenaient leurs travail, de peur de la vengeance de Drago à leur sujet. En dessous du pont par contre deux hommes dans des salles différente et couvert de manteaux cachant efficacement leurs visages écrivaient des lettres à toute allure jetant un coup d'œil par dessus leurs épaules par crainte d'être découvert :

« ce qu'il prévoit de faire est insensé, mais s'il réussit se sera la fin rien ne pourrais l'arrêté... » commençait l'un des deux hommes en écrivant plus vite grâce à la peur comme le deuxième continuait sa phrase sans le savoir : « S'il réussi on aura une autre guerre des U.D sur les bras, et cette fois on pourrais ne pas la gagné... », finalement les deux lettres étaient terminé, puis attaché aux pattes de deux créatures différentes, l'une un terreur terrible, et l'autre un pigeon voyageur. Une fois les deux animaux lâchés, les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de soupiré de soulagement. Peut-être que grâce à aux ils pourraient sauver le monde.

Deux jours plus tard deux lettres arrivaient, une au Svalbard chez l'empereur Amalrik, quant à l'autre elle arrivait dans le palais des cavaliers de dragons. A ce moment personne ne le savait encore, mais ces lettres donnerait la plus grande bataille que l'histoire n'ait jamais connu... Enfin pour le moment...

*#*

Harold et Krokmou pendant ce temps volaient dans le ciel immense et remplie de mystère, avec à leurs trousses trois cavaliers de furies nocturnes pas très heureux qu'ils leurs aient fait faux bond. Harold s'en fichait tout ce qu'il importait était le plan de Drago, il était un excellent stratège tout comme lui. Il savait que s'il avait monté cette attaque sur Tenerife s'était pour caché son vrai but, la question qu'il restait fut quelle but ? Car s'il était près à sacrifier une si grande armé pour protégé son vrai plan, alors aucun doute que son but pourrait détruire l'équilibre. Il ne devait pas prendre de risques, au moindre faux pas ce pourrait être la fin de la vie. Il était finalement ramené à la réalité par un tir de plasma passant près de son épaule, il tournait légèrement sa tête pour voir les cavaliers de dragons se rapprochant de lui. C'était bien beau de penser à un moyen de sauver l'équilibre, mais il faudrait toute fois que lui et Krokmou étaient en vie pour l'appliqué :

« _Krokmou accélère je lance la contre offensive !_ », murmurait Harold à l'oreille du reptile qui acquiesçait avec un sourire malin sur son visage, avant de plongé vers l'es nuages se trouvant en dessous d'eux faisant retentir le fameux sifflement des furies nocturnes. Leurs poursuivants faisaient de même, quand soudain Harold sautait légèrement de la selle faisant un 360, quand il passait pour une fraction de seconde complètement en face de ses agresseurs, en lançant deux poignards qui ce logeaient dans le corps des furies nocturnes, mais pas suffisamment profondément pour les tués, juste assez pour les ralentir.

Ils avaient finalement passé les nuages révélant l'océan sur lequel ils fonçaient, le cavalier de furie nocturne derrière aux était obligé de redressé pour évité l'impact. Mais Krokmou et Harold étant spéciales ils se redressaient juste à quelques centimètres de la mer frôlant les vagues, et esquivant gracieusement les tirs de plasmas du furie nocturne derrière eux, alors que ces compagnons avaient du mal à resté en l'air. Puis honteusement ils partaient en direction de Tenerife la tête basse alors que le dernier tentait encore d'arrêter le duo. Harold et Krokmou partageaient un regard complice sachant très bien ce que serait leur prochaine action, puis avec un hochement de tête affirmatif des deux Krokmou réduisait violemment son allure afin d'être au niveau de l'autre furie nocturne, alors que Harold se tenait sur son debout sur son dos son épée en main.

L'autre cavalier de dragons n'eut d'autres choix que de combattre à l'épée, vue que Krokmou suivait à la perfection les mouvement de l'autre furie nocturne. Donc du mieux qu'il pouvait il sortait son épée, et commençait à combattre le Sang-mêlé dans les airs, les coups d'épées se succédaient, mais c'est Harold qui était en tête, alors que les dragons jouaient à celui qui pousserait l'autre dans l'océan en premier. Au final c'est Harold qui gagnait le duel plantant sa fine lame à la fois dans le bras du cavalier de dragon, et le dragon lui mémé. Au vue des nouvelles blessures les poursuivants ont fait comme leurs compères, et repartaient à Tenerife la queue entre les jambes, pendant ce temps Harold et Krokmou volaient vers la petite île où ils avaient trouvés la dernière partie du médaillon il y a cinq ans. Cette île n'avait rien de particulier et c'était ça son atout... C'est l'île de repli idéale pour le Sang-mêlé quand il voulait obtenir des informations de différentes personnes comme de cette officier, sans pour autant lui montré le labyrinthe, l'équilibre et actuellement Amélia... A cette douce Amélia il se souvenait comme si c'était hier leur première rencontre...

*#*

flash back

Cela faisait tout juste un an que Harold et Krokmou étaient devenue les fameux Sangs-mêlés, mais à cette époque ils n'étaient pas encore trop connu. Harold avait convenue qu'il devait vivre un peu avec les humains même s'ils en détestait la plupart pour quatre raisons Numéro un : il devait se tenir au courant des rumeurs, car aussi puissante la gardienne est. Elle ne pouvait pas tout voir, l'équilibre l'en empêchait, donc il devait se tenir un peu au courant des dernières informations en vogues. Numéro deux : Son arsenal avait besoin de réparation de temps en temps, ainsi que d'améliorations. Numéro trois : La nourriture fantôme était immangeable pour lui, et donc il devait s'en procuré chez les humains, et même s'il se débrouillait pour beaucoup de chose avec la pêche, la chasse et la cueillette, il ne pouvait pas partir à la chasse au pain sans argent. Numéro quatre : Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, lui comme Krokmou avaient besoin de contact extra-équilibre, sinon ils deviendraient complètement fous !

Donc pour arrivé à ses fins sans pour autant se mettre en danger de quelques façon que ce soit. Harold avait créer le personnage du « Maître forgeron », uner personne mystérieuse extrêmement forte dans une forge, et surtout masqué. Ça lui allait comme un gant il pouvait enfin utilisé toutes ses compétences sans être blâmer, en plus de cela grâce à ses dernières découvertes sur leurs pouvoirs Harold était enfin en mesure de faire ce que le reste des forgeron ne pouvait incorporé de la magie directement dans ce qu'il forgeait sans intermédiaire, il était le seul capable de faire ça, et il craignait fort de le resté à jamais. Pour protégés ses nombreux secrets, et en raison de son travail plutôt mouvementé... il devait également bouger sans cesse pour son propre bien, ainsi que celui de la ville ou village dans lequel il résidait. En restant trop longtemps des gens le retrouvaient et tenté par tout les moyens qu'il soit à leur service.

Ils ne craignaient rien du tout grâce à leurs compétences hors du communs, par contre les villes et villages eux... Prenaient facilement feu, et beaucoup de gens mourraient ce qui d'une certaine façon le rendait responsable de leurs morts, en plus de déséquilibré légèrement l'équilibre. Tous ces étranges choix l'avait conduit ici à Durandal un petit village sur le territoire de l'empire picte. Ce village était un peu comme beurk d'une certaine façon, il était au bord de la mer, mais accroché dans une falaise, avec la forge à environ cinquante mètres du niveau de l'eau plus bas. Ce village était une merveille architectural, les habitations et commerces étaient taillé à même la roche s'engouffrant dans la falaise tout les niveaux étaient relié par des passerelles en pierres descendante et montante afin de relié l'océan à la terre ferme plus haut. Et au niveau de la mer il y avait un petit port, charmant ne recevant que peu de navires. Parfait pour ce caché temporairement pensait Harold à l'époque, en plus les habitants étaient des plus sympathiques.

Les jours s'enchaînaient sans grande évolution, il faisait des armes des outils à la forge montrant même quelques astuces aux autres forgerons, et de temps en temps accomplissant une mission pour l'équilibre, cela durait pendant deux semaines. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour un navire arrivait au port, ce navire n'avait rien de spéciale, juste un petit navire marchand. Mais ce n'était pas le navire en lui même le plus grand bouleversement c'était une personne à l'intérieur voyageant à passager clandestin. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, qui s'échappa facilement du navire sans se faire repéré par quiconque dans son chemin, sauf un certain garçon aux cheveux aubruns, mais ce dernier n'en prenait même pas compte, ce n'était pas son problème... Pas encore du moins.

La jeune fille était émerveillé par le petit village, qui ne le serait pas, elle commençait à gravir les passerelles de pierre afin d'atteindre le haut de la falaise passant par tous les commerces, disant bonjour à tous et posant dix questions à la seconde s'émerveillant. Finalement elle entrait dans la forge du village à mi chemin du haut de la grande falaise. Elle était émerveillé par tous ce quelle voyait les outils, les armes, les gens, et même les toilettes lui semblait sympathiques, sauf une chose, une personne travaillant à part des autres, mais ces derniers étaient attroupés autour de lui afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Intrigué la jeune fille se rapprochait également. Afin de voir un jeune homme masqué travaillent le métal et la magie, elle était impressionné par ce jeune homme, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais voyant que le groupe qui se tenait autour de lui ne voulait pas dire un mot pendant ce magnifique spectacle, elle s'était rendu à l'entré du magasin où se trouvaient plusieurs jeunes filles plus jolie l'une que l'autre. Voulant donc se renseigné elle demandait aux filles :

« Pardonnez-moi, mais qui est le jeune homme dans la forge ? », toutes les filles étaient choquées d'entendre cela, tout le monde savait qui il était, mais encore plus toutes les jeunes filles, car cette personne était musclé, sexy, polie, gentil, mais surtout mystérieux. Par conséquent toutes les filles voulait sortir avec lui, ce qui faisait une compétition très forte et sanglante pour lui, alors avoir une fille qui ne le connaissait même pas ne pouvait signifié qu'une chose :

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Car sinon vous connaîtriez le mystérieux Maître forgeron, un génie de la forge, musclé combattant sexy, et surtout mystérieux. Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines il voyage sans arrêt, donc il ne sera ici que temporairement. En tout cas n'essayé pas de sortir avec lui, tout d'abord car vous n'aurait aucune chance, et en plus vous aurez toutes les filles à dos, et ça pourrait mal se terminé pour vous... », terminait la jeune fille d'un ton menaçant, puis interrogatif, mais la jeune passagère clandestine répondait alors à la menace :

« Amélia. Je m'appelle Amélia, et je ne comptait pas essayé de sortir avec lui, même s'il m'intrigue je n'ait aucune raison de lui pourrir la vie comme vous le faites. En vérité je ne suis que de passage observant le monde, donc resté avec quelqu'un me ralentirais dans ma quête de beauté. », clouant le bec aux filles prétentieuses elle s'éloignait alors de la forge montant les différents niveaux de cette étrange petit village, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au Maître forgeron, surtout de ce posé des questions : pourquoi cachait-il son visage, pourquoi bougeait-il sans cesse, comment il faisait pour être si bon dans son métier ?

Quelques niveaux plus bas dans la forge Harold avait enfin terminé son travail, et le rendu était sublime ! Une hache faites de magie sortant de la roche, et combiné à un acier très pur venant directement de l'empire japonais. C'est alors qu'il se rendait enfin compte de l'attroupement de personnes autour de lui. Détestant cette situation il mettait son tablier sur son plan de travail, avant de se lever pour voir son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre, donc en partant il criait haut et fort :

« Patron j'ai terminé mon travail je vous laisse prendre soin de la suite je dois m'aérai ! », le chef étant une personne compréhensive et surtout fière d'avoir un telle élément dans son équipe pour le moment hochait la tête en accord le remerciant silencieusement. Harold envoyait alors un regard remplie de sympathie à son patron avant de se diriger vers la porte où une armé de fille l'attendait lui faisant des clins d'œils, il soupirait alors, passant au travers des filles tentant d'attiré son attention, mais au lieu de cela elle attiraient surtout sa frustration grandissante, tellement d'ailleurs qu'en sortant du troupeau il déclarait sans équivoque, ni de traitement de faveur :

« Ouste rapaces sortez de mon chemin, avant que vous ne vous brûliez les ailes ! », cette phrases avaient plusieurs effets inattendus et normaux, beaucoup arrêtaient toute tentatives de flirt baissant la tête dans la soumission alors que d'autres s'évanouissaient d'extase à la phrase devant certainement comblé encore plus leurs fantasmes, et enfin la dernière réaction et la plus inquiétante d'ailleurs. Certaines se mettaient à le suivre continuant de tenté de l'impressionné, mais Harold n'en prenait même pas note comme il pressait le pas afin de distancer ces enquiquineuses. Et avec son entraînement de Sang-mêlé il s'en sortit rapidement et s'en laisser de traces, sans toutes fois faire cela trop rapidement pour évité les questions qu'il voulait à tout prix évité. Donc sans plus attendre il continuait de marcher sur les plates-formes en direction de la foret où était caché Krokmou. Car même s'il pouvait le cacher en général dans les villages sans trop de difficulté, ce village n'avait tout simplement pas suffisamment de place pour cacher un dragon, donc aux grands mots les grands remèdes. Et dans l'optique de parler avec son ami il continuait son bonhomme de chemin.

Pendant ce temps plus haut Amélia continuait de monté vers le sommet de la grande falaise, quand soudain un homme transportant un baril de saumon le laissait tombé au sol, bientôt le baril roulait, jusqu'à une Amélia insouciante du danger jusqu'à ce qu'il était trop tard, elle était poussé de la falaise, et tombait en hurlant de terreur. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire sa vie allait prendre fin dans les prochaines minutes, et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, elle se préparait à la douleur intense de la mort, mais au contraire elle était accueilli par des bras chauds et confortables, et elle était serré contre une poitrine visiblement musclé. Le temps qu'elle reprennait ses esprits elle était déjà au dol avec l'inconnue qui lui avait sauvé la vie, tournant la tête pour le remercier elle rencontrait un homme masqué, dans une tenue ordinaire, et avec des yeux vert intenses, tout ce qu'elle pouvais dire était :

« Maître forgeron ? »

 **Bon voilà je sais c'est maigre, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais produire pour cette désolé j'espère que vous comprendrez et lirez quand même le chapitre de Mardi prochain à plus.**


	18. Chapter 17: Menace d'un autre age

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre corrigé par Agamemnon, que je remercie du fond du cœur pour son aide qui est précieuse. Alors mes ennuis sont terminés, donc je commence à retrouver le temps d'écrire correctement, ce chapitre est encore un peu petit, mais il y a plein de révélations qui devraient vous intéresser. Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 : Menace d'un autre age.

Harold rouvrait les yeux alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin sur l'île, l'heure était aux révélations. Des révélations du genre découverte du plan destructeur final de Drago. Ce plan devait être incroyablement dangereux et avantageux s'il avait sacrifié une armée entière pour celui-ci. La question était donc quel est ce plan ? Peut-être que ce général avec un peu de persuasion pourrait le lui révéler... En parlant de persuasion il voulait bien dire le menacer de le jeter à l'océan les mains attachées et avec de jolis petits chaussons en pierres s'il refusait.  
Mais bon pour l'interroger il fallait d'abord le réveiller, d'un regard, ainsi que d'un hochement de tête Krokmou et Harold savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Donc sans hésitation ils l'attrapèrent au sol sur lequel il était posé depuis leur arrivée à cause d'un mouvement de Krokmou pas très catholique, je vous en passerai les détails... Puis ils le jetèrent avec force dans l'océan avant de le ramener sur la terre ferme, lorsqu'il commença à se débattre, et à tousser. Une fois à terre Harold le regarda avant de dire d'un ton glacial :

« Si tu es encore en vie général c'est uniquement parce que tu as des informations qui m'intéressent. Donc si tu veux rester en vie il vaudrait mieux pour toi de me les donner, et je te promet de te ramener à un port, compris ? », le général tenta de dévisager le Sang-mêlé en essayant d'être fort, mais il aurait dû essayer face à quelqu'un d'autre car Harold était un maître dans l'art de décrypter les émotions humaines, sa peur lui sautait aux yeux, et il en profitait :

« N'essaye pas de cacher ta peur, elle aussi évidente que le nez au milieu du visage, donc tu devrais vraiment te mettre à table avant que je ne t'y force... », terminait-il sombrement avec un grognement de Krokmou s'étant rapproché légèrement, tout en montrant les dents et levant bien haut ses ailes pour paraître plus grand. Le général désormais avait toute son attention sur le duo légendaire, déglutissant même au passage. Cet interrogatoire allait être intéressant, se dirent alors les deux Sang-mêlés.

*#*

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, à Red Castel dans le palais impérial, une scène assez inhabituelle se déroulait aussi. Les cavaliers de dragons, les vikings et les pictes étaient assis autour d'une même table. La salle du trône des cavaliers de dragons était vraiment étrange, en ce jour tout aussi étrange. Une grande table triangulaire avait été installée au centre de la pièce. Les trois côtés étant remplis par les dirigeants des trois empires : Amalrik, Fergus, et Trajan, les trois principaux dirigeants du nord en somme, derrière eux se tenait certaines de leurs troupes d'élite. Pour les vikings cependant il y avait également cinq jeunes adultes, et un vieux manchot unijambiste accompagné d'un certain ex-chef de Beurk rapatrié avec les soldats beurkiens de Tenerife.

Après la bataille et la capture d'un général Dragonien, ainsi que l'obtention d'informations cruciales dans l'avenir des empires, une décision rare, mais toutefois très importante fut prise, le rassemblement des trois dirigeants pour traiter l'affaire gravissime se préparant dans l'ombre. L'empire des cavaliers de dragons était le seul qui était en mesure de rassembler les trois dirigeants suffisamment vite pour que l'affaire soit traitée en urgence, et même si certains étaient réticents à venir (les vikings), ils avaient fini par accepter, ce qui nous amenait maintenant à cette réunion grandiose. Tout ceux ayant des informations en rapports avec les dangers étaient également présents, d'où la présence des adolescents vikings, qui avaient réussi à faire parler un autre général après la bataille avec une méthode peu orthodoxe impliquant du poisson pourri et un coupe-ongle. Quoi qu'il en soit, aucun des camps ne désirait vraiment se mélanger avec un autre, tout le monde restait tendu et bien en formation derrière l'empereur de leur empire, finalement c'est Trajan qui parla enfin, d'une voix calme mais sérieuse :

« Messieurs, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui à cette table, entre amis, et ennemis qui prétendent être des amis.. », il regardait duremen Amalrik à ce moment de son discours, avant de le poursuivre : « C'est pour résoudre un problème affectant nos trois empires, et peut-être même le monde, et qu'aucun de nous seul ne peut espérer résoudre, j'ai nommé le problème Drago Poings-sanglants. ». Les autres dirigeants le regardaient dans le sérieux le plus total, posant même leurs mains sur la table en poings serrés pour Fergus, alors que Amalrik grimaçait légèrement, et que Trajan essayait de rester le plus de glace possible, puis finalement Trajan continua ses paroles :

« Comme vous le savez, cet individu a créé une armée titanesque en Irlande, tout en prenant le contrôle de l'île en question. Il fait des victimes dans chacun de nos empires, en frappant depuis l'ombre, jusqu'à dernièrement où il a lancé une partie de ses forces dans une attaque contre la cité picte de Tenerife. », Fergus serrait de plus en plus les poings devenant légèrement blancs, alors que ceux ayant participé à ladite bataille fermaient les yeux en repensant aux douleurs, morts, et atrocités ayant été vécues pendant ce sombre moment. Malgré le bouleversement sentimental ayant été créé dans la salle par sa personne, Trajan continuait ses paroles :

« La bataille fut remportée, mais ce fut grâce à une aide extérieur particulière, les Sang-mêlés et leur armée. », cette phrase déclencha aussitôt un ouragan de sentiment des plus variés passant par la surprise, la curiosité, à la peur, et finalement la colère des vikings et Amalrik sachant que leur proie leur avait échappé une fois de plus, ne prenant même pas compte des sentiments de chacun une fois de plus Trajan continua sa déclaration :

« Cette bataille fut sanglante même si cela aurait pu être pire, mais après des mois d'infiltration, nos espions et les renseignements que nous avons collecté semble montrer une chose : cette bataille n'a été menée que par dix pour-cent de l'armée de Drago, et c'était qu'une diversion pour cacher un projet plus grand et dangereux ! », terminait-il en s'esclaffant, la plupart de l'assemblé était choqué des propos de l'empereur, sauf pour ceux au courant, c'est à dire les empereurs et certaines personnes de leur garde, mais une question trottait dans l'esprit de tous : quelle projet pouvait valoir le coup de sacrifier dix pour-cent de son armée seulement pour faire diversion ? L'empereur Trajan allait répondre quand c'est Amalrik qui parla finalement :

« En effet il a sacrifié ces hommes et ces dragons pour nous éloigner de son vrai but que nous avons finalement découvert ! Il veut recréer une créature mythique et contrôler le monde avec ! », s'exclamait Amalrik à la stupeur de tous, un général de l'armé picte se décida enfin à parler ou plus précisément à poser une question :

« Quel genre de créature mythique ? », Fergus soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à la question du général...

*#*

« Alors que veut recréer Drago ? Tu as dix secondes pour répondre avant que mon ami dragon ici présent ne te pousse à la mer ! », déclarait Harold du haut d'une des minces falaises de la petite île, avec à ses côtés le dit dragon, et en face de lui le général de Drago rouge de coups, les mains liées derrière le dos, et avec de jolis petits chaussons en cailloux, prêt à tomber dans l'océan derrière lui à moins de dix mètres de haut. Le général éclata en pleurs ne voulant pas mourir, puis il déclara d'une voix haletante :

« Un Dragon ultime ! Il veut recréer un Dragon ultime ! », les yeux de Harold et Krokmou se rétrécissait dès qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça c'est impossible ! Ces dragons avaient tous disparus il y a mille cent-cinquante trois ans, il était impossible pour Drago d'en recréer un à moins que... :

« Comment ? Comment compte-t-il le recréer ?! », demandait Harold maintenant en panique au général avec un Krokmou furieux en soutient le menaçant de ses griffes et crocs, hurlant même : « Comment compte-t-il recréer cette abomination ! », le général était de plus en plus terrifié, puis ouvrit finalement la bouche de frayeur avant de répondre :

« Il a un alpha... Et il veut le fusionner grâce à un sort très ancien à une... Une... Une Oméga ! », Harold recula un peu à la déclaration alors que Krokmou baissait sa tête dans la honte. La pire chose qui pouvait détruire l'équilibre venait d'arriveer... Un Dragon ultime, la pire menace qui soit pour l'équilibre, et à laquelle la gardienne et l'armé de l'équilibre s'étaient confronté il y a plus de mille ans, et ce fou comptait la recréer ! Harold repris un peu ses esprits comme il assassinait le général du regard avant de dire :

« Où ? », demandait alors froidement et dangereusement Harold à son prisonnier alors que Krokmou passait sa queue sur son corps de façon lente et effrayante.

*#*

« Sur l'île des dragons près de Beurk d'après nos espions, ce serait là que se trouverait une Oméga qui est à l'origine de la guerre vikings, dragons de l'empire barbaric. », déclarait simplement Amalrik à la stupeur de tout le monde très calmement, alors que les vikings étaient en ébullition cette étranger se rendait à l'île des dragons pour contrôler le monde, quelle honte pour eux ! Soudain Varek levait sa main avant de demander à l'assemblé :

« Pardonnez-moi empereurs, mais qu'est ce qu'un Dragon ultime, un Alpha, et une Oméga ? », sa question fut largement approuvée par la plupart des vikings, et des pictes, mais aucun cavaliers de dragons. Amalrik faisait alors un signe de tête vers Fergus qui faisait alors l'explication, de son très fort accent écossais :

« N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de la guerre des U.D ? », les humains pictes et vikings secouaient la tête pour dire non, alors que les cavaliers de dragons, et certains pictes, en plus des empereurs qui hochaient la tête : « D'accord, la guerre des U.D est l'abréviation de la guerre des Ultimes Dragons... Cette guerre s'est déroulée il y a plus de mille ans, A cette époque il y avait plus de foudroyeurs que de nos jours, et il devait y avoir légèrement plus de dragons et d'humains qu'aujourd'hui. », cette déclaration faisait son petit effet à ceux de l'assemblée n'ayant jamais entendu parler de l'histoire de la guerre des U.D, mais c'était normal, énormément de peuples l'avaient oublié, et alors que Varek allait poser une question, sur comment se faisait-il qu'il y avait plus de dragons et d'humains à cette époque qu'aujourd'hui. Fergus y répondait de lui même :

« Cette guerre fut atroce : elle a rayé quatre-vingt dix pour-cents des humains et des dragons de la surface du monde Mais pour que vous compreniez je vais raconter en gros l'histoire de cette guerre. L'année de son début, des sorciers et des sorcières s'étaient réunis dans un lieu détruit depuis, leur but était de contrôler le monde. Pour parvenir à leur fins, ils rassemblèrent plusieurs milliers de dragons, et grâce à leurs pouvoirs ils les fusionnèrent... », toute l'assemblée était accrochée aux lèvres de Fergus attendant la suite de l'histoire qui ne manqua pas de suivre :

« La fusion de tous ces dragons créa les Dragons ultimes, ils pouvaient tout faire : voler, nager, cracher une glace enflammée, ils avaient une peau blindée, des oreilles rivalisant avec celle des dieux, des yeux perçants, une ouïe incomparable, et surtout un pouvoir de contrôle télépathique sur presque tout les dragons... », à ce stade tout le monde, même ceux ayant déjà entendu l'histoire à plusieurs reprises ne pouvaient que quémander Fergus de continuer :

« Les sorciers pensaient que grâce à leurs pouvoir ils contrôleraient ces créatures, mais il n'en fut rien. Une fois créés les créatures tuèrent leurs créateurs, et prirent le contrôle sur les dragons, pour ensuite construire de gigantesques nids de part le monde. Finalement ces monstres se tournèrent vers les seules menaces en face de lui, l'humanité et les foudroyeurs, car ils n'étaient pas affectés par leur contrôle mental. Et c'est ainsi que la plus grande guerre jamais connu a commencé... », cette révélation était choquante pour ne pas en dire le moins aux yeux de tous, si ces créatures avaient voulu les exterminer, alors comment étaient-ils encore là aujourd'hui ? Une question à laquelle répondit Trajan, soulageant Fergus qui se rasseyait dans son siège :

Une armée de fantômes menée par une dame aux grands pouvoirs fit l'impossible pour remédier à la situation, elle créa l'alliance de la dernière chance, les humains et les foudroyeurs contre les Dragons ultimes. La guerre dura trente ans sur toute la surface du monde, mais au final c'est nous qui l'avons remporté, mais pas totalement... », Cette histoire était assez frustrante pour ceux qui l'écoutaient, car les narrateurs n'arrêtaient pas de stopper leurs phrases sur des questions troublantes :

« Afin d'éradiquer les Dragons ultimes ils durent être divisés en deux groupes distincts se détestant mutuellement, les Alphas et les Omégas, ou autrement les Icebleasts et les Firebleasts, ces races de dragons ont la particularité de commander aux dragons n'étant pas des foudroyeurs, mais ayant beaucoup moins de pouvoir que les Dragons ultimes, ils sont toujours au même nombre, car quand vous en tuer un il renaît immédiatement dans un œuf créé par magie dès sa naissance dans une partie du monde. Mais ce n'étaient pas les seules conséquences de la guerre, après celle-ci les survivants de l'armée unie se sont divisés en plusieurs camps qui formèrent plus tard les empires actuels, et ceux qui fondèrent le nôtre étaient les survivants cavaliers de dragons de cette guerre. », annonçait alors fièrement Tarjan provoquant la confusion de tous, voici donc comment étaient nés leurs empires, et le plus déroutant, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà été tous dans le même camp à une époque, mais alors que les murmures volaient en masse dans la salle Amalrik se leva et proclama alors :

Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas laisser Drago ramener le Dragon ultime ! Et si nous devons battre une autre de ces monstruosités nous devront nous unir, qu'on le veuille ou non ! », finit Amalrik en grandes pompes devant l'assemblée désormais terrifiée à l'idée du retour de ce dragon. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse placer un mot, il poursuivit l'idée :

« Terrifiant cette histoire non ? Quoi qu'il en soit nous sommes tous ici pour empêcher le retour de ce monstre, alors nous devons créer un plan ! », Termina finalement Trajan au soulagement de tous, alors que les idées fusaient dans la grande salle telle la lumière du soleil, et qu'une cacophonie s'installait, Stoick resté loin de l'agitation ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quoi qu'il se déroule sur cette île, ça affecterait le destin du monde pour toujours...

*#*

Harold et Krokmou en savaient désormais assez, le projet était diabolique et complètement fou comme l'homme qui le menait. Il fallait stopper cela, il allait retourner voir la gardienne. Car après tout c'était elle qui avait combattu contre les Dragons ultimes il y a si longtemps, elle pourrait peut-être lui donner un tuyau ou deux sur comment les battre. Il allait devoir également rassembler la totalité de l'armée de l'équilibre, il faudra au moins ça pour combattre Drago et le faire échouer. Car s'il réussit son tour de maître le mal gagnerait contre le bien, et l'équilibre serait alors très affaibli, et dans ce cas alors ils pourraient tous être heureux de combattre un Dragon ultime, car au vu de ce qu'était l'autre alternative...

Il sortit son médaillon afin de se rendre chez la gardienne, mais une faible plaidoirie derrière eux leur fit se souvenir qu'ils avaient une promesse à tenir, et qu'un Sang-mêlé ne rompt jamais ses promesses, Krokmou le regardait dans l'explicatif avant de dire :

« Bon on le ramène car on une parole à tenir, puis ensuite on se charge de Drago et de son Dragon ultime ! », Harold hochait rapidement la tête avant de se diriger vers le prisonnier tremblotant de peur, et de dégainer ses lames cachées. Puis d'un coup vif de ces dernières alors que le général fermait les yeux il découpa les cordes retenant les magnifiques petits chaussons en pierre. Et sous l'œil surpris du général il l'assomma, avant de le charger telle un sac de patate sur le dos de Krokmou, avant de faire glisser sa prothèse en mode vol, et de monter sur son ami en déclarant :

« On le largue à la prison des traîtres, il devrait bien s'y plaire non ? », Krokmou ricana alors qu'il prenait son élan pour s'envoler dès qu'Harold activa la prothèse. En un instant ils étaient en l'air, et Krokmou pouvait enfin répondre au commentaire hilarant de son ami par une question qui apporterait sans aucun doute une réponse tordante :

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un port comme les autres ? », demandait le reptile en ricanant, Harold secoua alors la tête avec amusement avant de répondre : « Dans un sens oui, mais c'est toujours mieux que le traitement qu'on va recevoir une fois rentrés près d'Amélia... En fait on voudra même être à sa place ! Ah ah ah ah ! », à la petite blague les deux se mettaient à rire comme des fous, avant de reprendre leur voyage à grande vitesse dans un silence heureux cela permit à Harold de repenser une nouvelle fois à comment lui et Amélia étaient tombés amoureux.

Après leur première rencontre, Amélia avait été très imposante, voulant rester près de lui pour l'aider, car de la famille d'où elle venait, quand sa vie était sauvée, il fallait essayer d'aider le plus possible son sauveur jusqu'à ce que vous lui sauviez la vie à votre tour. Tradition familiale ridicule... A cette époque c'était l'enfer pour Harold, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit derrière lui à faire la même chose. Elle avait insisté pendant des semaines pour qu'il lui montre son visage, il avait toujours refusé. Mais le plus étonnant était que cette fille était parvenue à le retrouver où qu'il aille !

Il pouvait partir un matin sans prévenir, et arriver dans une autre île plusieurs jours plus tard, et dans la semaine qui suivait elle était là, le cherchant. Au final il avait dû faire avec, même si c'était handicapant pour son rôle de Sang-mêlé, ainsi que ses nombreux secrets. Mais cela avait également des bons côtés, sans qu'il ne s'en rendait compte il était devenue friand de cette fille. Elle avait un caractère touchant et attachant, mais elle pouvait devenir en un éclair quelqu'un d'autre très forte, courageuse et tenace... Elle avait réussi sans que ni Harold ni elle ne le sache à faire quelque chose que jusqu'à présent seulement Krokmou avait réussi à faire: elle avait réussi à atteindre le cœur d'Harold, ce dernier qu'il gardait si jalousement dans un coffre fort blindé. Mais même si elle avait accepté ses sentiments pour lui à cette époque, Harold lui faisait tout son possible pour les dissimuler, en raison de ses nombreux secrets. Cette étrange duo amoureux s'éternisait pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour...

Harold venait de rentrer d'une petite mission durant à peine quelques heures, le but était de tuer un haut dirigeant de l'empire romain, un certain César... Jules lui semblait-il. Quoi qu'il en était c'était une mission de routine surtout vu qu'il se trouvait dans une grande forge de Rome à l'heure actuelle, tout roulait comme sur des roulettes, il avait même pu cacher Krokmou dans un endroit bien propre des égouts, et oui ça existait ! Mais maintenant il était un peu fatigué du sang qu'il venait de verser et voir le sourire de Amélia était pour lui le meilleur remède à ce problème :

« Amélia tu es là ? Je suis rentré. », Disait-il dans le vide, alors qu'il posait son gilet de fourrure à l'entrée de la chambre où il habitait actuellement, c'était une modeste chambre avec salle de bains, mais pourtant c'était tout ce qu'avait besoin Harold et Amélia. N'ayant aucune réponse, ce qui était étonnant connaissant Amélia, Harold reposa sa question :

« Amélia, tu vas bien ? », il marcha alors vers la salle de bain, où il ouvrit le rideau violemment pour voir un message marqué sur le mur, disant : « Nous avons la fille, si tu veux la récupérer en vie fabrique nous des armes comme tu sais les faire et apporte-les nous au Colisée dans trois jours. Viens seul et ne prévient personne, sinon couic. »

La nouvelle l'avait tellement bouleversé, qu'il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes avant de sauter à l'extérieur du bâtiment, avant de commencer à courir dans les ombres en utilisant tous ses pouvoirs pour retrouver la jeune fille. Après avoir cherché pendant des heures, la nuit était finalement tombée sur la ville. Tout le monde dormait, mais un furie nocturne blanc parcourait les toits de la cité à la recherche de quelqu'un avec à ses cotés un Sang-mêlé noir poursuivant les même objectifs, après quelques railleries, moqueries et l'avoir soudoyé en poisson.

Cette nuit là Harold ne ferma pas les yeux deux secondes, et dans toute la nuit, la paire avait retourné de fond en comble la moitié de la ville. Et au petit matin Harold cherchait toujours avec frénésie de peur d'avoir perdu Amélia. Finalement il l'avait retrouvée séquestrée dans une maison en bord de ville. Les kidnappeurs n'eurent aucune chance, la plupart ne pourraient certainement plus marcher pendant quelques mois, si ce n'étaient pas des années. Mais une fois libérée, Amélia voulait absolument savoir comment, et pourquoi Harold avait fait tout cela. Elle l'avait tanné pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il craque et ne l'embrasse, pour finalement lui dire :

« Pour ça... », et de là était née une histoire d'amour impossible entre une humaine, et un demi dragon. Un grognement de Krokmou fit sortir Harold de sa transe, remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, donc avec le plus de silence possible ils larguèrent leur prisonnier aux traîtres avant de repartir en direction de l'île, où ils espéraient arriver avant la nuit, car les transformations en cours de vols étaient très difficiles, puis après Harold devrait finalement passer par les foudres d'Amélia (soupir)... C'est dur l'amour.

*#*

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle où se trouvait le conseil des grands empires du nord, le silence régnait finalement après cinq heures, puis finalement Trajan se leva, avant de proclamer haut et fort à l'assemblée :

« Nous sommes tous d'accords, toutes nos troupes les plus proche de l'île du dragon, se réuniront sur Beurk avant de passer à l'attaque contre Drago, et espérerons le vaincre... A la guerre ! », termina-il en criant de tout ses poumons, avant d'être rejoint par toutes les personnes dans la salle, qui s'étaient levées entre temps levant leurs bras en l'air :

« A la guerre ! ». Et ainsi, la plus féroce guerre de l'histoire venait d'être décidée, et l'issue resterait dans les épopées légendaires...

 **Et un autre chapitre de fait, j'estime qu'il doit rester trois à quatre chapitre grand maximum avant que cette histoire n'arrive à terme... Sniff... Sniff... Mais avec la fin d'une histoire en arrive une autre, le sondage que j'ai lancé à partir du chapitre 13 « alliance des plus étranges » est encore ouvert aux votes. Pour l'instant la fic sur Harold assassin a la majorité, mais je peux encore changé. Quoi qu'il en soit pensé aux votes et aux reviews et à Mardi prochain !**


	19. Chapter 18: Confrontation

**Bonjour chères lecteurs, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre remplie de sensation, enfin c'est ce que j'en pense... Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger par mon bêta Agamemnon à cause d'ennuis techniques de mon coté, je vais essayer de faire mieux. Pour le sondage alors je remercie un invité d'avoir donné son vote, ce qui fait que l'histoire Harold et Krokmou s'enfuie à l'époque moderne, et l'histoire où ils deviennent des assassins est à égalité à nouveau. Pour les reviews grand merci à « invité », et à merlin pour leurs avis vote, et conseils. Bon voilà sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 18 : Confrontation

Beurk une semaine après la réunion des trois grands empires du nord. L'île était surpeuplé autant le dire il y avait au moins cinq milles guerriers des trois nations à terre, et au moins dix milles autres en mer sur une multitude de navires ? Sans compter les trois cents cavaliers de dragons en entraînement actuellement dans les airs, et une bonne centaine à la recherche du nid de dragon au moment où toutes ces troupes étaient réunis, n'attendant qu'une seul chose que ces éclaireurs aient enfin trouvé l'introuvable depuis des siècles pour les vikings... Le nid des dragons la demeure d'une firebleast contrôleuse de cerveaux, et à l'occasion Oméga surpuissante pouvant donné du fil à retorde à cette grande armé.

Les heures défilaient, et pourtant plus de troupes humaines ou dragons semblaient arrivé sur l'île. La population de dragons croissante faisaient quelques soucis de caractères avec les vikings. S'ils n'y avaient pas eu l'ordre de l'empereur lui même de ne pas attaquer les dragons alliés au risque de se faire raccourcir d'une tête, alors on aurait largement put deviné un gigantesque bain de sang. Surtout au vue des nombreuses troupes présentes au même endroit au même moment. Sur la plus haute montagne de l'île se trouvait les trois empereur, suivie de leurs conseillers qu'ils trouvaient les plus admirables, il y avait donc Amalrik accompagné de Stoick qui était également le gouverneur de l'île, ensuite il y avait Fergus et son commandant en second Farlame un brillant général de guerre, et enfin on avait Trajan et Oriana en plus de leurs dragons un mille-tonnerre rouge flamme nommé Ouragan, et un cauchemar monstrueux nommé Wing. Ils se tenaient au sommet de la montagne regardant fièrement l'armé en dessous d'eux alors que des cavaliers de dragons faisaient des pirouettes au dessus de leur nez. Puis soudainement Amalrik demandait :

« Vous pensez que ce sera suffisant contre l'armé de Drago ? », les autres ne bougeaient pas d'un pouce, jusqu'à ce que soudain ce soit Trajan qui parlait haut et fort afin de rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait ses camarades tout en dissimulant sa propre peur :

« Je l'espère... Plus de dix-huit milles soldats, dont six milles cavaliers de dragons, deux milles artilleurs en tout genres, trois milles archers et arbalétriers, quatre milles soldats terrestre, mille cinq cents sorciers, magiciens et sorcières, cinq cent cavaliers de montures terrestre, et pour transporté tout ce petit monde sept mille deux cents navires de guerres de toutes tailles et sortes... Je pense qu'on devrais s'en sortir, surtout qu'on attends encore deux milles soldats dans les prochains jours. », finissait tranquillement Trajan en regardant l'horizon, voyant toujours plus de troupes arrivé. Soudain un cavalier de dragon exténuer se posait devant eux à bout de souffle, avant de dire :

« Monsieur... De.. S... Nouvel... Les effroyables ! Il semb... Lerait que Drago a... Enfin... », il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Fergus grognait à lui tout en étant très proche de lui :

« A enfin quoi ? Exprimez-vous mieux mon garçon, reprenez votre souffle ! », le soldat déglutissait avant de commencé à reprendre son souffle pour cinq minutes, sous les regards plus qu'irrité des trois empereurs, avant que finalement il pouvait parler à nouveau normalement et il terminait donc sa phrase :

« Il semblerait que Drago a trouvé l'île des dragons, sa flotte vient d'entrer dans le brouillard de la porte des damnées, nos éclaireurs les poursuivent, et mauvaise surprise pour nous ils ont au moins l'équivalent en troupes de deux tiers des notre, sans compté l'icebleast qui reste inconnue au bataillon pour l'instant. Monsieur ils ont au moins une demi heure d'avance sur nous vos ordres ! », les trois empereur ainsi que leurs conseillers étaient désemparés Drago était arrivé plus tôt que prévue et même avec leur majorité numérique ils auraient du mal contre l'armé de Drago, mais si en plus il recrée le dragon ultime, et prenais le contrôle de tout les dragons qui ne sont pas des foudroyeurs, alors ils étaient mal barré. Donc la seul solution était :

« Soufflé les cors ! Mettez-vos armures ! Montez dans les navires, et partons à la poursuite de ce scélérat ! », aux ordres expresses de Amalrik les cors commençaient à retentir sur l'île de beurk , l'agitation était à son apogée les hommes couraient dans tout les sens, mettant leurs armures, prenant leurs armes, montant dans les navires, et sur les dragons. Les empereurs se hâtaient de descendre la montagne avec leurs conseillers afin de préparé les dernier détail de la guerre. Même si cette armé était uni, on pouvait largement voir les membres de l'alliance dans celle-ci.

Les vikings avaient des armures et des armes qui était fait en fer ou en acier, les rendant de loin de couleur argent, les capes des pictes les faisaient ressemblé à une immense armé de soldats verts vue de dos évidement. Quant aux cavaliers de dragons eux ils avaient plutôt des armures soit en or, ou simplement doré, tout comme celles de leurs dragons. Au bout de deux heures un temps record pour mettre l'armé sur le point de partir, ils levaient enfin l'ancre, avec à la tête du convoie qui avait une formation de V sur les mers, ou dans les airs. Il y avait un grand navire appartenant à Almarik, avec à l'avant du navire les trois empereurs, et l'élite de l'élite des soldats des trois empires.

Le départ de la flotte devait être exceptionnel vue de la terre pensait une jeune fille en armure, avec de longs cheveux blonds, et ses amis. A bord d'un navire près de la tête de la flotte, le spectacle en valait le coup d'œil, la plus grande armé jamais réunis dans le nord, trois empires différents, mais qui ont pourtant un but commun... Cette guerre deviendra sans aucun doute aussi légendaire que celle de Troie. Les héritiers de ses nations se demanderont toujours si cette guerre à réellement eu lieu. Mais pour le moment, une seul chose était au centre de tous la peur, et le courage de l'affronter :

« c'est incroyable... », murmurait Astrid du haut de son navire, alors que les autres ne pouvaient que être d'accord avec elle, n'ayant aucun mots suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils avaient peur de la mort, et surtout des nouvelles des plus inquiétantes qu'ils avaient eu il y a peu de temps. Mais ils devraient avoir encore plus peur, car à l'entré opposé de laquelle la flotte de navire entré à la porte de damnés, une autre flotte de Drago allait bientôt pénétré dans le brouillard afin de rejoindre leur chef et de devenir victorieux. Les dés étaient lancés, amis il y avait toujours l'atout que sont les Sangs-mêlés et leur armé...

*#*

Pendant ce temps là dans le labyrinthe de l'équilibre, c'était également la folie, les soldats enfilaient leurs armures avant de retourner dans le monde en quatrième vitesse. Harold avait sortit toute ses armes, dont son fameux bouclier spécial fait du même métal que son épée, la gardienne était en train de se préparer à guider tout ce petit monde à l'île du dragon, bien que Krokmou savait où elle se trouvait, mais pas toute l'armé le sait, cette dernière par ailleurs se déplaçait grâce aux ombres de chaque point de la planète pour se rassemblé sur les rive de cette île afin de combattre une menace légendaire.

Amélia pendant ce temps faisait tout en son pouvoir afin d'aider, mais la plus grande chose qu'elle essayait d'accomplir était de trouver son petit-ami, qui était encore en train de mettre tout son arsenal sur son dos, ainsi que l'armure de Krokmou sur le dragon. Il se battait pour faire tenir tout son arsenal sur la selle, alors que Krokmou faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger malgré le poids supplémentaire sur son dos. Alors qu'il avait enfin terminer de poser tout l'arsenal en place il se retournait pour tomber nez à nez avec Amélia, qui ne lui laissait meme pas le temps de parler qu'elle imposait déjà sa proposition :

« C'est trop dangereux tu pourrais vraiment mourir cette fois. Donc que tu le veuille ou non je viens avec toi ! », Harold avait mis deux seconde à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais quand il comprenais finalement ces paroles il fronçait les sourcils le plus possible avant de dire d'un ton aussi sérieux que sa petite ami :

« Non, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre... Donc tu resteras ici avec la gardienne à suivre les opérations de loin. », Amélia bouillonnait de rage, alors qu'Harold la tenait par les bras montrant vraiment son attachement, mais elle s'en fichait comme elle le repoussait légèrement avant de dire :

« Non pas cette fois, si tu meurs je mourrais avec toi, donc je viens, en plus tu m'as appris à me battre ! », Disait-elle avec force tout en ayant des larmes commençant à arriver à ses yeux, et qu'elle secouait ses bras en l'air pour montrer son mécontentement, et alors qu'elle l'attendait à répondre' avec une de ses phrases sarcastiques habituelle, il n'en était rien. Il attrapait délicatement son visage avant de l'embrasser profondément, puis de lui dire sincèrement :

« Désolé... Mais tu dois rester ici. », et sur ces dernières paroles il reculait à quelques pas d'elle en mettant sa capuche, tout en murmurant la formule magique du médaillon, et dans un éclair blanc et noir, lui et Krokmou avait disparu sous les yeux remplie de larmes de Amélia, pleurant la disparition de son amour. Après plusieurs minutes de pleurs elle voyait des troupes de cavaliers de dragons se préparé à partir vers l'univers, et du coin de l'œil elle voyait une tenue de combattant de fantôme, avec les armes allant avec. Puis elle se mettait à sourire comme une idée lui traversait l'esprit :

« Oh mon chère aimé part devant je te rejoint... », murmurait-elle avant de partir en quête de la tenue fantomatique oublié.

*#*

Les navires atteignaient enfin la terre dans un silence des plus morbide. Les dragons en armures lourdes descendaient du ciel afin de se posé sur la plage de galets noirs, des pontons temporaires étaient créer par les sorciers et sorcières, permettant aux nombreux soldats de descendre du navire, alors que de l'autre coté de l'île la même chose se produisait avec une autre flotte, mais ces flottes avaient en commun plusieurs choses : leurs armures, règles dragons, et chef. Qui descendait à son tour des navires, dans un espace où ses hommes s'éloignait de lui par respect, et surtout par peur. Il respirait profondément l'air avant de crier son discourt d'encouragement :

« C'est aujourd'hui messieurs, que le monde tombe entre nos mains, dans cette montagne... », Drago pointait le volcan en face de lui voyant quelques dragons sauvage les épiant ayant les pupilles de leurs en forme de fente. Mais Drago s'en fichait royalement comme il continuait sur le même ton autoritaire et heureux son discourt :

« Il y a une firebleast, mais avec notre armé, moi et notre ami icebleast qui a intérêt à se montrer avant que je ne décide de lui crever les yeux... », à cette phrase certains navires près de la cote de l'île étaient surélevé au dessus du niveau de la mer, et dans une grande explosion d'eau un immense dragon gris apparaissait à la surface de l'île obligeant les troupes s'y trouvant de faire un chemin pour la grande créature pour éviter de se faire écraser. Drago malgré l'apparition de l'alpha restait imperturbable, et continuait son discourt :

« Aujourd'hui nous recréons le dragon ultime... Aujourd'hui nous contrôlerons le monde, plus rien ne pourras nous arrêter, même pas cette alliance d'empire faisant voile vers nous. Votre tache est de les retenir le temps que le dragon ultime ne soit recréer, alors au travail, moi j'ai une grosse bête à réveiller... », sur cette phrase sa lance s'illuminait d'un vert mort, et d'un mouvement de lance l'icebleast se baissait au niveau de l'homme cruel, contraint par la magie, il le laissait monter sur lui, avant que les deux ne reprenait leur route vers le volcan, et que les soldats et dragon de Drago ne commençait à établir des défenses temporaire le temps que leur chef ne libère toute sa puissance.

Voyant cela Drago ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose du haut de l'alpha, bientôt plus rien ne pourrait lui résister, et ce sera lui le maître du monde humain et dragon...

*#*

Le soleil venait de se coucher quand finalement les navires de l'alliance débarquaient sur la plage de galet noir de l'île des dragons. Ils arrivaient sur le flan droit de l'armé de Drago. Ils débarquaient armes au poing, prêt à en découdre avec leurs ennemies mortelles. Les cavaliers de dragons étaient tous au sol pour essayer de faire leur arriver encore plus une surprise pour leur ennemie. Les catapultes mobiles étaient déjà à terre se déplaçant pour le champs de bataille. L'armé se déplaçait à terre dans le plus grand silence qu'il n'ait jamais existé, tous étaient là. Tous ? Non un petit groupe de cavaliers d'ébouillantueurs voyageaient sous la surface des eaux afin d'aller couler les navires de Drago en silence.

Ils étaient finalement parvenue derrière une petite crête les séparant de l'armé ennemie. Ils pouvaient entendre le son des combats de dragons, des tirs de catapultes, et un rugissement pouvant glacer le sang du plus puissant dragon que le monde n'ait jamais porté. La peur grouillait dans les rangs des empires unis, les soldats les plus téméraires faisaient même demi tour, mais ils étaient vite repêcher par des officiers les envoyant en premières lignes. Les trois empereurs et leurs généraux étaient devant l'armé. Trajan sur son dragon attendant le moment propice pour diriger les cavaliers de dragons à l'attaque, et Fergus et Amalrik à terre dirigeant l'attaque terrestre.

Amalrik prenait une longue respiration en fermant les yeux avant de hurler :

« En avant ! À la bataille ! », puis d'un mouvement il avançait jusqu'à ce qu'il était au sommet de la crête suivie par les autres empereurs, et l'armé au grand complet, une fois la crête dépassé, une vision d'apocalypse se dressait devant eux, les catapultes, les dragons, sorciers, et archer de Drago combattaient une armé de dragon devant le volcan centrale de l'île maintenant éventré sur le coté, avec devant l'entré un Firebleast et un Icebleast surmonté de Drago, les deux parties s'affrontaient hardiment. Drago lançaient des explosions de magie verte au Firebleast en même temps que celui-ci tirait de la glace à son ennemie. Quant aux armés des deux puissances, elles s'affrontaient avec carnage un peu plus loin. Désormais tout les hommes avaient peur, et commençaient même à reculer devant le spectacle effroyable. Trajan voyant le chose demandait à son dragon de rugir ce qui attirait l'attention de tout les soldats i compris ceux de Drago, puis de sa puissante voix Trajan criait :

« Debout ! Levez-vous soldats du nord ! », les soldats arrêtaient de reculer, et regardaient désormais un des empereur, même les dragons de l'oméga le regardait, ce moment d'inattention suffisait au catapultes de Drago pour tirer suer eux et en décimer deux tiers en quelques minutes sans trop de résistance, alors que Trajan continuait de parler :

« La mort et la destruction ce trouve peut être là-bas ! », faisait-il signe à la bataille plus loin sur l'île avec son bras, et demandant à son ami reptilien de le surélevé au dessus de la foule avant de continué :

« Mais si nous ne l'arrêtons pas alors ce sera la fin de tout ! Nous avons peut être été divisé dans le passé, mais le temps est venus de nous réunifier, pour l'avenir ! », les hommes avançaient légèrement vers lui ne dardant pas leurs regards hors de l'empereur, avec des yeux remplie de détermination, tenant leurs armes plus serrer que jamais. Alors que plusieurs lignes de l'armé ennemies libéré de la menace dragons, à cause de leur faible nombres, c'étaient mis en position d'interception bouclier les protégeant, et les lances et épées devant eux telle un rempart, mais Trajan s'en fichait alors qu'il continuait son discourt :

« Oui peut-être qu'on va mourir, mais aujourd'hui nous mourrons pour repousser l'apocalypse ! », il triait alors son épée de cotée, et faisait signe aux cavaliers de dragons de monter dans les airs, mais le signe était inutile car ils étaient déjà en l'air attendant les ordres de bataille : « Oui aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour la liberté hommes du nord, pour la victoire ! », et d'une seul voix tout en levant leurs armes bien haut dans le ciel tout les hommes hurlaient :

« Pour la victoire ! », Trajan était satisfait de lui comme il hurlait finalement :

« En avant, pour la victoire chargez ! », à cette ordre, les cor de tous les empires retentissaient sur l'ile donnant des sueur froides aux ennemiess de l'autre coté du champs de bataille. Puis toute les troupes se mettaient à courir, chevaucher plus vite qu'il ne s'en serais cru capable, alors que Fergus hurlait pour les catapultes de tiré, ce qu'elles faisaient détruisant des rangés de soldats Dragoniens et quelques dragons en armures qui volaient vers eux. Le choc frontale aérien était impressionnant, les flèches de certains cavaliers de dragons, accompagné du feu de ces derniers avait fait tombé plusieurs dragons en armure, tout comme le feu des dragons en armure en avait fait tombé plusieurs cavaliers. À la rencontre par contre beaucoup, de dragons et de cavaliers étaient tombé du ciel un peu comme une pluie légère écrasant certains soldats de l'armé, pour laissé place à une symphonie de feu de dragon, et de coup d'épée dans les airs, certains dragons s'attrapait avec leurs griffes afin de jeté leurs ennemies au sol causant plus de dégâts.

Au sol les soldats terrestre avaient presque atteint le ligne de soldats de Drago qui tenait envers et contre tout, mais une fois qu'ils étaient à une porté suffisante les archers de Drago tiraient des flèches sur eux, faisant tombé énormément de guerrier en ce moment, mais ça n'aurait bientôt plus aucune importance, une fois les soldats juste à coté des archers. La confrontation bouclier contre bouclier, et lance contre lance faisait des étincelles, mais grâce à leur élan, la défense ennemie était rapidement briser, laissant passé les guerriers.

C'est à ce moment précis que les sorciers décidaient d'intervenir lançant une armé de boules de feu à leurs adversaires, la première tentative, avait relativement bien marché vue qu'elle avait éradiqué plus d'une centaine de soldats. Mais leur deuxième ne marchait pas du tout comme ils l'espéraient les sorciers ennemies leurs avaient renvoyer leurs boules de feu avec les leurs. Et c'était partie les batailles entre magiciens étaient on ne peut plus sanglante, tuant au passage quelques soldats ennemies qui étaient là par hasard.

Stoick était en plein milieu de la mêlé avec à ses cotés Geulefort, et les jeunes beurkiens. Le sang coulait à flots que ce soit dans les airs, ou sur terre mais en tout cas une chose était sur, ils étaient en train de gagner, les ennemies étaient de moins en moins nombreux Ils avançaient vers les deux monstruosités qui était appelé des dragons. La victoire leur tendait les bras, une fois Drago hors service, ils pouvaient laisser l'alpha et l'oméga se battre, puis achever le survivant :

« Nous allons gagner ! N'abandonner pas tant que la tête de Drago est encore sur ses épaules soldats ! », hurlait Almarik tout en tuant plusieurs personnes avec son épée. Drago aidait son alpha à terrasser l'oméga sans la tuer, quand il entendit ces paroles, il dardait alors ces yeux au sol, et en effet il était en train de perdre, les troupes ennemies étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que les siennes. Enfin c'était ce qu'il voulait qu'ils croie,car du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir l'armé de sa deuxième flotte arrivé en courant et en hurlant.

Ceci eu l'effet de déstabilisé les soldats de l'alliance pendant quelques secondes, mais ils se reprenaient vite et continué le combat. Quant les troupes fraîchement déporté entraient dans la baston, la tendance de la bataille déclinait vers la victoire de Drago, ce à quoi il souriait hurlant aussi fort qu'il pouvait au quatre vents :

« Alors c'est tout ? Tout ce que vous pouvez faire empereur de mes fesses, vous êtes en train de perdre la bataille ! Plus rien ne peut vous sauvez ! » ? Stoick et les autres combattants, ainsi que les cavaliers de dragons n'étaient pas d'accord sur ce point avec lui, et ils continuaient de se battre pour la victoire, et la liberté, Stoick hurlait même :

« Pour chacun des nôtres qui tombe tué dix des leurs ! On te vaincras Drago, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'on fait ! », Alors que les jeunes adultes et le manchot unijambiste combattaient dos à dos d'une manière tellement efficace que les ennemies ne savaient plus par où attaqué, ils hurlaient avec lui et toute l'armé :

« Oui ! », Drago secouait la tête en ricanant, tellement la situation était à son avantage, il laissait même son alpha se débrouillé tout seul contre l'oméga tellement c'était hilarant de son point de vue, et parfois entre deux rires il tuait un dragon de l'oméga qui volait près de lui. L'humeur des soldats et des empereurs étaient descendus au plus bas après que Drago se redressait et criait alors :

« Vous voulez me vaincre ? Ah ah ah... Avec quel force ? », à ce moment précis le sifflement caractéristique d'un furie nocturne se faisait entendre sur le champs de bataille. Un sifflement tellement fort en fait que tout combat avait cessé en l'entendant, même celui entre les deux dragons géant. Tout le monde tournaient leurs têtes vers le ciel pour voir un flou blanc arriver à pleine vitesse vers l'alpha et l'oméga, pour finalement tirer une boule de plasma couleur or entre les deux qui explosait en plein air. Faisant reculer les deux dragons, puis le flou blanc se révélant être un furie nocturne blanc comme la neige portant une armure de combat atterrie sur le flan droit des deux dragons en plein dans les rochers, et à seulement trois cents pas de l'armé de Drago qui n'avait pas encore plongé dans la bataille.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe noir et portant plusieurs armes, dont un bouclier dans le dos, et avec une capuche cachant sa véritable identité descendait du dragon, ce mettant à son coté gauche, les bras pendant le long de son corps, il regardait en direction de Drago avant de proclamé très fort, avec le soutient de son dragon :

« Que penses-tu de la notre pour commencer ! », les soldats et dragons regardait l'homme et le furie nocturne bouche bée, ces deux là étaient seul, et pourtant ils venaient défier l'homme le plus fort de la bataille. Drago quant à lui regardait avec haine les nouveaux venus en serrant les dents, avant de se détendre à nouveau, et de dire d'un ton moqueur en faisant des geste de mains pour symbolisé ces paroles :

« Alors Sang-mêlé noir tu compte m'arrêter tout seul avec ton dragon ? Je dois avouer que tu ne manques pas de courage... le courage des abrutis, mais du courage quand même ! Tu comptes donc mourir, et je serais aux premières loges pour voir ça, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Tuez-les ils sont seul ! », terminait-il en hurlant à ces hommes, qui même s'il avaient peur, certains commençaient à se rapprocher, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient en évitant les rochers, mais le Sang-mêlé ne se laissait pas intimider comme il répondait courageusement et avec désinvolture :

« Oui à quelque chose près c'est mon plan... », il n'avait pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago riait aux éclats, pour deuxième fois de la bataille, il coupait même la parole à son adversaire en disant :

« Vous deux ? Ah ah ah ! Il vous faudrait une armé pour cela ! », les quelques hommes de Drago étaient maintenant à moins de trois mètres du Sang-mêlé qui ne bougeait pas un muscle tout comme son dragon, et alors qu'ils se préparaient à tuer les deux cibles immobiles plusieurs flèches vertes sortit de nulle part les tuaient à l'horreur de tous, mais surtout celle de Drago, pendant ce temps un sourire sournois s'installait sur les lèvres de l'homme encapuchonné comme il disait :

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais venu seul... », et sur cette révélation mystérieuse il attrapait un cor qui pendait à la selle de son dragon, avant de souffler dedans, et à l'instant où il l'avait fait, une multitude d'autre cors se faisaient entendre tout autour de lui, et bientôt la pente était recouvertes de soldats et dragons fantômes sortant directement des ombres de ces rochers, il y en avait un millier. Le Sang-mêlé souriait encore plus comme il attrapait inferno son épée dépliable et inflammable sur son coté droit, et l'allongeait avant de dire :

« Et pour l'armé je pense que celle-ci suffira ! »

 **Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin de cette fic c'est définitif ! Par conséquent le sondage proposé chapitre 13 sera stoppé dès la semaine prochaine, de cette façon je peux m'établir sur une histoire et un scénario, auquelle j'ai déjà réfléchi. Sur ceux à Mardi prochain !**


	20. Chapter 19: Apocalypse

**Bien le bonjour chères lecteurs, me revoici avec l'avant dernier chapitre de Équilibre... Tout d'abords je remercie lamisselodiedu83, Dreamyfury, invité, et évidement Agamemnon non seulement pour avoir écris une review et répondu au sondage, mais également pour avoir pris la peine de corriger ce chapitre grand merci à lui. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de questions auxquelles répondre, sauf pour le sondage. A partir d'aujourd'hui le sondage est terminé désolé les retardataires. Et voici les résultats très serrer :**

 **Dragons et humain monde moderne Harold et Krokmou s'enfuie : 6**

 **Harold et Krokmou fuient Berk pour devenir des assassins : 5**

 **La question est donc close, ma prochaine histoire sera donc sur dragons et humains, Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient, et le nom de cette fic sera « Ghost Protector », vous la découvrirez, la semaine juste après la fin de Équilibre. J'espère que ceux qui ont voté pour la fic assassin ne seront pas trop déçu. Bon voilà allez bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 19 : Apocalypse

« Formez la ligne ! », Hurlèrent tous les soldats de Drago devant le Sang-mêlé et son armée, les boucliers s'alignèrent et les lances furent pointées vers les fantômes. Malheureusement la plupart des soldats de Drago équipés d'armes démoniaques et célestes ne se trouvait pas sur ce flan-ci. Harold et Krokmou avaient bien préparé leur coup, et alors que les divisions équipées d'armes anti-fantôme tentaient de rejoindre la futur bataille, ainsi que les dragons, le Sang-mêlé noir monta sur son furie nocturne, basculant sa prothèse en mode vol. Puis avec son épée enflammée il hurla à son tour alors que les dragons ennemis se rapprochaient d'eux :

« Soldats ! Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour repousser l'apocalypse une fois de plus ! », les cavaliers de dragons montèrent en selle, qu'ils soient aériens ou bien terrestres, quant aux autres ils s'emparèrent de leurs armes et se mirent en formation. Bientôt la formation suivante pouvait être vue : les cavaliers de dragons volant dans les airs, prêts à en découdre avec les dragons en armures, ou normaux qui venaient vers eux. Alors que sur terre les cavaliers de dragons terrestres avaient formé une ligne comme à Tenerife, avec derrière eux les soldats à terre et en dernière position les archers et arbalétriers. Krokmou continua son discourt à ses troupes néanmoins :

« Aujourd'hui nous arrêtons un tyran, et nous redonnerons la sécurité à ce monde ! », un peu plus haut les catapultes fantomes étaient enfin montées et prêt à ouvrir le feu sur les armées de Drago et de l'oméga, personne ne les avait encore remarquées. Pas plus que les ninjas et assassins se cachant à peine à plus de dix mètres de la ligne de Drago :

« Pour la liberté, pour la vie ! Et pour... », criait Krokmou en se préparant à s'élancer au combat, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de dire le dernier mot, qu'il était coupé par par l'ours qui brandit sa masse en l'air et hurla de tout ses poumons avec le soutien morale de son fidèle Idefixi :

« Et pour le dîner de ce soir ! », les hommes avaient gelé à la phrase, surtout les commandants de l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça ! Presque aussitôt des regards vinrent dans sa direction alors que toutes les troupes soufflaient d'exaspération, même les dragons soufflaient d'exaspération !. Harold lui baissa sa tête de dragon vers le sol dans la confusion la plus totale, pendant que Krokmou se tapait une main sur son front, avant de continuer du mieux qu'il pouvait après que l'ours eut brisé l'ambiance à ce point :

« Huuuum... Bon où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Et pour l'Équilibre ! Chargez ! », une fois ces mots prononcés une volée de pierres et de flèches géantes et normales s'abattit sur les troupes de Drago grâce aux diverses catapultes, archers, arbalétriers et autres dispositifs étranges ressemblant à de petites catapultes portables sur les bras et le dos, mais ayant pourtant une puissance de feu rivalisant avec celle d'un cauchemar monstrueux pour une fraction de seconde.

Les cavaliers de dragons aériens quant à eux tiraient sur leurs ennemies dragons avec des arcs et des arbalètes ou avec leurs propres dragons, avant de charger dans le tas. Sur terre, les cavaliers de dragons terrestres, menés par Harold et Krokmou fonçèrent dans le mur de boucliers et de lances, suivis par les troupes au sol, et plus loin les archers qui avançaient en tirant des volées de flèches dans les troupes ennemies. Les rares soldats de Drago ayant des armes pour les combattre et étant au bon endroit attendaient de pied ferme cette cavalerie. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque les ninjas et les assassins fantômes sortirent de leurs cachettes et brisèrent leurs mur de bouliers et de lances en quelques secondes, n'ayant que des pertes minimes, et continuant à avancer directement vers le centre de leurs lignes.

Cette perte temporaire du mur de défense était l'instant tant attendu par les cavaliers terrestres, qui grâces au feu, venin et dard de leurs dragons, brisèrent ce qu'il restait du mur de boucliers avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur des troupes ennemies, évitant d'embrocher leurs propres camarades, les Sang-mêlés en tête, et qui bientôt firent une échappée vers Drago, l'alpha et l'oméga. Les soldats terrestres avancèrent à la suite des cavaliers, achevant les survivants de la charge de leurs collègues. Les catapultes changèrent de cibles immédiatement, préférant tirer sur les catapultes et les archers de l'armée ennemies, plutôt que sur la première ligne où étaient leurs troupes. Les archers eux aussi préféraient désormais tirer sur les dragons ennemis et faire de larges volées de flèches loin de la première ligne de soldats.

Vu du ciel le spectacle était impressionnant, la première vague enfonçait librement les troupes ennemies à un rythme modéré, poursuivie par les soldats achevant les survivants, le tout couvert par d'immenses volées de flèches, rochers et autres projectiles. Sans compter la bataille aérienne juste au dessus du champ de bataille. C'était impressionnant ! Même pour les troupes de l'alliance des empires qui étaient encore un peu choquées par les événement de ces dernières dix minutes, mais Almarik suivi des autres empereurs, et de leurs généraux et conseillers sourirent à la situation comme ils crièrent :

« En avant ! », et aussitôt les troupes de l'alliance retrouvèrent une nouvelle force en eux et s'élancèrent de nouveau sur les troupes ennemies avec une vigueur renouvelée. Tuant, massacrant tout ce qui se trouvait à leur portée de façon complètement aléatoire et chaotique, les deux techniques de combats étaient si différentes, et pourtant elles marchaient à la perfection ensemble ! Même si des pertes étaient à déplorer du coté de l'alliance et de l'armée de l'équilibre, elles restaient acceptables par rapport à ce qu'enduraient leurs ennemis.

Du haut de son alpha en train de se faire bombarder par l'oméga juste en face de lui Drago assistait au massacre de ses troupes en première loge. Et autant le dire il était énervé, tellement qu'il se recouvrait peu à peu de sa propre magie verte morte, non seulement lui, mais son alpha également. Il serrait ses poings haineusement, il se rappela d'un seul coup qu'il pouvait bouger quand il sentit une brûlure causée par l'oméga qui venait de tirer une mer de flamme à son alpha, donc il se tourna vers l'oméga et hurla de fureur :

« Non ! Non ! Ça ne peut pas finir comme ça ! Attaque ! Attaque reptile sans cervelle et met-là à terre ! », hurla-t-il tout en donnant des coups de sa crosse magique surpuissante grâce à sa colère à la tête du grand dragon qui laissa aussitôt une rivière de glace sortir de sa bouche pour venir se fracasser directement sur l'oméga qui en perdit l'équilibre momentanément, ainsi que le contrôle sur ses dragons par la même occasion. Ces derniers se rendant compte du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient fourrés volèrent alors le plus loin possible de l'immense champ de bataille en évitant de perdre des écailles évidement :

« Le jour de gloire est enfin arrivé, mes hommes ! Bientôt tous périrons ! Donc à l'attaque bande de larves avant que me prenne l'idée saugrenue de vous faire subir le même sort qu'aux dragons ! », hurla de nouveau Drago à ses troupes alors qu'il jetait un sort surpuissant pouvant certainement rivaliser avec les éclairs de Thor lui même à l'oméga, en même temps que son alpha déversait une nouvelle cascade de glace à sa tête. Cascade interrompue par la puissance des flammes émises par l'oméga, créant un déluge d'eau sur les soldats en dessous.

Finalement les troupes de Drago avaient réussi à se débarrasser des cavaliers de dragons terrestres grâce à leurs escouades de soldats à armes démoniaque et célestes. Il ne restait plus au sol que les soldat à terre qui protégeaient du mieux qu'il le pouvaient les archers à l'arrière qui continuaient leurs flots incessant de flèches. Mais au fur et à mesure à cause de leur faible nombre ils furent finalement encerclés. Sauf Harold et Krokmou qui continuaient à casser de l'ennemi comme s'ils buvaient de l'eau.

Voyant la situation de son armée, ainsi que celle de l'oméga, et l'heure actuelle, une bonne partie de la nuit avait été passé en gigantesque baston ne menant nulle part, puisque aucun des camps n'arrivait à avancer, même pas Drago avec l'oméga, mais maintenant l'oméga avait perdu ses dragons, l'alliance était affaiblie, et ses troupes étaient réduites et encerclées sauf pour les catapultes et les cavaliers de dragons, tentant d'éviter d'être exterminés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient... Il allait devoir changer radicalement de stratégie :

« Soldats de l'équilibre ! Formez le mur ! », hurlait Krokmou du sommet d'Harold alors qu'ils faisaient une faible envolée aérienne au dessus de leurs ennemis juste suffisamment de temps pour qu'Harold lâche une grosse boule de plasma sur eux, avant de replonger dans la mêlée. Son ordre avait été entendu par ses troupes au sol qui étaient désormais en cercle protecteur autour des archers :

« Formez le mur ! », hurlaient les soldats aux quatre coins du cercle, et quasi instantanément ils commencèrent à se baisser à genoux permettant aux archers de tirer une volé de flèches en direct sur leurs ennemies. La première volée avait fait reculer les troupes ennemies d'une bonne dizaine de mètres, suffisamment pour que les troupes au sol exécutent leur manœuvre. Les soldats avec des épées et des boucliers, mirent leurs boucliers devant eux, leurs épées pointées vers le sol, prêtes à remonter en cas d'urgence. Derrière eux des lanciers pointaient leurs lances en les tenant de leurs deux mains entre les fentes des boucliers, empêchant ainsi l'ennemi de s'approcher trop près du mur. Et en même temps que cela était fait des lanciers équipés de boucliers étaient venus placer leurs boucliers juste en dessus de ceux de leurs amis épéistes, lances pointées vers l'extérieur.

Derrière tout ce petit monde il y avait des soldats remplaçants attendant qu'un de leurs frères d'armes ne tombe pour le remplacer au pied levé, ou tout simplement attendre qu'un abruti d'ennemi n'arrive à passer le mur, afin qu'il ne reçoive que le meilleur traitement possible de leur part. Et derrière toute cette formation défensive, il y avait les archers, les cinq premières lignes sautaient en l'air tour à tour afin de tuer tout les malheureux soldats tentant de trop se rapprocher du mur, pendant que les autres lignes d'archers lançaient de nouveau de grandes volées de flèches loin de la première ligne, ou sur les dragons en armures. Et pour assurer la « sécurité aérienne » de la formation, des lanceurs de haches récupérant leurs munitions sur les cadavres au sol lançaient des haches au dragons jugés trop dangereux et trop proches d'après eux.

La formation étant en place, les seules choses ayant une chance de la percer étaient soit des tirs de catapulte, qui étaient actuellement arrêtés par les cavaliers de dragons et les catapultes amis ou bien une charge de cavalerie, ce que Drago n'avait pas. Harold et Krokmou étaient donc tranquilles pour poursuivre leur plan de génie, ou de fou tout dépendait du point de vue. D'un seul coup Harold s'envola dans un tourbillon de flammes créé par Krokmou grâce à inferno, son épée magique. Ils s'envola grâce à la vitesse du furie nocturne avant de se positionner, non sans avoir lâché une boule de plasma entre les deux dragons géants, interrompant leur combat et les rendant encore plus incertains de ce qu'ils avaient à faire, quand la paire déclara ensemble en dragonesque :

« _Stop, espèces d'abrutis dégénérés !_ », Drago quant à lui envoya un petit regard sournois après un petit instant de stupeur devant ce qu'il avait réalisé. D'ailleurs, sans que les Sang-mêlés ne se rendent compte leur petites actions, avec bien évidement leur petit discours très poignant avait stoppé net la bataille, maintenant tout le monde regardait la scène, dont une jeune fille déguisée en fantôme au beau milieu de ce qu'il restait de l'armée de l'équilibre. Puis Drago se mit doucement à rire de façon malveillante avant de dire :

« Sang-mêlés... Vous avez toujours été une épine dans ma botte... », Harold et Krokmou regardaient légèrement surpris que Drago les aient appelé tout les deux les Sang-mêlés. Pouvait-il savoir le pot-aux-roses ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient encore gagner un peu de temps, le levé de soleil n'était pas encore commencé. Ils devaient donc jouer au canard, non seulement à lui, mais aussi à la foule autour d'eux, suspendue à leurs lèvres :

« Sang-mêlés ? Désolé mais il n'y en a qu'un devant toi, et c'est moi ! Mon ami en blanc avait des affaires urgentes à régler au nom de l'Équilibre. Mais bon passons, je te donne une dernière chance Drago, rend-toi et j'essayerai de ne pas trop te faire mal, ou continue et tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances, je peux te l'assurer. », dit-il d'un ton glacial et aussi tranchant que ses lames, accompagné d'un regard digne d'un tueur en série complètement timbré. Néanmoins Drago évita complètement la question, restant au sujet de conversation précédent :

« N'est-ce pas étrange ? Le fait que quand le Sang-mêlé blanc apparaît, tu disparaîs tout comme ton fichu reptile blanc, mais qu'étrangement dès qu'il disparaît à son tour vous revoilà à me casser les noises... Donc, quel est le rapport, je vous le demande, ô grands généraux de l'équilibre... Juste avant que je ne vous fasse rôtir avec la magie de la mort ! », termina-t-il sombrement tout en éclairant de nouveau sa lance avec cette étranger lueur verte mort qui était prêt à en finir avec eux. Mais alors qu'ils ne savaient pas comment se sortir de se guêpier, ils sentirent la sensation de transformation... Le soleil se levait, tout n'était pas perdu :

« Le rapport, tu vas le voir rapidement... Maintenant ! », et sur les ordres de Krokmou, Harold se transforma en Sang-mêlé, les faisant tomber tous les deux vers le sol, esquivant au passage la rafale d'énergie magique lancée par Drago qui toucha l'oméga en pleine tête, la faisant tomber au sol. Et en un éclair ils avaient attrapé tout les deux leurs boucliers sur leurs dos, et les avaient déployés en mode arbalète. Ces dernières leurs servirent à tirer deux flèches sur Drago et son alpha en pleine tête. Les deux étaient très surpris, ils arrivèrent à esquiver, Drago savourant déjà le fait de voir les deux Sang-mêlés écraser sur le sol. Mais à sa grande déception le noir se re-transforma en furie nocturne, et le Sang-mêlé blanc activasa prothèse, leur permettant de reprendre les airs :

« Non, espèces de vermines ! Prenez donc ça ! », hurla Drago en balançant des vagues d'énergie magique verte directement au duo qui les évita sans aucune difficulté en faisant des acrobaties aériennes. Au sol c'était la consternation, personne ne s'attendait à ça, en fait il n'y avait bien que deux Sang-mêlés, mais toujours les mêmes, seulement ils n'étaient pas toujours sous la même forme. Varek était avec les autres jeunes soldats la bouche grande ouverte prêt à dévorer des mouches quand il dit finalement :

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses, dont le nom Sang-mêlé... », les autres hochaient la tête en accord ne pouvant rien dire, sauf Astrid et Stoick qui n'était pas très loin de là, eux secouaient la tête dans la fureur, pensant exactement la même la chose. « Voilà pourquoi on pouvait pas le stopper, il triche ! C'est pas juste ! », et à cette pensée ils purent presque entendre le duo leur dire « Qu'est ce qui est juste dans la vie ? ».

L'oméga avait réussi à se relever depuis que Drago et son Icebleast jouaient au tir au Sang-mêlés. Pas une bonne décision pour eux car elle se mit à cracher un torrent de flammes sur eux, furieuse. Harold, sachant que si l'Icebleast mourrait, tous les dragons sauf les rares foudroyeurs dans la région seraient au service de l'oméga, voulut éviter de se retrouver avec plus de problèmes que nécessaire, et il regarda vers la tête de son fidèle Krokmou,qui hocha en accord avec leur futur plan.

D'un seul coup, la paire monta dans le ciel, avant qu'Harold ne se jette de la selle, ayant réglé la prothèse en mode autonome en premier lieu. Une fois dans les airs, il se transforma à son tour en furie nocturne blanc, et les deux furies commencèrent alors une grande plongée vers les deux espèces dominantes de dragons du monde avec leur légendaire sifflement aiguë. Drago de dessous son bouclier de magie pouvait entendre le sifflement et savait que cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire sous peine de se faire griller par les flammes de l'oméga.

Une fois à portée de tir, les deux furies lâchèrent simultanément deux boules de plasma à pleine vitesse sur les deux dragons. L'explosion qui en résulta coucha les deux espèces dominantes dans un cri de douleur, mais Drago s'en sortit plutôt bien, il arriva à tenir sur le dragon qui tombait, usant d'une force dont on n'aurait pas cru capable un manchot. Néanmoins il n'eut pas de chance, car une fois qu'il se tenait debout sur le flan de son alpha désormais à terre et complètement assommé, il reçut plusieurs couteaux de lancer, qu'il arrêta grâce à son bras prothétique. Mais les couteaux étaient étroitement suivis par un coup de jambe venant tout droit du Sang-mêlé blanc.

Le coup le déstabilisa un peu, mais il avait encore assez de jugeote pour lancer un sort à son adversaire qui esquiva merveilleusement bien, tout en sortant sa lame cachée dans le but de trancher la gorge de son adversaire. Drago stoppa la lame grâce une nouvelle fois à sa prothèse, alors que dans l'autre main un sort létal, qui à cette distance était inévitable, était prêt à griller Harold. Toutefois un petit sifflement de furie nocturne à peine perceptible se fit entendre. Suivi inévitablement par le fameux dragon à prothèse, mais de la taille d'un chat. L'explosion n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour blesser Drago ou Harold, mais elle l'était assez pour le faire tomber du corps inerte de son dragon.

Il serait tombé à sa mort s'il n'avait pas utilisé sa magie pour amortir le choc, qui soit dit en passant resta très violent. Une fois au sol il se prépara à nouveau à tirer sur les deux généraux de l'équilibre. Mais une lame verte bloqua sa lance, l'envoyant quelque pas en arrière. Maintenant complètement fou de rage, il envoya un nouveau sort au Sang-mêlé noir, mais il fut bloqué par des ailes de chauve-souris blanches, qui quand elles se retirèrent laissèrent place à un dragon noir fou furieux qui lâcha une explosion de plasma sur Drago. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se protéger avec un bouclier de magie, avant de tenter une nouvelle fois de riposter au dragon noir.

Mais cette fois un bouclier étincelant bloqua le chemin de son sort, tenu fièrement par le Sang-mêlé blanc, qui s'en servit par la suite comme d'une arme pour frapper directement à la tête Drago qui commençait à chanceler sur ses jambes. Il avait tout de même encore suffisamment de force pour se protéger de nouveau avec un faible bouclier de magie qui résista à la prochaine attaque du bouclier, mais pas au tir de plasma venant de derrière le bouclier qui s'était mis en position défensive de son possesseur.

Il était de plus en plus chancelant sur ses jambes, mais la queue du dragon noir passant au ras du sol, tel un coup de faucheuse le fit finalement tomber à terre, à quelques mètres du duo légendaire, et sa lance roula un peu plus près des têtes des deux moitiés de ce qui était autrefois le Dragon Ultime. Maintenant Harold pointait son épée directement à son visage et d'un ton déclara :

« C'est terminé, Drago. », Cependant le susnommé secoua la tête en opposition à la déclaration, regardant rapidement autour de lui pour voir comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Et soudain il vit sa lance à coté des deux têtes géantes de dragon se touchant presque, et là une idée lui vint à l'esprit, mais il devait être rapide :

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! », et sur cette phrase il se jeta à la surprise des deux héros sur sa lance avant de la planter droite dans le sol juste au milieu de l'espace entre les deux dragons. Harold et Krokmou comprenant finalement ce qu'il voulait faire se lancèrent à sa poursuite, mais malheureusement en vain, il était déjà trop tard :

« Que ce qui a été autrefois séparé, soit de nouveau réuni, grâce à la mort, car la mort donne la vie ! », chanta Drago de façon chamanique, alors que sa lance brillait de plus en plus d'une lumière verte morte, que les nuages dans le ciel se formant, laissant échapper des éclairs. Les corps des deux dragons s'entourèrent de l'énergie verte mort intense de façon inquiétante, cette lumière était bientôt la seule qui pouvait être vue sur le champ de bataille. Harold et Krokmou avaient stoppé leur course, se protégeant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de l'événement actuel. Et finalement une explosion d'énergie verte se produisit, mettant à terre tout les combattants encore ahuris de ce qu'ils avaient vécu en à peine moins d'un quart d'heure.

Les deux Sang-mêlés avaient été projetés à cause de l'explosion à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'endroit où Drago avait lancé son maudit sort, tombant durement sur les rochers séparés d'une centaine de mètres. L'explosion avait soulevé un nuage de poussière, et Harold ouvrait légèrement les yeux alors que les autres combattants étant plus loin du lieu de l'explosion étaient déjà en train de se relever des débris de catapultes et d'armures pulvérisés au moment de la détonation. Il vit une ombre gigantesque se relever dans la poussière. Un silence de mort était désormais établi sur le champ de bataille, finalement brisé par un hurlement à vous glacer le sang.

*#*

« Non... Il a réussi... L'Équilibre n'aura d'autre choix que d'agir par lui-même... C'est la fin... », déplorait la gardienne, regardant la scène se déroulant devant elle depuis la salle dans le labyrinthe. La balance géante basculait dangereusement vers le côté du mal, alors que dans une autre vision montrant le rempart protégeant l'univers des titans, les coups des titans s'intensifièrent, et de grandes fissures lumineuses commencèrent à apparaître le long du mur, ne signalant rien de bon...

*#*

« Ah ah ah ah ! J'ai réussi, revoici le Dragon Ultime ! », hurlait Drago dans la pure joie, du sommet d'un reptile ressemblant à la fusion parfaite de l'alpha et de l'oméga. La créature gigantesque était froide et brûlante à la fois, jetant un regard de dégoût profond à ce qu'elle voyait en dessous d'elle, en particulier aux Sang-mêlés. Drago était installé confortablement dans une lueur verte au sommet du crane du dragon, la même lueur s'échappait des yeux dudit dragon :

« Maintenant plus rien ne peut m'arrêter, pas les empires... Pas les dragons, ni leurs cavaliers, et encore moins les Sang-mêlés et leur armée... », termina-t-il en regardant les deux corps pas très en forme en dessous de lui, le soleil était désormais levé et leur transformation étaient définitive jusqu'à ce soir, si bien évidement ils avaient un « ce soir »... Ils tentèrent de se relever, Krokmou grognant même à Drago et son dragon, ce qui fit ricaner sombrement Drago, puis il dit :

« Donc je suppose que monsieur le Sang-mêlé veut mourir en premier... Tue-le ! », ordonna-t-il à son dragon qui se préparait à tirer sur le pauvre dragon chancelant. Harold ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, c'était comme si le temps ralentissait pour lui. Il se mit à courir vers son meilleur ami pétrifié par la peur avec une force qu'il croyait jusqu'à il y avait encore quelques minutes éteinte en lui, son bouclier sur son bras :

« Krokmou ! », hurla-il, le dragon le reconnu alors, mais c'était trop tard le souffle de feu glacé était déjà tirer sur eux, dans un dernier sursaut avant qu'ils ne soient touchés Harold plaquait son bouclier face au puissant souffle, en même temps que Krokmou plaçait ses ailes autour de celui-ci afin de mieux les protéger contre la puissante attaque.

Le silence régnait une fois de plus sur le champ de bataille, personne ne pouvait croire que les Sang-mêlés qui avaient donné tant de mal au monde entier venaient de mourir juste devant leurs yeux d'une façon si simple. Les réactions étaient assez varié, de la joie sur le visage des soldats de Drago, à la peur sur celui des membres de l'alliance, aux pleurs d'une certaine fille camouflée en archer fantôme au centre de l'armée qui était en deuil. Drago allait faire un nouveau discours quand soudain le volcan explosa de façon imprévisible. Les coulées de lave et de scories dévalèrent les flancs de la montagne pour les tuer, les fantômes chargés de s'occuper des catapultes fantômes, désormais en miettes sautaient pour rejoindre leurs compagnons encerclés dans la détresse, espérant se protéger d'une certaine manière. Tout le monde paniquait sauf Drago qui murmura :

Alors comme ça, mère nature veut se battre ?... Et bien on la vaincra ! Tire espèce de reptile surdimensionné ! », hurla-il à la fin de ses propos à son dragon en même temps qu'il préparait une nouvelle rafale de magie. Le souffle du Dragon Ultime combiné à la magie démoniaque de Drago stoppa la puissance du volcan avec difficulté, mais il la stoppa quand même à la stupéfaction de tout le monde, sauf d'une personne loin de là regardant tout ça depuis une vision.

La pièce de la balance tremblait désormais, des morceaux de mur et de plafond tombaient comme la balance avait basculéde plus en plus sur le côté du mal. La vision des titans montrait le mur complètement fissuré, et prêt de se briser telle une vitre qui aurait reçu une pierre à pleine vitesse :

« C'est terminé... Tout ce que je peux faire désormais est de tenter de les combattre... », murmura la gardienne, puis de mouvement gracieux de ses bras et mains elle disparut dans un flash blanc et noir, se rendant sur l'île ou une ancienne menace revenait, plus forte que jamais...

« Qui osera me défier après cela ! J'ai vaincu l'alliance des trois empires, terrassé les Sang-mêlés et leur arméé, et stoppé un volcan ! Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter, le monde est tombé entre mes mains ! Mouahahahahahah ! », criait Drago depuis le dessus de son dragon, ne remarquant même pas le vent qui avait subitement tourné pour se rendre à une position du ciel qui devenait rouge juste à quelques miles de l'île. Il riait de plus en plus fort, quand soudain.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Un violente explosion retentit sur plus de dix mille miles. L'endroit du ciel où était aspiré l'air ressemblait maintenant à un portail rouge sang, duquel s'échappait une puissance colossale, l'onde de choc avait repoussé entièrement les mers en dessous du portail, et se dirigeait désormais droit sur l'île qui serait balayéé de la surface du monde telle un insecte nuisible. Mais c'était sans compter la gardienne qui apparut sur le bord de l'île au moment de la rupture, voyant la catastrophe elle cria aussitôt :

« Équilibrio boucliete ! », et aussitôt un gigantesque champ d'énergie blanche et noire se forma autour de l'île, la protégeant du cataclysme qui aurait dû la détruire, au prix de grands efforts de la gardienne. Une fois le cataclysme passé tout le monde était terrifié, même Drago, par des voix graves et furieuses qui pouvait être entendues sortant du portail, alors que les silhouettes de quatre créatures dix fois plus grandes que le Dragon Ultime pouvaient être aperçues dans le portail :

« Nous sommes finalement libres... Après plusieurs milliards d'années d'emprisonnement nous sommes libres ! », criait de joie la première des voix, suivie bientôt par deux autres qui s'exclamaient simultanément :

« L'Équilibre n'est plus assez fort pour nous contenir, l'univers est à nouveau à nous ! Préparez-vous, nuisibles, nous allons vous détruire ! », les silhouettes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et désormais on pouvait enfin voir à qui elles appartenaient, et franchement même pour la gardienne qui les avait déjà vues, ils fichaient la frousse, c'était eux... Ceux qui avaient créé l'univers, et qui allait le détruire...

« Les titans élémentaires sont de retour ! », cria finalement la dernière voix alors que les quatre titans sortaient du portail pour léviter au dessus de l'océan.

 **Et l'avant dernier chapitre est fait, très intense, mais il n'est rien comparé au grand final de la semaine prochaine, sur ceux à Mardi prochain !**


	21. Chapter 20: Le combat des immortels

**Et nous y voici chères lecteurs, le dernier chapitre de Équilibre ! Il y a des problèmes actuellement sur le site, de ce fait je reçois les reviews en retards, et aussi les messages privés. J'ai envoyé le chapitre à Agamemnon en retard d'un jour, et je n'est aucune nouvelles depuis, donc je ne la blâme pas, et le remercie encore pour tout le travail qu'il a fait pour cette fic, et qu'il fera pour la suivante, comme il a accepté d'être mon bêta pour ma prochaine fic. Donc ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont suivie cette fic laisser des reviews auxquels je répondrais en bas du chapitre, et l'on mis en favoris. Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 20 : Le combat des immortels

Tous les humains étaient estomaqué par ce qu'ils voyaient, la plupart étaient déjà tombé par terre. D'autres s'étaient évanouis, et ceux qui étaient encore debout étaient comme pétrifié par la peur, que ce soit humain ou dragon, les titans n'avaient laissé personnes indifférent. Les seuls qui n'avaient pas les même sentiments que la majorité était les survivants de l'armé de l'Équilibre qui avaient une sorte de peur combiné à une rage sans fin dans leurs yeux. Ils serraient fermement leurs armes et griffes en voyant les créatures de magie pur moqueuse en face d'eux, prêt à en finir avec eux.

La gardienne était sur le pied de guerre volant devant les êtres vivants sur l'île, et faisant appelle à toute la puissance magique qu'elle avait en elle. Après tout ça magie lui avait été donné par l'Équilibre lui même, et même si elle était sans aucun doute la magicienne la plus puissante de l'univers, ce ne serait même pas faire une piqûre aux titans qui se réjouissait encore de leurs liberté enfin retrouvé. Au final Stoick était le premier à réussir placer un mot de sa voix chevrotante :

« Mais qu'est... Qu'est ce que sont ces choses ! », la gardienne restait impossible alors que ces yeux devenaient blanc de magie et que certaine de celle-ci s'écoulait de ses mains, et son corps commençait à briller légèrement, puis finalement elle répondit à la question du mortel avec une voix quasiment céleste, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les personnes et les dragons présents :

« Ce sont les titans élémentaires fondateur de l'univers, et potentiellement destructeur de ce dernier... Les créature les puissante qui on existé, existe toujours, et pour l'éternité. », à ce passage de sa phrase Drago sortait enfin de sa torpeur au sommet de son dragon ultime, puis une idée folle lui venait à l'esprit, il pensait être le plus fort désormais, et ce n'est pas quatre grosse bestioles qui le rendront faible, il devait attaqué :

« Les plus fort ? Hein ? Je vais vous montrer qui es le plus fort en écrabouillant ces vermines ! Vas-y dragon ultime raye les de la surface du monde ! », ordonnait-il à son dragon tout en amenant sa propre magie à sa lance la faisant briller d'un vert mort. Puis à la stupeur de tout le monde, et avant que la gardienne ne pouvait leur dire de s'arrêter. Drago lançait avec son dragon sa puissante attaque combinant la glace enflammé de l'Ultime Dragon à la magie de Drago, et qui fonçait désormais vers les titans élémentaires, qui furent touché de plein fouet, après l'impact un nuage de fumé entouré l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment les titans, Drago souriait pensant qu'il avait réussi, mais :

« Qui sont les insectes insolents qui pensent pouvoir tue les titans ! », hurlait une voix divine très en colère, rien que le son de voix déclenchait des bourrasques de vent que la gardienne repoussé pour évité qu'elles ne détruise l'île et ses occupants. Mais si elle pouvait arrêter un telle cataclysme si facilement une attaque direct d'un des titans perceraient ses défenses telle un couteau sortant d'une forge pour coupé un morceau de beurre mou. Phaeris regardait en colère à eux maintenant que le nuage se dissipait lentement, suivie de ses frères, puis il parlait enfin de sa voix remplie de colère :

« Il est temps de tout recommencer ! Autrefois l'Équilibre nous en a empêcher, mais désormais il est trop faible et indécis pour le faire, alors préparer vous à mourir petits insectes insignifiant ! », finissait-il en préparant une boule de feu de magie énorme dans sa main droite, prêt à leur lancer dessus. Et alors qu'il se préparait à la lancé deux lumières intenses venaient de l'île surprenant le titan qui arrêtait son attaque incrédule :

« Quoi ? Non cela ne se peut... », commençait-il alors que les lumières blanche et noire devenaient de plus en plus forte, en se retournant tout les occupants de l'île étaient alors aussi incrédule les lumières venait du bloc de glace enflammé sous lequel reposait les Sang-mêlés.

*#*

Cela faisait prêt de dix minutes que Harold et Krokmou étaient coincé dans ce cercueil de glace qui ne leur permettait de respiré, que grâce à la petite cavité d'air créer grâce à leurs boucliers et ailes. Ils pouvaient à peine bouger, la sensation était atroce mourir geler et brûler vif simultanément, finalement ils arrêtaient leurs efforts afin de reprendre leur souffle, ce serait sûrement la dernière fois avant de manquer d'air, Harold se tournait alors vers Krokmou et parla :

« Il semblerait qu'on ait échoué... Je ne regrette qu'une chose, je ne verrais plus Amélia... Mais je suis heureux de mourir aux cotés d'un ami, plutôt que seul... Comme je me l'imaginait i peine cinq ans... », Krokmou commençait également à haeter en raison du manque d'air des plus flagrants, comme il répondait à son ami :

« _Oui je regrette que cela ce termine... Ainsi, mais ce fut un honneur d'être à tes cotés tout ce temps... Je suppose qu'on a condamné la vie..._ », terminait-il tristement, Harold hochait la tête en accord et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir avec son ami reptilien. Une magie blanche noire s'introduisait dans la petite cavité, redonnant de l'air au deux héros, mais pas la conscience. Leurs corps étaient toujours piégé, mais leur esprits était dans une salle ronde à moitié blanche, et à moitié noir, ressemblant vue des air au symbole de l'Équilibre. Chacun d'eux était dans une partie de la pièce, noir pour Krokmou et blanche pour Harold qui s'exclamait choqué :

« Mais où sommes-nous ? », Soudain une sorte de tourbillon de magie blanche et noir passait entre eux deux virevoltant dans les airs, avant de finalement se stoppé entre eux deux, et prendre une forme humanoïde à moitié noir et blanche tout comme la salle. De la magie filtrait de son corps en petite flammèches, mais le détail le plus troublant était sa tête, semblant en constant désagrément et reconstruction montrant divers visages qui ne restait qu'une seconde, avant de disparaître, soudain l'entité parlait, et comme pour son visage sa voix était une sorte de mélange de milliers de voix différentes sonnant néanmoins céleste :

 **« Non vous n'avez pas échouer. L'équilibre à peut-être était affaiblie par les situations de l'univers, mais vous avez tout tenter pour qu'il n'en soit rien, jusqu'à faire le sacrifice ultime de votre vie... »** , Harold et Krokmou était de plus en plus choqué cette mystérieuse énergie leur disait qu'il n'avait pas échouer, mais pourtant si la vie va disparaître à cause de leur incompétence :

« Mais c'est de notre faute si les titans sont libres et vont ravagé l'univers afin d'en reconstruire un nouveau. », dit Harold pour répondre à la déclaration fausse de leur mystérieux interlocuteur, Krokmou en était tellement fasciné qu'il parlait finalement :

« _Je suis d'accord avec Harold, et qui êtes-vous ?_ », l'interlocuteur souriait alors du mieux qu'il pouvait avec tout ces changement constants sur son visage avant de parler un nouvelle fois de la même façon :

« **Moi ? Je suis celui que vous avez juré de protéger, je suis L'Équilibre en personne.** », les deux compères était une nouvelle fois bouche bée devant les paroles de l'énergie... Non de l'Équilibre, ils avaient l'honneur de parler à la puissance qui protège la vie depuis son commencement, et malgré qu'ils l'avaient affaibli il semblait plutôt ravis de les voir. Puis ils se souvenaient de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et parlait alors :

« Pourquoi venir nous voir, vous devriez plutôt réparer nos conneries et nous laissé mourir, alors pourquoi venir nous voir Equilibre ? », demandait alors Harold assez méfiant de ce qui serait la réponse de la magie. Cette dernière soupirait lourdement avant de s'expliquer du mieux que le pouvait une énergie qui n'avait pas le droit d'interagir avec quasiment tout ce qui existe :

« **Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes aussi spéciale que moi... Lorsque la gardienne avait voulu des généraux, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle avait créer les deux face de la lumière et de l'obscurité... Vous représentez les deux forces Bien et Mal, et pourtant vous arrivez à travaillez ensemble... Vous êtes une sorte d'Équilibre vous aussi.** », Une nouvelle fois les deux amis était bouche bée, il venait de leur dire qu'ils étaient une sorte d'Équilibre et aussi puissant que lui, cette révélation amenait avec elle d'autres questions, lesquelles furent demandé par le furie nocturne :

« _Pourquoi nous dire tout ça maintenant au lieu de vous battre ?_ », L'Équilibre attendait cette question avec hâte, pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer finalement lui-même, et eux par la même occasion, donc il regardait fermement les deux disciples de la gardiennes avant de parler à nouveau :

« **Je ne peux pas les battre je n'ai plus assez de puissance ou de volonté pour me mettre d'accord. Après tout je ne suis jamais censé l'être. Quant à pourquoi je vous dis tout ça, c'est parce que vue que je ne peux pas me mettre d'accord pour affronter les titans, ni la puissance. Je viens voir ceux qui l'ont... Le Bien et le Mal ont créer l'Équilibre, et vous représenter ces forces et leur pouvoir, pour la première fois depuis la création de la vie je me suis mis d'accord sur une chose...** », la paire voyait enfin où il voulait en venir, et ils ne pouvaient pas y croire, ils étaient bouche bée à nouveau, et plus encore quand la magie confirma leurs pensées :

« **Je vais vous laissé prendre ma puissance pour vaincre les titans, à trois on y arrivera... Acceptez vous ma proposition ?** », à ce moment là dire qu'ils étaient confus serait un euphémisme, ils étaient totalement perdu, ils avaient échoué à leur tache, et pourtant on leur laissait la chance de rattraper leurs fautes, ils allaient le faire, même si c'est la dernière chose qu'ils feraient, ils allaient le faire pour la vie. Donc avec des regards déterminés sur leurs visages ils parlaient à même temps :

« Oui Équilibre nous protégerons la vie une fois de plus, même si c'est la dernière chose que nous feront !/ _Oui Équilibre nous protégerons la vie une fois de plus, même si c'est la dernière chose que nous feront !_ », L'Équilibre souriait à la réponse affirmative de ses élus, puis il leur révélait finalement comment fusionner ensemble, avant de les laisser, afin qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'univers, avec un souffle nouveau et un regard déterminé ils criaient simultanément :

« Equilibrio fusione el elus of the viva !/ _Equilibrio fusione el elus of the viva !_ », une fois la formule prononcé le symbole de l'équilibre apparaissaient en dessous d'eux Krokmou dans la partie noir, et Harold dans la blanche, la lumière devenait de plus en plus intense, aucun doutes qu'elle était visible de l'extérieur de leur dôme. Les lumières commençaient à remonter en spirale autour d'eux ne laissant plus qu'une seule couleur apparaître, une couleur à mi chemin entre le blanc et le noir, mais pourtant d'une luminosité qui ferait pâlir les dieux d'envies.

Un rayon de lumière frappait soudain le dôme le faisant exploser du manière tellement intense que l'onde choc couchait alors tout les formes de vie autour du point d'impact, et même, oui en effet même affectait les titans. Empuse était dans une rage pur quand il compris enfin ce qu'était cette explosion il hurlait donc :

« NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! », avant de tirer un faisceau de magie pur de l'eau, avec sa gueule sur le rayon, mais avant qu'il ne touchait son but. Une forme lumineuse interceptait le rayon entre ses mains, réduisant l'explosion à néant à la surprise de tous, néanmoins le flash causé par l'arrêt avait été assez puissant pour empêcher n'importe qui de voir la chose qui les avait secouru, surtout que celle ci absorbait encore de la magie venant des quatre coins de l'univers, et qui convergeait dans son corps, finalement la mystérieuse personne parla enfin :

« On va vous renvoyez à l'enfer auquel vous appartenez titans élémentaires, vous ne détruirez pas la vie avant de passer sur notre corps ! », criait soudain la personne dans un langage que étonnamment tout le monde pouvait comprendre, que se soit les humains de chaque pays, ou les dragons. La magie entrante commençait à faiblir mon pouvait commencer à distinguer la personne devant eux, Zaebos demandait alors :

« Qui es-tu pour oser défier les titans élémentaires ? », Désormais la magie qui restait émanait de l'humain à moins que ce soit un dragon ? De ses ailes. Il portait la tenue du Sang-mêlé blanc, mais il était bien plus grand trois mètres de haut facilement, deux gigantesques ailes de chauves souris d'où émanait de la magie de l'Équilibre dans son dos, son corps était couvert d'écailles noir resplendissantes de magie.

Là où peu de temps avant se trouvait les prothèses des deux Sang-mêlés, il y avait désormais des membres en acier magique semblable à leur membres de chair et tout aussi manœuvrable. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une poignet au lieu de deux épées se tenant à sa ceinture, sinon le reste du costume restait le même qu'auparavant. Le plus étonnant était tout simplement son visage toujours recouvert de sa capuche pour cacher son identité, mais la magie déferlant de son corps était en train de l'arracher de dessus sa tête alors qu'il parlait à son tour toujours dans le langage étrange :

« On s'est souvent posé la question... Un humain... Un dragon... Un soldat... Un tueur... Mais en fait on est tout cela à la fois... On est les Sang-mêlés ! », terminait-il en criant faisant un peu peur aux titans, ainsi qu'à tout le monde, surtout au moment où sa capuche quittait enfin son visage révélant une peu couverte d'écailles noire ruisselant de magie, de petits crocs étaient dans sa bouche, au milieu de ses cheveux se trouvaient quatre petites oreilles de furies nocturne, mais le plus troublant était ses yeux à mi-chemin entre l''humain et le dragon.

La vision du visage du Sang-mêlé et de toute sa puissance effraya beaucoup de monde, et pour d'autres c'était du soulagement comme pour Amélia qui riait même un peu d'euphorie, et encore pour d'autres c'était consternation et la confusion. C'était le cas de Stoick et de Gueulefort car malgré le visage hybride qu'avait la légende ils pouvaient reconnaître un semblant de traits. Ne pouvant appartenir qu'à un garçon qui était jusque là cru mort et enterré. Alors que les deux étaient sans voix la gardienne répondait à leur question silencieuse en appelant le Sang-mêlé :

« Harold, Krokmou! Vous avez la puissance de l'Équilibre ! », s'écriait-elle euphorique en se rapprochant de lui l'examinant sous toutes les coutures rapidement après être arrivé à coté d'eux grâce à sa magie, alors que le duo hybride souriait en hochant la tête. Tout les beurkiens étaient bouche bée, le Sang-mêlé humain c'était leur ex-héritier, et il se tenait devant eux prêt à les défendre avec la plus grande puissance jamais vue ! Maintenant ils étaient comme Stoick et Gueulefort, alors que la gardienne parlait à nouveau à lui d'un ton sérieux :

« Vous ne pouvez pas les combattre, une confrontation direct entre les titans élémentaires et l'Équilibre pourrait bien détruire le monde sans que vous ne le vouliez ! Et je ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde ! », elle était clairement affolé par cette idée, mais l'hybride hocha simplement la tête une nouvelle fois, avant de regarder avec détermination les titans puis de dire simplement en se préparant au combat :

« Je sais, mais j'ai une idée... Tu n'auras qu'à protéger cette île... », la gardienne encore confuse s'éloignait quand elle vit la magie s'échappant des ailes de l'hybride augmenter rapidement éparpillant la magie derrière lui, alors qu'il levait ses bras en l'air tout en fermant les yeux et commençant crier en sourdine. Soudain un rayon de magie de l'équilibre s'échappait de Harold vers le ciel avant de disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Le sol se mit à trembler alors que la lueur de la magie de l'Équilibre s'échappait des fissures du sol qui se créaient nouvellement. Les piliers de pierres à coté de l'île, ainsi qu'une partie de l'océan et les titans, se soulevait légèrement au dessus du niveau normal de l'océan. De loin on pouvait voit tout ce petit monde flotter en l'air grâce à la magie de l'Équilibre. La gardienne néanmoins un peu inquiète demandait de tout ses poumons à Harold qui se retenait de plus en plus mal :

« Harold qu'est ce que tu fais ?! », Ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas, puis finalement il ouvrait ses yeux révélant qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que la magie de l'Équilibre, et finalement crier. Tout d'un coup tout ce qui était monté dans les airs disparus dans un éclair de magie de l'Équilibre.

*#*

Quelque part assez loin de l'univers le même flash se déclenchait, et lorsqu'il s'éteignait on pouvait voir tout ce qui était autrefois sur Terre flotter dans l'immensité spatiale. A ce moment la gardienne comprenait ce qu'il disait par « Tu n'auras qu'à protéger cette île ». Aussitôt elle déploya toute sa puissance magique pour créer un bouclier de magie autour de l'île en train de tomber en morceau, la protégeant des coups extérieur, et retenant l'air et la gravité sur l'île.

Les rares personnes qui ne s'était pas évanouis durant le transports regardait médusé l'amas de lumière semblant si loin qu'était l'univers en pleine croissance. Alors que la gardienne maintenait le bouclier le Sang-mêlé reprenait son souffle, et, alors qu'il le reprenait la gardienne l'interrogea :

« Vous avez fait ce que je crois que vous avez fait ? », Entre deux respiration Harold répondait à la question en haletant légèrement :

« J'ai déplacer le problème... Pour éviter le plus de dégâts possible à l'univers... Ici on pourra se battre en toute impunité tant que tu protèges cette île... », la gardienne acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête quand un grondement se fit entendre depuis l'extérieur du bouclier des rugissements de colère et de frustration. Les titans :

« NOOON ! TU NOUS AS FAIT QUITTER L'UNIVERS ! », hurlait Morax de colère tournant sa gueule en direction de Harold qui ne sourcillait pas d'un pouce. Bientôt tout les titans étaient tournés vers lui avec le même regard de colère et avant de se lancer à l'assaut Zaebos criait au Sang-mêlé :

« Finissons en Équilibre ! », Harold attrapait alors la poignet sur son coté droit à deux mains, avant de l'étendre en appuyant sur un bouton en une lame de magie de l'Équilibre. Puis de s'agenouiller en faisant de nouveau sortir la magie en masse de part ses ailes. Et d'un seul battement d'aile il décollait en même temps que les titans partaient à sa rencontre. Quatre ligne de magie bleu, blanc, marron et rouge d'un coté, et de l'autre une seul blanche et noir d'une luminosité extrême, fonçant sur l'autre.

Au moment de la rencontre une gigantesque explosion retentissait brisant tout ce qui n'était pas protéger par le bouclier de la gardienne en morceau de la taille d'un cure-dent. Le combat était intense, remplie d'explosion de magie projeté par chacun des deux camps. Harold tentant de se faufiler à travers les derniers rochers pour échapper à ses agresseurs, pour ensuite les attaquer de nouveau à coup de rayon de magie sortant de ses mains griffus.

Les titans tiraient également avec tout leurs pouvoirs, mais ils semblaient qu'ils étaient au même niveau, aucun des deux camps ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage. Jusqu'à ce que Harold envoyait un coup d'épée à Phaeris qui l'intercepta avec une gigantesque épée de flamme, et que derrière lui Morax arrivait pour le mordre, mais heureusement il arrêtait son attaque avec sa lame caché devenue également magique. Mais faute de bras il ne pouvait contrer l'ouragan que déchaînait Zaebos directement sur lui, le faisant quitter sa position délicate avec douleur.

Il allait s'écraser sur un rocher, mais Empuse lui tirait alors un rayon de magie sur lui le changeant de direction le faisant plutôt s'écraser à la vitesse de la lumière sur le bouclier de la gardienne. Il se relevait difficilement, mais il y arrivait toutefois quand il vit Morax devant lui créant une gigantesque montagne afin de le frapper. Toutefois Harold ouvrait sa bouche et laissa sortir une explosion de magie dans la tête de Morax qui partit alors à la dérive avec son caillou.

Puis il fonçait directement sur Phaeris qui préparait un rayon de magie, mais alors qu'il allait le frapper de son épée, il était une fois de plus mis en déroute par l'ouragan de Zaebos. Mais cette fois ci il arriva à se rattraper plus vite, mais malheureusement pas assez car Empuse le frappait de son long corps directement ver la montagne de Morax. Ce dernier voulant prendre sa revanche tirait alors un rayon de magie pur en pleine tête le projetant plus profondément dans la montagne. Harold se relevait une nouvelle fois, mais avec beaucoup plus de mal, en plus les titans riaient ce qui porté un sacré coup à son morale :

« Ah ah ah ! L'Équilibre est faible il ne peux pas nous affronter tous à la fois même avec un corps aussi parfait que le votre ! Il vous faudrait au moins trois autres titans pour nous vaincre ! », à la fin de la phrase une idée venait à l'esprit de Harold trois autres titans, mais il les avait ! Sans crier gare il repartit au combat en silence, cependant cette fois il n'attaquait pas de front, non il laissait simplement une coupe à Morax, suffisamment pour l'énervé, et qu'il tire sur lui. Mais Harold esquiva le coup de justesse, juste devant Zaebos qui se le pris de plein de fouet, l'envoyant un peu dans le décor. Harold profitait alors de cette opportunité pour taquiné le titan de la terre :

« Alors Morax on ne sait plus visé retente ta chance ! », disait-il avec sournoiserie, à un Morax déjà fou furieux qui dans sa colère créa des centaines d'astéroïdes les envoyant sur le Sang-mêlé qui éclatait de rire, en se téléportant instantanément derrière Empuse sur lequel il déchaîna un tir de sa gueule venus tout droit de l'enfer, ressemblant au feu de Phaeris qui tournait le dos au Sang-mêlé, regardant plutôt avec déception le combat entre Morax et Zaebos ? Ou plus précisément Morax frapper Zaebos.

Au coup dans le dos Empuse hurlait de douleur faisant se tourner Phaeris vers lui juste à temps pour recevoir un rayon de magie pur de l'eau en pleine face créant de gigantesque dégâts. Le Sang-mêlé s'était déjà téléporter sur un rocher loin de là pour assister à son œuvre, les anciens alliées se tiraient les, uns sur les autres à cause de lui. Il pouvait les entendre jurés de tout les noms possible imaginable, et même plus que cela. Ils semblaient tout le temps d'accord, mais en fait il est très facile de les monter les uns contre les autres, et c'est parfait pour son plan.

Il regardait deux seconde l'île entouré du bouclier de magie à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là. Il devait les sauver et la vie quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Les titans ne faisaient même plus attention à lui comme ils se battaient entre eux. Même s'ils ne se détruisaient pas, il affaiblissait un peu leur pouvoir, et renforcer celui de l'Équilibre, juste assez pour que Harold retente la même technique que l'Équilibre avait utilisé la première fois contre les titans.

Depuis l'île le combat était spectaculaire les explosions réduisait les créations des titans, ainsi que d'Harold en confettis, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce bouclier de magie ils seraient sans doutes déjà tous mort. Stoick et les beurkiens regardaient avec fascination comment leur ex-héritier devenus hybride combattait avec rage les plus puissante créatures de l'univers, ils étaient bouche bée comme les dragons, même Drago et son Dragon Ultime était abasourdis par ce spectacle c'est dire !

Quand il sentait que finalement il avait assez de puissance magique alors Harold tenta le coup, il se plaçait juste devant le groupe de titans déchaîner, et ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre se concentrant pour ouvrir un portail juste derrière les titans. Un symbole de l'équilibre apparaissait derrière eux s'agrandissant pour finalement laisser place à un portail vers la dimension où ils seraient prisonnier une fois de plus. Phaeris remarquait le portail et d'une explosion calma tout les titans qui voyaient maintenant le portail avec consternation, puis en tournant le regard de l'autre coté. Ils pouvaient voir le Sang-mêlé dans le même état que quand il les téléporta tous ici, rassemblant sa magie pour une nouvelle attaque :

« Cesse de chamailleries on doit l'arrêter, sinon on sera de nouveau piéger ! », criait Phaeris à ses frères, qui hochaient la tete dans la compréhension, mais toutefois avec un regard affirmant qu'ils en reparleraient, puis dans un grand cri les quatre titans fonçaient à pleine vitesse sur le Sang-mêlé qui avait les yeux fermés, et une grande boule de magie entre ses deux mains. Et alors qu'ils allaient réussir à le frapper directement, il ouvrait ses yeux remplie de magie et d'un mouvement fluide de ses bras il envoyait la puissante boule de magie sous la forme d'un rayon magique, contre lequel les titans tentaient de résister, mais sans succès au vue qu'ils se faisaient emporter par la puissance magique dans le portail :

« Non ! On y retournera pas tenez les cotés les gars ! », Criait Empuse sous son souffle, et aussitôt les quatre titans s'accrochaient désespérément au cotés du portail espérant ne pas se faire emporter à l'intérieur de leur prison. Heureusement ils tenaient le choc, et le rayon devenait de plus en plus faible, et ils commençaient à remonter vers l'univers avec difficulté, mais ils remontaient à l'horreur de Harold. Ce dernier plissait des yeux avant de se jeter à pleine vitesse sur les titans en hurlant :

« Allons terminer cette conversation chez vous ! », au moment de l'impact une nouvelle vague d'énergie magique ce répandit d'une puissance inégalable, qui avait même fissurer le bouclier magique de la gardienne alors qu'ils étaient cachées derrières deux cents tonnes d'astéroïdes fraîchement créer, et à plus de cent kilomètres de là ! Les titans hurlaient de douleurs comme ils tombaient dans leur dimension, Harold qui avait repris ses esprits sortait rapidement par le portail, avant de reformer lentement, mais sûrement le mur blanc et noir de l'Équilibre pour protéger l'univers de cette menace.

La dernière chose qu'il vit était les titans criant pitiés, en tentant désespérément de traversé le portail maintenant de la taille d'un ours, et qui était désormais résorber complètement. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils avaient sauvés l'univers, rachetés leurs erreurs ! Maintenant ils pourraient revenir la tête haute. C'est à ce moment que Harold se rendait compte d'un détail, ils devraient rentrer rapidement, il sentait la magie de l'Équilibre commençaient à quitter leurs corps.

Donc sans penser plus que cela il fonçait vers l'île à une vitesse dépassant celle de la lumière, une fois arrivé il pouvait voir leurs visages plein de stupeur. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela, la magie était en train de s'échapper de lui pour renforcer le mur, et surveiller l'univers. Il se' concentrait donc en invoquant toute la puissance qu'il lui restait afin de remettre l'île à sa place. Et dans son dernier sursaut de magie, un flash éclatait de nouveau ramenant l'île, ses occupants et le lanceur du sort sur Terre, juste au moment où ce dernier était finalement vidé de sa magie.

*#*

le retour sur Terre était très mouvementé, dans sa précipitation Harold avait replacer l'île une centaine de mètres au dessus de son emplacement d'origine. L'atterrissage a donc été rude, et déclenchait même un mini tsunami, qui disparaissait plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Les gens sur l'île était en compote, ils avaient un mal de chien à se relever tellement leurs pauvres corps avaient soufferts, même les dragons et les fantômes, oui, oui mesdames et messieurs les fantômes souffraient.

Celle qui s'en tirait le mieux était la gardienne, qui grâce à sa magie avait moins souffert que d'autres, elle regardait l'île désormais en piteux état, ressemblant plus à une sorte de clapier qu'autres choses. Malgré sa protection beaucoup étaient blesser, ou mort, et certain agonisants de douleur. Puis elle vit un flash lumineux dans le ciel, en donnant un second regard, elle pouvait voir Harold et Krokmou tombé du ciel maintenant dé-fusionner. Même avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle arriva à utiliser sa magie pour amortir le choc des deux Sang-mêlés très fatigués. Le sort a voulu qu'ils atterrissaient juste à coté de l'Ultime Dragon encore à terre, et ouvert d'une large entaille allant jusqu'à son cœur, et de Drago plus fou que jamais :

« Je vais vous tuer... Et je serais le maître de l'uni... », il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase ou de lancé un sort que l'épée de Harold le transperçait en plein cœur. Le faisant agonisé dans les bras du Sang-mêlé, en même temps que ce dernier le regardait droit dans ses yeux devenant de plus en plus terne, et alors qu'il crachait du sang, il parla très clairement :

« Je pense que j'ai eu mon lot de saloperies pour la journée... Adieu Drago et son Ultime Dragon... », terminait-il avec haine tout en tournant l'épée dans le corps du sorcier manchot, qui toussotait encore un peu avant de mourir, Harold retirait son épée avec grâce envoyant le sang du dictateur sur le sol à la joie de beaucoup. Krokmou s'était également relever et préparait avec toutes ses forces restantes une dernière boule de plasma, qu'il tirait dans le cœur du Dragon Ultime tout en déclarant :

« _L'Équilibre, et la liberté sont restauré..._ », après cette phrase qui deviendra célèbre chez les dragon il s'écroulait de fatigue. Harold soupirait enfin soulagé que tout ce merdier soit terminer ? Soudain la gardienne arrivait devant lui avec un regard compatissant, elle se tenait à coté de lui, et lui disait alors, seulement entendu par quelques chanceux suffisamment proche :

« Vous êtes comme moi désormais... Ayant reçus la puissance de l'Équilibre vous êtes immortels à la vieillesse et aux maladies... Vous devrez donc servie l'Équilibre pour l'éternité quelle que soit les défis à mener. », Harold la regardait brièvement allant répondre quelque chose de percutant quand il entendait une plainte familière :

« Non... Non... Elle ne peut être ici... », sur ces paroles remplie de confusion et de tristesse il boitait vers la source des plaintes . Laissant la gardienne en état de choque ayant également reconnue les plaintes. Après être passé par les survivants il trouva enfin la source des plaintes un soldat fantôme à première vue, mais à la seconde vue, il reconnaissait Amélia étendu par terre, un rocher planter dans son torse. Secouant la tête refusant d'y croire, il enleva le rocher, et se tenait au dessus de sa tendre aimé, clairement mourante essayant de la sauvé :

« Bébé... Il semblerait que je parte avant toi... », murmurait Amélia entre deux plaintes de douleurs, les larmes aux yeux regardait son petit ami hors du commun, qui ne c'était toujours pas rendu compte que sa capuche était baisser. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il enveloppait le torse de son amour dans sa cape, en murmurant :

« Non... Dis pas de bêtises... tu survivras... », Amélia le regardait dans ses yeux remplie de larmes, l'arrêtant dans ses gestes avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, et le forçait à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baisé passionné entre amants, avant de commencer à sombrer dans la mort elle tenait son visage entre ses mains et lui dit avec son dernier souffle :

« Je... T'aime... », et sur ces derniers mots elle mourrait dans les bras d'un Harold désemparé, qui criait de douleur, essayant de la réveiller sans aucun effet, il allait abandonner quand la gardienne posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et lui disait :

« Il est mieux ainsi elle serait morte de toute façon car tu es immortel... », elle n'avait pas la chance de dire autre chose qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Harold. Il était immortel, c'était dans son sang, alors peut-être que... Sans crier gare il se coupait une vaine de son bras gauche avec sa lame caché. Le sang suintait de cette dernière, il pris délicatement la tête de la jeune femme dans ses bras, et lui faisait entrouvrir sa bouche afin de lui faire boire son sang. Puis après une minute rien ne se passer, il baissait la tête dans l'impuissance :

« Allez tu me dois bien ça Équilibre... », murmurait-il avec espoir en fermant ses yeux remplies de larmes. Soudain une lumière magique provenait de la jeune femme, la soulevant dans les airs sous les yeux d'un Harold remplie d'espoir. Elle se mettait à tournoyer la lumière de plus en plus brillante, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'arrête, et redescende dans les bras de Harold en perdant lentement la luminosité magique. Il la regardait avec espoir, quand soudain elle ouvrait ses yeux et demandait :

« Que c'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu une voix me disant que j'étais la personnification de entre la mort et la vie... », Harold ne l'écoutait même pas comme il la serrait fort dans ses bras, bientôt c'était réciproque, sous les yeux en émois des gens ayant assisté à la scène, puis Harold murmurait dans son cou :

« J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... », elle allait répondre quelque chose de doux, mais elle était interrompu par une voix bourru, qui s'approchait d'eux, pour finalement éclaté à travers la foule avec une petite équipe de vielles connaissances :

« Harold Horendous Haddock IIIème du nom ! », criait Stoick en colère au jeune homme, qui ne sourcillait même pas, comme il laissait un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa bien aimé, avant de sortir inferno, et de faire face aux beurkiens. Stoick ne manquait pas d'imposer immédiatement quelque chose :

« Tu vas rentrer avec moi fils, et sans faire d'histoire, et abandonner toute cette folie ! », Harold ne clignait pas des yeux, en une fraction de seconde il était devant Stoick le saisissant par sa tunique le portant un peu en l'air, en mettant Inferno dessous sa gorge à la stupeur de tout le monde. Stoick pouvait sentir sa peau commencer à brûler quand Harold déclarait haut et fort :

« Je ne suis pas ton fils, je ne suis pas Harold Horendous Haddock IIIème du nom ! La seul personne que je porte dans mon cœur est Gueulefort, d'ailleurs un plaisir de te revoir papa... Maintenant écoutes moi bien, ainsi que tout le monde ici, le premier qui parles de ce qui c'est produit aujourd'hui je le retrouverais, et le tuerais, ainsi que toute sa famille, et la famille de la personne qu'il a mis au courant, c'est clair ! », Le silence régnait en maître absolue désormais, Harold pris cela comme un oui, et se retourna vers la gardienne les soldats et dragons de l'Équilibre, en plus de Krokmou, puis il se retournait et déclarait une nouvelle fois bien haut :

« Que ce jour reste dans vos mémoires, comme celui ou l'Équilibre à gagné, et celui où les Sang-mêlés le protègerons jusqu'à la fin de tout ! Gardienne à toi de joué ! », sur cette dernière intervention la gardienne jetait un sort qui téléportait tout ce petit monde inconscients ou non hors du champs de bataille, laissant les hommes perplexes.

*#*

Personne ne révéla jamais l'identité des Sang-mêlés, ni leurs secrets. Stoick mourra triste et seul repensant sans arrêt sur les derniers mots de son fils. Le monde changea beaucoup durant cette période, ne laissant plus que trois bloc, un composé uniquement de dragons, l'autre que d'humains, et le dernier d'humains et de dragons. Ces trois blocs se détestaient au plus profond de leurs êtres, mais jamais ils ne parvenaient à se faire la guerre jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

On dit que les Sang-mêlés veillent toujours sur l'univers de nos jours, regardez bien du coin de l'œil, et peut-être apercevrez-vous les immortels gardiens de la vie...

Fin

 **Merci à tous les invités, pour leurs reviews et sondages tardives malheureusement à cause du site, et également à Vicky03 pour son soutient. Nouveau remerciement aux 11 personnes qui on mit en favoris cette fic, et au 17 qui l'on mit en suivie, ça me touche particulièrement. Merci à tout les autres personnes qui on fait une reviews et que je remercie très fort. Et merci spéciale à Agamemnon qui s'est démené pour corriger mes chapitres qui arrivait souvent en retard. Cette fic est donc complète, et j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour ma prochaine fic à l'époque moderne, où Harold et Krokmou s'enfuient, ou autrement dit la fic « Ghost protector », allez je vous dis à la semaine prochaine même jour, allez à plus !**


End file.
